Eye of the Midnight Storm: The Paths That Merge
by Rogue Angel Barton
Summary: In the world surrounded by darkness, eight women can make a difference in this world. However when their paths cross with some of the most feared creatures in the world, their lives turn upside down. It's up! It's up! I've UPDATED FOR REAL AFTER A YEAR!
1. Destined

~*~*~ Eye of the Midnight Storm~*~*~

By: Rogue Angel Barton

:: Sitting in huge armchair in a dark forest with a pale moonlight shining over her and ravens crying in the distance::

:: In vampire/Transylvanian accent:: 

Velcome vy fellow readers. This is a viction by ve. Please, allow me to drink your blood. 

:: ChibiJAde in a raven costume sitting on the left arm of the large blood red arm chair::

ChibiJade: Never more! Never more!

Rage: Vlease excuse me pet daughter. She is as you Americans say... crazy.

: Faith appears in puff of smoke and grin with blood red eyes::

Faith: Vage, I need your blood! 

Rage: Take vy pet daughter. She is young and cravy; you may take her Vaith. She is very delicious as you may have guess.

ChibiJAde: Never More, Never More!

Rage: Vy point is made exactly. Vlease take her.

ChibiJAde: I Will live, I will live. NEVER MORE, NEVER MORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Faith: She looks Vucky. Her Vlood smells like Pigs. I do not wish to be contaminated by her vile vlood.

Rage: She is more delicious than you will ever know! Her blood is very delicious!

Faith ::back to normal:: But I don't wanna eat her!

Rage :: Back to normal too:: Readers, please Read while I make faith Drink My daughter's Blood.

ChibiJAde: Never More! Never more!!!!!!!

In every generation, a girl is chosen to rid the evil that infests the Earth. It is her destiny, and she must choose to accept it, or evil shall cover the world like a Swarm of Locusts. IT is her destiny to destroy vampires, demons, and whatever else the sinister forces of the underworld decides to hurl at her.

She is destined to live a solitary life, without ever truly experiencing friendship, happiness, passion...or Love. She shall dwell in only pain, grief and anger. She must drift alone though the world, forsaking all love and emotions. She is born to kill, trained to destroy, and will die to protect.

She has no other purpose in life, and must dedicate her whole life to her job. The job is eternal, and at any minute, any second, she shall be called to defend the world.

When one dies, another shall rise to take her place.

She is perfection. She is the soldier, and the destroyer.

She is the only force standing between evil and the world.

She is all things good...

She is faith...

She is the chosen one...

She is...

THE SLAYER.


	2. Blood Lust

~*~*~ Eye of the Midnight Storm ~*~*~

By: Rogue Angel Barton

The Prologue was one of the weirdest things I have EVER done. Anyways, I've changed my name. Now please read. And I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.

The orange sun was ending its daily journey. The ball of fire was slowly setting in the west. Children were hurrying in the street to answer the call of their mothers. Fathers were pulling into their little white garages of the average family dream. 

The fresh smell of dusk was in the air, the air crisp and cool. The normal silence before the night was coming. The chill was in the air as suddenly the smell of the unknown filled the atmosphere. The silence was always followed by the stillness of the air as the creatures of the dark began to break free of the bonds that held them during the day.

The streetlights came on one by one, showering the city streets in an eerie stillness, the nightlife yet to emerge. The soft fingers of a gentle breeze that soon died disturbed the gray and hard concrete. Like everything else, everything had a beginning and an end.

A pair of dark violet eyes scanned the deserted streets. The light had faded, and with the fading of the light came the evil that dwelled in darkness. Nothing was what it seemed, and these soulless eyes knew all about it. They were the eyes of someone who had seen things that one should never see. They were eyes that should be filled with joy and yet were filled with the cynicism of life. The soul that looked from those piercing orbs had been long dead and the flame in their heart has been dimmed.

Thin strands of raven hair blew into those lifeless eyes. A pale, thin hand reached and removed the silky hair. She sensed something and walked into the shadows. Someone behind the person cleared their throat. The violet-eyed one only sighed and shook their head.

"What is it Haruka?"

The voice was soft, gentle and yet held nothing. It was calm though it knew what the answer was. Everything in life was a bad business.

"Serena is about to go on patrol. She's looking for you Firefly."

The person stepped out some the shadows. It was a girl around 18, with short raven hair neatly cut at her shoulders. She was about 5'4", with pale skin. Her wide violet eyes once filled with innocence, now only contained the emptiness of her heart and soul. Dressed casually in gray, baggy sweatpants and a small black T-shirt, she turned to the intruder that had disrupted her thoughts and had brought the inevitable news.

The intruder was tall, a good six feet despite being a woman. She had short sun blond hair, with a handsome face. If you didn't look carefully, you would have mistaken her to a man due to her lean build and athletic look.

"I was expecting you to come. Has she gotten everything?"

The intruder nodded while 'Firefly' walked past her. Haruka looked at the dark street from the balcony before shaking her head. She didn't know what was to become of her little firefly.

'Firefly' walked away from the balcony. She walked down the long, wooden floored and silver walled hallway. Taking a left and then a right, she came to the large living room. Seven girls were sitting around the spacious room, relaxing for the few precious minutes before the creatures of the night would emerge. A woman with dark green hair looked up upon Firefly's entrance. Her deep forest green eyes flashed before smiling at her. A feeling of comfort flowed into 'Firefly'. The woman held herself with confidence and power radiated off of her.

"Come on Firefly, join us."

The woman next to her, the one with light sea green eyes beamed at her. Her green eyes were gentle as the air around her was filled with a kind air of sophistication.

"Come on Aru, please, do join us."

Hotaru walked over to the two women and sat down between them. Haruka walked in seconds later and sat to the right of the sea green hair woman. The five other women turned to 'firefly' and they watched as the usually lonely girl leaned slightly into the dark green haired woman.

"How has school been Hotaru?"

'Firefly', or Hotaru as her real name is, turned to the one who had asked the question. The woman had long raven hair, with flaming violet eyes. The priestess as she was called smiled at Hotaru's questioning look.

"You know the drill Rei. Yes, no, yes, it's fine, no, yes and yes."

Rei frowned at the girl. This was becoming too much like a routine. Hotaru already knew what everyone would ask her. Everyone was concerned about her, but she wished they would do it in a less annoying way. She scowled herself silently once she saw the look of concern and hurt flash through everyone's eyes.

"Like you said yourself we're just worried about you."

Hotaru turned to the new speaker. The woman's usual calm and shy eyes were blazing with anger, but worry dominated in her ice eyes. The girl's dark blue hair was short and neatly combed. The girl was the smart one of the group, the bookworm, but one of Hotaru's best friends. 

"Ami, calm down. She knows what she's doing."

Hotaru turned her eyes one her other best friend. Her brown hair was done in her usual high ponytail, with two wasps coming out at the sides. Her gentle light green eyes were kind and soft. The girl winked at her before going back to the soda she was drinking.

"Makato you always say that she knows what she's doing but I don't know about that."

Hotaru glared at the one who had spoken. The girl had long silky blond hair that shined like gold with careless and at times evil light blue eyes. Hotaru's violet eyes turned into a black fire as her two best friends glared at the big mouth that had spoken.

"That's enough Minako. I won't sit here and listen to you talk about my little sister like that."

Hotaru looked at her big sister. No one would of guess that they were related, let alone sisters. Hotaru had the looks of a dark goddess with raven black hair and violet eyes. Her sister however was completely different. Her hair was spun gold, like Minako's, with cerulean blue eyes that were filled with innocence. At this time however, those calm and playful eyes were filled with a raging blue fire. Hotaru shook her head, her sister wasn't like her. Her sister was like a goddess of light, while she was the goddess of darkness. Light and Dark. Good and Evil. Creation and Destruction. Life and Death.

"It's okay Serena, don't worry about it. I'm used to it. Now are you ready for your patrol?"

Serena's blue eyes softened as they landed on her little sister but soon hardened with determination. 

"I'm ready."

Serena stood up, looking very strange in her patrolling uniform, black parachutes, black T-shirts and a black zipper, hooded sweatshirt. Hotaru nodded and walked over to her older sister. Hotaru kissed Serena on the cheek and hugged her tightly before walking away from the living room, and into her room. 

She sat on the bed as everyone wished Serena a safe patrol. But Hotaru and Serena knew better. Something was going to happen. Something that would throw Hotaru's life into the eye of the storm once again.

Hotaru stood up and walked to her window. She breathed in the night air. It was true; everything had a beginning and an end. One thing ended, another would begin. And she knew that the beginning of the storm was yet to come.

A gentle breeze blew into the room from the window. Their gentle ghostly fingers carried away the crystal tear that fell from the girl's sad violet eyes. Meanwhile the sky turned the usual midnight color before a storm would come.

**********************************************************************

That's the first chap. The boys won't be out until about next chapter or so. How do you guys like it? It's short by my standards. Please review! Tell me what you think!


	3. True Slayer?

~*~*~ Eye of the Midnight Storm ~*~*~

By: Rogue Angel Barton

Hey people! Sup?! Now time for our featured presentation. Oh yeah, I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.

Serena walked through the dark and gloomy cemetery. Silence filled the air as a stench of death invaded Serena's nose. The sky was dark blue as the clouds began to gather over head. A soft wind howled as Serena shivered. Her senses were alert, as her eyes were dark and sad. 

Serena knew that nothing would ever be the same. At least Hotaru would be safe; a single tear fell from her misty blue eyes. Serena hugged herself as she walked out the cemetery. Nothing would be the same, and Hotaru would be in the middle of the storm once again.

Serena felt a gentle smile touch her lips as she remembered the first time she saw her beautiful baby sister.

__

A five-year-old Serena was lying on the cold and hard orange chair of the hospital. Serena felt all alone as she sat up. Her little yellow sundress was wrinkled, as her lonely blue eyes were half shut. She had been waiting forever on this clod chair. Serena hated being alone and she wrapped her arms around her tiny body as she waited for her father to come get her.

Daddy said it was time for her mommy to get her new baby sister. Her mommy has been getting fat. Serena hated the thought of a baby sister. She'll have to share all the attention. She heard from her friend Rei that having a baby sibling was the worst thing in the world. She'll have to share everything she had, even her parents.

Serena pouted as the thought of someone having her parents invaded her mind.

Serena lifted her head as someone put a hand on her shoulder. Serena looked up and smiled as she saw her father beaming down at her. Serena reached up her arms and her dad picked her up. Serena snuggled into her father's warm embrace as he walked down the white pale corridor. 

Her father opened a door and Serena smiled. Her mother, with her long violet hair was sitting in a hospital bed. In her arms was a small pick bundle. Serena wrinkled her nose once she realized that it was her new baby sister.

Her father put her down on her mother's side as Serena frowned. Her mother mentioned for her to come closer and Serena moved a few inches. Her mother held the bundle so Serena could see in it. Serena was hesitant at first, but then decided she might as well look at the devil that would change her life.

Serena gasped when she saw her new sister. Unlike other babies Serena had seen, her sister was pale with the slightest pink color on her skin. The pale hair contrasted with the mop of short ravenish black hair the fell neatly below the baby's ears. 

Serena was amazed as the fragile looking creature opened her eyes. They were a deep violet that shown with intelligence. The baby cocked her head to one side and then reached up a tiny hand. The baby grabbed on of Serena's bouncy curls. Serena expected pain and started to yell at the little baby until Serena realized the gasp was gentle. She barely felt anything as she watched the baby. The little one held Serena's soft blond hair to her cheek and felt the silky smoothness on her cheek. 

Serena was amazed at the gentleness of the 'monster'. She smiled as she looked at her sister. This little gentle being shown with a purple light of innocence. Her eyes were big with the knowledge of kindness and love. 

Serena's tiny hand gently touched the baby's cheek. The baby stopped touching the curls and looked into Serena's eyes. The violet eyes started to glow with an innocent inner light. She seemed to be giving her own yellow light. Serena was amazed by the thing she was supposed to hate. Her baby sister was so small, and yet held so much innocence and light. The baby's eyes were giving off a gentle and comforting yellow light mixed in with purple. She reminded her of a firefly.

Serena realized that she had spoken out loud. Serena looked up at her parents with joy and determination shining in her eyes. She could not put into words what she was thinking of. So she said simply...

"Hotaru."

===================

Serena continued down the street. She had been dead tired since she had dusted 5 vampires. But it was soothing to think about the only memories that she had left. Her parents had loved her suggestion for her sister's name and so they named her Hotaru. Hotaru Serenity Tsukino. 

Serena made up her mind the first time she saw her baby sister to protect her forever. Serena was thrown from her thoughts as thunder clapped overhead. Looking at the black clouds, Serena hurried to get home. The last thing she needed was to get wet from a thunderstorm.

Serena stopped when she heard a shrill shriek. She changed directions and sprinted towards the direction that the cry for help came from. She stopped in front a dark alley. She hesitated as the memory of a vision came to her. Ignoring the future, Serena quickly ran into the dark alley. Serena saw a dark figure crouching over a woman. The attacker's teeth were white and long as the sharp fangs broke the skin of the woman's neck. Serena quickly ran into the attacker, slamming him into the back wall of the alley. Not caring about the victim for the time being, Serena began to furiously attack the predator. The attacker merely stood there and allowed Serena to land punch after punch.

Serena watched as the attacker turned their pale face towards her. Instead of a look of pain like she expected, she merely saw a snarling sinister smile. Before Serena could even begin to react to the concept that she just gasped, she felt something cold and sharp slide into her back. Turning her head to look behind her, she saw the woman that was previously on the floor behind her. But now her teeth were sharp, and the triumphant smirk on her suddenly disgusting features. Serena looked down, from her stomach pierced a silver dagger.

Serena could only watch as the red liquid of life ran down her stomach and stained her clothes. Serena felt the hand come off the handle as she was hit from behind. Her body slammed into the back wall as she slid down to the floor. A drop of water hit her cheek as she opened her eyes. Serena watched as several figures stepped from the shadows. Soon drops of rain began to hit the ground and her. The demons only stood there, as if waiting for something to arrive.

"The master..."

A maniac laugh vibrated off the walls of the alley. The vampires parted and a dark shadow walked towards Serena. Serena shivered as she could feel the evil vibes bouncing off this guy. The figure stopped in front of Serena and bent down to see her face. Serena could see the crimson eyes that chilled her to the bone. Serena could make out the sinister smirk on his face under the black hat. Suddenly the smirk disappeared and the crimson eyes glowed with anger.

"YOU are not the SLAYER!"

Serena felt herself smirk.

"You'll never get her."

A savage roar filled the silent city streets as Serena shivered again. Time was running out for her. The monster picked her up and slammed Serena into the wall repeatedly, forcing the dagger to cut deeper and deeper into her body. Suddenly the monster dropped Serena and walked away.

"Death is claiming you imposter. And trust me, I will have the true slayer."

The dark shadow disappeared as the others followed. Serena sent out a silent plea for the others to get here in time so she could warn her sister. 

Meanwhile the rain continued to pound down upon the fallen girl.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Hotaru was lying on her dark purple bed sheets. The rain started to make tapping sounds on her window. Ami was reading in the living room, Makato was working on the computer, Rei was sparring with Haruka in the training room, and Minako was watching TV in her room. IT was about 4 in the morning, and none of them were sleeping. Hotaru would normally be sleeping, but she knew that the time was coming. It was time for Serena and Hotaru to say their last goodbye. Coldness suddenly surrounded Hotaru as she felt her blood run cold. She could feel a pain in her heart that seemed to swallow her up like a black hole.

Hotaru jumped out of bed and quickly called on the others.

"GUYS SERENA IS IN TROUBLE GET YOUR BUTTS HERE NOW!!!"

Everyone scrambled into the living room and followed Hotaru out the door. Minako caught up to Hotaru who was running at neck breaking speed.

"How do you know?!"

"She's my sister, I'm suppose to know."

Everyone ran down the ten blocks, following Hotaru. After about 2 minutes, Hotaru stopped in front of a black alley. She closed her eyes and sensed a yellowish silver light coming from the long dark alley. She ran inside and gasped at the sight. Serena was curled into a ball at the corner of the alley. Her blood was washing away because of the pounding rain. She was shivering and her rosy lips were blue from the cold. 

Hotaru ran to her sister and knelt down. She placed her sister's head in her lap and she began to stroke her long blond hair.

"Wake up Sere, please wake up."

Serena's light blue eyes cracked open as she cringed in pain. Hotaru smiled before stroking her hair again.

"Ho-hotaru....they......they kn-kn-know."

"Shhhhhhhhhh............................save your strength, please..."

"Ho-Hotaru, please...please be careful. They know-know the tr-truth."

Serena stopped as she began to cough. Hotaru closed her eyes as the blood her sister was coughing up was on her hands. Hotaru felt a soft hand land on her cheeks as they have done many years ago. Hotaru opened her hands and watched as Serena smiled. Tears fell from Serena's eyes as death began to overtake her. Hotaru gripped her tighter and kissed her sister on the forehead.

"Please don't go, I need you, please Serena."

Serena smiled at Hotaru as blood ran from the corners of her mouth. Hotaru wiped them away as she bite her bottom lip. Hotaru shut her eyes to keep the pain in.

"I love you."

Hotar's eyes flew open as she heard her sister's soothing voice. She smiled down at Serena as Serena's eyes began to open.

"I love you too sissy."

Serena breathed out a few words that only Hotaru could hear.

Hotaru hugged her sister and watched as her innocent and beautiful blue eyes closed for the last time. Serena's body went limp as all the warmth from her escaped. Hotaru let out a strangled gasp as she shook her head. She heard the sobs of everyone else behind her. Hotaru let go of her sister's body as she stood up. She allowed the rain to pound down on her body. Her eyes were exploding with the anger and pain she felt inside. She walked past everyone else and ran down the block. 

Hotaru stopped when she reached the beach. Hotaru slowly moved to the waterfront and finally collapsed. Her body was racked with sobs as the freezing ocean water washed over her hands. Hotaru looked at the sky as the clouds continued to pour down on the earth. Hotaru's eyes hardened as she stood up. There were to be no more tears, she has cried enough.

She walked back towards the apartment. She was now the Slayer. She was the real slayer, Serena never was. Now it was her turn to make her sister's killer pay, and pay they shall. And those people were,

"Shinigami, Solitary Dragon, Silence, Desert Prince, and the Perfect Soldier."

Hm....that was weird. Review please!


	4. Meetings

~*~*~ Eye of the Midnight Storm ~*~*~

By: Rogue Angel Barton

I don't own anything. 

Vote for your pairs! Anyone with anything goes! Except for Hotaru and Heero, they're er.... taken. Please vote for the following:

Trowa+ Setsuna or Makato or Ami

Duo+ Minako or Ami or Makato

Wufei+ Rei or Minako

Quatre+Ami or Minako

Haruka and Michiru couple or no couple? You decide!

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

The streets were usually quiet. A lone figure was standing on top a tall skyscraper. The wind blew by him as his emotionless Prussian eyes scanned the streets. The wind played with his stubborn dark brown bangs. His senses were on high alert since he was thirsty. The blood lust that would forever claimed him was swallowing him up, he needed blood badly.

Allowing his instincts and blood thirst to guide him, the figure quickly jumped down from the 100 floored building. He glided down with superhuman strength and ease as she landed o the alley floor. HE was thirsty and starving, he couldn't help but smirk as the thought of feeling full satisfied him.

+++++++++++++++++++

The group of seven girls was sitting around casually in the bar. Everyone was dressed seductively; keeping their senses for any vampires that would come their way. Hotaru was casually leaning against a pool table as if she didn't have a care in the world. Hotaru's senses suddenly came alive as she felt an energy nearby as she saw a guy with a meter long braid leading this woman out.

Hotaru saw the others standing up and follow her as she walked out the club. Hotaru watched as the man led the woman into a dark alley. The girls were all behind her as she watched the man. HE was making the woman laugh as he suddenly grabbed her.

"This will only hurt for a very short time, I promise."

Hotaru watched as he released his fangs and lowered his head to the woman's neck. The sharp fangs broke skin as he began to drink.

"Stop right there."

The man looked up and let his victim go. To Hotaru's surprise he set her gently on the floor as he looked up at them. He had a gentle and kind face. His chestnut hair done cutely in a braid as his light joyful violet eyes were innocent. But looks could be deceiving.

"Ladies, what if I may ask, are you beautiful ladies doing at a place like this?"

Makato glared at this one. He appeared to be breath-takingly beautiful as his eyes shone with playful innocence. He was a looker, and seemed to be the friendly type. But Makato couldn't see his face due to the black cloak with the hood that all vampires seemed to love.

The man simply smiled and jumped high into the air. He landed on the roof of the thirty-story building and looked down at the woman. They were all wearing cloaks and hats that prevented him from seeing their faces. But he could feel something coming from the one with the dark green cloak. To his surprise, all the women jumped into the air and landed next to him. The man seemed to gulp before laughing nervously.

"You ladies seem...er... very.... talented...?"

Hotaru couldn't help but smile at this one. HE was too innocent to be a bad vampire. However her job was written in stone, it was her job to kill off all vampires. She drew her glaive from no where and charged at the young vampire. To her surprise he drew a scythe and blocked her charge. HE pushed her back as a mischievous grin shone out from under the dark hood.

"You're a good one, but your moves are foolish. You have yet discovered the true art of mastering a vampire."

The vampire looked around as he saw the approach of the others. HE coughed a few times, showing that he was nervous. HE smiled nervously before shaking his head.

"You guys out-number me, eight to one. Now that's not a fair fight if I do say so myself. But I am a vampire, although I wasn't going to drain the girl. Now I gotta go babes. I think you guys must look really really hot. Now I have to go since my friends are waiting for me. I'm sure I'll see you guys around since you wanna kill me. BYE!"

With that the vampire jumped from the building and disappeared into the night. The girls just all stood there, thinking about what on earth just happened. Makato shrug and walked off.

"He's a strange one."

The others agreed and continued their hunt. 

*************************

Two figures watched as the girls began to go through the cemetery near by. The eight of them were all on alert, but chatting away somewhat happily. One figure in a green cloak and hood watched as the girls split up into two groups. He mentioned for the other one to go along with one while he followed the group with Rei, Hotaru, Ami and Makato in it. The other figure, one in black with deep yellow stars nodded and set off.

The green cloaked one watched as the group of four girls took the western part of the cemetery. HE knew that these were no ordinary girls, or they would not be there. They were looking for something. His emerald eyes flashed as he realized they were hunting his kind. HE quickly sneaked through the shadows, wanting to learn more about these people.

He sensed a vampire coming towards the four girls, probably in search for an easy meal. How foolish some were, to think that girls with cloaks would be strolling through the cemetery at 2 in the morning for fun. HE couldn't help but snort. 

The one with the dark purple cloak sensed the other vampires cloak and drew a glaive. The others followed. The one with the deep green cloak drew two small daggers, the one with the light blue cloak drew a sword, and the one with the deep red cloak drew a bow and several arrows. They seemed disappointed when only one vampire appeared. The one with the sword in the light blue cloak took one slash at the charging vampire, cutting off its head and turning him to dust.

The one in the shadows was impressed. They had SOME idea of what they were doing. Taking one last look at them, he turned around and vanished into the night to look for his companion.

+++++++++++++++++++

The other figure followed the rest of them. They were heading for the East Side of the cemetery. AS his companion has figured out, these were no ordinary girls. His senses were telling him that they were very powerful beings, magic was practically bouncing off of them. 

His light blue eyes were shining with joy at the thought of someone powerful enough that was not a vampire to generate magic. His blue eyes still shined with innocence even after all these millennia. Removing the hood of his cloak, he gazed at one figure. The cloak and hood was black, but yellow stars decorated it. The figure swept a hand through his short yellow hair. He sensed something coming from that girl, a light that was brighter than any the sun could give off.

"I see you have found one of interest."

The innocent one smiled at his tall and silent friend. He had found one that he was truly slightly interested in, but it was probably due to the energy he was feeling. He stood up and placed the hood on once again. He took one last look at the small group before walking into the darkness, trying to catch up to his tall friend.

Hotaru growled as she looked around at her friends. It was about 4 in the morning, and none of them had found any vampires. Only the one that Ami had dusted. It appears that there were also people following them. Their energy was very high and they were clearly vampires. Hotaru felt someone's hand on her shoulder. She looked into green orbs as the teal headed woman smiled at her and took off her light green hood.

"Come along Firefly, the night is late, and if I do recall correctly, you DO have school tomorrow."

Hotaru couldn't help but groan. College, argh... maybe she could just skip the day.

"Don't remind me Michiru."

The dark green haired woman laughed while Hotaru glared at her slightly.

"I would like to see you at college Setsuna."

Hotaru turned at walked towards her house. This was going to be one messed up life.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

Hotaru Serenity Tsukino woke up to the annoying sounds of the alarm clock. Smacking the thing, she quickly jumped out of bed. It was already 9 and her first class starts in 15 minutes. Cursing at the person who invented the 'Snooze' button on alarm clocks, she dove into the closet, changed and headed for the bathroom. Kicking Minako out the bathroom, she proceeded to brush her teeth and everything else. Running out of the house after saying a speedy goodbye to everyone, she started to run for the university that was 10 blocks away. Thanking the lord for her slayer abilities, she slid through the university's huge oak doors and rushed towards the classroom. IT was already 9:20 and Hotaru cursed in every language she knew.

She opened the door and stormed into the first available seat, the one in the far back in the dark corner, her seat as everyone in the class knew. The teacher, a plump woman in her late forties simply smiled at Hotaru. Hotaru was always late, but kind Mrs. Wethers never seemed to care.

"Class, we have a new addition to the university. His name is Heero Yuy. Please come on in Heero."

Hotaru was interested. She watched as someone opened the door. She was shocked at the sight of this man. HE was tall, a good 6 ft. 4, with careless wild brown hair. A pair of dark shades covered his eyes. HE wore a black sweater, black baggy cargo pants, black boots and a black leather duster. Hotaru couldn't help but stare. This one was different from the rest, a wild untamable spirit with a flame that seem to be fueled by death and loneness.

Mrs. Wethers told him to sit down by Hotaru and Hotaru felt as if she could just die. She watched as with cat-like grace, he walked fluidly to the seat next to her. He looked at her for a minute before taking off his shades. 

Hotaru found herself falling as she stared at those Prussian orbs. They held her with such an intensity that she felt as if death itself could not take her away. But Hotaru could feel an energy coming from this one. IT was dark and pain filled. She looked away, she couldn't get mixed up in such trivial things.

The male with the careless brown hair looked at this goddess. She wasn't like the others. HE could feel a darkness in her that seemed to not to match the fragileness of this girl. 'No matter', he told himself, 'nothing matters in this life that is mine.'

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Oy, Hotaru meets Heero Yuy. This is er...interesting. Please review and tell me the couples! Thanx!


	5. A Quiet Afternoon at the Library

~*~*~ Eye of the Midnight Storm ~*~*~

by: Rogue Angel Barton

Hey! You guys reviewed! Thanx! Okay, here are the voting tallies so far. And guys, USAGI IS DEAD! Sorry guys but she won't be making an appearance anymore. AND I WILL WRITE THIS CHAPTER ACCORDING TO THE COUPLES THAT WON DOWN THERE FOR NOW!!! UNLESS ANOTHER COUPLE IS VOTED, THIS WILL BE THE FINAL COUPLES!!!

Trowa and Ami: 4

Trowa and Setsuna: 3

Trowa and Makato: 2

Duo and Makato: 7

Duo and Ami: 2

Duo and Minako: 2

Wufei and Rei: 9

Quatre and Minako: 6

Quatre and Setsuna: 1

Quatre and Ami: 3

The girls moped around the kitchen. Hotaru was at school, Haruka and Michiru were at work and so was Setsuna. Minako yawned, it was time for her job interview. Since Serena had died, everyone needed to pull together more. Minako looked at the clock. She had about an hour to get ready for the interview. She stood up and stretched. 

"I gotta go get ready. See you guys later!"

Everyone nodded and watched as Minako disappeared into her room.

^^^^^^^^^^^

Rei flipped through the newspaper. She was looking for a place that would hire her. She didn't have too many things that would count as a talent. She was a scholar, but they didn't make enough money to pay the bills. Sighing, she continued to flip through the newspaper. Finally something caught her eye.

'The Chang House of Karate. We are looking for a new karate teacher. If you are interested, please come to Gundam Street and Laxinex Blvd. Our address is 678.'

Rei smiled. Karate she could do. Taking down the address, Rei told the others that she was going out for a while.

+++++++++

Makato looked at her friends. She was really tired. She didn't get any sleep yesterday and then they went patrolling. Her job was really killing her and today was her day off. Deciding that she better do something relaxing, Makato tried to think of a place that relaxed her. Suddenly her eyes snapped open. She knew the prefect place.

"Ams, I'm going out to relax for a while. I'll be home early I promise."

Ami nodded, knowing that everyone needed some time to relax. Makato got up and then walked into her room to change.

****************

Ami smiled once all her friends left. Minako and Rei were the only ones without a job and so they were probably out looking for one. Walking through the 10-bedroom mansion, Ami couldn't help but remember how fun and lively the house once was. When Serena was...

Ami looked away as her eyes began to fill with tears. No one had really cried, trying to stay strong for everyone else. Ami allowed a single tear to drop from her eyes for her friend. Life was s different without Serena.

Changing into a pair of dark blue jeans that flared out at the end and an open white blouse with a black spaghetti strap tank top on the inside, Ami walked out of the apartment.

Hotaru had given up smiling, Makato was burying herself in her work. Haruka and Michiru were trying to keep the house running. Setsuna was trying to keep everyone's hopes up. Rei was trying to be strong for everyone and taking most of the responsibilities for slaying. Minako was trying to keep everyone happy by being the clown. And her... 

"What am I doing to help out? I'm just the bookworm."

Ami looked up at the sunny blue sky and stopped in front of the huge library.

"Funny how the sun can shine down on those who have nothing to smile about."

Walking into the library, Ami prepared herself for a day of getting lost in her books.

A pair of emerald eyes regarded the blue haired girl. She had just stepped into the library.

'Funny,' he thought. 'She doesn't seem to be the bookworm type.'

The figure stepped from the shadows and into the bright sunlight. Shielding his weak eyes from the brightness with his hand, he looked down the deserted streets before entering the large building.

======

Ami looked around the library; it was so surprising how a place this big could be so empty. Nodding her greeting towards the librarian, she walked down the rolls of books. Letting her fingers glide over the cover of each book, Ami attempted to find a book that she had not yet read. Her eyes lit up when she saw an unfamiliar cover. Stopping in front of it, she read the title.

"The Phantom Tollbooth."

She brows knitted together. She was sure that she had read this book before, but when? Her eyes twinkled as the answer dawned on her. She had been 8 the last time she read it. It must have been misplaced into the adults' section.

"No matter, this always was one of my favorites."

Taking the book with her, she looked around. There was certainly no lack of chairs, but which one was the most secluded. Ami spotted a chair at the very far end of the library. Two rolls of books and the wall blocked the chair. Smiling deviously to herself, Ami quickly set out to the chair.

~~~~~~~~~~

The stranger found himself smiling at her choice of book. She certainly was a smart one. Hopefully not too smart to figure out... 'No.' He thought to himself. 'I must not worry about such things now. I came here to relax, and I always get what I want.'

He grabbed a book from the shelf; any book so that he looks occupied so that he may sneak glances at that girl. He grabbed a book and leaned against the wall, positioning himself so that he could see her clearly.

^^^^^^^^^

Ami noticed movement nearby. She was trained to be a huntress after all. She looked up to see a man leaning casually against the wall. She could not see his face but she could see his light brown hair. His clothes were blocked by the shelves.

'There goes my alone time.' She thought while letting out a sigh.

~~~~~~~~

The stranger cursed himself. She had spotted him. He peeked above the book to take a good look at her. From where she was sitting, she couldn't really see him but he could see her just fine. She had the silkiest looking dark blue hair he had ever seen. An unusual color yes but it was breathtaking on her. She had light blue eyes that reminded him of the ocean on a calm day. 

Her skin was slightly pale. She had the cutest little nose and the most captivating mouth. She looked like one who held man secrets and was wise beyond her years.

"Like ice."

The words came out of his mouth before he could stop them. He knew it didn't make any sense but to him at that point, it was the most brilliant thing he had ever said.

He kept on staring at her. She was dressed so simply and yet she looked so attractive. Her jeans made her look so slim and so beautiful. Her deep beauty and power to captivate him lied within her beauty without makeup. She was so pure, so kind.

"Can it ever be?"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Ami looked up. But she had seen the stranger look down at the book with lightning speed. She knew that he could see her where he was. She looked up and leaned into her chair.

"Ahem... sir."

The stranger looked up. Ami's breath caught in her throat. He was one of the most beautiful creatures she had ever seen. His hair seemed soft and the only thing she wanted to do was run her fingers through them. His hair was the color of soft brown; it seemed to glow ever so slightly. 

Then there were is eyes. Those deep pools of emerald green. They were crystal clear that you could see his soul through. They shined bright with a kind of inner light. Within his eyes you could see that like the brightest jewel he held secrets and danger. Ami couldn't help but sense a kind of dark and mysterious aura.

"Sir, I don't think you're reading that book."

Ami noticed how cute he looked as he lifted a single well-carved brow lifted. Ami felt her heart soar as she noticed a slight blush escape onto his slightly pale cheek. But he held his act together.

"What makes you say that miss?"

"First of all, you're reading the book upside down."

Ami giggled as his eyes widened and he quickly looked down. Blushing deeply, he flipped the book over to the right way and leaned against the wall.

"Second, that book's title is, 'The Female Reproductive System'."

Ami watched, as his eyes become the size of saucers. HE quickly looked down again and read a few words. He began to cough awkwardly and his face was practically a tomato.

"So why don't you tell me why you're here?"

The stranger put the book down, wincing when he saw the title. He started walking towards her. He moved past the shelves and Ami felt her eyes widen. He was... amazing. He was wearing black cargo pants, with a black tank top, and a black jean jacket. He looked like a death angel, one that was beyond the years of his age. 

'Damn!' Ami thought. 'THIS GUY IS HOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

Ami blushed once she realized what she had just thought. The clearing of someone's throat made her look up. She now realized he was leaning against one of the shelves that hid her. His emerald eyes were boring into her.

  
"Well, I was er......."

Ami looked up and blushed under his glaze. The stranger felt his senses swarm under her blush. His eyes began glazed over.

"You... are... beautiful."

Ami's eyes widened and blushed even harder. Ami looked at him deeply. His eyes held the truth and Ami knew that his man was unlike any other. She watched as he sat down next to her on his chair arm. He smiled down at her and then his gaze turned to the book that she was reading.

"Nice choice. 'The only thing that you can do easily is to be wrong, and that's hardly worth the effort.' Page 198."

Ami flipped to the page to see that he had quoted it correctly. She looked up and found that his emerald eyes were boring in her own and a slight amusement made his eyes twinkle. Ami looked down and blushed. She smiled.

"What would you like t discuss next?"

She looked up to see a surprise gleam in his eyes. Then the surprise turned to joy and amusement.

"Anything you want... anything you want. By the way, name's Trowa."

"Ami."

Ami smiled at him and slipped to another page.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Hey! Like?! Review! Trowa's lover was close; it was between Setsuna and Ami. But my friend made the votes change. Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. A Booth at a Coffee Shop

~*~*~ Eye of the Midnight Storm ~*~*~

By: Rogue Angel Barton

THANX TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I DON'T OWN GUNDAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Makato quickly walked into her room. The thought of relaxing one day by herself was making her heart race. It's been a while since Serena passed away, but the memory of it is forever engraved in her mind. Makato shook her head. This was no time for thinking about this stuff. Grabbing some money and changing into some simple clothes, Makato walked out the door.

Minutes later Makato walked into her favorite cafe. The coffees here were the best she had ever tasted and the food was great too. Makato walked up to the counter.

"Makato! It's been forever since I last saw you!!!!!!!!!!"

Makato smiled at the girl in front of her. She was short, with long blond hair and happy blue eyes.

"Hey Sarah. I've been really busy lately. Can you give me a Mocha Frapuchino?"

"Sure thing!"

Makato drubbed her fingers on the counter as she waited patiently. She smiled as she thought of her own little booth by the window. She turned to her booth to see.... THAT SOMEONE WAS SITTING THERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Makato couldn't help but allow a few colorful phrases to come from under her breath. She glared at the back of the guy's head. She took a deep breath, remembering what Ami said about being polite and all that shit.

"Fine, I'll do it Ami's way first. But if that doesn't work, I'm going to tell him to move with my fist and my foot."

Makato started to walk towards the booth. She stopped in front of the guy, who was looking out the window. She noticed his braided long chestnut hair however. 'Guy with braided long hair, great I get the insane guy at my booth.'

"Excuse me."

Makato watched as the guy turned around. Makato couldn't help but let her eyes widen. This man was... beautiful. His chestnut bangs were short and covered his forehead. He had a strong chin and high cheekbones. His red lips were curved perfectly and they just screamed out that this man knew how to love a woman. His eyes were an amazing violet. They were so light and mischievous. They were innocent and yet at the same time held a deep dark secret. 

"I must be in heaven since there is a breath takingly beautiful angel before me."

Makato couldn't help but blush. If it were any other man, she would be kicking his ass. But this one seemed so.... different.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

'So bored.' 

He looked out the window of the small cafe. He'd been living here for a while and yet he had never seemed to find this one before. It was in the heart of the downtown area. It was small and cozy, just the way he liked things.

'People move so quickly that they forget to enjoy life.... while they can.'

He snorted as he watched two people fight about who got the taxi first.

'They are too absorbed in their own world to notice everything around them. They forget about how life is ever changing, how life, like everything, is not promised to them. It's not a right, it's a privilege.'

"Excuse me."

Out of no where he heard this angelic and musical voice. The voice brought him back from his dream world and back to his reality.

He turned around and saw the sight before him. She was like an angel. Her hair looked silky smooth and was a dark brown. Her face was small and petite. Her lips were curved perfectly and were a deep rosy color. Her eyes were a kind and gentle green. They held all the love in the world. Duo saw that her body had the prefect curves. She was pretty tall, about 5'7". Her body was athletic and the muscles moved from under her green T-shirt and slightly baggy jeans.

"I must be in heaven since there is a breath takingly beautiful angel before me."

For the first time, Duo was completely overtaken by a woman's beauty. She watched as a cute blush escaped her cheek.

"I'm sorry but you're sitting in my booth."

Duo smile slightly.

"Well, I'd be honored if you would allow me to share the booth with you. You see, I really like the view here."

Makato smiled as she sat on the other side of him. She turned her head to see people hurrying about on the street. She looked at him; he was staring at her intently. For some reason, Makato allowed another blush to escape her cheek.

"Two orders for Mocha Frapuchino right here."

They both looked up as Sarah delivered two hot mugs of steaming frapuchino. The stranger took a sip while Makato did the same. She closed her eyes and allowed the warm liquid to awake her senses. She opened her eyes and found herself spinning in orbs of light violet. She smiled at him.

"So, what's your name stranger?"

The other person seemed to hesitate for one minute. He then beamed at Makato. He took her hand and kissed it gently. Makato felt herself shiver when his smooth and soft lips come in contact with her skin. 

"The name is Duo, Duo Maxwell."

Makato smiled. She said the name, which flowed like water from her tongue.

"Duo Maxwell."

It seemed to fit him well, a kind of mischievous name, like the man himself. She then watched as those devilish lips curl onto a sinister smile.

"A.k.a. tall, dark, and handsome."

Makato felt herself laugh. It's been a while since she last laughed. Ever since Serena's death. 

#########

Duo felt his heart skip a beat when his lips came in contact with her skin. That smooth, ivory skin. He can just kiss her all night.

'MAXWELL!!!!'

Duo sighed inwardly. He would not drag her into his business.

"The name is Duo, Duo Maxwell."

He watched as she thought about his name for a minute. For some reason, his life seemed to depend on her reaction.

"Duo Maxwell."

Duo felt his heart soar. His name seems to flow like water as it rolled off her tongue. Her eyes seem to have sparkled. Duo grinned inwardly.

'Damn she's pretty.'

Duo smiled sinisterly. 

"A.k.a. tall, dark and handsome."

Duo's senses came alive once he heard her laughter. It was soft and music to his ears. But for some reason, her eyes darkened suddenly. Her joyous green eyes were replaced with a sad and haunting light green. He frowned. Could she of figured out? 'No.' He thought. 

He looked at her, worried at her sudden change of demeanor.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded.

"What's your name? Or should I keep calling you goddess, angel, beautiful...etc."

Makato blushed again. This guy knew how to say the right words to her. She smiled her usual wide grin.

"My name is Makato Kino."

"Makato Kino. Nice. A beautiful name for an even more beautiful woman, if I do say so myself."

Makato couldn't help but roll her eyes slightly. He laughed a joyous and vivacious laugh.

"Over flattering you my lady? That's a first."

Makato smiled at him.

"I'm not like any other girl."

Duo's eyes glazed over.

"I knew that from the minute I saw you."

Makato was silent as she continued to stare into those violet eyes so filled with emotion. They both felt themselves attracted by the person sitting across from them. Duo smiled, as did Makato.

"So, do you have anything else to do this afternoon."

Makato was surprise that he had asked. She shook her head and smiled shyly.

"No."

She watched as he beamed at her.

"Good, cuz I just found an angel and I'm not letting her go that easily."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

I'm FINISHED WITH THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! How do you like it? I hope you like it since this is one of the shorter chapters, but just as kawaii as I do the longer ones.


	7. Job INterview

~*~*~ Eye of the Midnight Storm ~*~*~

By: Rogue Angel Barton

So how do you guys like the meetings so far?!?! Do I deserve the nickname Rogue? I don't own Gundam. Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Minako stormed out of her room. IT had taken her an hour and a half to take a shower, do hr hair and change. Now she was, 30 minutes behind schedule. She quickly checked her appearance before running down the stairs. She looked in the garage. Makato's car was there. Rei's motorcycle was no where to be seen. Ami's silver BMW was still there and so was Hotaru's silver Eclipse. Minako smiled once she saw her yellow convertible next to Makato's green Civic.

Jumping into her car, she turned the stereo on and sped from the garage.

"I wanna be bad! Make it look so good!"

Minako looked at her clock as she cursed. It was 10 minutes until her meeting. Minako slammed in the breaks once she saw the traffic jam before her.

  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Minako ran from her car as she ran into the building. She was about half an hour late for her meeting at Winner Corps. She stopped before the reception's desk and checked over her appearance.

"Excuse me, I'm here for the secretary opening for Mr. Winner."

The young woman looked at her before nodding.

"Please follow me."

The woman led Minako into the elevator as she began to panic. She heard Mr. Winner was a very rich man, probably one of those old geezers. Wincing at the thought, Minako frowned. The elevator doors opened as Minako followed the woman out. Putting on her best professional face, she watched as the receptionist poked her head into the office. A few minutes later, the woman told her to go on in. But Mr. Winner was currently on the phone. Minako thanked her and walked in.

Minako walked through the huge red oak doors. She was amazed at the size of the office. It was about twenty feet tall and in a circular shape. Windows lined the walls. Two paintings, several drawings and a few tapestries adorned the walls. The walls were a pale yellow. On the walls were massive bookcases of oak that were killed with books.

"Yes I know that there's been difference of opinion between our companies in the past. But now both our companies have been doing business together and I would like another chance at the project. Yes, please reconsider it. Yes I see. Good-bye. Oh and send my greetings to your wife Mr. Packer. Good-bye."

Minako stared at the huge red chair behind the huge wooden desk. This was her boos, that old geezer of a.... 'Oh my god.'

Minako couldn't help but stare once the chair turned around. Sitting there, instead of an eighty-year-old geezer of a miser, was a handsome and god-like man. She looked him over. His hair was light blond and neat. His bangs hung over his forehead and those locks made him look innocent and sweet, almost a child-like appearance. His skin was slightly tan which gave him a golden glow. His face was very handsome, but with a more childish and innocent look. His eyes were a crystal clear blue from which you could see his soul. He was radiating with a feel of innocence and kindness. But he looked good. The man stood up and Minako judged that he was about 6'3". He was dressed in a neatly pressed black suit, with a white dress shirt and a yellow tie. The look made him look mature, with a presence of power and superiority.

"You must be Ms. Aino. Hello. How do you do?"

Minako smiled back. She watched as his lips curved into a welcoming and comforting smile.

"I'm doing well thank you. And you Mr. Winner?"

"Please, call me Quatre."

"Then please call me Minako."

She watched as Quatre nodded.

"Please, have a seat. Someone should be in with coffee and cookies in a while."

Minako smiled at him warmly and sat down across from him. She handed him her portfolio as he sat in his large chair. She watched as his brows cutely furrowed together as he read her portfolio. She started to fidget, nervous. For some reason, she really wanted this job, and she really wanted to know him better.

"Hm.... interesting portfolio."

Minako nodded numbly. Suddenly the door opened and the receptionist before walked in carrying a tray of cookies and coffee. Quatre thanked the woman.

"Ms. Minako, help yourself."

Minako nodded and poured herself some coffee and poured Quatre a cup as well. HE thanked her and smiled.

"So Ms. Minako, do you mind telling me how old you are?"

"Of course not. I'm 24."

Quatre simply nodded.

"And, how long have you been working?"

"I've had to support myself since college since my parents passed away when I was 18."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Minako watched as his eyes were filled with sympathy and a kind of sadness.

"It's okay."

"And um... why do you want this job?"

"Well, I lived with my friends and we had on ad off jobs. A while ago, one of them died and now we need money."

"I'm terribly sorry."

Minako nodded. For some reason, she felt like she could tell him everything. Maybe it was those soulful understanding eyes.

"So, do you live far away?"

"Only about 30 minutes."

"Do you have a problem being my secretary?"

"NO!!!!"

Minako smiled and beamed at him. She watched as he blushed slightly.

"One more question."

"Yeah?"

"Would you care to join me for lunch?"

Minako blushed, matching Quatre's red face. She nodded.

"Sure."

Minako stood as did Quatre. HE quickly walked in front of her and opened the door. Minako smiled her thanks at him. They both walked towards the elevator. Minako blushed as she felt Quatre's hand on her back to guide her through the elevator doors.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Quatre and Minako stepped into Quatre's silver Mercedes. He turned to her as he smiled.

"Where would you like to go?"

"How about the park?"

Quatre beamed at her and he sped towards the park nearby.

The two arrived a few minutes later. It was a beautiful day and the park was filled with laughter and joy. The two looked at each other for a minute before looking away. Both thinking how a world that hold such beauty create such darkness that they both know of. They walked allow the road until they came to a hotdog vendor.

"Can I have two hotdogs, a Sprite and an Ice Tea?"

The vendor handed one hotdog to Minako and one to Quatre. Quatre then handed the Ice Tea to Minako. She thanked him and they walked to the pond in the middle of the park. The two stopped under a willow tree. A breeze blew as the willow branches swayed softly. Quatre looked at Minako.

'She's so innocent. So full of life. And not to mention beautiful.' He watched as she closed her eyes, allowing the soft breeze to wash over her. HE noticed how her skin was slightly tanned and appeared to be silky smooth. Her dark blond hair blew gently in the wind. She was beautiful, and she held herse3lf with confidence and power. She was like a goddess, high and mighty with strength pouring from her... but he could see that she had a weakness. Everyone had weaknesses, even him. Her weakness... Quatre remembered when she was talking about her friends. The pain, sadness and despair in her eyes were overwhelming. HE could see the self-doubt that passed through her mind every time she tried something. He could see that she was lonely... like she was alone in this huge world.

He smiled sadly. HE knew how it felt to worry about her friends. He knew how it felt to have everyone think he was so strong and yet he wasn't. He knew how it felt to keep a secret inside that no one could know. But above all, he knew what it felt like to be alone.

Quatre smiled once she opened her eyes. They both sighed content as they leaned against the willow tree. Taking a bite out of his hotdog, Quatre watched her from the corner of his eyes. 

Minako could feel his eyes on her, but she didn't care. HE wasn't like the other men that just wanted her for... well... CERTAIN things. HE was calm, collected, smart, quiet and understanding. She smiled at him and he smiled back at her warmly. 

Minako drank from her Ice Tea. Maybe life wasn't that lonely...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Quatre and Minako are finished! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! One more couple meeting to go!


	8. Clash of the Dragon and the Phoenix

~*~*~ Eye of the Midnight Storm ~*~*~

By: Rogue Angel Barton

Okay, here's Wufei and Rei's meeting! I hope I don't disappoint you guys. And oh yeah, I don't own anything except the clothes I'm wearing. Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rei made a sharp right corner. Her red motorcycle was handling like a charm. Weaving in and out of cars, she hurried to the karate school. She had called ahead of time and a young woman picked up. She told Rei to be there in half an hour to get a chance at the job.

She stopped in front of a medium sized red brick building. A sign saying 'The Chang House of Karate' hung over the door. Taking off her helmet, Rei freed her hair from the sloppy ponytail she had put it in. Hopping off the bike, she walked through the doors.

A girl about twenty greeted Rei.

"You must be Ms. Hino. Welcome. Mr. Change will be with you in a minute. Please wait in that room."

Rei walked into a huge room. The floor was covered in blue mats and the walls were decorated with all kinds of Chinese art. 

"He must wanna see what I can do first."

"What are you doing here onna?"

Rei's face flushed with anger. Onna?! What was that? No one called her woman and got away with it. She quickly tuned around. A guy in his early twenties was leaning against the wall and glaring at him. He was wearing the tradition karate uniform and Rei could see huge muscles.

"Who are you to call me onna?"

"I am Wufei Chang, the owner of this school. I heard someone in here was applying for a job, but I only see a weak onna."

"Weak?! I am not weak. And _I_ am applying for the job."

Rei watched as the man snickered. He smirked.

"A woman can not fight."

"How dare you?! A woman can fight just as well as a man."

"A woman's place is in the kitchen."

"You are thinking of the old ways! It is the year 4200! How can you still be so set in the old ways of viewing woman! Since the eighteen hundreds, woman have been in space, discovered cures to diseases and transcended the original ideas of feminism."

Wufei was shock by her words. She was smart, but she was still a woman. And a woman is a woman no matter what.

"You want this job?"

Rei nodded and glared at him. Just because he was kind of good looking didn't mean that he could diss women like that! They are independent human beings that could make their own decisions.

"Well if you want this job, you have to defeat me in hand to hand combat."

Rei smirked. That shouldn't be so bad. HE might be the sensei of this school, but she was the Phoenix.

Wufei watched as the girl simply smirked. She dared to think that he was an easy opponent? Well he would show her the respect those superior to her. However in the corner of his heart he did feel some emotion for this fearless girl.

"Well? Not scared are you, fearless man chauvinist pig?"

Wufei smiled despite the situation. This one had spirit. He liked that in a woman.

He crouched into his position and mentioned for Rei to come. Rei smiled. Rei closed her eyes, letting the strength to run through her veins. Then, her eyes snapped open and she sprang towards Wufei.

Wufei was taken by surprise by her speed and felt her left leg slamming into his chest. Backing up a step, he unleashed a barrage of punches. Rei moved from side to side, trying to figure out his weak side but was hit by a punch in the face, sending her stumbling.

Rei swept him off his feet and tried to stomp on him. Wufei rolled backwards and used his hands to get him back on his feet. HE unleashed a set of roundhouse kicks as Rei blocked each and every one of them. She flipped into the air and headed towards him.

Throwing her leg out she intended to kick him. Wufei grabbed her foot, thinking he had beaten her, but Rei twist her body so that her left leg crashed into the side of Wufei's head. Wufei flew half way across the room and landing ungracefully on his butt. Wufei growled.

Rei charged at him with full force. HE grabbed her wrist as her hand came near his face and pulled her towards him. He quickly bent down and sent a powerful punch to her stomach. Rei's instincts were fast and swiveled past the attack but felt his fist hit he on the right side of her stomach.

Rei moved back slightly and sent a fast blow to right leg. Wufei, being fast, snapped his right leg back. Rei, expecting this, sent her leg in a change of direction and kicked his left leg, sending his to the floor. Wufei rolled over and got up, impressed.

"You are better than many of the so called 'masters' that I have had the fun of sparring with."

Rei felt her cheeks flush slightly. The pig was giving her a compliment. But she found herself smiling.

"You're the best that I've fought with yet."

Wufei acknowledged the compliment by a simple nod. His woman was gaining his respect. But that didn't mean that he was giving up that easily.

~~~~~~

Wufei growled under his breath. This woman was good, really good. By Nataku he was losing to this onna too. But he noticed he had given her several wounds.

Rei observed the guy in front of her. They had been sparring for at least half an hour, but he wasn't going to be giving up soon from the looks of it. She had given him several bruises and cuts and such.

Wufei began to charge towards Rei. Her eyes lit up once she got an idea. She ran from him, heading towards the wall. She jumped onto the wall and pushed back, using the momentum the wall had given her. She unleashed furious kicks which all hit Wufei. Wufei was sent flying back to the other wall. HE slowly slid to the floor. Rei walked to him and put her foot on his chest, pressing down slightly.

"I win."

"Yes woman... you've won the battle... but not the war."

Rei screamed as she felt herself pulled down roughly onto the floor. She felt that she had landed on something kind of hard but softer than the ground. She looked up in alarm and ended staring straight into a pair of amused onyx eyes. Her eyes widened once she realized that she had landed on top of him. She blushed and looked down.

"What do you mean I've won the battle but not the war?"

She watched as the man she was currently lying on top of smirked.

"I must admit, I am a very sore loser. I always want to have a rematch with the person that so kindly defeated me. I have a feeling that you are the same. And since you'll be working here, I predict that there are to be many more spars."

Rei looked at him in shock. She couldn't help but stutter.

"I... I... I got the job?"

Wufei nodded. He pushed her off him gently and stood up. Rubbing his poor muscles, he turned to her.

"You got the job... and some of my respect. Now come along and let's treat the bloody wounds we gave each other."

Rei hesitated once he reached out his hand. She stared dumbly at the floor, trying to reach decision. She looked up at him to see him waiting impatiently. She sighed and slipped her small hand into his big and callused one. In a single smooth movement, he pulled her up and guided her out the door.

"By the way I never caught your name."

"Just realized that dumb dumb?"

"Onna!"

"Fine fine hold your horses. My name is Rei Hino."

Her only response was a snort.

"Woman are still weak."

"We're not starting that again are we! Cuz I can whip your ass again!"

"I would like to see that with the state you're in!"

"Fine you're on!"

"How about tomorrow? I think you cracked three of my ribs."

"Admitting you're weak."

"No, not weak. Just in pain."

"Fine tomorrow, since I think you killed my right shoulder."

"HA! You finally admitted it! I knew I got you with that move! You're so pig-headed!"

"Not worse than you!"

With a snort, Wufei and Rei disappeared into the Wufei's office.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

I'm done! I think that was kind of disappointing, even from my perspective. If a lot of people hate it, I'll rewrite the chapter. But please, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Silence, Shinigmai, Solitary Dragon, Des...

~*~*~ Eye of The Midnight Storm ~*~*~

By: Rogue Angel Barton

Jade: Hi Roguey!

Rogue: What are you doing here?!?!

Jade: I don't know.

Rouge: Fine than do the disclaimer.

Jade: She doesn't own Gundam! By! I gotta go get my Hell Bunny Duo!

*Runs off chasing Bat Duo.*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The girls were sitting around the table eating dinner. Hotaru and Michiru had cooked so the dinner was good, instead of the usual edible. Minako had a dumb grin on her face, Makato looked like she was on cloud nine, Ami had been blushing since she got home, Rei had a triumphant look in her eyes, and Hotaru was in a really bad mood. Haruka had had enough. She suddenly stood up, knocking the chair to the floor.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON WITH EVERYONE?!?!"

Everyone looked at Haruka with surprise and shock. She was blushing now that she realized that she had burst out. She sat back down. Looking at each and every one of them, she sighed.

"What's going on with you guys?"

Ami, Rei, Minako and Makato all blushed. Then they blurted out something at the same time.

"I met a guy..."

Everyone blushed. Then they realized what Ami had said. They all gapped at the blue haired genius. Michiru smiled.

"You met a guy Ami?"

The blue eyed girl looked down and her face was redder than a tomato. 

"Well I like him..."

Everyone laughed at the girl's response. Ami continued to blush. Hotaru growled. Everyone turned his or her attention to the dark haired girl. Setsuna frowned.

"What's wrong Hotaru?"

Hotaru sighed. She pouted as everyone laughed.

"Well, there's a new transfer student, and he's a guy..."

"So do you like him?!"

Hotaru glared at Makato, who just giggled.

"He's pretty good looking. BUT NO!!!!!! I hate him!"

"Why?"

Hotaru blushed; knowing that Michiru had asked the magic question. She whispered her answer. Haruka, who was sitting next to Hotaru, burst out laughing. The chair she was sitting on fell onto the floor, as did Haruka. Everyone watched the tall woman. Michiru snorted.

"What's so funny Haruka?"

Haruka couldn't stop laughing.

"Ho-Hotaru... ha-hates...,h-him... cuz hahahahahaa.... he k-keeps... heheheehe... debating- debating with.....hahahaaa... debating with her...... hahahahaha......... IN CLASS! He... h-he's..... as-as... hahahaha, SMART AS HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Everyone blinked at Hotaru. Then, they all collapsed laughing. Hotaru groaned and pouted.

"Oh, I knew this was gonna happen."

Haruka's hand appeared on the table. Pulling herself up, she wiped a tear from her eyes. She looked at the girl and waved dismissing the others.

"Hotaru, quit being a baby."

Hotaru continued to pout. She sighed and rested her head in her arms with her elbows on the table.

"Bu-but I like... being the smartest."

Everyone sweatdropped. Rei smiled at the younger girl.

"But you can't be good at everything Hotaru."

Minako snorted.

"Look who's talking! You're the one that wants to be the best at everything!"

Rei glared at the blond.

"What do you mean?!"

"Exactly what I said!"

Rei started moving towards Minako.

"Why I oughta..."

Haruka stepped between the two. Putting her hands on both their foreheads, she pushed them back.

"Children, children, no fighting at the table."

Everyone laughed while Minako and Rei pouted. Haruka pinched Minako's cheeks.

"Now now Mina-chan."

Rei laughed. Haruka turned around and smiled. She patted Rei on the head.

"It's okay baby."

Hotaru watched as her friend continued to tease each other. They were having fun that night... something really rare. She sneaked off to her room. She quickly changed into her patrolling outfit, a long dark purple cloak with a deep hood. Pulling on black jeans and a black tight T-shirt, she grabbed some stakes and put on a platinum cross necklace. Hotaru snorted. Why did she need stakes when she had her glaive?

Hotaru locked her door and opened the balcony door. She could hear laughter coming from the next window. She jumped off her balcony.

~~~~~~~~

Setsuna watched as her adoptive daughter ran off into the night. Sighing, she her attention back to the others. They were laughing and having fun like old times.

'Hotaru can take care of herself. Might as well let the others have some fun before worrying their brains out about Ru.'

^^^^^^^^

Hotaru breathed in the night air. IT was crisp and cool. It was already the second week of December... which meant... Christmas.

  
"Oh my god I'm dead."

Hotaru hit her forehead with her hand. She totally forgot about Christmas presents.

"Lord... this is bad, very bad."

Her eyes became an eerie violet with worry. Her friends were so nice to her... and now she was going to be stupid and forget to get them presents. Cursing herself for her stupidity, Hotaru continued to walk to the cemetery. Hopefully, some undead idiots will cheer her up... although she doubted it.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

A pair of dark blue eyes followed the hooded girl. So she was another one of the huntresses that his friends were talking about? Jumping to the next building, he watched as she headed for the cemetery.

'The cemetery? Alone? In this town?'

The stranger took a step back and then jumped onto the roof of the building across the street. Just as he expected, the huntress looked at the building in alarm. Blending into the shadows, he escaped her alert eyes. This girl was either really good, really brave, or really stupid.

He watched as she entered the cemetery from the East Side. Waiting for a few seconds, he hopped down from the roof. He quickly followed her silently.

'For her own good, I hope it's the first one. First of all, really stupid get you killed... or transformed. And being brave... well, without the skill, which gets you, killed too. But being brave earns you some points, unless it's being stupid by being brave.'

He watched as two vampires appeared from the shadows. His eyes narrowed as he recognized those two. One was huge, with blond hair, brown eyes, and a serious need for a bath. The other was short, fat, black haired, and really ugly. They were both Zechs' henchmen. Well, not henchmen, newly transformed goons.

'Which says a lot about Zechs' taste in men... or beasts in this case.

He continued to watch the huntress from far away. He stepped behind a tree. Suddenly, fat and stumpy charge towards the girl. He was suddenly worried for some reason. Cursing at the fact he cared, he watched as with one smooth movement, the huntress tossed the vamp over her head.

Mr. Ineedabath charged as well. Without hesitation, she stepped back. Suddenly, a glaive appear. It's top was clearly titanium, as the long handle was probably silver. He watched as she brought the glaive down, cutting through first the crisp winter air, and then the neck of the vampire. He felt himself smirk slightly as the vampire turned to dust. Fat and stumpy attempted another charge. This time, she withdrew a stake and tossed it backwards. To his amazement, the stake cent through the vampire's heart and then into the nearby tree.

'Impressive. She's good, really good. But unless she sharpen her abilities, she will not be able to fight off a more experienced vamp.'

Shaking his head, he cursed his weakness. He shouldn't care, especially not about a huntress that was trying to kill off his kind. He snorted before he could stop himself. Those other barbaric animals of undead flesh were barely his kind. His kind was different... and there were only a few of his kind. 

The girl was heading into the cemetery more. Looking at his watch, he realized it was well after midnight. The others would worry. E closed his eyes and sighed with relief after a while. There were no other vampires, so the girl would be safe. Taking one last look at the cloaked figure, he turned around and disappeared into the night. He would be sure to ask the others about the huntresses that they observed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hotaru looked back. Nothing but air and the darkness of the night. She could have sworn she felt something following her. Dismissing it as the fatigue she felt, she sighed. There was nothing else in this cemetery. She turned around. Time to go home.

As she continued to walk, she could a sworn she saw a dark cloak.

"Probably just the darkness of the night."

~~~~~~~~~~

The room was dark and the light was dim. There was a huge seven feet tall and 4 feet wide window on one side. One blood red couch was on the right, another black cushioned red oak framed could was on the left. A desk and a comfortable huge chair were in front of the window. Black silk curtains were on either side.

A figure in a dark red cloak and hood was casually lounging on the black couch. Yawning, he leaned into the couch. He looked over to his right, where a dark green cloaked figure was leaning casually against the wall. Across the room, sitting on the red couch, a dark blue cloaked and hooded figure was sharpening his katana. Sitting on in the chair behind the desk, the figure with the dark brown colored cloak and hood with hints of gold sighed. He checked his pocket watch.

"What time is it Desert Prince?"

Desert Prince looked at the dark green cloaked figure. He sighed again.

"Silence, it's already half past midnight. I'm worried about him. You don't think anything happened to the Perfect Soldier do you?"

The dark red cloaked figure snorted. Everyone's eyes were on him. His violet eyes twinkled with amusement.

"Our Perfect Soldier? Nah, he's probably studying again."

The one in the dark blue cloak snorted as well.

"I don't know why Soldier went back to school. He's already been through college 20 times. HE knows everything."

Silence frowned. He's gaze was reprimanding as he looked at his companions.

"Shinigami, Solitary Dragon, he wishes to go back to school. And when Soldier wants something, he gets it."

Prince nodded.

"And it's not bad to learn something new you two."

Coldness suddenly filled the room. Everyone turned to the shadow by the window who was standing behind Prince.

"Thanks Prince, thanks Silence. You two, don't meddle in business that does not concern you."

The other two figures bowed their heads and nodded, ashamed to have been scolded by Soldier. Soldier shrugged. The one in the red cloak looked up.

"Soldier, why were you late? We hate to admit it but you had us worried."

Soldier's harsh gaze softened. He sat down next to the red cloaked figure.

"Sorry Shinigami. I was observing one of the huntresses.

The red cloaked figure, Shinigami nodded. The other figure in the dark blue cloak snarled.

"What's so interesting about the huntresses?"

Silence frowned as he sat on the arm of the couch Shinigami was siting on. He ran his hand allow his chin.

"Well, these aren't regular huntresses. For one thing, they all seem to possess the skills of the slayer. They are really strong. Each however has their own unique strengths."

Everyone blinked as Silence stopped talking. There was a reason he was called silence; usually he didn't say a sentence, much alone 4! Silence rolled his eyes.

"Quit it!"

They all had a good laugh out of it. Even the Prefect Soldier. He sighed and ran a hand through his messy brown hair. He had school tomorrow morning. But he didn't even need sleep. He felt a hand on his right shoulder. He looked down to look into the light blue eyes of the slightly shorter Prince.

"We all know you don't need sleep. But make us feel better? I know you have school in about 7 hours. Off you go. All of you, to bed!"

Shinigami laughed.

"Yes mother hen!"

Shinigmai yawned and walked out. Silence bowed before disappearing from the study. Solitary Dragon bowed and walked out. Prince followed him. Soldier sat in study and sighed. A pair of violet eyes kept popping into his head.

Hey! Long chapter! Like? Review!


	10. Clash of the two wills in DEBATE CLASS!

~*~*~ Eye of the Midnight Storm ~*~*~

By: Rogue Angel Barton

Hey! Next chapter! And, Heero's not evil! It's just that his aura kind of feels that way to the girls!

::Men in suits tap their feet and points to their watch::

Rogue: What do you guys want?

Lawyer 1: You know what we want!

Rogue: *acts innocently* No, I don't!

Lawyer 2: Don't act innocent! We see those red horns on your head along with the hallo!

*Two devil horns on Rogue's head with a halo on top, a tiny red tail and huge black angel wings*

Rogue: But my horns are there to hold up my halo!

Lawyer 3: *snort* Just do it!

Rogue: NEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Lawyer 4: *grabbing onto Rogue's tail* Don't make me!

Rogue: Fine fine. I don't own neither of the animes. Happy!

Lawyer 5: Yes. See you next chapter.

*Lawyers disappears in puff of smoke*

Rogue: Losers!

*A heavy thick law book hits Rogue on the head*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hotaru groaned as she walked into class. She got home at 1 last night and the others weren't happy. Now she's grounded for a week.

'Aren't I too old to be grounded?'

~No, you're not.~

'REI! What are you doing in my head?'

~I was bored and I knew class doesn't start for another 5 minutes.~

'Oh...'

~So, is the guy you don't like there yet?~

'No, it's weird. He's been really punctual, but he only got here yesterday so I don't know. He doesn't seem like the type to be late.'

~And how do _you_ know what type he is? Don't you _hate_ him?~

Hotaru could hear the laughter in Rei's voice. She growled.

'Rei-san! Not you too!'

Now Rei had the nerve to be full out laughing at her. Groaning, Hotaru put her head on her desk.

~I'm kidding Ru-chan. Now, tell me when he comes in.~

Hotaru couldn't help but cock a brow.

'Why?'

~I'm suppose to report to the others whether or not he's cute.~

'REI WHERE ARE YOU?!?!?'

She could hear Rei gulp. Even the older woman didn't like getting Hotaru mad.

~Um... look out the window to your right.~

Hotru noticeably stiffened. She turned her head slightly to the right. There was Rei, looking nervous. The woman was sitting in the sakura tree near the class. Hotaru glared at her. Rei only winked. Hotaru groaned.

'ALRIGHT! Who put you up to this?!'

~All of them.~

'All of them? Even Ami and Makato?!?'

~Er.... hai.~

Hotaru groaned again. This was bad. She started banging her head on the desk.

"You shouldn't do that. I like challenging someone smart."

Hotaru heard the low and husky voice laced with some laughter. She looked up to stare into deep pools of Prussian blue. They seemed to leak some emotion out. And the only emotion was amusement, at her. She snarled at him and glared. 

He seemed unfazed as he simply rolled his eyes and sat down at the desk next to hers. They were sitting at the very back, where no one usually wanted to sit. She watched as Rei smirked from outside the window.

~I can't see why you hate him. Wild dark brown hair. Really GREAT body. He looks about 6' 4 if I'm not mistaken. Oooh, nice fashion sense! That dark blue muscle tee, baggy black cargos, yellow Timberland boots and that nice black leather duster makes that boy look fine! You may not like dating Ru-chan, but you sure know how to pick them! Awwwww... those eyes. DAMN HOTARU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~

"SHUT UP!!!"

"Excuse me Bang Brain. I wasn't saying anything. Or are you talking to the voices in your head?"

"There's only one voice in my head and yes I'm talking to her!"

Hotaru's eyes widened. She realized what she had just said. She looked at the young man who was grinning like an idiot. She glared at him, and then at Rei who was hanging onto the tree for support. She was cracking up.

'I'll give you something to hang on to.'

Suddenly an invisible ball of energy materialized from her hand. With a quick movement, she threw it out the open window. It hit the tree Rei was sitting on. The violet haired girl disappeared and Hotaru smiled once she heard a satisfying scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! HOTARU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Heero looked up and looked at the window. Little question marks started floating around his head once he saw a girl with violet hair suddenly poke up on the trees with flowers, leaves and branches in her hair. 

"WAIT TILL WE GET HOME HOTARU!"

With that, the girl jumped from the tree. Heero blinked for a few minutes. Then he turned to Hotaru with a confused expression on his face. He cocked a brow. Hotaru was laughing her head off. She saw the look Heero was giving her and returned to her normal impassive self.

"That, Mr. Yuy, is the voice in my head."

Hotaru, with a triumphant smirk, Got up from her seat and walked two rows ahead to a seat and sat down.

Heero cocked his head to one side. He felt the corners of his lips twitching upwards. Shaking his head, his brown hair was swaying in the air. The smile disappeared once the teacher appeared from the doorway. Leaning on his elbow, he sighed. That Hotaru girl was a complete mystery. And problem was, he had this thing with being attracted to mysteries.

"Class, today we're discussing the supernatural. Are they real or not?"

Heero sighed again. He closed his eyes and replayed what happened five minutes ago. A few seconds after Hotaru said something about the voice in her head, Heero felt energy. He knew it was magic, but it was good. And only vampires and powerful huntresses could produce energy or magic. Normal humans had them, but were much lower than what he felt.

His brows furrowed as he stared at Hotaru who was in the front of the class. She was really different. One minute she's glaring at you, the next hopping mad, the next cheerful, and then she's impassive and completely cold.

'I wonder why she's so cold...'

~~~~~~~~~~~

Hotaru sighed. She hated debate class. But then again, she was the debate champion of the school. But Heero Yuy would probably soon fight her for that title. Why was she being so affected by this ONE guy? He was cold, stubborn, really annoying, dared to mock her, smart, and really good looking.

She hit her forehead with her hand. Sighing, she realized the Heero Yuy was pulling her attention. No man had ever done that before. 

"Alright, does the supernatural exist?"

Hotaru watched as Jack raised his hand. 'Boring... please let me have a good debate today.'

"The supernatural does exist."

"Why Jack?"

"Because if they don't, where did the ghost stories come from? What about the scary monster movies?"

Jack sat down; looking very pleased at himself. Hotaru snorted. That was a good start? Please, have these people no brains?

"But that's all the movies and stories are. Simply things created by the imaginations of the common man. The monsters in the movies aren't real, they're simply computer generated images, or in older movies, people dressed up in costumes."

Hotaru looked up. The voice was Heero Yuy's, except it was cold and impassive. She turned back to see Heero leaning casually in his chair. He smirked when he saw her stare at him. He cocked his brow, which Hotaru knew meant, 'Come on Hotaru, tell me your point.'

"Well, what about the claims made by hundreds of people claiming that they have seen mysterious forces? There are thousands of reports of ghosts? Around the world, there have been stories about vampires, books written about ghosts, hundreds of psychics, pictures of big foot, and many others."

"Well, vampires were a legend that originated from the Slavs in ancient times. The so called, Dracula, prince of darkness, was of course as you know based on a count in the eighteen hundreds. He was depicted as a monster due to his savagery and cruelties."

"Yes, we all know that Dracula is a fictional character."

Jack looked up confused.

"He is?"

Hotaru snorted. She smirked as she continued.

"However, in all myths and legends, there is always a base of truth in it. Although throughout many years, the truth may have been slightly altered. But of the other supernatural?"

"As you may know, often times myths and legends are created by the people to explain things that they can not explain with a natural explanation. Such as the ancient Greeks. Be they did not know the reason for the seasons, they created the myth of Persphone being abducted by Hades. Her mother, Demeter was so overcome by grief that she commanded there be winter."

Hotaru couldn't help but glare at him. She wasn't in the mood for a serious debate. The others of the past were simple enough so that she might win them within several minutes. 

"Yes, but is there not the quote, 'I think therefore I am.' Man has the ability to think rationally and can therefore, choose for themselves, which is which. Man can decide between fact and simple myth. Therefore, the claims of man must be real."

"Man is a complex creature as you may know. Many times, it is not only knowledge and logical thought that rule man, but the bare instincts and emotions themselves. When man fears something or is frightened, it is possible to mistaken objects or forms as something else. A simple coat rack and coat may be mistaken for a monster at night. And there is always the presence of man's desires to be above the rest. To have something that puts them above others. Something that gives him fame, money. Such as the famous 'Loch Ness Monster' picture taken in the late nineteen hundreds. The so-called proof of the monster was simply a floatation device designed to look like a monster. The man that took the famous picture was a doctor. A doctor that in search of fame accepted the deal that a simple trickster offered. So as you can see, man isn't always as truthful or logical as you may think."

Hotaru shook her head. She had lost that one. Her first defeat.

"Man is wise, with the ability to distinguish right and wrong as well as truth and a lie."

"Well Ms. Tomoe. Have _you _seen anything of the supernatural?"

Hotaru was speechless. To say yes was to create her own downfall at the social center. It may even lead others to discover her secrets. To say no... was defeat. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to decide. She opened her eyes when she reached a decision. She held her head high and stared straight into his eyes.

"No, _Mr_. Yuy, I have not."

She cursed when Heero smirked in triumph. Hotaru looked away, unable to handle the mockery and amusement that shone through in his Prussian eyes.

"Well, that was a nice little debate."

Hotaru kept her head down. She could hear the slight disappointment in the professor's voice. The bell rang just then. Hotaru quickly stood and threw her stuff into her messenger bag.

^^^

Heero watched as the Hotaru quickly stood up when the bell rang. When she had turned to look at him, he saw the tiniest of pain in her eyes. He had defeated her... that wasn't something she was used to. He scolded himself slightly because of his foolishness. But he had beaten her fair and square... maybe she was just too emotional. He shook his head. No, she was just like him sometimes.

He quickly stood and walked to her. He cleared his throat but she didn't turn around. Heero tapped her on the shoulder, but she shrank away from his touch. She started to walk away. Heero's temper flared. How dare she walk away from him? 

His hand shot out and grabbed her wrist violently. His eyes shined with an unimaginable anger and fire.

~~~

Hotaru felt a hand violently grab her thin wrist. Her wrist flared with pain. She snapped around to see Heero Yuy glaring at her. Her brows furrowed slightly as the maddening look in his eyes scared him slightly. She wrenched her hand out of hi s grasp and rubbed her thin wrist. She shrank away from him slightly and glared back. The brief look at pain and fear was replaced by hate and dislike. 

Heero Yuy cursed himself. His glaze wavered as he saw the fear in Hotaru's eyes. He watched as she wrenched her wrist away from her. He also saw the look of pain.

'Why must I always hurt others?'

Heero's glaze softened greatly. 

"I-I'm sorry... I-I didn't mean to..."

"What's your problem Yuy?"

"I... I really didn't mean to. Please... I..."

"Just stop! Go away!"

Hotaru turned around and stalked out of the room. Heero stood motionless. God, he just made a fool of himself.

Finished! Review! Bye!

SORRY BUT I'M NOT THAT BIG ON MONSTERS AND THE SUPERNATURAL! I TRIED THE BEST I COULD!!!! I'M ONLY 13!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. Day Job!

~*~*~ Eye of the Midnight Storm ~*~*~

By: Rogue Angel Barton

Hey! Thanks for reviewing! I don't own neither of the animes. Bye!

Quatre sighed as he continued to flip through the file he was reading. Another meeting tomorrow. This one however was important due to the advances in technology that would be made by the combined research of Winner Corps and the Associates of Modern Technology.

"God..."

Quatre was interrupted when a knocking was heard. He looked up and cleared his throat.

"Come in."

A smile lit his face as a perky blond with shining blue eyes poked his head into his office. He mentioned for her to come in.

"Mr. Winner, it's about 2 o'clcok, shouldn't you be getting lunch?"

Quatre chuckled as he stood up. Removing his glasses, he crossed the room with three long and graceful strides. Quatre stopped in front of Minako and grinned.

"Yes mother!"

Minako couldn't help but slap his arm playfully. A slight pain went up her hand and Minako gripped it.

  
"Your arm is hard!"

Quatre chuckled again; he picked up her hand and playfully kissed it.

"Mr.... Mr Winner...."

Quatre realized what he just did and blushed a deep scarlet. 

"Mr. Winner..."

Quatre and Minako's head snapped to the door. The receptionist was at the door, looking uncertainly at the two. Quatre straightened his suit and put on his business mask.

"Yes Ms. Retal?"

"Mr. Winner, I have bad news."

Quatre' brow furrowed. From the look on Quatre's face, Minako could tell he wasn't pleased.

"What is it?"

"Ms. Poture can not go to the meeting tomorrow. She's really sick."

Minako took a step back once she saw the menacing look in his eyes. His face turned into a scowl. Then, realizing that there were other people in the room, Quatre's eyes were replaced with a worried look.

"Damn it."

Quatre moved back to his desk and began flipping furiously through his drawers.

"Mr. Winner...."

Quatre completely ignored Minako.

"Quatre...."

Quatre stopped and looked at Minako. His hard expression softened as he collapsed in his chair.

"What's wrong?"

"There is an important meeting tomorrow about the start of a research group between Winner Corps and the Association of Modern Technology, AMT. This research group can revolutionize technology of the thirty first century. However AMT is unsure of this step since it puts them into a more business circle. The meeting tomorrow was to try and convince them. Ms Posture was my helper and I... I can't do it without someone else."

Minako put a hand on Quatre's shoulder as he ran a hand through his short blond hair.

"I GOT IT!!!"

Minako stepped back in shock as Quatre suddenly stood up, his innocent blue eyes shining with joy. His brows furrowed as he turned to her.

"Minako... Ms. Aino... please... come to the meeting with me tomorrow."

"But... I don't know a thing about it!"

Quatre nodded his blue eyes sad with the thought. He pulled out a packet and handed it to her.

"It's kind of thick, but that's since it has everything about the partnership. Please... pretty please?"

Minako groaned as Quatre put on the cutest puppy face in the world. His sad blue eyes and quivering bottom lip melted her strong resolution. She sighed.

"Fine."

Quatre jumped up in joy. He quickly kissed her cheek. Minako paused as she felt his soft and tender lips brush by her cheek. Her senses went haywire as her brain went numb. Her whole body's senses shut down as the kiss sent shivers down her spine. Slowly, crimson colored her cheeks as she blushed furiously.

Quatre pulled back as is mind went fuzzy. He was frozen as his blinked. Damn, one kiss on her cheek and he was dead. His lips came in contact with her smooth, ivory and silky silk. He blushed as he saw her cheeks flame up.

"Right... since you're doing me this big flavor, you can have the day off."

Minako nodded dumbly.

"Right after you go to lunch with me."

Minako looked up as Quatre flashed her a winning smile. Then, his hand rested on the small of her back as he escorted her out his office. He paused at Ms. Retal and smiled.

"I'll be back in about an hour."

"Have fun Mr. Winner!"

"Laura!"

Ms. Retal only laughed as her boss disappeared into the elevator with the beautiful blond.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Rei fingered the material of her uniform. It was the usual karate, but she felt especially proud today since it was her first class. Ms. Chang and her worked out a schedule that they both could agree on. She taught four days a week, teaching three classes a day, four on Friday. She taught some children's classes, but mostly adult classes. She slowly tied her black belt on the uniform. Taking a deep breath, she turned the knob on the door.

Rei walked down the hall and paused. 

'You can do this, you can do this.'

Rei slowly turned the knob and entered. The room had about 10 people in it and they all turned to look at her. A guy snorted.

"Another woman in the class?"

Rei growled. She slowly walked to him, her fists clenched shut.

"Actually I'll be your Sensei."

The guys in the room laughed. The women, six of them, smiled at Rei and glared at the men.

"That's funny babe! Now get out of the way, we're waiting for the Sensei."

Rei poked the guy in the chest.

"I REPEAT I am the Sensei of the class."

The guy snorted.

"I came here to learn real karate, not some chick thinking that she can fight."

The other guys all laughed. Rei had had enough. She dropped into a fighting position and mention for the guy to come at her.

"Attack me."

"I'm not going to hit a girl!"

"What's wrong...scared?"

"Of course not!"

"Awwwww... Mr. Macho chauvinist pig afraid of a little girl?"

"Hey, you're pushing it!"

"Come on then, show me what you have!"

Rei smirked as the guy began to roll up the sleeves of his karate uniform. A scowl was on his face.

"My mother taught m never to hit a lady, but you're no lady!"

Without another word, the guy charged toward and threw a punch.

'Predictable!'

Rei shut him down by blocking with her left hand and sending a punch to his stomach.

"Damn."

The guy took a step back as he growled. HE charged again, this time throwing a kick. Rei simply grabbed his ankle with both hands, and easily twisted it, causing him to lose his balance and fall to the floor. With speed like lightning, she got on one knee and punched him in the face.

Then she stepped back and fell into the fighting position once more.

"Now you're going to get it bitch!"

The guy stood up and charged again. Rei was pissed since he called her a bitch. As he came near, Rei pushed off and aimed a spinning back head towards his head. The guy's head snapped to the right and was kicked off his feet. Landing with a thud two feet away, he rubbed his face.

"I am not a bitch, I am your Sensei, and if you dare disrespect me in anyway, you will learn the lessons the hard way. Am I understood?"

The guy on the floor nodded painfully while the other men in the room nodded furiously. The women in the class cheered Rei on. Rei smiled inwardly, knowing that she just overcame a huge barrier. Outside, she remained calm and walked over to the guy she just beat up. She extended a hand. The guy studied it for a minute before taking it. As Rei pulled him up, she smiled.

"What's your name?"

"My name is Jack Merridew......... Sensei....."

Rei beamed at him. After helping him up, she turned to the rest of the class. 

"In this class, I will teach you the art of karate and self defense. However, you will not only walk away with the knowledge of beating people up, but with the self-discipline and the respect of others. Now, we'll start with a simple warm up exercise."

Everyone in the room nodded eagerly.

^^^

A pair of onyx eyes twinkled with amusement as Rei started her class. Wufei shook his head, that woman was what he expected and more. Not only had she erased in the student's mind any doubt of her abilities, but she had earned their respect and taught them a lesson. Perhaps he did do the right thing by hiring her.

Wufei shook his head as he blended into the darkness of the class. He wanted to supervise her first class since he still had his doubts, but after that, he was sure that she would be fine.

He shook his head. Damn... she was invading his mind. Wufei watched as she began to stretch, her black ravenish hair tied up in the back in a sloppy ponytail. Her violet eyes were light with a kind of joy and happiness of teaching. Her face was set firmly with determination.

'Damn the onna looks beautiful.'

~WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!~

'The onna looks beautiful, even you... um... I must admit.'

~You are becoming weak.~

'I've been strong for so many years. Isn't time for the facade to fall?'

~No, how can you do that. Especially after Merian?~

Wufei's eyes darkened at the thought. Merian... it's been so long. So many years... so many long and hard years with the loneness forcing his heart to turn to ice. Cold as the winter winds and frozen like the Arctic ice.

He tore his eyes away from Rei; she looked so much like her... it was scary. So much like his...

His eyes went cold as he shut the thought out. No, it was so long ago. He couldn't thin about it now.

Taking one last look at Rei, he disappeared.

~~~

Rei looked at the dark corner suddenly. It was strange, for a second she thought she sensed something. 

'Probably just the excitement.'

She dismissed the thought and went back to her class.

HEY!!!!!!!!! FINISHED!!!!!!!!! HOW DO YOU LIKE IT!!!!!!!!!!!

Who's Merian? Well, you all know, but what part will she play in this fic?! TRUST ME IT'S BIG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!

And why are you people shocked that I'm 13?


	12. Matches Made in Heaven

~*~*~ Eye of the Midnight Storm ~*~*~

By: Rogue Angel Barton

Hey! I don't own anything except my stories... and those ain't worth much, so don't sue!

Ami looked around. The sakuras were still falling, but the season is already over, it was already two weeks before Christmas.

Ami looked down at what she was wearing. A pair of simple light blue jeans, black boots, and a white blouse. She wasn't the most attractive girl in the world, but she wanted to see someone.

Ami couldn't help but blush at the thought of the day she had yesterday. She spent the whole day with Trowa, discussing great authors and literature of the past. They had a lot in common.

Ami smiled as she entered the huge library. She hoped Trowa would be there today, she had to leave early due to... well... due to certain huntings.

Ami walked back to the place where she met him. To her disappointment, he wasn't there. She lowered her head, why would someone like Trowa be interested in a little bookworm like her. Her eyes clouded with unfallen tears. She was back to the bookworm and boring girl she was.

A hand suddenly gently fell on her shoulder. Ami looked back in alarm and found herself drowning in a pair of emerald eyes. Hero eyes widened once she realized it was Trowa. His mesmerizing eyes were shining brightly with concern.

"What's wrong Ami?"

"No, allergy season."

"It's December."

"The sakuras."

Trowa nodded solemnly, not believing her. With his hand on her shoulder, he guided her to the armchair.

"Sit down."

"No, it's your turn."

"It's ungentlemanly to sit while a lady can not."

With a small smile, Ami sat down in the comfy red armchair. Trowa, like the day before, sat on the arm. He looked at her with his face in an interested expression.

"Where were we yesterday?"

Ami looked up thoughtfully. She smiled once she remembered her conversation and turned to Trowa.

"I believe we wee discussing the effects of the Ernest Hemingway on American literature."

Trowa smiled softly.

"It's a beautiful day outside."

Ami nodded. She knew it was a beautiful day. An idea struck her.

"Why don't we go outside?"

Trowa's brows furrowed, as he looked hesitant. He looked at Ami, who seemed to love the idea. He didn't want to rain on her parade. But outside... sun... 

"Al-alright."

Trowa stood up and so did Ami. Excited, she grabbed his hand and tugged on it. Trowa thought she looked like an excited child about to receive a present. He couldn't help but chuckle.

Ami heard his husky and low chuckle. She thought it was like music and her heart soared. But she didn't care, she kept tugging. 

"Come on slowpoke!"

Trowa chuckled again and Ami giggled along. Soon, they reached the door of the library. Ami felt his muscles tense and he paused. Ami turned around, confused at why he would be hesitant by going out side. She watched as his brows furrows as a frown shaped his lips.

"What's wrong Trowa?"

She smiled as his furrowed brows slowly relaxed as his lips quirked up slightly at Ami's slightly confused expression. Trowa squeezed her hand that was still in his own larger one. He smiled down at her.

"Come on then Ami."

Ami smiled as hand in hand, she opened the door. The sunlight covered the street. Trowa blinked a few times as the brightness hurt his eyes. Ami tugged on her hand again and walked down the steps with him.

"Where should be go Ames?"

Ami felt her heart soar. He called her Ames! Score! 

"Um... the park sounds nice."

Trowa nodded.

"Where ever you want."

Ami blushed and walked down the street. She noticed a missing warmth from her fingers and looked down. Trowa's hand was no longer around hers. She missed the security that such a simple act provided, the warmth that spread through her body.

"Come then Ames."

Ami smiled as Trowa caught up to her with three long strides and began walking next to her. Ami breathed in the crisp winter air. She stared at the sakura trees.

"How is it that the sakura trees are in bloom in winter?"

Trowa smiled as the sakuras began to fall on the two of them. HE felt out his hand and the tiny leaves fell in his hand. Taking a minute to look at the beautiful and yet small flowers, he turned to Ami with a small mysterious smile.

"I've learn that the most beautiful things, doesn't always have to the rarest, but they usually are the most simple."

Ami nodded carefully at his statement. It was true, although people never really notice.

"Have you ever noticed how a beautiful a sunset is. Or how the nightly dew lights up the entire garden at night, or how the simplicity of splashing waves on a beach can calm you, and at the same time make you beat with life?"

Ami smiled at him. HE was one of the most amazing people she have ever met. She was startled when Trowa chuckled suddenly. She raised a brow to his suddenly burst of laughter.

"I'm sorry, but you look so... beautiful with the simple act of thinking. You are, one of the rarest things in the world."

Ami blushed and started to walk. Trowa stood motionless for a minute and simply smiled at the girl. She was one of the rarest things in the world. Ami suddenly paused and looked back, expecting him to come. Trowa's smile grew as he hurried to catch up. They crossed the street and entered the park.

"So are you Trowa."

Trowa looked down at the short girl in shock. He knew what she meant, and felt himself blushing as well. He knew she was blushing with him. Trowa felt himself smile once the warmth in his cheeks went down. He breathed in deeply and started to walk. He slowly clasped his hand around Ami's. Ami looked up in shock and then down at their hands. She looked up to see Trowa giving off a shy smile. Ami smiled and continued to walk, with Trowa by her side.

~~~

Makato yawned as she continued to sit in the booth. She looked down at her now cold capichino. She had come to the cafe at 12, hoping to catch Duo. 'Duo...' Makato felt herself smile as the mischievous young man floated into her mind. He was unlike any man she had ever seen. His long chestnut braid gave him the cute appearance, while his face was that of a mature man. Instead of making the two different styles clash, his childish humor and hidden maturity had the two appearances seem to come together and delicately weave into the man that he is.

'I sure am thinking a lot about him although I've met him only once.'

Makato sighed and took a sip from her cold capichino. 'Oh well,' she thought sadly. 'It's not like I'm going to see the man again.'

"Why hello there beautiful, my day wasn't complete until I saw your beautiful face enjoying a fine capichino from this fine establishment."

Makato looked up, hearing the amused and joyous voice. She saw Duo, casually leaning on the back of the booth. She smiled at him and he grinned in return.

"May I join you capt'n?"

Makato grinned and winked at him.

"Aye aye Mr. Maxwell!"

Duo laughed and Makato giggled. He walked to the seat across from her and casually lounged in the booth. Makato scolded him with mock anger.

"Young man, it is not proper for you to slouch in the presence of a lady!"

"Yes old maid!"

Makato gasped.

"Why Duo Maxwell you scoundrel!"

Duo laughed and soon Makato joined him. Sarah came hopping to their booth.

"You two are hitting it off! What can I get you Duo? And I do you want another cup Mako? Your capichino should be could by now."

Makato nodded as Duo ordered whatever Makato was having. Sarah nodded and winked at Makato before walking off to get the orders. Duo raised his brows at the cold capichino before Makato.

"Been here long?"

Makato looked down and tried not to blush. She smiled and casually waved it off despite her racing heart.

"I just want to relax. I mean, I've been overworked."

"If I'm not mistaken, you had the day off yesterday."

Makato sighed. It's true, she had been off yesterday, but in order to forget about the death of Serena, she had worked three straight weeks without a break. She was often in the office until 12. And then when she got home, she would patrol. Coming home at around 3, she would get 5 hours of sleep before getting up.

"I've been going through a lot lately. I just... think it's time for a vacation."

Duo nodded, understanding her situation. HE did the same thing she does sometimes... but most time he's just plain tired.

"I understand. Sometimes the stress just builds up huh?"

Makato nodded. Sarah arrived with their orders and the two sat drinking their capichinos in silence. Duo soon smiled.

"Since you need time to relax, why don't we catch a movie later?"

Makato smiled and agreed. She wanted to have some fun.

"Do you know what's playing?"

"Well, there's 'The Mummy 100, Rise of the New pharaoh', 'Angel's Rebirth, Part 30.' Um... 'The Terminator, #23, Final Episode'. There's 'Star Wars, Episode 100, the Darkness Returns'. There's 'Romeo and Juliet', there's also 'Dragon Ball GT'! I love Dragon Ball!"

Makato giggled at Duo. 

"I'd prefer something funny... if you don't mind."

"Um... oh! They're replaying an oldie, 'Miss Congeniality'!"

"Great! I love it!"

"So do I!"

"When does it start?"

"In half an hour."

"How do you know that Duo?"

Makato watched as Duo began to blush and fidget. He looked down and started to bite his nails.

"Well, I was hoping to see you today... so I remembered all the movie times."

Makato thought he looked adorable with his little red cheeks. She laughed. Duo looked up and pouted.

"It's not nice to laugh at someone!"

Makato tried to control herself and wipe a tear from her eye. She saw that Duo was being serious. She stopped laughing and smiled reassuringly at him.

"It was laughing because I came to do the same thing!"

Duo felt himself smile as Makato stood up.

"Is the theater far away?"

"About 10 blocks."

"Let's start walking then."

Duo smiled and quickly stood up. The two bid Sarah goodbye and stepped into the sunlight. Makato bathed in the brightness while Duo only looked around.

"Come on then Mako."

Makato blushed at her new nickname. Coming from him that was. The two of them started walking down the street, watching the people speed by. Duo sighed. Makato picked up on his change of demeanor.

"What's wrong?"

"The world is so big, doesn't it make you feel so small and alone?"

Makato nodded. She knew where he was coming from. The two of them put on the face that everything's okay, but sometimes they were insecure too.

"Well, I feel like that sometimes. But then every night when I get home, I see my friends. They're always there for me. Aren't your friends like that?"

Duo nodded. He seemed hesitant.

"My friends are great, but each has their... own personality. Sometimes the difference conflict... and there is trouble. But I do know that I an count on them... despite what it may appear at times."

Makato nodded at his words. That was true for her as well. Sometimes everyone fought, but she knew they still loved each other.

"We have a lot in common don't we Mako?"

Makato looked at Duo, who was smiling gently.

"Yes, we do."

Duo's smile became the sinister grin that she knew so well, even after this short time.

"Now let's get to the movies... AND POPCORN!!!"

Duo suddenly started running down the street. Makato yelled at him.

"DUO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"HAHAHA CAN'T CATCH ME!"  


"DUO WATCH OUT!"

Duo turned around and couldn't stop. He ran straight into a lamppost. Makato gasped and quickly ran after him. She kneeled by him as he was gripping his nose. She could see the blood running down his hand.

"Oh Duo!"

"MAKO IT HURTS!!!"

Makato quickly helped Duo up and into a store. The kind old lady of the bookstore allowed them to use her bathroom. Makato ran in with Duo still holding his nose. She quickly washed his nose with the cold water and soon the bleeding stopped. Makato touched Duo's nose.

"Ouch ouch owwwwww!"

Duo stepped back and Makato grabbed his hand. Pulling him towards her, she grabbed the wet towels and gently put it on his nose. 

"I don't think it's broken."

"Good, I don't want to ruin a face like mine!"

Makato laughed as she gently changed the towels.

"How does it feel?"

"Much better, thanks."

Makato stood there for a minute, her hand gently on his nose with the wet towels. Duo leaned against the wall and stared into her beautiful green eyes.

"It's okay now."

Makato started to pull away her hand but Duo grabbed it. Gently, he kissed her fingertips. Makato felt a shiver run down her spine. Duo smiled at Makato.

"Thanks angel."

Makato blushed again as Duo started leaning towards her. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. He pulled back and smiled at her flushed face. Makato smiled as an idea came to her. She stood on her tiptoes; the guy was still a foot taller than she was. She gently kissed the tip of his nose. Duo felt the pain stop as her lips came in contact with his skin. Those smooth, full lips. They stood like that, Makato's hands on Duo's hard chest. Duo's arms somehow wrapped themselves in Makato's thin waist and were gentle resting on the small of her back.

"Are you okay young-"

The old woman suddenly came in and saw the two. She blushed as the two hastily pulled apart. They both blushed as the old woman smiled at them.

"Young man, are you alright?"

"Yes ma'am. Thank you."

The old woman nodded. Duo and Makato quickly went out the bathroom. Makato ran out the store and waited outside for Duo. As Duo was walking out, the old woman stopped him. He looked questionably at her as she smiled.

"Young man, that is a keeper. You two are perfect together."

Duo blushed a deep scarlet as he thanked the lady again and walked out the store. Makato and Duo continued down the street. Duo looked at the girl besides him... maybe the old lady was right.

DONE!!!!!!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW POR FAVOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANKS FOR READING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

PS I Can'T SPELL CAPICHINO! SOMEONE TELL ME THE RIGHT SPELLING?!


	13. Project Operation Working Together Under...

~*~*~ Eye of the Midnight Storm ~*~*~

By: Rogue Angel Barton

Hey! How's everything going? Someone, tell mw now, have I been spelling Jupiter's name right?!?! IS it MAKATO OR MAKOTO?! HAVE I BEEN SPELLING IT WRONG AND AM I A COMPLETE IDIOT?!?!? Well, I don't own Gundam.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Heero's eyes were blank as he pumped the iron. Bench-presses... normally his favorite but not today. The school's gym wasn't as prepared as the one at home. But then again, they never thought anyone would be lifting beyond 300 pounds.

Heero's face was blank as he reached one hundred. For the past three days, Hotaru has been ignoring him. Usually, Heero wouldn't care about something like a girl mad at him, but this Hotaru Tsukino was different. Heero cursed himself as he allowed her to enter his mind. He stopped and walked to another machine.

__

One...two...

The way Hotaru smelled, always of roses and lavender. 

__

Three...four

They way her silky ravenish back hair fell perfectly to her shoulders and how they framed her petite and beautiful face.

__

....five...six...

Her beautiful and breath-taking violet eyes...

__

....seven....eight...

.... that seemed to pull him in...

__

....nine....ten....

...that made him freeze in time as all other thought escaped him....

....eleven...twelve... 

.....and the eyes that made him think of nothing but her.

__

....thirteen...fourteen...

DAMN HER! Damn her for making him feel weak.

__

....fifteen....sixteen....

For making him spend every waking second thinking about her.

__

.....seventeen.....eighteen....

Damn her for making him turn into a fool whenever she was around.

__

...nineteen... twenty...

Damn her for making him care about her.

__

...twenty-one...twenty-two...

Damn her for making him feel this way...

__

......twenty-three.... twenty-four...twenty-five.

Damn her for making him feel.

In a savage attempt, Heero ripped the bars off the machine and tossed it to the other side of the huge gym. Heero stood still, panting as silence surrounded him. His mind raced as the answers never came. Why, why him? He had been fine being emotionless and all that until she came along.

He walked into class the first day, head held up high and proud. He was Heero Yuy, THE Heero Yuy. Nothing could get through him, not a single emotion. But then, second period, all that changed.

~*~*~ Flashback ~*~*~

__

Heero smirked inwardly as the teacher seemed satisfied with his answer. He leaned back in his chair, his face blank without any emotion. He watched with interest as the girl... Hotaru... he think... raised her hand.

"I disagree with him."

Heero snapped forward as he heard those words. No one... in the history of his being... had ever disagreed with him. But then again.. every few people had the capabilities to challenge him on an intellectual basis's.

Heero was amazed as the girl not only countered his idea, but made it sound like the most foolish thing in the world. She was smart, and that caught Heero's attention. Damn her. He hated people that rivaled with him.

~*~*~END!~*~*~

Heero sighed as he slowly walked to another machine. He slumped against it as the battle within his mind continued to rage on.

.

Hotaru walked out of her last class. It was strange, Heero Yuy hadn't been in class that day. Not that she minded, she just wanted a worthy opponent to debate with. Hotaru sighed as her mind began to wonder. Heero Yuy, she hated him. He shut her down at debate, what she did best.

Hotaru stuffed her books into her messenger bag.

How she hated him. She used to be the smartest... until he came around. With his head held high and confidence radiating off of him. H was unlike the other boys, all players and jocks. He was smart, smooth, and a loner. Heero was the classic bad boy... so to speak. Except he didn't come with the skull rings or the Metallica T-shirts... just cold Prussian eyes and a heart of ice.

He swept into the classrooms and turned her already hectic world upside down. First he intrigues her with his dark aura, then with his intelligence... then he does something no one... not even a vampire could do. He makes her fear... him. 

Hotaru started walking towards the gym on the other side of campus. Heero Yuy scared her. It was just something in his eyes... those god damn Prussian eyes. They held such a hate and anger that Hotaru felt her heart stop. How could anyone hold so much hate in them? It seemed to have built up through time. But the only thing was... she wanted to help.

Hotaru paused outside the gym as she heard a loud crash.

Nothing would change because of Heero Yuy, she hated him. Seriously she did, he was just so annoying thinking he was so smart.

Hotaru opened the door to see Heero Yuy leaning against one of the weight machines. A bar belonging to another one was missing and Hotaru found it on the other side of the room.

Hotaru snorted and pulled off her sweater. Now, only in an exercise bra, she jumped onto the treadmill and began running.

Heero growled under his breath. Speak of the devil. He watched as she ignored him and walked to the treadmill. He sat down and began pumping the iron again. After five minutes of silence, Heero casually looked at Hotaru. He watched as her muscles contracted and then expanded as she ran at high speeds.

"Damn her."

Hotaru's sensitive hearing picked up on what Heero said. She snapped around and sent a death glare his way. She growled, but he seemed unfazed.

^^^^

Although he seemed unfazed, Heero was surprised at her skill. She had heard him, across the room. Maybe she was more than she appeared to be...

Suddenly the door opened. Both of them turned to the door. Their teacher... Ms. Krafter walked in. She smiled at the two of them.

"Heero, Hotaru..."

Heero stood up and walked to the teacher, his black tank top that fitted him perfectly was soaked through. Hotaru stopped the treadmill and walked to Ms. Krafter as well, her gray sports bra soaked from running at high speed.

"Heero... you weren't in History today."

"Sorry ma'am, I had... business to take care of."

Hotaru watched as his eyes darkened to an uncertain purple. She also found herself staring at his strong muscular arms.

"Hotaru... you're one of my best students."

Heero watched as Hotaru nodded impassively. But he could see the slight embarrassment in her eyes. She was also very proud of it, he could see it clearly.

"You two are very capable students. So therefore, I'm assigning you two to do a project together. You are interested in the supernatural... so I've heard. So I want you two, to study the man behind the Dracula myth. To study the myth of Dracula and the books written about him. I want a full report on my desk before Christmas break, in a weak. Well, see you two around."

Ms Krafter turned and walked out, leaving two stone statues behind her. Heero and Hotaru stood there, motionless as their faces showed no expression. But they were thinking the same thing...

'Oh... my... god... THIS. IS. NOT. GOOD.'

Hotaru stepped out from the shower at the campus. She quickly dried herself off and changed into some fresh clothes. A pair of baggy dark blue cargoes, small and tight blacks T-shirt, yellow Timberland boots and a small black leather jacket.

She walked out the bathroom and headed for the huge fountain in front of the school. She and Heero had agreed to meet there in half an hour there. After ten minutes of silence and not moving, the shock finally washed over them and they realized what just happened. There was nothing they could do except accept what has happened. The two glared at each other for a full five minutes before Heero relented. He said that they had no choice ad they might as well work together.

Hotaru sighed as she walked down the empty and silence corridor. It was already five o'clock, and so the sun was setting soon. Hotaru walked out the main doors and gasped. The sight was beautiful. The fountain sprayed huge jets of water into the air. The fountain was white marble that shined in the colors of the setting sun.

The sunset was beautiful. The sky was filed with colors of purple, shades of red, impressions of yellow, and the different orange. There sat Heero Yuy, looking like a god. His was dressed simply in a sleeveless black shirt and baggy dark gray parachutes. He smiled slightly when he saw her. Hotaru quickly ran over.

"Been waiting long?"

Heero shook his head no. Hotaru sat down next to Heero as her messenger bag fell to her feet. Heero looked down at his book bag as he was silent.

"So... what do we do?"

Heero shrugged. Hotaru sighed and ran her hand through her short hair. She grabbed her notebook from her messenger bag and a pen. Heero watched her with interest.

"What are you doing?"

Hotaru ripped part of it off. She gave him the paper. Scribbled on it was an address. He raised a brow at her.

"This is an address."

"No duh Hotaru! Where is it? Your house?"

"No perv."

Hotaru smacked Heero hard on the back of his head. Heero smiled slightly. Hotaru smiled as well.

"No, it's the address at a library near my house. Be there at noon."

Heero nodded. Hotaru stood up and started to walk away. She had been somewhat nice to him, so he couldn't ruin it. Heero quickly caught up with her.

"Hotaru."

Hotaru kept walking.

"Why don't I give you a lift home?"

"No thank you."

"Come on Hotaru, you can show me the library."

"It's easy to find."

"Come on, a lift home?"

"It's fine."

"Hotaru..."

Hotaru turned around and watched as he used his puppy eyes. She sighed. Nothing worse than a grown man with puppy eyes. Bad for his self esteem............. and bad for the walls she had built.

"Fine."

Heero jumped slightly for joy. His cold Prussian eyes seemed to shine for a minute. Hotaru smiled at his childish glee and crossed her arms. She went back to her normal cold self and frowned.

"Come on then, we better start walking."

Hotaru started walking away but she felt a hand on his wrist. Hotaru stiffened, afraid to repeat what happened three days ago. Heero's touch became gentle and he turned her around. 

Hotaru winced, afraid to see the anger and hate there. She slowly opened her eyes. All she saw were concern gently shining in his beautiful eyes. He smiled slightly.

"Come on, this way."

He started to walk away. Hotaru was confused by caught up to him.

"My house is that way."

"Okay, but my bike is _this_ way. You thought I didn't have a ride?"

Hotaru blushed slightly. She thought he didn't seem he seemed so young. They walked to the street across and Heero walked up to a motorcycle. Hotaru gasped. She thought it was beautiful. It was a deep blue color, almost a midnight blue. The front and the middle were covered with gray flames that almost touched the end of the bike. It was simple in design, and yet beautiful.

"Nice ride."

"Thanks."

Heero got on the bike and put on a back helmet with dark gray flames like the bike. He tossed her a black helmet with dark purple ghost flames.

"Nice helmet."

"Thanks. Where's your house?"

"Go down this block, make a right and follow the street for ten blocks. Then turn right and go down two blocks. You'll see my house, it's the huge mansion."

"The huge Kaoih mansion?"

"Yup."

"Hold on."

Hotaru put her arms tightly around Heero's waist. She could feel his muscular stomach under his thin shirt. She blushed. Heero blushed as well.

"Here we go!"

Heero started the engine and sped away at top speed. Hotaru smiled underneath the helmet. He was fast, a thing for speed. But it felt so good!

A few minutes later, they stopped before the huge white mansion. Heero whistled as he took off his helmet.

"Nice house."

"Thanks."

Hotaru reluctantly pulled her hand away. She felt a missing warmth as she got off the bike. She pulled off her helmet and Heero put it in the back of the bike. He smiled at her.

  
"See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, thanks for the ride."

"Welcome."

He put on the helmet and waved goodbye before he sped off. Hotaru waved to his disappearing back as she smiled sadly. She missed the warmth he provided. She sighed and turned around. 

She paused when she saw her friends on the porch. Minako, Makoto, Rei, and Michiru whistled. The rest of them only smiled at the blushing girl. Haruka growled.

"Keep away from him."

Hotaru walked onto the porch. She smiled as she paused by Haruka.

"I can't."

Steam began pouring from Haruka's ears.

"WHY NOT?!?!"

Hotaru paused before she walked into the house.

"I have to do a project with him for the rest of the week."

With that Hotaru walked inside. She leaned against the door. Through the thick oak door, she could hear her friends laughing, and Haruka cursing.

Finished! Did you guys like it? I'm loosing reviews... ::sniff sniff:: I'm not getting as much as I am before. So... guys, please give me 5 reviews so I can continue. JUST 5!!! It's not too much to ask for. Please!!!!!!!!!! I just want 5, to know that some people are reading this fic. I know I might sound greedy or something, but I need some sign here. Just say hi and I'll be happy. Well, bye! And remember...

FIVE REVIEWS FOR NEXT CHAPTER!!! FIVE IS ALL I'M SAKING FOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	14. Huntresses Meets Supreme Gods

~*~*~ Eye of the Midnight Storm ~*~*~

By: Rogue Angel Barton

Hey! Sup?! How did you guys like the last chapter? It was okay I guess from the reviews I got. The only reason I was asking for reviews was because I was kind of doubting stories. It doesn't happen often but when it happens, please bear with me. All right then, I've taken up enough time. I don't own Gundam or Sailor Moon. Enjoy the story... and remember REVIEWING IS NOT A CRIME!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Heero walked through the great halls of the mansion. He was late, again. Walking like a dark shadow through the back hallways, he made a right turn. He stopped before a door and frowned. Another meeting, and then the hunt.

Heero turned the knob and was met by silence. He frowned deeply; there was never silence when he entered the room. Concern filled him as he looked at the other figures in room.

"Heero, you're late."

Heero looked at the tall figure leaning against the wall. He nodded his greeting and the answer while the stranger nodded at him. Heero walked the smiling figure sitting in the chair. A smile on his face... as usual.

"Heero, we were worried about you."

"Sorry Quatre, I had a project at school."

Quatre smiled at Heero. A figure in the far corner snorted.

"I still don't understand why you insist upon returning to school Heero."

Heero glared at the figure. The figure shrugged and sat down on the couch. 

"I've said before Wufei, I choose to go back to school. Now keep quiet."

Wufei growled but kept his mouth shut. The last figure smiled at Heero. He walked out of the shadows and placed a hand on Heero's shoulder.

"Now now Heero, calm down. We just don't understand your choice that's all."

Heero brushed the stranger's hand off his shoulder. He walked over to the window and pulled open the curtains. The silver moonlight exploded into the room and chased away the darkness. The stranger backed off.

"Heero...."

"Keep quiet Maxwell. We don't have time for these petty arguments. We need to turn to the real important matter."

Wufei looked confused.

"And what might that be?"

"The slayer and her huntresses."

"What's so important about them?"

Heero snapped back to Wufei and glared at him. 

"Fool, you've never seen them. They are powerful, unlike the slayers of the past. They are... rather impressive."

Wufei smiled.

"Wow, you've given someone a compliment. They must be impressive then. But the other slayers have been disappointing. How are you so sure that these will live up to your expectations?"

"Heero has never been wrong, and each time, the results have lived up to his expectations. Besides I have seen them, so have Quatre. They are what Heero says."

Quatre nodded, joining in on the conversation.

"These girls are powerful, although they are slightly inexperienced. Trust me Wufei, they will not be disappointing."

"I still do not believe you."

The last one stood and smiled at Wufei.

"Come on then, you'll see them for yourself. They should be out hunting by now."

Wufei nodded. Suddenly, a cloud blocked the moon and the room was thrown into darkness once more. The cloud soon moved and the room was flooded with light. The five boys were replaced by the five hooded figures of the Supreme Gods.

^^^^^^^^ 

Hotaru yawned. It was so boring. It was already 12 and not a single thing. Were the vamps on good behavior today? Not likely. Snorting slightly, Hotaru caught up to the others.

"Hotaru, don't be disappointed that it's a quiet night. We all need a vacation."

Hotaru peered from under her hood at the light blue cloaked figure walking be her side. She noticed that the girl was holding herself differently.

"Ami, you guys don't need to come with me. You all can go home."

Makoto, dressed in a dark green cloak walked up next to Hotaru and frowned at her. Hotaru could tell she was not pleased.

"I don't know if you've noticed but we're not going to leave you alone. Especially since you are grounded after all."

Hotaru pouted despite her attempts not to. Grounded... damn it!

"There's something out here."

All eight figures turned to the right. Suddenly, sixteen vampires jumped out of the shadows. All the girls smiled. Finally, some action.

"Alright girl, fun time!"

Hotaru jumped toward with her glaive drawn and ready for fun. She cut off the head of the first two vamp. Haruka jumped up behind Hotaru and started to fight the second vamp. After a few seconds, she pulled out a stake and killed off the vamp. Her dark golden cloak blew in the wind.

Ami ran toward with her sword drawn. She slashed a vamp on the chest, kicked it, and then without a thought chopped off the head. Makoto grabbed the vamp that came at her and tossed him over her head. He slammed into the tombstone and with a smirk, Makoto dusted him with a stake.

Michiru, in the aquamarine cloak, fought the vamp for a few seconds. Having enough, Michiru dusted him. Minako flew into action behind Makoto. She smiled as she drew her crossbow and shot the wooden arrow into a vamp's heart.

Rei ducked as a big vamp tried to take her head off. He threw punch after punch at her, all of which she easily blocked. Rei dropped her to knees and swept the vamp off his feet. She pushed off and soared five feet into the air. As she landed on the vamp, she pulled out her stake and dusted it.

Setsuna had her staff out and hit two vamps in the head. She quickly pulled off the top ornament, which revealed a sharp blade. With a single smooth movement, she cut off the vamps' heads. Hotaru flipped over the head of another vamp. She kicked him on the back of the head and he slammed into a tomb stone. Another vamp caught her and slammed her into the other one. The bigger vamp grabbed her as the other came charging at her. Suddenly it turned to dust, revealing Makoto with a stake. 

Hotaru smiled and snapped her head backwards. The vamp holding her backed off, holding his head. It turned to dust a metal blade decapitated it. Ami stood on the tombstone, smiling at Hotaru.

Rei, Minako, Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna stood, surrounding the last four vamps. The four vampires cowered in fear. Haruka smirked.

"Tell your boss, whoever it is, not to mess with us."

Haruka leapt inside and staked a vamp. Michiru drew a short dagger and cut off the head of another one. Minako headed for another vamp. She fought with him for a second, before staking him.

"Go, tell your boss."

The last vampire fled from the circle. Hotaru, Ami and Makoto walked to the others.

"Rei?"

Rei turned to the slayer.

"Wouldn't it give a clearer message if none survived?"

Rei smiled as she drew her bow from no where. Carefully taking aim, she pulled the string back.

"Yes, it would."

Without another thought, she let the arrow fly.

"AHHHH!!!!!!!"

The scream died down as the vamp turned to dust, and the arrow embedded itself in a nearby tree.

"So Dragon, what do you think?"

"Impressive, they really are. However I am not convinced that they are what you claim."

Soldier snorted. Silence shook his head. Prince frowned. Shinigami shook his head as well.

"Dragon, we just sent 16 men after them. They don't even have a scratch on them!"

"Well there are 8 of them. Safety in numbers remember?"

Soldier leaned against the tree.

"You wish to test them one by one?"

Dragon nodded. Silence shook his head.

"Lose too many vamps that way."

Soldier shrugged.

"They're not our vamps."

Prince frowned as they followed the girls.

"Treize will not be happy with us."

Shinigami laughed.

"It doesn't matter what Treize likes. He doesn't dare do a thing."

"Just his henchmen."

Soldier and Silence laughed as Shinigami grinned. They watched as the girls kept walking.

"They would not find any more prey."

Prince nodded. Dragon walked towards them. Silence caught up with the stubborn dragon.

"You wish to test them yourself?"

"Yes Silence, I do."

Soldier paused. The group turned to him puzzled.

"You will go alone."

"Soldier, that's not good for Dragon. He'll be at a disadvantage."

"No matter, the huntresses shall not be dishonorable about it. They will allow one member to face off Dragon. Now, the rest of us back to the shadows. Dragon, you may go ahead."

Without another word Soldier disappeared into the darkness. Shinigami and Silence laughed at Dragon before following Soldier. Prince however refused. He was worried about Dragon. He looked at him worried.

"Are you sure this is the smart thing? They are strong."

"If they are what Soldier says, I'll be fine."

"Very well then. Holler if you need anything."

Dragon smiled as the kind one walked into the shadows along with the others. Even in the darkness, Dragon could see Soldier's Prussian eyes shine with worry and amusement.

Taking a deep breath Dragon disappeared.

"Well, you ladies are the ones that my friends have told me about."

The huntresses turned around, looking for the source of the voice. They heard a cold laughter that sent shivers down their spine. Hotaru became angered.

"Who are you?! Show yourself coward!"

"Big talk for a little girl. And never insult me by calling me a coward."

Suddenly before them, appeared a figure in a dark blue cloak. The girls went into high alert; they could feel power radiating off this one. Rei stepped toward somehow attracted by this one.

"Who are you?"

"I am known as the Solitary Dragon."

"SO YOUR THE ONE THAT KILLED MY SISTER!!!"

Hotaru exploded toward, but Rei caught her. Shooting Hotaru a look, Rei walked calmly to Dragon.

"Are you the one that killed the slayer?"

"No, I am not. And you are?"

"I am known as the Phoenix, a huntress of the slayer's."

Dragon nodded. He felt something strangely familiar with this one. He pulled out his katana and smiled at Phoenix.

"Perhaps we could have some fun."

Rei growled. This one dared speak to her in a mocking voice? She smiled calmly and pulled out her dark red sword. Dragon smiled, fearless little thing wasn't she?

"As you wish, Dragon."

Dragon heard the mockery in her voice and his temper flared. He jumped into the air, his katana pointed at Rei. Rei dodged and their swords clashed as she swung it towards his chest. Time after time the two weapons clashed. Sparks of red seemed to fly from the two metals repeatedly matching each other's strength. 

This Phoenix is a worthy opponent. Too bad she does not know how to gather all the used power I sense from her. She would be a worthy ally, as well as a formidable opponent. Her strikes are graceful and smooth, but with deadly accuracy. The only problem is her inability to concentrate her strength. But for some reason, her style is familiar...

~~~

This so called; 'Solitary Dragon' is able to match me. Impressive, we seem evenly matched. He is powerful, as we all have sensed. His technique is unlike anything I have seen. It combines the grace of a cat as well as the aggressiveness and the strength. He bases his attacks on attack power and prefers to use power. His attacks seem familiar...

^^^

The girls all smiled as Phoenix met Dragon's attacks head on. Hotaru was glaring at Dragon... he was one of them... the Supreme Gods. Hotaru couldn't take it anymore. She suddenly leapt toward, her glaive gleaming in the moonlight.

Soldier smirked. Dragon was having a challenge. Suddenly the slayer broke off from the pack. Damn, she had her glaive drawn. Shinigami cursed and disappeared.

Soldier watched as he blocked the slayer, but was sent flying into the three by three energy blasts. 

Silence and Prince disappeared and tried to block the slayer, but the other huntresses attacked them. Soldier cursed. The slayer was coming close to Dragon, but he was busy battling Phoenix.

Soldier appeared on the scene and blocked the Slayer with his sword. The other huntresses were being kept busy by the others. 

^^^

Hotaru cursed as each of the other Gods appeared. But the others took care of them. Just then, one appeared in front of her. Hotaru stepped back. She didn't like the feel of this one... he was powerful... really powerful. The promise of a painful death was evident in the way he held himself. High, proud and confidence radiating off of him. 

"Get out of my way."

"Sorry, but I can't let you kill my friend."

"He killed my sister."

Hotaru watched as the newcomer stepped back, clearly surprised.

"You must be mistaken Slayer. Dragon does not kill."

"You're on his side."

Hotaru swung at him with her glaive. The stranger merely stepped back. Hotaru tried again and again, but couldn't land a hit on him. Everyone stopped their battles and watched as the Hotaru continued to try and hurt Soldier.

Having enough of the pathetic excuse for fighting, Soldier became angry. In a single blow, the glaive flew from Hotaru's hands and five feet away. Hotaru gasped, no one could ever do that before.

The girls were all shocked while the Gods smirked. They always knew Soldier was the best. Hotaru looked down, ashamed of her defeat.

"Go ahead, finished me."

Soldier shook his head and growled. He pressed his sword to her throat but paused. The other girls tried to stop him but the other Gods held them off.

Soldier began to move the sword toward. So close, another tiny movement and the sword would slip her throat. Just a little more, all it took was a single shiver, just then............

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's a cliffie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well kinda, but REVIEW FOR MORE!!!!!!!!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If I don't get at least 5, you don't get to know what happens!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	15. Hotaru and Heero

~*~*~ Eye of the Midnight Storm ~*~*~

By: Rogue Angel Barton

Hey!!!!!!!!!!!! I asked for five reviews and I got 13, kewl!!!!!!!!!!!! Love ya guys. Well, as Sakura Yuy kindly pointed out, ya'll probably know what's gonna happen. Oh well, let's get to the chase. Well, I don't own Gundam or Sailor Moon. Chao!!!

^^^Last time, on the exciting episode of the Real World Season 10!!! Wait... this is my fic... oops... sorry, see, that's what happens when you watch TV and write at the same time! ^-^

Soldier shook his head and growled. He pressed his sword to her throat but paused. The other girls tried to stop him but the other Gods held them off.

Soldier began to move the sword toward. So close, another tiny movement and the sword would slip her throat. Just a little more, all it took was a single shiver, just then............

*****

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Soldier paused. He watched as the slayer's violet eyes were emotionless and impassive, just like his. He winced. Pulling away, he relaxed his stance. Hotaru looked peered at the hooded figure that could have easily killed her.

"Why not kill me?"

The black cloaked figure's eyes twinkled with amusement. He seemed confused but drew back a little more.

"You're fearless..."

Hotaru barely heard him; the voice was a mere whisper. His voice was husky and filled with amusement.

"So?"

"You have the traits of a great slayer. You are not scared despite the fact that your life can end at any minute. You dare stare straight into the eyes of the enemy... a precious gift. You are strong... and skilled. However your inexperience will be your downfall."

Hotaru was surprised. If she had the makings of a great slayer... why would he be telling her? And why would he keep her alive? Wouldn't he kill her?

Hotaru snapped into attention once she heard a soft chuckle. Soon it spread around her. All the gods were chuckling to themselves.

"Surprised that I would tell you? I'm not your average vampire, neither are my friends. We're different."

Hotaru stood frozen, she had heard of the Supreme Gods, and they wee less than average. She watched as the vampire... Soldier, she believed, backed away from her a step. His voice was suddenly cold and impassive. So unlike the gentleness of before.

"Besides, you're allowing your emotions to cloud your judgement. Your misconception of my friend is making you irrational, and one is not at their best fighting abilities when they are irrational. So, it wouldn't be a fair fight... or a satisfying one. We'll have a rematch... when you are thinking clearly."

Without another word he turned away, leaving a stunned Hotaru kneeling on the floor. The other gods looked at the huntresses. Silence bowed slightly to Michiru and particularly Ami before turning around to join Soldier. Prince smiled warmly at Minako, despite the hostile grounds on which they met and hurried to catch up to the others. Dragon bowed to Rei and nodded at Haruka before disappearing and reappearing besides Soldier. Shinigami smiled at Setsuna and then turned to Makoto. Despite the dark red hood he was wearing, Makoto could clearly see that he winked at her.

Soon the five figures disappeared, leaving the girls to wonder... WHAT THE F*** JUST HAPPENED?!?!?

Hotaru crawled out of bed. The battle last night had left her drain like no other before. A picture of Soldier was imprinted in her mind, and so was his soothing and yet impassive voice. Quickly running into her shower, Hotaru turned the cold water on full. God, she was thinking about the enemy... not good, definitely not good at all. Especially since she was already thinking about Heero Yuy....

Realizing what she had just thought, Hotaru turned the cold water to full blast. The cold water stung her pale skin as they awoke her from any remnants of dream. However, the interest she had in Soldier and Heero Yuy did not fade.

Stepping out, she dried herself off.

__

"You're fearless..."

He had said that with such amusement and gentleness in his voice that Hotaru admitted she had forgotten that he was the enemy. He seemed so calm and collected... so... human...

"Of course he's not human. He's the Perfect Soldier, the leader of the Supreme Gods."

When Hotaru got back home last night... at 3 in the morning, she set to work researching the Supreme Gods. At first she thought they had managed to kill Serena due to out-numbering her. But now she saw that they were skilled, powerful beyond description. Serena... despite her efforts, would have been no match for them.

The Supreme Gods are as old as time, almost. They were over 3000 years old, first appearing about 1860 A. D. They were the most feared creature in the past... and still were. They were heartless and savage creatures with the soul purpose to kill. Torture was their entertainment and pain was their heart's desire. They were the most powerful beings, and the only thing remotely able to match their power were two ancient vampires, Treize and Darien the Count. 

There were five of them, each with a different personality and power. Solitary Dragon, the swords and martial arts master. He was set in his ways and known to be the stubborn one of the groups. His magical power was related to fire and was represented by the color red. He was the third greatest in the Gods. It is said that you were lucky if you come within 5 feet of him.

There was also Desert Prince. HE was a kind-hearted soul that was transformed by one of the earlier gods. His power was related to love and the heart... a surprising power for a so-called soulless monster. When out in battle, he was the one trying to save the opponents. The other gods usually listens to him when it comes to matters of the heart. But he was also a great warrior, willing to do anything for his friends.

There was also Silence. He was the wise one of the group. He was quiet one and usually the most logical. HE did not let anything effect his decisions and always kept a straight level head. He was a worthy warrior and very powerful, one of the most powerful among the gods. It was rumored that if he were in a fighting mood, you would be dead before you even get to make a move. Silence was known to be associated with green, and the power of nature.

Shinigami was second in command of the group. He was the right hand man of the Perfect Soldier. His cheerfulness hid his danger. To mistaken him for the weak would be to... like his name says, mistaken the power of death. Associated with the color black, he was death himself. Although not a great warrior, he was still not one to play around with. His cheerful and joyous exterior hid his inner strength and passion for a good fight.

Lastly there was the Perfect Soldier, the cold and unfeeling one. Clearly the leader, his true skills are shown in battle. He was the untouchable, the unbeatable, the unobtainable. With a heart of ice and voice of winter wind, he was the unemotional one. Nothing gets in his way, not even emotions. He was the most powerful in the group, and one of the most powerful in the world. His attacks leave you dead, and his glare leaves you frozen. Don't mess with him, because he will leave you off worse than dead. Associated with the color black, he was every power imaginable. He was simply a power, with no element of source. 

Hotaru shook her head as she dressed; she was to meet Heero in about an hour. She had to get her stuff ready and tell the others. Hotaru walked down stairs and was met by the grumpy faces of everyone. Hotaru cocked a brow; a small smile lit her face.

"Come on guys! It's a beautiful day! And it's my job to be grumpy!"

Everyone gasped at Hotaru as Haruka's, Makoto's, Minako's and Ami's jaw hit the floor. Hotaru was being... god forbid... happy and perky. She was being the girl that everyone knew before Serena became the slayer. Before... well, that was a long time ago. Hotaru snorted.

"You're so happy for me."

Michiru smiled. She stood up and wrapped her arm around Hotaru's shoulders.

"Of course we're happy! You're acting like a regular teenager! But we're just wondering, what something... what god... which _person_ brought on this change?"

Hotaru pouted and sat down in a seat. Rei and Minako winked at Hotaru. Haruka scowled the girl.

"Now Hotaru, if he tries to put his arm around you, punch him; if he tries to hug you, kick him; and if he tries to kiss you, get him where the sun don't shine."

Makoto, Michiru and Rei found the food in their mouths all over breakfast. Setsuna was choking on her waffle. Ami was gulping down her orange juice. Minako was on the floor trying to stop choking. Hotaru was coughing beyond description

Haruka blinked and scratched her head. She watched as her friends were attempting to breathe normally.

"What did I say?"

Minako grasped the side of the table and attempted to pull herself up. She was breathing heavily.

"Haruka! We don't want Hotaru to be alone do we!"

"Of course not! Just until she's 40!!!"

Everyone sweatdropped. Hotaru stood up and stuffed some things into her messenger bag. She kissed Michiru on the cheek and hugged Haruka.

"Bye guys. I have to go take a shower because food is all over me."

Hotaru hurried up stairs to take another shower. Ami looked at her watch.

"I have to go. Bye!'

Everyone was puzzled at the blue haired girl that ran out the room in record speed.

~~~

Hotaru groaned as without a thought she dragged herself out of the shower. It took half an hour to dislodge the syrup, waffle and bacon from her hair. Dressing once again, she cursed as she looked at the clock. She was half an hour late... Heero wasn't going to like this.

Heero growled as he leaned against the huge sakura tree outside the library. It was winter but the first snow falls had not come yet. The sakuras were in strange bloom this year.

His thoughts wondered off to the rogue slayer he fought last night. She was... different. Completely, 360 degrees different. She was cold, like him. The past slayers, including Serena had been light hearted and joyous with a kind of innocence radiating off of them. This one... she was different.

She had an aura of death around her, like a slayer was supposed to. But although she was surrounded by friends, she had a lonely feel to her, like she was surrounded by people and yet not understood. Heero shook his head furiously. He was the Perfect Soldier, thinking about... slayers were not what he did. Killing was his thing, caring was definitely not on his list of things supposed to be done. But then again... he wasn't like the other of his kind.

He couldn't help but snort. There was none of his kind, except for his friends, but they were different from him as well. He wasn't unique, he was cursed. Looking up at the clear blue sky, Heero shook his head and ran his hand through his dark brown hair. 

The day was too beautiful, well, for the likes of him anyway. No matter, the so-called others of 'his kind' couldn't even step into the sun. Only a few could...

Heero held up his hand and a few pink sakura petals floated into his outstretched palm. He picked up a petal and felt the softness of the petal. HE slowly closed his eyes.

"_You're fearless..._"

What on earth had possessed him to say that? He has never given any true compliment to any slayer before, and yet he said even more.

"_You have the traits of a great slayer._"

Why did he have to say that? Slayer slayer slayer, a great slayer, a bad slayer, still a slayer! Doesn't matter how she was different...

Out of the corner of his eye Heero saw the approach of a petite figure. Without looking at her, Heero stared straight at the ground in front of him.

Heero smirked inwardly once he heard her panting slightly and leaning against the tree.

"Sorry... sorry I'm late."

Heero merely grunted. He was reverting back to his monosyllable speech. He was too tired to really think right now. Hotaru cocked a brow. Heero could be cold at times... but this was ridiculous. She grabbed onto his wrist and started dragging him into the library.

"Come on, time for research."

Heero looked up. She sounded so perky and happy. His confusion shone clearly through his eyes. Hotaru knew that strange gleam and let go. She blushed and walked into the library. Heero blinked, confused and quickly walked into the library.

Looking around, he tried to find Hotaru. He saw her leaning against a shelf, waiting for him. With two long strides, Heero caught up to Hotaru. She looked down a group of shelves and walked down. Heero only shrugged and followed Hotaru. They came to a group of shelves blocking a chair from view. Heero narrowed his eyes as he saw some light brown hair moving behind the shelves. Hotaru looked puzzled. She could have sworn she saw some blue moving in the shelves... almost like Ami's.

"Trowa?"

"Ami?"

Hotaru and Heero realized they had spoken aloud together. To their surprise, two figures walked out from behind the shelves. Trowa's eye was wide with shock, as a blushing Ami snuggled against his chest. Hotaru and Heero blinked, looked at each other, and looked back to the embarrassed couple.

Hey!!! Finished!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry for taking so long! Well, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	16. Got Caught!

~*~*~ Eye of the Midnight Storm ~*~*~

By: Rogue Angel Barton

Sorry haven't updated my fics in a while. I um... bit off more than I can chew! No surprise there. Besides I've been working on my poetry. Well, on with the fic. I haven't kept you waiting too long now have I? I don't own neither of the animes.

"Trowa?"

"Ami?"

Hotaru and Heero realized they had spoken aloud together. To their surprise, two figures walked out from behind the shelves. Trowa's eye was wide with shock, as a blushing Ami snuggled against his chest. Hotaru and Heero blinked, looked at each other, and looked back to the embarrassed couple.

"Um... hey Hotaru."

"Hey Heero."

Heero and Hotaru blinked, trying to accept the sight before them. They turned to each other. Heero pointed to Ami while Hotaru pointed to Trowa.

"You know him/her?"

Realizing they spoke together again, they both nodded. They turned to their friends again, speechless. Trowa blinked and blushed as Ami buried her face in his shirt. Heero shook his head, a smile touching his lips. 

"I'd never thought I'd see the day when Trowa Barton would blush."

"And I'd never thought I'd see the day that HEERO YUY would be at the library on a Saturday with a girl."

"Same goes for you."

"And likewise."

Hotaru and Ami looked at each other as Heero and Trowa had this little exchange. Ami had slipped from Trowa's arms and shyly walked to Hotaru. Hotaru smirked.

"I'd never thought I'd see you Ami in the library making out with a guy. And not a bad looking guy either. You have fine taste."

Hotaru smirked as both Trowa and Ami blushed a deep crimson. Heero smirked with Hotaru and placed a hand on her forearm. Hotaru turned to him and smiled slightly. Trowa cleared his throat. An amused smile was on his lips.

"Look whose talking Heero. Fine choice you got there too."

Ami giggled as Trowa laughed. Heero glared at his friend. Hotaru did the same.

"Barton, we're working on a project together. You know school, that place I'm going to?"

Trowa rolled his eyes. Ami nodded, so he was the guy that dropped Hotaru off yesterday.

"Right Heero. I 'believe' you."

Heero walked over to Trowa and tightly gripped his arm. The smile on Trowa's face faded slightly as he saw the menacing gleam in Heero's eyes.

"A word with you Barton, ALONE."

Trowa nodded and allowed Heero to grab him and drag him somewhere else.

Ami turned to Hotaru and found her collapsed in a chair. Ami smiled kindly and walked to Hotaru. Noting her tired expression, Ami began to sooth her friend.

"What's wrong Hotaru?"

"So weird, you with a guy. No offense Ames."

"None taken. So, what's with the mystery guy as your partner? I never got a good look at his face yesterday."

Hotaru blushed. She knew that all the guys had seen Heero yesterday, just not his face very well. Ami smiled.

"He seems hot. Okay, totally hot. Rei was right."

Hotaru glared at her best friend. Ami giggled it off. Hotaru sighed.

"What about your guy Ami? I got that his name's... Triton or something?"

"Trowa, Trowa Barton."

"Ooooh... mysterious!"

Hotaru had perked up and was listening to Ami's every word. Ami blushed, she never had a real boyfriend like Trowa before, so of course Hotaru was excited... so was she.

"Well, he's nice, sweet, kinda quiet, but really smart."

Hotaru grinned.

"Just the type of guy I thought was perfect for you. And the hot part was just an added bonus!"

Ami blushed again. Okay, so Trowa was the perfect guy. Smart, understanding, wise... and like Hotaru said, really hot. Ami suddenly pouted. She was supposed to be the one interrogating here! 

"So, what's the guy's name that was tall, dark, and handsome you were walking with?"

"You already know."

"Refresh my memory."

"Heero Yuy."

"Ooooohh, just as mysterious as Trowa. He is a really nice catch Hotaru."

"I told you! School work only!"

"Yeah well, like Minako said, we don't want you to be alone forever."

Hotaru growled. How come everyone was looking out for her in the love department? She didn't have time with... her line of work.

"Ami you know as well as I do that I don't have time for guys. Especially not now."

Ami nodded, understanding what Hotaru was saying. But she really did have a chance at something with this Heero Yuy. Please let her be smart enough to see it.

"Sorry to keep you two waiting."

Hotaru and Ami looked up to see Trowa and Heero walking back. Trowa stopped at Hotaru,

"I don't believe we were properly introduced. Trowa Barton."

"Hotaru, Hotaru Tomoe. Nice to meet you."

Trowa nodded as he watched Heero walk to Ami.

"I don't believe we've been properly introduced either. The name is Heero, Heero Yuy. It's a pleasure."

Ami smiled as he shook his head.

"Ami Mizuno. Likewise."

An awkward silence drifted over the four. Ami smiled slightly as she looked at Heero and Hotaru. Hotaru was still in the chair she collapsed in, while Heero was standing behind the chair, his arms hanging over the tall back of the armchair. Another few centimeters and his hands would have been touching Hotaru's head.

Ami looked at Trowa and gave him a look. Trowa, looking at the two quiet members of the group, smiled and nodded to Ami. Ami cleared her throat and grabbed Trowa's hand.

"Well you two, we don't wanna get in your way now. We'll just be going elsewhere."

Trowa nodded and smiled inwardly as he saw Heero's eyes widen. Ami noticed Hotaru gulp slightly and quickly stand up.

"It's okay! You don't have to leave! You guys can help us."

Trowa smiled, he knew Hotaru was nervous being alone with Heero.

"No, we'll simply distract you Miss Hotaru. Besides, we never planned on staying long any how."

Ami nodded and agreed with Trowa.

"So I'll see you at home Hotaru."

"Yeah Ami."

"See ya later Heero."

"Later Trowa."

Trowa and Ami walked out the library, leaving two very nervous people in the section. Heero and Hotaru looked at each other, smiled nervously, and then turned away muttering curses at their friends.

Heero ran a hand through his dark brown mane. He looked at the ten books in front of him; none of these books were of any use. He knew the story of Dracula, the _real_ story kind of, but he needed a mere mortal's point of view on one of the most powerful vampires that existed over 2000 years ago. He said _existed_, since well, he was the one to stick the stake through Dracula's heart. A smile and sinister smile graced his lips, yes, that was one of the sweetest moments in his undead life.

"Heero, did you find anything?"

Heero turned to Hotaru, who was busy searching through one of the ten volumes before her. She looked so cute like that, in deep concentration. Her forehead scrunched up as her nose wrinkled from the dust in the books. Her violet eyes scanned over the pages with amazing speed. Her dark hair hung over her face like drapes of black silk.

"Heero?"

Heero shook his head, clearing his mind.

"No, I didn't, besides the one version of Bram Stroker's _Dracula_ that we picked up half an hour ago, none of these books really talk about Dracula. And there is almost nothing about the man behind the myth."

Hotaru nodded, knowing this would happen. Although this was one of her favorite libraries, it was totally unprepared for a full out research like this. And then again... she had some books at home that would be better suited for this since she was a vampire slayer, and Dracula was still one of the most famous vampires in history. Perhaps...

She turned to Heero, who was busy searching through the shelves. Sighing, she tried to decide. He wasn't that bad of guy to be honest, and well, she wanted a good grade on this assignment. Hotaru cleared her throat, catching Heero's attention.

"Heero, we're not getting anywhere here. Even the computers here are too slow to be of much help. We can... go back to my house... my guardians have made... quite a collection of books in the library... including books on the supernatural. And my computer... is also better."

Heero gulped, Hotaru smiled blushed. Heero ran a hand through his hair again, not knowing what to do.

'Why are you nervous baka? Like you said, it's just a school assignment. Yeah but, Hotaru's house. She's just so cute and beauti- whoa! Out thoughts out! I can't be thinking about that when she invites me to her house! Just play it cool, you know, like Duo taught you. Kami, that isn't going to work. Okay, mask mask mask! Where are you Mr. impassive Mask! I need you before I start blushing like a complete fool!'

Heero felt the heat rising in his cheeks.

'Damn! Too late. Okay, just breath... er... I don't do that anymore. Okay, just look cool and say yes. Come on Yuy, don't make a fool of yourself!'

Heero shrugged.

"Sure, why not."

Hotaru nodded, cursing herself for the momentary weakness of blushing. She began putting the books back, with Heero's help. Five minutes later, they were ready to go. The two stepped out into the light, shielding their eyes from the brightness. Heero mentioned for the other direction from Hotaru's house.

"I got my ride."

Hotaru nodded and followed him obediently, not wanting to repeat what happened last time. She followed him down another block, and scratched her head, as she didn't see his bike. She watched as Heero walked to a midnight blue Eclipse. 

"How many rides do you have Yuy?"

"A few. Come on."

Hotaru smiled and ran to the passenger's side. Heero, being a gentleman, opened the door for her. She mock curtsied.

"Thank you kind sir."

"My pleasure mademoiselle."

Hotaru got into the car, giggling slightly, but shocked at how well spoken he was. When he had said that, it was almost as if he was a gentleman from the 1800's. Shaking her head she banished the thought, he must simply come from a well off family, as was she.

Heero drove towards Hotaru's house; he had a great memory. Minutes later, he arrived at the huge white mansion. Parking the ca in front, he stepped out and opened Hotaru's door for her. She smiled her thanks, as Heero felt a strange desire rise in him. Ignoring that feeling, he followed Hotaru up the steps, across the huge lawn, and stopping before the huge oak door. Heero couldn't help but gulp. Not because of the size of the mansion, but perhaps Hotaru's parents.

^^^

Hotaru prayed that none of them were home. If they were, damn. Heero and she would have no peace. After all, it was the first time that Hotaru brought home someone, let alone a guy. Let alone, a totally hot guy.

Hotaru opened the door, and Heero saw the huge lobby of the house. IT was richly decorated with beautiful paintings, an exquisite chandelier, fine marble floor, and flowers.

"Whoa Hotaru."

Hotaru blushed and led Heero in more. She heard the sound of talking from the living room and so dragged Heero against the wall.

"Oh my god their all home."

Sneaking a peek into the huge living room, Hotaru saw her friends, except Ami, sitting around the couches talking. She gulped; Haruka didn't seem to be in a really good mood. Looking at the huge white marble spiral staircase leading upstairs, she had to sneak Heero up there. But it involved going past the way to the living room.

"Okay Heero, when I tell you, run to the staircase and run up stairs as fast as you can."

Heero looked confused but nodded none the less. 

"Go."

Heero and Hotaru began running to the staircase. When they were a few feet away, they suddenly stopped and almost had a heart attack.

"HOTARU TSUKINO YOU ARE NOT SNEAKING A BOY INTO YOUR ROOM NOW GET OVER HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Heero and Hotaru both winced at the loud and angry voice. Hotaru groaned as Heero straightened himself, and prepared for Hotaru's overprotective father. Hotaru sighed and led him into the living room. Heero looked around, there were at least seven people sitting around, all girls, except one. The guy seemed to have steam pouring from his ears and his face was red. Heero blinked, wait a minute... THAT WAS A WOMAN!

Cursing himself inwardly, he realized his stupidity. HE watched as the woman, with short blond hair and blue eyes, stormed towards him. She wasn't short, although compared to his 6' 4" she certainly was. She glared at him while he looked at her impassive.

"WHO. ARE. YOU?!?!"

"The name is Heero Yuy ma'am."

He said this with his usual impassive voice, surprising the woman slightly. 

"The one working with Hotaru on the project."

She said this more like a statement than a question but Heero nodded nonetheless. Damn she was still kind of scary. However her glare did not lessen.

"Then aren't you supposed to be at the library and not in my house?!"

Hotaru stepped toward, having enough of her guardian's ranting.

"The library had insufficient information, so I invited Heero back to _our_ house to use the library. And we were sneaking because I knew you'd be ranting."

Heero was shocked that Hotaru was talking in a monotone. Apparently, her guardian was too. Another woman, shorter, with shoulder-length wavy teal hair and light sea green eyes placed her hand on the other woman's shoulder.

"Calm down Haruka, since Hotaru invited him, and he is Hotaru's classmate, there's no harm in letting them work in _our_ house."

Heero found that the blond woman, Haruka, backed off slightly. Especially at the other woman's emphasis on _our_ house. Heero put two and two together and realized that they were lovers. Not unusual. The teal headed woman smiled kindly and him and offered a hand.

"I'm sorry for Haruka's actions. I'm Michiru Kaoih, one of Hotaru's guardians. The other grumbling woman is Haruka Tenoh, one of Hotaru's other guardians."

Heero smiled slightly at her and shook her hand. Then, one by one, the other five women came up to him. The first was the raven-haired woman that was outside the classroom window that he saw a few days ago.

"Hello, my name is Rei Hino, a friend of Hotaru's."

"Ah, you would be the beautiful lady that I saw climbing the sakura tree the other day."

Rei blushed while everyone else had a good laugh. Heero smiled slightly. The next one was a bubbly blond with long blond hair and joyous blue eyes.

"Hi, I'm Minako Aino."

Heero smiled at her and kissed her hand.

"Heero Yuy, and it is quite a pleasure to meet you."

Minako giggled and blushed a deep red. Heero noted that she was kind of like Quatre, sweet and innocent. The next one was a dark green haired woman with an air of elegance and sophistication.

"My name is Setsuna Meioh, the last one of Hotaru's guardians."

Heero straightened his back, knowing he was in the presence of a true lady. He took her hand and kissed it, but not in the joking and flirtatious manner as before, but that of a true gentleman.

"It is an honor to meet you madam."

Setsuna smiled and nodded her approval towards Hotaru. The last woman came up to him. She had happy and mischievous with her big green eyes and cute little ponytail of light brown hair.

"Hiya! My name is Makoto Kino, one of Hotaru's best friends!"

Heero shook her hand, a strong gripe. Her voice was happy and cheerful. Kind of like Maxwell. Heero smiled. These people reminded him of his own friends.

"Hey what's all the noise?"

Suddenly Ami walked out, dragging a sheepish Trowa. When Heero and Trowa met gazes they both groaned.

"NOT YOU AGAIN!"

Heero and Trowa both groaned again. This was not their day. Heero crossed his arms.

"What are you doing here?"

Trowa crossed his arms as well.

"Ami invited me. What are YOU doing here?"

"Hotaru invited me."

They glared at each other before sighing. Ami and Hotaru looked at each other before sighing.

"You invited him back too?"

Hotaru nodded. Haruka glared at the two men.

"Okay, you know each other?"

Heero and Trowa turned to the angry guardian before nodding sheepishly. Haruka groaned.

"Why couldn't the two of you being back people that don't know each other?"

Hotaru and Ami smiled nervously. Heero snorted.

"I gotta do work Trowa. So catch'ya later."

"Laterz man."

With that Heero walked past Trowa, the two smirked at each other before Heero walked on. He walked to Hotaru.

"Come on Hotaru, let's go do research."

Hotaru nodded, bid goodbye to everyone, and showed Heero to the library.

^^^^^^^

Heero was impressed by Hotaru's library. It was huge, at least 50 feet tall with shelves reaching the ceiling. After about ten minutes, he found ten books all about Dracula. Strange that one family should have so much on the supernatural. He encountered many books on several other topics.

Hotaru was busy on the Internet, finding at least 40 pages of information. 

"Let's get to work. We have enough info."

Heero nodded and the two set to work.

__

Four hours later...

They had about two-thirds the paper done, and it was already about 5 in the afternoon. Heero looked at his watch.

"I think we should stop now. It's been a while. The paper is due on her desk by Thursday, so we have five more days on it. Christmas is next Tuesday after all."

Hotaru nodded, knowing that the two of them had been working their butts of. Stretching, she looked at the paper. Already 20 pages long, by the end, it'll be around maybe 30 pages or so. She walked to the huge window of the library and looked at the beautiful sunset.

"It's a beautiful sunset."

Hotaru turned to Heero and nodded. He walked over to her, enjoying the sight as well.

"No matter how many times I see it, this is one thing that never fails to amaze me each time."

Heero nodded. Hotaru was right, it was beautiful. But it also reminded him of his own immortality. Another day has ended, and yet he'll keep on living... so to speak. Heero sighed and walked away from the window, unable to look at the constant reminder of what he is, and who he is.

"What's wrong?"

Heero turned to Hotaru's concerned voice. He couldn't tell her, no, not to ruin her innocence. HE shrugged.

"Just tired I guess."

Hotaru nodded, understanding what Heero meant, she was tired herself. Maybe the others could handle patrolling alone tonight.

"When should we finish the paper?"

"I don't have time tomorrow. Perhaps Wednesday? I have practically a carbon copy of your schedule, and I know that we only have two classes that day."

"That sounds good."

Heero nodded. He began packing up his things. He saved a copy of the paper on a disk and turned to Hotaru.

"I should get going."

"Yeah, you should."

Hotaru showed Heero the way out. Bidding goodbye to all Hotaru's friends, Heero walked to the door. He turned to Hotaru.

"Um... so I guess see you Monday."

"Yeah, sure thing."

"Bye Hotaru."

"Bye Heero."

With that Heero walked out the mansion and to his car. Hotaru watched from the door, as he got into his car, but not before turning and waving goodbye. Waving back she closed the door. She smiled gently. Maybe Heero Yuy wasn't so bad.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

OKAY!!! WHAT DID YOU THINK?! That was a bit of a long chapter, because I feel guilty not updating a lot lately. Stress? And I'm kind of behind schedule. Before Christmas, expect another chapter, which means I'm going to be a busy bee tomorrow since today is Sunday! And then if any of you guys are on on Christmas day, expect the Christmas chapter. I don't believe you want to miss it. And oh yeah, just so you know, the fic hasn't even reached the "fun" part yet. It's still only the beginning. So expect the fic to be around... 30 chapters long or something. REVIEW PLEASE!!! 


	17. REport!

~*~*~ Eye of the Midnight Storm ~*~*~

By: Rogue Angel Barton

Um... I got home late so this chapter might be kind of short. I don't own the animes, so laterz!

Hotaru ran a hand through her hair. It was already Wednesday, time sure pass quickly when you had 2 tests a day with huge projects. She barely thought about Heero Yuy, unless that was, she was bored in class and started staring at his cute nose, or full red lips, or beautiful stormy Prussian eyes...

Hotaru snapped out of it once the teacher called on her. The usually best student found herself blanking on the question asked. What did he say? What class was this? Oh, Mr. Honer, history. Now what were they studying...? 

Hotaru mentally slapped herself; she'd been daydreaming all day. She didn't know whether they were on the Boxer Rebellion of China in around 1900 or the Cuban Missile Crises in America in 1962. Jesus! 

"Miss Hotaru, I don't know what's been going on but I suggest that you pay closer attention."

Hotaru looked down and a blush tainted her cheeks. She frowned. Damn it, since Heero Yuy showed up in her life, everything had been so hectic. Just ignore him, yeah that's it. It'll work. From now on, Heero Yuy was just another student in this school campus. And she wouldn't see him at all.

"Hey Hotaru, the bell rang. Where should we go to do the project?"

Hotaru heard his husky and impassive voice. She felt another blush rise up on her cheeks. She had forgotten that they were working on the project together... how thick could she get! Argh... so maybe the avoiding thing won't work.

"Hello? Earth to Hotaru, are you there?"

Hotaru snapped her head up and glared at Heero. Heero back off slightly, kind of thrown off by Hotaru's sudden harsh glare. However he caught his crumbling defenses and quickly put up his usual impassive face.

"Come on."

Hotaru frowned at his cold and emotionless voice. What was up? Ignoring the questions in her head, she quickly packed her things.

"Library?"

"No, my house."

Without another word Heero continued to walk. Hotaru paused. Her expression expressed her worry and uncertainty. Heero sensed her halt and turned around, an impatient scowl on his face.

"Why'd you stop?"

"Why can't we just do it in the library?"

Hotaru cursed herself. Damn it, that didn't come out right, especially with how hot her neck and face felt. She gulped. Shaking her head she regained her image. Heero noticed the blush that came onto her cheeks, and for a second, he realized how cute she looked. Pushing the thoughts out of his mind, Heero grunted.

"The library has insufficient speed on their computers."

"Why not my house then?"

Heero noticed the desperation in her voice. He didn't know why but he could tell she really didn't want to go to his house. It was just his house. He saw the pleading look in her eyes. He sighed and he felt his resolve breaking.

"Fine."

Heero couldn't help the smile that escaped as her eyes lit up. Her desperation turned into relief as she smiled thankfully at him. 

"Cool. Let's go."

Heero smiled again as he followed the bouncing girl out the door. Hotaru turned to him with an amused gleam in her eyes.

"Have a ride?"

"You know it."

Hotaru felt herself blush again at the sexy smile that Heero had on. Looking down she quickly tried to hide it. Damn, it was just Heero Yuy, why blush? Okay, she just answered her question, it wasn't _just_ Heero Yuy, it _was_ Heero Yuy.

Hotaru felt her feet carrying her to Heero's car. She looked up to see it was another car. Damn, he must be loaded. This time it was a simple silver BMW convertible. Hopping into the car, Hotaru looked at the scenery speeding by. IT wasn't the most beautiful street in the world, but anything to not look at Heero.

Heero noticed that Hotaru was really quiet. She was usually quiet and kind of cold, but she was just looking at the scenery. He shook his head, it shouldn't matter. He couldn't afford to think about it now, not how she effected him after Saturday.

~*~ Flashback (a.k.a. Rogue's fun time) ~*~

__

Soldier couldn't get Hotaru out of his mind. A vampire slammed into him, as he was distracted. Cursing himself he picked up the vampire easily and threw him into a nearby mausoleum. Two vampires rammed into him on either side.

Shinigami grabbed done of the vamps and quickly sliced off its head with his scythe. Shinigami frowned before continuing with his work. 

Soldier sighed. HE was at his worse today. How could he let a girl effect his performance? Heero gasped. He looked down and saw the silver blade coming from his stomach.

"NO!"  
  
  
"SOLDIER!"

His friends let out a shout before hurrying towards him. Heero turned around to see a hooded figure. He closed his eyes as he heard a gasp nearby. Without thinking he walked back into the blade, letting it dig deeper into him.

'Yes feel the pain, feel it unlike what you've felt for 200 years. You've been perfect...'

Heero head bunted the guy behind him.

'Damn these emotions. Realize, they are why you are weak now.'

Heero ignored the blade still embedded in her stomach and started to kick the vamp that dared hurt him.

'You missed him. You, the Perfect Soldier, was hurt. Are you not ashamed of yourself?'

Heero dusted the vamp without another thought.

'You let the girl get to you. You know what you must do.'

Heero pulled the blade from his stomach, pain never registering in his mind. 

'You must kill the cause of this.'

Heero felt his friends fusing over him, each wanting to make sure he was safe.

'I can't kill Hotaru.'

Soldier turned to see the huntresses standing nearby. He knew they were disappointed that he was fine.

'Fine, but you must do what is best for you... and her.'

Heero walked past his friends and the huntresses. He ignored the set of violet eyes that followed him with slight amusement and worry.

~*~End Flashback~*~

Heero touched the bandage on his stomach as he noticed that they were in front of Hotaru's house. Getting out, he followed Hotaru to the door. 

The two walked through the house and into the library. The two started to work immediately, not wanting to think about their partner.

After about an hour, the two were tired. IT was about noon, time for lunch. Hotaru's stomach growled loudly. She looked down as a deep blush escaped onto her cheek. She heard a soft and low rumbling from near by. Hotaru turned around to see Heero's eyes twinkling with slight amusement and that low, sexy rumble was the beautiful sound of his chuckle.

"Hungry Hotaru?"

Hotaru blushed once more and looked away from Heero. True, she was hungry.

"Can we go to the kitchen to grab a snack?"

Heero nodded. The girl was hungry, big deal. Hotaru smiled and walked past him, brushing against his stomach. Pain rippled through Heero's body as the simple touch agitated his wound. Against his will his fangs sprouted toward, reaching 1 ½ inches in length. His eyes became a dark silverish blue as his power flared momentarily. IN the one second of his vampire senses coming out, he could smell her.

Heero could smell her sweet blood, coursing through her veins. He could tell that it was sweet, sweeter and better than any other he has ever had. But it also picked up a strange power flowing through her veins. 

"Heero?"

Before Hotaru could turn around Heero returned to his normal self. HE looked up at her as he smiled slightly.

"Are you okay?"

Heero nodded. HE shook his head, her blood; he could almost feel it in his mouth, the warm thick life giving liquid... 'No! I promised... not her.'

"Come on! I'm starved!"

Heero smiled as he followed her. IT was okay to have those thoughts, he was hungry. He hadn't fed in a week.

'I must feed tonight... or no telling what I will do.'

Heero watched as Hotaru skipped into the kitchen. Opening the refrigerator, she pulled out anything that was editable. Heero's eyes widened as Hotaru made a fruit salad, a huge hero with everything on it, some juice, and some meat. He sweatdropped as she carried everything to the nearby long table.

"Um... are you going to eat all that?"

"No, the hero's for you. I'm only going to have the fruit salad."

"And the um... unusually big piece of meat?"

"For my two tigers."

Heero smiled sheepishly.

"You're kidding right?"

"No."

Heero gulped. Hotaru whistled as purring came from the distance. A minute later, two cats came running into the kitchen. Heero felt a smile tug at his lips. The first one was not yet full grown, only a small orange kitten with black stripes kitty, about three months old. The other white cat was a kitty as well, about four months. Heero glared at her.

"Hardly vicious tigers for meat."

Hotaru laughed before putting the meat away. She grabbed a bag of Kitty Chow and poured it into two huge bowls. The two kitties began eating at once.

"Here. What soda do you want?"

Heero caught himself before saying blood. HE shrugged casually.

"Sprite."

Hotaru nodded and gave him a bottle. Heero grabbed the sandwich and ate it. A blast of heaven it him. IT was good, god only the best chiefs have ever given him anything close to it. HE smiled at her.

"This is great."

Hotaru giggled as Heero dug in. She ate some of her salad. She never ate much...

"You don't eat much."

Hotaru looked down.

"I never eat much."

Heero nodded. HE felt something tugging at his baggy black jeans. Looking down, he saw that the two kittens were playing tug-a-war with his jeans. A small scowl formed on his face.

Seeing Heero's expression, Hotaru glared at the two pups.

"Alright you two, quit it."

The two kittens whimpered slightly and backed away ever so slightly. Heero frowned. Bending down, he picked up a kitty in each hand. With the orange one in the right, and the white one in the left, he looked at the two of them.

Hotaru laughed. Heero looked up and her and pouted.

"What's so funny?"

"You look like you've never seen cats before!"

"I don't usually see them."

"You don't have a pet?"

"Yes, but not cats."

Hotaru nodded. She watched as the Heero made faces at them.

"Let me introduce you. The orange one is Flame."

At that time Flame purred and licked Heero's nose. Hotaru laughed again.

"The white baby is Death."

Heero cocked a brow at the names. Hotaru shrugged and returned to her salad. She smiled amused as kittens playfully meowed and licked Heero.

"Flame, Shadow, lay off. He's gotta eat."

As if understanding English, the two hopped off Heero's hands and landed on the floor with ease. Death curled at Hotaru's feet, while Flame laid down next to Heero's foot.

"Flame likes you."

"I don't know why."

Heero continued to eat in silence, as Hotaru looked at him surprised and puzzled. What was that suppose to mean? She saw that Heero had closed himself off once more. Sighing, she returned to her lunch. Minutes later, the two finished.

"Should we continue?"

"Sure."

Dumping everything into the kitchen, Hotaru continued to the study. To her surprise, Flame and Shadowed followed Heero. They never liked anyone before. Looking at Heero, she smiled. HE was different.

^^^  
After another two hours, they finally finished. The two sighed with relief as the 32-page report printed. They looked at each other and smiled. However, they both caught what they were doing, looked away and blushed.

Suddenly a phone rang. Hotaru looked around; there were no phones in the library. Heero however dug into his bookbag and pulled out a small cell.

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

"Hello? Hey Trowa. Yeah, yeah, I'll take care of it. Okay, later."

Heero turned to Hotaru.

  
"I have something to take care of, sorry."

Hotaru nodded and showed him the door. Heero smiled.

"See ya tomorrow. I trust that you'll hand in the paper alright?"

Hotaru nodded.

"We only have one class tomorrow."

Heero nodded. 

"Tomorrow then."

"Yeah."

With that Heero left and Hotaru closed the door. She walked to her room and sat down on the bed. She felt Flame and Death crawl onto her bed. 

"He's nice right?"

Flame and Death seemed to have smile and then simply close their eyes. Hotaru sighed.

FINISHED! REVIEW PLEASE! I'M BEHIND SCHEDULE GOMEN! 


	18. Tis the day before Christmas

~*~*~ Eye of the Midnight Storm ~*~*~

By: Rogue Angel Barton

Don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. Sorry.... behind schedule. Read. Review. Thank you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hotaru and Heero stood before the teacher as they had her the report. The teacher smiled at them and nodded.

"I expected no less from you two."

They nodded and walked out the class. Heero walked with Heero along the hallway.

"Winter vacation... finally."

Heero nodded his agreement. They two noticed that they were receiving looks from everyone. A few of the girls winked at Heero as he passed. The boys catcalled. Hotaru snorted.

"Remind me never to be in the hallways with you."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"No offense. The female population just has a habit of going crazy over you."

"You get the same thing from the guys."

Hotaru and Heero laughed. They both knew that the people in this school were no were near what they would want. Everyone looked at them strangely at their outburst. Heero and Hotaru merely sent a few glares their way and everyone returned to their busy lives.

"Lift home?"

"Sure."

Hotaru followed Heero once again. This time, it was a Harley.

"Geez Heero, seriously."

Heero chuckled and told Hotaru to get on. Climbing on, she wrapped her hand around his stomach. Heero resisted the urge to wince. However he did stiffen when Hotaru squeezed slightly.

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing."

Hotaru got off the bike and pulled Heero off. She knew something was wrong. She lifted his shirt and saw the thick bandage wrapped around his stomach.

"How..."

"I got into a little fight..."

"Are you okay?"

"Yea..."

Hotaru looked at him, concern. 

"If you say so..."

Hotaru got back on the bike, but this time she put her hand on his shoulders. Heero looked back at her. He was confused, why was she worried about him? 

"Hotaru, you'll fall off like that. It's okay, hold on to my stomach. Just don't squeeze too hard."

Hotaru reluctantly placed her hands on his strong stomach. Even with the black shirt between her hands and his stomach, she could feel his six pack abs. Hotaru looked away and blushed.

^^^

Heero tried to ignore the warmth that coursed through his body when Hotaru's arms were around his waist. How was he supposed to forget and ignore her when the simplest touch made him feel lightheaded?

He sighed as he saw Hotaru's huge mansion closing up in the distance. This would be the last he would see her in two weeks. Two whole weeks of no Hotaru Tsukino. Part of him rejoiced, for it was this chance that would make him the Perfect Soldier once again. However the other side, the tiny side of him that was still remotely human, said that that would be death for him.

'Thank god I can't die twice.'

Having enough of his own foolishness, Heero stopped the bike. HE couldn't die twice, and with the two weeks, whatever he felt for this mere mortal would fade. As Hotaru got off the bike, Heero felt the cold abyss slowly taking hold of him again. HE was losing that side of him... the human side, that came out when he was with her.

'You can't die twice, you can't die twice.'

Hotaru smiled at him before walking to her house. Inside, Heero's ice cold heart shut down once again. He looked at her disappearing back before looking away, unable to look at the beautiful angel walking away any more.

"I should know by now... there are fates worse than death..."

Heero groaned as he walked to the window. IT was Sunday night, the night before Christmas Eve. Heero felt a light smile touch his lips. The presents were under the tree....... THE PRESENTS?!

Heero's eyes widened, and for once, fear was in the Perfect Soldier's eyes. The presents... aw man he forgot them again! 

Heero looked frantically out the window. IT was the night before Christmas Eve, no way he was going shopping out there...

But Heero Yuy remembered all too well what happened when you forget to shop for four very powerful ageless beings. Heero sighed and trudged up to his room. Grabbing his leather duster and some cash, Heero flew to the garage as fast as he could. Trowa rolled his eyes at the speeding God.

Heero looked around the mall. Crowded was an understatement, death pit was underestimating it, hellhole fit it perfectly.

Heero squeezed between two fighting women and looked at his list. He got everyone, except Trowa. Groaning, Heero looked around. His eyes lit up, a book. It looked ancient, with leather binding. The title said, 'Metamorphosis', By Ovid. Heero's eyes went dark; he would get that book at all costs.

Heero sped towards that book. Two more feet. Heero's hand landed on the book as he started to walk away. He then realized that another petite and pale hand was on the book as well. Looking up, he stared into a pair of glaring violet orbs.

"Hotaru..."

"Heero..."

The two's gazes shifted to the book, and then back to each other. Hotaru glared at him.

"It's mine Heero."

"No, mine. I saw it first."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Well I grabbed it first."

"I believe I did Mr. Yuy."

They glared at each other. Damn, who would get the book?

"I really need this for Trowa."

"I REALLY need it for Ami."

"Well your fault for not shopping earlier."

"Well you're in the same position."

They both sighed. This was going no where. Hotaru let her emotions come out for once. Heero gasped inwardly when he saw her eyes. Those violet orbs filled with such desperation were pleading with him.

"Ami loves Greek mythology."

"So does Trowa."

They looked at the book in their hands. Their eyes widened, they realized that Heero's finger was lying comfortably on Hotaru's hand. Heero blushed and moved his finger.

"Heero... please..."

Heero looked at her. She seemed too desperate. He sighed. Heero let go of the book and walked away. Hotaru was shocked; he actually gave it up. Heero turned around.

"Be at my house tomorrow for my friend's Christmas party. Here's the address."

Heero threw a card at her, which she caught. Heero smiled slightly before walking away. Why had he asked her to the party? He was trying to get her out of his mind. Heero sighed. No use battling with himself. He knew he could never forget her.

^^^

Hotaru watched his disappearing back. She was so confused, why had he invited her. She pulled out the invitation. She eyes widened, it was beautiful. IT was a rectangular card, with black silk boarder. The lettering were done in ancient script, in platinum. Hotaru realized, that it was ACTUAL platinum, as in the metal. 

__

'You are invited to attend the Christmas Eve party of G5, at the Winner mansion. Your presence will be greatly appreciated. 

The party starts promptly at 7:00 PM. 

Please do not be late.

And it is formal dress if you please.

For entrance, show this invitation at the door.

Address: Thirteen Park Drive on G5 Avenue.

From,

Heero Yuy of the G5

__

H.Y., D.M., T.B., Q.R.W., & W.C.'

Hotaru frowned. He must be from a rich family. The G5, he had heard that some where before. She looked the emblem on top. A dark blue dragon formed a circle, its head near the tail at the bottom. On top, a black panther was leaping out at you; it claws extended and jaws wide open. On the right was a lion, on its hind legs facing the left. On the left was a cheetah, also on the its hind legs facing the right. IN the middle, larger than the rest was a black tiger, walking towards. It head was low between its front legs, its knees bent, looking as if it would attack you at any given time.

Hotaru shifted her gaze to the bottom of the invitation. There, were two animals. The black tiger was leaping at you on top, with ice blue eyes glowing with power. Underneath it, upside down, was a dark blue and white wolf. Its yellow eyes bore into your soul.

Hotaru looked away, unable to deal with the strength and power shown by the two insignias. How could Heero and his friends have such power and wealth?

Hotaru ignored it and went to the cash register. She had to dress up... that included wearing a dress... a gown... oh damn.

~~~~~~~~~

Minako yawned as she resisted the urge to fall asleep at her desk. It's been about two weeks since she came to work at Winner Corps. Since the meeting that she attended with Quatre, he'd been extra nice to her. Thanks to her charm, quick thinking, long legs, and head on her shoulders, Winner Corps landed the deal without trouble. Quatre was all too happy.

Now she was his personal assistant, handling the bigger meetings with him. Minako yawned again as she heard the door to Quatre's office shut. 

"Ms. Aino."

Minako froze. Uh-oh. Quatre never called her Ms. Aino anymore. And he sounded so... impassive. Minako gulped and slowly turned around in her large swivel chair.

"In my office if you please."

Without another word Quatre turned around and walked into his large and spacious office. Minako was now really confused. What on earth was wrong with Quatre?

Standing up she smoothed her dark yellow skirt and her suit. With grace and confidence she did not possess until meeting Quatre, she walked into his office. Closing the door behind her, she walked to his large desk.

"You requested my presence sir?"

Quatre's chair was turned away from her and facing the window. Therefore, she didn't see the amused smile that lit up his serious expression. 

"You have been working in my corporation for about two weeks is that correct?"

Minako was really confused. Where was this going?

"Yes sir, I have."

"And yet you have risen in stature from my secretary to my personally assistant helping me on important meetings."

"That is correct sir."

"You have begun to call me by my first name instead of by 'Mr. Winner'."

"Yes sir."

"We've went out for lunch several times... which is not what is usually done between the boss and an employee."

Minako nodded. She did not trust her voice to answer this question. She had to admit; she was feeling something for him. She shut her eyes. 

"Y-Yes sir."

Quatre sighed. Minako didn't like this as her shoulders began to shake.

"That's why I'm asking you to be my date to my friends' yearly Christmas party."

Minako let out a sob. Suddenly, she looked up to see Quatre beaming at her. She just realized what he had said... be his date. Minako wiped away her tears and glared at Quatre.

"ARGH! QUATRE!!!"

Quatre winced. Okay, maybe not the best way to handle that one. But he just wanted to have some fun!

"NO!"

Quatre stood up, his blue eyes suddenly frantic.

"Minako..."

Quatre's eyes widened as Minako started to walk away. He ran to her, stepped in front of her, and placed his hands on her shoulders. Her face was downcast so he couldn't see her face.

"Minako..."

Minako pulled away from Quatre and walked towards the door one again. Quatre, in desperation, hugged Minako's thin waist from behind. Minako froze, stopped resisting, and felt Quatre's hard chest mold perfectly with her body. Quatre lowered his mouth to her ear. 

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to do that." Minako heard the pain and true regret in his voice. His voice was shaky, unlike the usual strong voice she was used to.

"Please Minako..."

Minako felt Quatre lay his forehead on the top of her head. She could feel his hot breath on her neck. Minako sighed. She just couldn't resist him. She turned around, so that his forehead was pressing against her own. She raised a shaking hand to his cheek.

"Quatre..."

Quatre opened his eyes, and she forgot whatever she was going to say. Those eyes held all of his soul and emotions bare for her to see. And the intensity scared her. They were exploding with life, desperation... despair. They were pleading with her, to accept his apology, to see he really meant it.

"Quatre I was... so scared... I was..."

Quatre brought a single finger to her mouth. S soft smile touched his lips.

"I'm sorry for scaring you. Please, say yes."

Minako was hesitant at first. But then she saw the sincerity and pleading look in his eyes again. She smiled gently and nodded. Quatre grinned and hugged her tighter.

"Thank you."

"I have to go work now Quatre."

Quatre nodded, and reluctantly let go. He felt all the warmth draining from his body as she stepped back. Trying to mask his disappointment, he handed her a card.

"Invitation. Rule: don't get in without one. And take the day off tomorrow!"

Quatre smiled at her as Minako took the invitation. She smiled at him before leaving.

Minako took out the invitation. She was shocked by it's simply beauty. The border was dark golden silk, and the letters were done in an elegant gold writing. Minako gasped, the invitation was heavy, so the ink was ACTUAL gold.

__

'You are invited to attend the Christmas Eve party of G5, at the Winner mansion. Your presence will be greatly appreciated. 

The party starts promptly at 7:00 PM. 

Please do not be late.

And it is formal dress if you please.

For entrance, show this invitation at the door.

Address: Thirteen Park Drive on G5 Avenue.

From,

Quatre R, Winner of the G5

__

H.Y., D.M., T.B., Q.R.W., & W.C.'

Minako looked at the insignia on top. A dark blue dragon formed a circle, its head near the tail at the bottom. On top, a black panther was leaping out at you; it claws extended and jaws wide open. On the right was a lion, on its hind legs facing the left. On the left was a cheetah, also on the its hind legs facing the right. IN the middle, larger than the rest was a black tiger, walking towards. It head was low between its front legs, its knees bent, looking as if it would attack you at any given time.

Minako caught something else at the bottom of the letter. IT was a beautiful yellow cheetah, with black spot. IT was simply standing there, the left profile. Its head was held up high as its left paw was raised, and the claws extended. 

"Strange."

Realizing the card said formal dress, Minako decided that she had to go shopping.

Rei wiped the sweat off her forehead as she blocked another kick from Wufei. She'd been working as his employee for about two weeks now. And amazingly, she had come to like him... as a friend. Rei delivered a spinning back kick, which was easily deflected by Wufei. Although they didn't always see eye to eye, they had a lot in common.

First off, really bad tempers. Heck, they both admitted it. Second, set in their ways. IT took a lot to get them to see other people's perspectives and beliefs. Third, stubborn... oh yeah.

"Enough."

Rei was surprised as Wufei simply walked away from the mat. Wufei walked over to the benches and picked up his towel. They've only been sparring for about 20 minutes.

"What's wrong?"

"What do you mean onna?"

Rei snorted. HE still couldn't call her Rei at all times. Her temper flared.

"CHANG! WATCH IT!"

Wufei shrugged and returned to his water. Rei sighed, how they didn't kill each other was a total mystery.

"Why'd you stop?"

"I have... certain things to take off."

"It's only 3."

Wufei looked at the clock on the wall. IT was only three. 

"Let's grab some lunch."

Rei felt her jaw hit the floor. Wufei never interrupted a spar for no reason. And _she_ was the one that usually asked for lunch. 

"What are you waiting for onna?"

Rei growled. Too good to last. Walking into the locker room, she quickly took a shower and dressed. Pulling her wet hair into a messy ponytail, she dressed casually in a pair of black jeans and a dark red tank top.

"Ready?"

Rei looked up to see Wufei leaning against the wall. She hated to admit it, but he looked pretty good in that black tank top and baggy dark blue cargoes. Rei nodded and grabbed her black bag.

Walking out, the two enjoyed the sunshine. Wufei looked at the girl walking next to him. She was feisty... and stubborn... but not as bad as he thought. She has come to earn his respect, and that was a very hard thing. To a certain degree, he saw her as an equal. However, he would never tell her. He couldn't help but snort as he thought about how big her ego would get.

"IS something on your mind Wufei?"

Wufei looked at Rei. She had learned to read him by now.

"Not really."

"Oh..."

The two continued down the street in silence. Wufei paused at the entrance to the park.

"How about we just chill out at the park for a while?"

Rei was surprised at Wufei. First off, that was not something he would ask. Second, his voice sounded so soft, as opposed to the harsh and sometimes cold tone he used. And second, it sounded almost unsure and desperate, not like the usual confidant, strong and at times boastful tone in his voice.

"Sure thing."

Wufei stopped at a bench and sat down. Rei did the same.

"Are you busy tomorrow?"

Rei was startled by the question. It came out quickly, like he wanted to get it off his chest.

"No... why?"

"Well... my friends... are having a party tomorrow... and I need... a date..."

Rei blushed, as did Wufei. They looked away for a minute as Rei chewed on her bottom lip. Wufei cursed himself slightly. Why did it come out like that?

"Um... sure."

Wufei snapped around to look at Rei. Her face was hidden from him, but he could see the blush that warmed her cheeks. He smiled, a true smile and not an arrogant or mocking smirk.

"Good. Here's the invitation. Sorry but I really have to run. See you at the party tomorrow. Oh yeah, take tomorrow off."

With that Wufei stood up and walked away. Rei sat on the bench for a minute, just motionless. Then she slowly took out the invitation. It was really simple but elegant. The border was dark blue silk, and the lettering was silver colored. Upon closer inspection, Rei realized that the ink was actual silver, as in the precious metal.

__

'You are invited to attend the Christmas Eve party of G5, at the Winner mansion. Your presence will be greatly appreciated. 

The party starts promptly at 7:00 PM. 

Please do not be late.

And it is formal dress if you please.

For entrance, show this invitation at the door.

Address: Thirteen Park Drive on G5 Avenue.

From,

Wufei Chang of the G5

__

H.Y., D.M., T.B., Q.R.W., & W.C.'

Rei turned her attention, as did all her friends to the beautiful yet intricate picture on top. A dark blue dragon formed a circle, its head near the tail at the bottom. On top, a black panther was leaping out at you; it claws extended and jaws wide open. On the right was a lion, on its hind legs facing the left. On the left was a cheetah, also on the its hind legs facing the right. In the middle, larger than the rest was a black tiger, walking towards. It head was low between its front legs, its knees bent, looking as if it would attack you at any given time.

Then her fingers passed over the insignia at the bottom. It was a beautifully detailed blue dragon like the one on top. Except it was twisting upwards, with the head facing towards and the front claws drawn. 

Rei looked up at the sky. What did she get herself into?

======

Duo smiled as he sped up. His prey was in sights, moving fast to his standards. Duo felt the sand beneath his feet; it was slowing him down, no matter. A sinister and mischievous smile lit his face as he thought about a way to punish his prey for running away. A hunger and lust came into his eyes that made it a dark, unstoppable colbat purple.

With one last burst of speed, he saw his prey two feet away. He smirked and leapt into the air. A shriek broke the silence of the air as Duo grabbed his prey around the waist and forced them to the ground. His prey panted, as did he. His eyes lost that dark look and were replaced by one of joy and victory. A small and dangerous smile touched his lips.

"I got you."

His voice was mocking and joyous.

"Now you will pay for running away!"

With that, Duo began to tickle his victim mercilessly. His laughter mixed with the shrieks and promise of pain coming from his prey.

"DUO-HAHAHAHA- s-top! AHAHAHAHAAHAHA! Now!!!!!!!!"

Duo smiled down and continued. The prey, having enough, kicked Duo off. Duo landed with a thud on the floor. He didn't get a chance to rub his soar butt before his prey sat on Duo's washboard abs. She smiled down evilly.

"I've got you Duo."

"Now... now... Makoto..."

Makoto smiled before beginning to tickle Duo. Duo laughed beyond description as he threatened Makoto.

"COME ON MAKOTO!!!"

Makoto only smiled mischievously before continuing. Duo had enough; she would not best him. Duo pushed Makoto off and sat on her hips. His legs held hers down with his and held her wrists in his hands above her head.

"That would teach you not to mess with me... now doesn't it?"

Makoto was shocked at the husky tone that Duo took on. She gulped. That gleam in his eyes were not one that she liked. Duo slowly bent down, and whispered into her ear.

"I've got you."

Duo pulled back and attacked her lips savagely. His lips pressed against her, pleading for more, sucking her soul and her passion. His lips begged for her gentle kisses, the warmth that only she could provide.

Makoto felt Duo's full lips crush against hers. With such intensity and force that she did not dare to pull away. She felt his hunger and lust for her, so great. And she returned is lust and desire with her own deep and endless hunger, the hunger for him.

Duo suddenly broke away from Makoto's lips. Makoto looked up, confused as his actions. Then Duo bent down again, covering her face with butterfly kisses. Makoto giggled.

"Duo stop! Come on!"

"But I thought you loved my kisses."

"I do! But you're slobbering all over me!"

Duo pouted and stood up. Without another word he walked down the beach, leaving Makoto lying on the sand, clearly confused. She quickly stood up and dusted off any sand that got on her long white sundress. She watched with concern as Duo's shoulder slouched and he walked quickly away from her.

"Duo!"

Makoto ran quickly to Duo's disappearing back. She slowed down and matched his speed once she caught up with him. She looked at him with concern shining brightly in her green eyes.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Duo could see Makoto's concerned face. His attention directed itself involuntarily to her eyes. Those deep green eyes, now brimming over with worry and concern. For him. Duo sighed. All for him, he didn't deserve such beauty that Makoto held.

"Duo... what's wrong?"

He could tell that Makoto was desperate. HE sighed again. He turned to her slightly, and the frown disappeared. A small, fake smile appeared on his slightly provocative face.

"Nothing. Sorry, just out of it."

Makoto seemed to relax, but she was still worried about his change of demeanor. His eyes seem distant, unlike the usual happy and mischievous violet eyes she knew and... loved.

"What's on your mind?"

"A party."

Makoto nearly choked. A party? What's so troubling about that? Dancing, fun, friends... drinking.

"What's so bad about that?"

"It's a different kind of party."

Makoto almost laughed again, parties were the same. But then she saw the serious gleam in Duo's eyes.

"How different is it?"

"It's... the high class aristocratic kind."

Makoto froze. Why would Duo be going to those kind of parties? Duo saw the questioning look in her eyes.

"I do have to make a living Makoto. And unfortunately, in my business, the formal parties come with it."

For the first time, Makoto saw the serious side of Duo Maxwell. She never really thought about Duo having a job, or any troubles since he was always playful and joyous.

"What's to worry about? You've done this sort of thing before right?"

Duo simply nodded, his demeanor didn't change. Makoto was now more confused than ever. What was going on?

"Will you be my date tot he party?"

Makoto went weak in the knees as she practically fell face flat in the sand. Duo's quickly relaxed allowed him to catch her by slipping his arms around her waist.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah."

Duo smiled slightly. 

"Come on, just because a handsome guy like me asks you to his party, doesn't mean you go all weak on me! Not that I blame you of course."

Makoto smiled. Duo was so strange. One minute he was serious, the next he was joyous and happy.

"So what's the answer?"

Makoto looked into his pleading violet eyes. She sighed; who could resist Duo Maxwell's puppy eyes?

"Yes..."

"Great!!!"

Duo's hands shot into the air. His eyes were brimming with happiness as his heart danced. Then he realized something... there was a missing weight...

"DUO!!!"

Duo quickly panicked and looked down. Makoto was sprawled on the floor, glaring at him. Now he remembered! He was holding Makoto!

"YOU WILL DIE!!!"

Duo gulped. He saw the killer look into Makoto's eyes and ran in the other direction, with a very angry huntress after his cute little behind.

~~

Makoto sighed as she sat on her bed. The room had a dark green scheme as the color covered all the room and the bathroom.

She looked at the invitation that Duo had given her. IT was a rectangular hard paper, with a beautiful blood red border. The lettering was golden. Makoto gasped, it was actual gold! She read the invitation.

__

'You are invited to attend the Christmas Eve party of G5, at the Winner mansion. Your presence will be greatly appreciated. 

The party starts promptly at 7:00 PM. 

Please do not be late.

And it is formal dress if you please.

For entrance, show this invitation at the door.

Address: Thirteen Park Drive on G5 Avenue.

From,

Duo Maxwell of the G5

__

H.Y., D.M., T.B., Q.R.W., & W.C.'

Makoto blinked a few times. Duo was right, talk about aristocratic party. Something caught her eye on the top. It was a beautiful and ancient looking crest. A dark blue dragon formed a circle, its head near the tail at the bottom. On top, a black panther was leaping out at you; it claws extended and jaws wide open. On the right was a lion, on its hind legs facing the left. On the left was a cheetah, also on the its hind legs facing the right. In the middle, larger than the rest was a black tiger, walking towards. It head was low between its front legs, its knees bent, looking as if it would attack you at any given time.

'What a strange and intimidating crest.' Makoto thought as her fingers ran over the whole thing. She saw a bit of black at the bottom. Lifting her fingers, she gasped. There, was a black panther, like the one on top. Its eyes were a deep blood red. It was walking towards, like the black tiger on top. Its mouth was open, as the sharp fangs were sharp.

"What?"

Makoto quickly put the invitation away. True it was beautiful and breath taking, but it also struck a sense of fear in her that vampires did not. Ignoring this feeling, Makoto walked out to join everyone in the living room.

------

Ami sighed as he leaned against the tree. Trowa's head was in her lap as he slept. It was about 2 in the afternoon, and the two were currently under a huge willow tree in the park. IT was a Sunday so all the kids were running around the park. Joyous laughter and screams of joy were heard everywhere as kids started running around, despite the frigid weather. However the two under the tree were completely unfazed. They were wrapped up in their own little world. Trowa in the sweet land of dreams, while Ami was in her own world, looking at the peaceful Trowa while he slept.

Ami smiled sweetly as she ran her hand through Trowa's gravity defying bangs. Her smiled widened when a small smile of content appeared on the peaceful slumbering Trowa's face. Ami sighed with contentment, leaned against the tree, and closed her eyes. 

Trowa opened his eyes lazily and smiled at the sight that welcomed him into the land of reality. 

'I must be dreaming...' Trowa thought as Ami's petite and mesmerizing face. A soft smile touched Trowa's lips as he reached upwards. His whole body awoke as his fingertips touched the soft and tender skin of Ami's cheek.

"Beautiful..."

The sleeping girl stirred. As Ami's light blue eyes slowly opened, she automatically looked down. All remnants of sleep escaped her body as she stared into the most amazing emerald eyes she had ever seen. Ami smiled as Trowa ran his right hand through her short blue hair.

"Did I wake you?"

Trowa's soft and tender voice warmed Ami's heart. She shook her head gently.

"I wasn't all that sleepy, but seeing your peaceful sleep, I guess it lulled me to sleep."

Trowa nodded as he made a move to get up. But Ami's small and pale hand pressed gently against his shoulders, making him lay still. 

"You seemed tired this morning. Hold still."

Trowa nodded and settled back into Ami's lap. 

"I have a better idea."

"What?"

Trowa smiled. 

"Come to my Christmas party tomorrow night."

Ami blushed. She didn't see why she wouldn't go. Trowa felt his heart soar as Ami nodded. He smiled as he sat up. Trowa sat next to Ami, facing her. Slowly, he leaned towards her. Ami closed her eyes, waiting for the moment when Trowa's lips would be on hers. 

The two felt something stir inside of each of them as Trowa's lips came in contact with Ami's soft ones. Trowa gently pressed against Ami's lips, caressing and massaging them, Ami felt her heart soar, his tender kisses...

The two pulled away, staring deeply into each other's eyes. They both saw the love shining brightly in the others' eyes. Almost at once they leaned toward again, pressing harder, with more of a lust and passion. Trowa felt his senses come alive, as his tongue gently touched Ami's lips, beckoning for her to open her mouth. Ami obeyed quickly as Trowa's tongue slipped in.

Minutes later they pulled away, breathless and completely amazed. They looked into each other's eyes again. Ami blushed while a shy smile appeared on Trowa's face. Without another word, Trowa leaned against the tree, and Ami into his chest. His arms gently rested against Ami's stomach. Remembering the invitation, he removed the envelope from his black jean jacket. 

Ami looked at him and saw him nod. She turned her attention to the white envelope and removed the crest on the back. Pulling out the invitation, her eyes widened. The paper was hard, with a beautiful and thick forest green silk border. She looked at the beautiful script writing in silver.

"Is that actual silver? As in the metal?"

Trowa nodded. Ami looked once again at the paper in her hands. She read it. 

__

'You are invited to attend the Christmas Eve party of G5, at the Winner mansion. Your presence will be greatly appreciated. 

The party starts promptly at 7:00 PM. 

Please do not be late.

And it is formal dress if you please.

For entrance, show this invitation at the door.

Address: Thirteen Park Drive on G5 Avenue.

From,

Trowa Barton of the G5

__

H.Y., D.M., T.B., Q.R.W., & W.C.'

Ami looked at Trowa once again.

"What's with the whole fancy invitation?"

"Well, it's an aristocratic party, tuxedos, gowns, the whole nine yards."

Ami nodded and looked at the chest on top. IT was the same as the one on the back of the envelope. A dark blue dragon formed a circle, its head near the tail at the bottom. On top, a black panther was leaping out at you; it claws extended and jaws wide open. On the right was a lion, on its hind legs facing the left. On the left was a cheetah, also on the its hind legs facing the right. In the middle, larger than the rest was a black tiger, walking towards. It head was low between its front legs, its knees bent, looking as if it would attack you at any given time.

"This is... beautiful."

"It's our insignia."

"'Our'?"

"My four friends and I. We are known in the business world as the G5."

Ami nodded.

"It looks old."

"It belonged to our ancestors. It is from long ago."

Ami nodded. Judging from Trowa's voice, he didn't want to talk about it.

"What about the lion on the bottom?"

They both looked at the insignia on the bottom. It was an ancient drawing of a dragon. Its body was the deep orange color, while the mane was a deep red. It was facing the right. Its head was turned out towards her, and she saw that the eyes were deep green, like Trowa's. The right paw was up, and the long claws extended. The mouth was open, like it was roaring.

"That's my crest."

Ami simply nodded. She didn't want to press it any more. She felt Trowa's arms tighten around her waist. Ami smiled and snuggled against Trowa's chest. They seemed to mold into one another.

"You are my dream come true..."

Ami looked at Trowa, who simply smiled and blushed. She kissed her forehead and sighed.

"You are the one I've dreamed of forever..."

Trowa smiled at her answer. They simply closed their eyes, as the world around them slipped away.

Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, and Duo sat around the couch. The presents were under the huge Christmas tree in the huge ballroom. IT was simply overflowing with presents, big and small. Trowa was still in dreamland, thinking about the kiss with Ami this afternoon. Wufei was not as arrogant as usual, Christmas touching him, as well as the thought of Rei at the party tomorrow. Quatre was frowning, he had to give Minako a really good present on Christmas to make up for what happened today. Duo was deep in thought, thinking about the mood he had been while with Makoto. 

The guys looked up as they heard the door slam. IN walked Heero, grunting, with a thoughtful look.

"Hey Heero, were the malls busy? Did you get us good presents?"

Heero glared at Duo before hanging up his coat. Soon, he joined the others on the couch. Sitting next to Trowa, he looked at the dreaming man.

"I suppose everyone has someone to invite to the party judging by the faces?"

Everyone turned Heero, who was looking around. All the boys nodded. Duo smirked at Heero.

"You?"

Heero grunted.

"None of your business."

With that, Heero walked upstairs. Duo smirked.

"Heero doesn't have a date!"

Wufei smacked Duo on the back of the head before returning to his thoughts.

All the girls sat around the kitchen. Steaming cups of hot chocolate in front of them. Hotaru looked around.

"Where's Setsuna?"

Michiru looked at her.

"She's on a business trip."

All the girls nodded. All at once, they began to speak.

"I have somewhere to go tomorrow sorry!"

They looked at one another and blushed. Haruka and Michiru laughed.

"Good, because we have a business party tomorrow. All the girls stood up to go to bed, it was late.

'A business party... can it be?'

Makoto, Minako, Hotaru, Ami and Rei all thought. 

'Nah!'

============================================================================

CAN YOU GUYS SAY LONG?!?! Now the question is finally answered, how will they know everyone knows everyone? Do you guys like? I know I'm behind, but who knew I'd actually be busy near Christmas? *rolls eyes* PLEASE REVIEW!!! I hope I haven't disappointed you! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!

Oh yeah, to Lady Alura, yeah, our Hee-chan is a kawaii vamp. Well, if you'd carefully look at chapter 14, there's a part in there, where one minute it's the Gundam boys. And the next minute it's the Supreme Gods. And since the Supreme Gods are vampires, the Gundam boys are vampires. Sorry if it confused you. IF it does, feel free to email me at DevilzAngel72@aol.com. 


	19. Christmas Eve Party

~*~*~ Eye of the Midnight Storm ~*~*~

By: Rogue Angel Barton

Dudes sup?! *Crickets chirping* Geez, silent bunch. Well I don't own anything, expect maybe myself, but I think that technically belongs to my parents right now. Ciao! 

Oh yeah, thanks to Ice Queen, Hotaru Yuy, Jenn, Sakura Yuy, and Starlight for being my editors! Now let's just hope you guys can put up with me. I owe you guys big time! I would go on my knees and gravel, but currently I'm being glomped by my daughter, Jade Lowe Maxwell.

Jade: Mommy! I fweel swrry fer you pweople that decideds to bwe mama's editors.

Rogue: okay, you're grounded.

Jade: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Minako stepped out from the limo that Quatre sent to pick her up and gasped. His mansion was beautiful! It was even bigger than her house! A servant escorted her up the fifty white marble stairs.

"Excuse me?" Minako asked.

"Yes Miss?"

"How big is the compound?"

"Well the whole compound takes up about 16 acres. The house takes up about 4 acres." The servant explained.

Minako gasped. The house was huge! It was amazing how Quatre could afford such a house! She smiled at him and nodded her thanks. Once she reached the top, Minako saw a pair of twenty feet wide and forty feet tall huge dark oak doors. She was then led into the lobby. Minako's eyes widened. The ceiling was about forty-five feet high, and the lobby itself was huge. Huge thirty-five feet tall windows lined the walls on either side. The walls were painted a dark golden yellow, with huge columns lining the wall, next to the windows. Black, blood red, dark green, gold, and dark blue curtains hung above the windows and then fell that the sides in that order, starting from the door. A huge, nine feet wide beautiful chandelier hung in the middle of the lobby, its hundred lights making the whole lobby seem to glow with a golden light. Minako walked across the floor, her high heels clicking against the shining black marble.

On the right and left sides of the wall, were two huge marble staircases, which lead to a central platform in the middle. Then there's a doorway at the end of the platform and huge red curtain hung above the doorway. Minako could hear music and laughter floating out of the doorway. 

An old man approached Minako in his early sixties.

"May I see your invitation Miss?" He asked politely.

Minako pulled out Quatre's invitation from her orange purse and handed it to the man. The old man's eyes widened and nodded. 

"I'm sorry to have been so blind as in not to recognize you Miss Aino. Please forgive me." He said as he bowed deeply to her.

Minako was puzzled. How did he know who she was? Catching her puzzled expression, the old man smiled.

"You see, Master Quatre doesn't invite too many people himself. The invitation not only has his color, gold, but his crest as well." The old man explained as his eyes twinkled with something for a moment.

Handing the invitation back to Minako, the old man told her to go up the stairs and through the doorway. Minako's eyes widened once she entered the next room the ballroom. It was even more beautiful and elegant than the lobby. It was about fifty feet high with a dome ceiling and was about 100 ft. wide in the shape of a circle. The walls were a beautiful gold with the similar tall columns like the lobby.

Minako looked around and realized that there were more than two hundred people, all in beautiful gowns and tuxedoes. Without a doubt, she knew they were of the upper class. Minako took a deep breath and walked down the marble staircase. Suddenly the spotlight shone on her, and she put up her best celebrity smile. 

The crowd gasped and Minako could see they were shocked. What, did they not think she belonged in aristocratic society?

Suddenly a man with short blond hair in a tux came up to her. Minako's eyes widened with recognition.

"Haruka!" Minako shouted as she started to walk towards Haruka.

Haruka smiled at Minako as she walked up to her. Michiru soon appeared behind the tall blond in a beautiful long sea green gown, which matched her hair. The shoulders were slightly puffy, and there were no sleeves, which should off her graceful neck and ivory skin. The waist was small showing off her trim waist and then the skirt belled out. Her hair was done up in a bun, with two wisps out in the front, framing her face. She wore a simple silver necklace with a pair of silver wings.

"Michiru!" Minako shouted as she hugged the older woman.

"Hello Minako." Michiru replied with a smile.

  
"Minako, are you Quatre Winner's date?" Minako could hear the scorn and disapproval in Haruka's voice.

Minako turned to a scowling Haruka. Minako smiled nervously and nodded. Haruka glared at her before Michiru slapped her arm playfully. 

"Why don't we get some punch?" Michiru asked trying to get off the subject.

"Probably spiked Michi."

"Haruka Tenoh! You know Winner Corps!" Michiru screamed in shock as she glared at her lover.

"Sorry Michi." Haruka replied sheepishly.

Minako smiled and shook her head, those two... deeply in love, but complete opposites. Suddenly everyone hushed again. Minako, Michiru and Haruka were now in the back so they couldn't see who it was. Ignoring it, they returned to the punch.

Ami thanked the hand as he opened the door of the limo Trowa had sent her. Her eyes lit up with shock and disbelief. The house was huge! A kind gentleman offered to escort her up the marble stairs, which she took. As she entered the lobby, a man in his early sixties greeted her.

"Welcome Miss. May I see you invitation?"

Ami nodded and pulled her invitation from her blue purse. Handing over to the man, she looked around the huge lobby. A second later the man looked at Ami with wide eyes and bowed.

"Miss Mizuno, I'm sorry to have mistaken you. Accept my apologies."

Ami was confused by this, but allowed herself to be led up the second set of stairs and into the huge ballroom. Ami's breath caught in her throat. The huge white marble staircase that she was standing on took up about ¼ of the room. Once she walked through the doorway in the lobby, she found herself standing on another marble platform about twenty feet wide, which was oval shaped and kind of like a balcony with nothing underneath it. The thick marble railing had golden silk draping on it. Beautiful flowers blossomed everywhere on this platform. In the middle of the platform, was another huge white marble staircase, which was about 11 ft. wide and it flared out once it reached the floor. The stairs were covered by a dark reddish purple carpet.

A spotlight suddenly shone on Ami as a light blush escaped her cheeks. With a small smile she descended the stairs. She realized the room was dead silent and most people's eyes were wide open. Looking around, she didn't know where Trowa was. So she decided to use the Ladies' Room.

^^^

Rei bit her lip as she hurried out of the house. There had been something wrong with her dress and she just arrived home from picking it up. Rei quickly put her shoes on as she ran into the garage. She grabbed the keys to the dark red BMW and race towards the Winner Mansion.

She knew where it was, but the security was so tight that she'd never seen it, let alone set foot in it. It was in upstate New York. According to the real-estate records she saw in the newspaper, half of upstate New York where The Winner Mansion was located was owned by the G5. Large areas of land in a state simply owned by them. 

Rei stepped on the gas. She'd be there in about half an hour. Looking at her watch, she realized that she would be there at about 7:10, ten minutes late. Rei sighed and looked at the five presents in the back. Realizing that there were five main names on the bottom she had decided it was only polite to bring presents. 

After half an hour of 90 mph, Rei finally stopped in front of the mansion. Stepping out, she felt the men around the entrance stare. Putting on her best smile, she handed the keys to a servant and walked up the marble stairs.

"Miss, may I see your invitation?"

Rei smiled at the man and handed it to him. The man's eyes widened and he bowed and kissed her hand. Rei was really confused.

"You are the young lady that Master Wufei invited. Miss Rei Hino, am I correct?" He assumed as he straightened with a smile on his face.

Rei nodded and allowed herself to be led up the stairs. She gasped as Ami and Minako had done. She was amazed by the beautiful ceiling. It was a dome, and like the walls a deep gold. The huge chandelier hung from the middle of the dome. The about fifteen feet from the walls, it was no longer a dome, but it was straight golden wall. The columns held up the ceiling, tall, twenty-five feet columns. About ¾ of the huge circular ballroom was covered, every four feet, with huge twenty feet tall windows.

Rei was suddenly blinded by the bright spotlight. She winced slightly before smiling at everyone. She heard a few catcalls among the younger and less sophisticated men. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, she started to walk towards the nearby window. She could feel eyes on the back of her head. Walking to the back of the ballroom, she stood by one of the pillars and sighed. She hadn't seen Wufei anywhere. Rei grabbed a glass of champagne the waiter offered her. Sighing, she held the expressive glass to her lips.

~~~

Makoto groaned as she saw a white limo crash into a black one. She was about a mile away from mansion when it happened. Now she was stuck in a line of honking limos, her forest green Eclipse seemingly out of place. Thanking the goddesses for her quick and durable car, she pulled away from the main road. Speeding past the other cars on the side of the road, she made sure to stick her tongue out at the driver who caused the crash.

A few minutes later, she went through the main gates of the mansion and continued her way to the mansion. After a long twenty-minute drive, she finally reached the mansion. Reminding herself to ask Duo why the road to the mansion was so long, she got out from the car. Throwing the keys at a nearby servant, she quickly walked up the long white marble staircase. Taking only a brief moment to look at the white outer wall of the mansion.

She hurried into the house and paused as a gentleman came up to her. She started to hand him her invitation, but he stopped her with the gesture of a hand.

"Are you Miss Makoto Kino?" The old man presumed with a slight bow.

"Yes, I am."

"Welcome to Christmas Party of the G5."

Makoto smiled at him and allowed the old gentleman to escort her into the ballroom. It was huge, and a beautiful thirty feet wide glass chandelier lit the room in soft golden glow. Four smaller chandeliers about fifteen feet wide made a square around it, pointing to the four directions, north, south, east and west. As she descended down the huge staircase, she noticed a few jealous glares and evil looks being sent her way by the women.

Makoto stifled a giggle and looked around, no cute guy with a braid anywhere. Looking at her silver watch, she realized that she was twenty-five minutes late. Makoto sighed and waited for the party to begin. What exactly happened at these parties anyway?

^^^

Ami sighed as she stepped out from the rest room. She looked around, still no sign of anyone she knew. She noticed the stage across from the stairs. Checking her watch, Ami realized it was already 7:30. The party is beginning. Suddenly the lights went out. Ami looked around in the dark, her huntress senses allowing her to see.

Slowly a lone and soft noise suddenly reached everyone's ears. After a few seconds, Ami realized that it was the soft strokes of a violin. Ami smiled as it sped up, and the soft and low sounds of a flute joined it. By now Ami recognized the soft but quickly melody, Carol of Bells.

Then as the music became faster, a piano and cello joined it. Then finally another violin. Suddenly a spotlight turned to the stage. Ami quickly followed it, and watched as a platform suddenly spiraled upwards, higher than the stage. Ami saw five figures on it, one of which was Trowa.

He looked really good in his suit. Black dress pants, with a dark, dark green suit jacket. His dress shirt was black, and his tie was forest green, probably silk since it shined slightly in the light. He looked really good, the tie matched the beautiful color of his emerald eyes, which were closed as he poured his all into the music that he played. His hair had a soft glow, and to Ami's amazement, his whole body seemed to glow dark green with a kind of power.

Rei smiled as the stage spiraled upwards. She saw Wufei sitting behind the black grand piano. She felt a smirk tugging at her lips, Wufei playing an instrument? Scary.

She noticed that he also wore an unconventional outfit. He wore a tuxedo, which was normal, but it was white. Rei noticed that he was braking tradition, she would have fun later. She also noticed that his vest was dark blue as was his bow tie. She hate to admit it, but he looked every handsome. Especially when he had his eyes closed in deep concentration as he played the piano. 

Rei looked at his companions, cute, really handsome hunky hot! She recognized Trowa, which was looking pretty good, not as good as Wufei though.

^^^^

Minako smiled as she heard the violin. Knowing about Quatre's musical abilities, she felt a smile tug at her lips. As he appeared, she felt her breath catch in her throat. He looked like an angel. His short blond hair was in the usual style, and his baby blues were closed as a small smile graced his soft lips. 

He dressed formally, and yet it seemed to bring out his godlike beauty. He was dressed in a tuxedo, like the many men at the party, but the vest and the bow tie was white. Minako smiled as the white of his vest, dress shirt and bow tie made his pale skin seem even paler.

Then the yellow spotlight seemed to give Quatre an unearthly golden glow. For a split second, Minako felt a surge of power from the young musician. A second later it vanished as quickly as she felt it. Shaking her head, she thought it was just her mind playing tricks on her.

^^^^

Makoto watched as the platform now towered over the stage. A soft smile touched her lips as she realized that her loudmouth boyfriend was playing the cello. Who would have thought?

Taking a minute to take him in, Makoto found herself resisting the urge to drool. As she suspected, Duo wanted to stand out from the crowd. Instead of a tuxedo, he wore a suit. Black dress pants, and a black suit jacket. The dress shirt was black as well, and he topped off his outfit with a silk, blood red tie.

'Always the one to stand out right Duo?' Makoto thought with a small smirk.

Suddenly Makoto gasped. For the first time, Makoto saw the other side of Duo Maxwell. She always thought that he was just a carefree kind of guy, sure always dressed in black, but just another guy. But now in this outfit, under the pale yellow spotlight, he seemed... dangerous.

Makoto couldn't describe it, but something about Duo, with his friends, made him seem like the dangerous type. She could almost feel an aura of death and power around him. 

Makoto then focused on how cute he looked. Unlike the others, his eyes were open, and scanning the crowd. Once is violet eyes met with her own forest green ones, they lit up with an inner light. They were brighter than the spotlight, which only made them brighter. Makoto looked into his eyes, and found herself falling for him, even more. 

All thoughts of him being dangerous left her mind as Duo smiled at her. This was going to be a long, but beautiful night.

^^^

As time progressed, Duo eventually found Makoto. Thankful that he was in the front and in the light, unlike Heero who was still in the shadows, he took her in. His eyes brightened once he caught her, she was breathtaking. She had decided to wear her hair down from the usual high ponytail. She looked beautiful like that, her light brown hair flowing gently and ending in waves around her shoulders. Her face was bare of any makeup, except some shiny lip-gloss.

Duo smiled as he saw her dress. He was breathless and stopped playing. Wufei nudged him before he remembered that he was still on stage. She looked like a goddess. Her dress was forest green, like her beautiful eyes, and modest, not too over-the-top. It was off the shoulder, with a kind of corset like waist, and then the dress went out a tiny bit, and then straight down to the floor. It showed off her beautiful neck and her thin waist. The emerald green color matched her eyes, and made them seem like bottomless jungle grottos he could easily get lost in He was practically drooling. She was just like a goddess, strong but soft and tender.

He noticed a HUGE necklace around her neck. In the middle was a huge emerald, about 60 karats decided Duo. On either sides were 4 diamonds, about 30 karats each. Duo blinked a few times, he never knew she could wear so much jewelry. He also noticed emerald earrings on, as well as a gold ring with a huge 40-karat emerald on it. Duo thanked his good eyesight.

Duo found himself grinning like a fool as Makoto smiled at him. Her smile made him feel as if he could conquer the world, although he probably already could if Quatre didn't stop him. He would do anything for her, anything.

~~~~

The girls and the crowd went wild when the guys finished their performance. 

Hotaru slowly stepped out from the limo. Smoothing her dress, she walked up the marble staircase. Her chin high and her shoulders square, she ignored he guys staring at her. With self-confidence and grace, she stepped through the oak door, demanding attention from everyone in the lobby. A man approached her, and by instinct, she started to pull out her invitation. The man made a gesture for her to stop.

"And my lady, you would be Miss Hotaru Tomoe, am I correct?" The old man asked with a bow and a smile.

Hotaru nodded.

"It's a pleasure meeting you my lady. Please follow me."

Hotaru followed him up the stairs and walked through the doorway. Everything was pitch black, and the only spotlight was on five figures on the stage. Suddenly the spotlight turned to her, and she instinctively smiled as she held her head high and walked down the marble staircase with grace and elegance. Everyone's eyes were on her, but she was used to it. As she slowly reached the bottom of the stairs, people stepped away, forming a circle around her. Some men bowed while some women curtsied.

She took a few steps toward the center, and to her surprise, everyone stepped out of the way and formed a walkway for her. Just then, four of the figures on stage walked towards her, all four of their eyes shining with a kind of curiosity towards her. Recognizing the tallest one as Trowa, she smiled at him and curtsied. Trowa responded by bowing ever so slightly. They formed a semicircle around her, blocking the crowd from her.

The mischievous looking one with the braid looked at Trowa and winked.

"Your date Trowa?" The braided one asked with a smirk in a mocking tone.

"No." Stated a cold and piercing voice.

The cold and impassive voice had pierced the serene mood. The four young men turned toward the direction of the stage as the fifth member finally detached himself from the shadows of the stage. Everyone moved aside to form the pathway once again, for they had closed it after the four young men came. The pathway started from the stage, and as the figure moved closer, people moved aside. As he passed, men truly bowed and women curtsied, like they did for Hotaru. 

Hotaru still could not see the figure's face, for he was still moving along the shadows, but she had no doubt as to the identity of this enigma. With catlike grace, he moved along the pathway, ignoring the people around him who bowed, his Prussian eyes focused on Hotaru's violet ones. They captivated her as her eyes controlled him, made him bend his shields and walls.

As he reached the end of the crowd, he was still five feet away from her, and next to the other young men. To Hotaru's surprise, even the four young men bowed their heads slightly in respect. A soft smile tugged at his lips as he looked her up and down.

"You came." He said, amusement laced in.

It was more a question that a statement. Hotaru giggled ever so slightly.

"You didn't give me much of a choice." She replied tartly.

Prussian eyes danced with humor and the tiniest bit of embarrassment as his cheeks darken ever so slightly with a pale blush. That soon faded and a small smile took its place on his handsome face.

"I suppose not."

Good humor was laced in with his statement as he mocked himself. Hotaru felt a shiver go down her spine, his smile suddenly so sexy and seemed to lure her in. Then with three steps he was at her right. He bowed to her before offering his arm slightly. He looked deep into her eyes, searched them for something.

"May I escort my lady?"

Hotaru smiled at him and curtsied. Gently placing her gloved hand on his forearm, she smiled.

"Why of course kind sir." She replied with an air of elegance.

With that the two walked toward the stage. The four men in the front stepped aside and bowed as the two walked past them. Then in suite as they walked down the pathway, everyone else followed and either bowed or curtsied. Hotaru found herself attracted to his now bight Prussian eyes as they walked. Those Prussian orbs stayed on her face, even after she turned away to hide her blush.

"You look breathtakingly beautiful."

Hotaru blushed at his husky and slightly lust filled voice. It was so beautiful and sexy. She smiled at him.

"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself." She replied.

His lively and melodious chuckle was her only response. Satisfied, she turned her head to look at him. Yes, he did look beautiful tonight. He was dressed in a traditional tuxedo, his hair still in its usual wild state. His Prussian eyes were dancing with a kind of beauty and elegance and shone with a light that she had never seen before. He looked like a god himself.

True he had gone with the traditional tux, but he looked better than any other man there tonight. His black dress pants showed off his long legs, while his tuxedo jacket and white dress shirt fitted him perfectly, showing off his broad shoulders and trim waist. She could feel his powerful arm muscles under her hand as they walked. The black bow tie gave him a sense of elegance and class usually unseen in his baggy cargo pants.

The over all effect was, as said before, the look of a god. His lightly tanned skin standing out against the white dress shirt. The tuxedo gave him a sense of class and elegance, as said before, but also danger and mystery. It made him even more of an enigma than usual, one which she died to discover the secret of.

###

Heero felt her eyes on him as they walked down the pathway formed by the upper class. She looked absolutely, ravishing tonight. No, that word did her no justice what so ever. Beautiful? No, too common used and unfit for someone like her. Elegant? Yes that, but something else as well. A goddess? No, that didn't sum it up quite right. Ah, Heavenly, yes that is absolutely the word! She was like a goddess, an angel, someone sent down from god.

From the minute she appeared on the stairs, she had left him breathless, in a manner of speaking of course. She looked so different from how she usually did, even more beautiful, which he thought was rather impossible. Her hair was up, in a bun, with two wisps coming down on the sides of her face. Her violet eyes were shining with a kind of excitement, and elegance. She looked beautiful as she held her head up high and descended the stairs, to him, descending from heaven itself.

She wore a dress, of course. It was deep, deep red, bordering on purple as the deepest red velvet usually does. The color was beautiful on her, truly was. The dress was strapless, which was slightly odd for this occasion but Heero ignored rules of the high class for tonight. It had an almost corset like waist, which allowed Heero to see just how thin she was. The font of the dress belled out ever so slightly while the back belled out further. As he expected, the dress was floor length. As she moved, the dress seemed almost painted on her. The deep color of the dress brought out her pale complexion, which added in part to her beauty. Her hair shone in the light, as he saw the smallest amount of blush on her cheeks, giving them some color. Her lips were graced with the presence of some shiny lip-gloss. A simple silver chain with an amethyst heart in the middle hung around her neck. Heero couldn't help but be attracted to... um... that and... a little south of that. Her ears were amethysts as well, simple and round. A platinum ring was on her index finger, with a 7-karat diamond. At first Heero thought that would be too big for her, but looking at the ring, he noted that the design was simple. A medium thick band of platinum spiraled downwards, forming a circle in the middle. The diamond was attached to the center. Heero smiled as it fit her perfectly and ignored the size.

  


As they walked down the pathway, Heero could feel nods and looks of approval from the surrounding people. No surprise that she would gain their approval, just look at her.

"Quit staring Heero." Hotaru said suddenly with a slight glare.

Heero smiled and blushed as he looked ahead. Damn he got caught. Of course he got caught, he could practically feel himself drooling.

Suddenly a soft melody filled the room, and a waltz started to form. Heero turned to look at his grinning friends on the stage conducting and rolled his eyes. However Heero Yuy was not one to give up a perfect opportunity. Heero backed away slightly from Hotaru, with a smooth gesture he slid Hotaru's hand into his own. Then with an irresistible smile and soft pleading eyes he offered her his other hand.

Hotaru smiled slightly and simply slipped her small hand into his cold and callused ones. Heero then placed his left hand protectively on the small of her back, as Hotaru placed her hand on his broad shoulder. Then Heero led her towards the stage, the people now forming a circle around the two. Heero smiled as a light blush stained Hotaru's cheek. Then she looked up, and looked deep into Heero's eyes.

She kept swimming in the endless sea of blue. They were so beautiful, and held the windows to his soul. They reminded her of a storm, untamable, uncontrollable, and yet harsh and cold. It was determined, unrelenting, and unyielding. And yet a storm could be gentle, he could be gentle. But overall it was still a mystery, he was still a mystery. The more she tried to figure him out, the more she became confused and the more she felt pulled into him.

"You can dance better than most aristocratic ladies Hotaru." Heero noted suddenly.

"Well I am one myself after all." 

She could tell he was surprised, but only through his eyes. His face slowly reverted back to that of the impassive mask he wore so much.

"Really now?" Heero said.

His voice held no curiosity, but more of a spiteful tone to it. As if he was condemning the fact that she belonged to the upper class. But he was one himself, and his condemning gaze confused her.

"Just because I am born into that world, does not mean I live in it, or enjoy it." Hotaru quickly defended herself.

Heero seemed to relax slightly at her comment, and the gentle gleam in his eyes returned. He smiled slightly at her, as if to say, 'That's the right thing to say.'

Hotaru looked confused at Heero with dim violet eyes. What was his deal? Heero looked above her head and at the crowd who smiled approvingly at them, well, except for those jealous ladies who were glaring at Hotaru. A smile tugged at his lips. Figures that someone who they accepted would be from their class. With a heavy sigh, he closed his eyes and guided them around and around.

"What is it?" Hotaru asked with worry laced into her voice.

"Nothing." Heero quickly responded.

"Don't lie." Hotaru said as she frowned.

Heero looked down at her curious and scowling eyes. He said nothing at first, and only pulled her closer to him.

"They accept you..."

Hotaru was confused by his words until she looked around. She could tell by the faces of the men and women around, that they thought Heero and her made a cute couple, and they did accept her.

"So? Is that important? Heero Yuy, are you one who bases who he interacts with on the rules and the acceptance of the upper class?" Hotaru demanded, her tone serious.

Heero could tell that this move would either end, or start his friendship with Hotaru. With a slight frown, he replied in his cold and impassive voice.

"Of course not."

"You lie." Hotaru stated coldly with glaring eyes.

"I do not my lady and don't tell me when I lie or not." Heero replied with an edgy tone.

"I can see it in your eyes." Hotaru said quietly as she looked down.

It came out as such a whisper that Heero barely caught her words. He sighed and leaned his forehead on top of hers.

"This is where I am, don't think that it is I." Heero pleaded with despair.

Hotaru was silent and only looked down. Heero felt a sudden desperate need to explain it to her unlike anything he had ever felt before.

"Hotaru, like you said, you do not enjoy this life, neither do I."

"But you were born into it, not many dare resist the urges of that which you were born into. Especially when you have never experienced anything else. How and why would you want nothing, if you can have everything?" Hotaru said quietly, looking at him.

"First off, I was not born into this society, this class. I am born of low class, the poorest of the poor. However, I climbed up here, with one goal in mind, to live the best life I can. I wanted to have everything everyone else had, the best!"

"Exactly. Why would you go back to having nothing if you could have not only everything, but the best of everything?" Hotaru questioned, her voice icy.

"Am I like all those other men? Am I?"

Hotaru hesitated to answer for a moment.

"You are not like anyone I have met Heero Yuy, but it is human nature to want everything. To be greedy, to want the best." She managed to croak out at last.

Heero suddenly pulled her in again, crushing her with his strength to his chest, trying to make her understand.

"It is not greed. It was simply a dream."

"And now that you have your dream, why give it up?"

"Because everything comes with a price."

"What is the price of wealth and power and being the upper class?"

Suddenly stopping with the waltz, Heero pushed her away slightly so he could look into her eyes. Hotaru was captured, as his eyes seemed to come alive with passion. Behind it, however, she could see pain and despair. He did not break his gaze, and his eyes told her hat he was about to say was true.

"Because it's so lonely at the top..." 

The guys watched the beautiful waltz on the stage. After the first few minutes of conducting, they became tired of watching. With a nodded and an understanding gleam in everyone's eyes, they set off to find their own dates. Duo had seen Makoto in the audience while he was playing. No doubt she was watching Heero and his date right now.

Thinking about Heero's date, Duo felt himself smirk. He was wrong about Heero not having a date, dead wrong in fact. Not only did Soldier boy have a date, he had a drop dead gorgeous date. Taking a minute to look at the dancing couple in the middle, he realized that Soldier had a small content smile on his face.

Laughing silently to himself, Duo faded into the shadows as he continued his search for his Makoto. His violet eyes twinkled as he caught sight of his prey. As he started to walk towards her he froze. Makoto slowly turned around, and threw a coy smile at him. At that moment, Duo's brain turned into mush, and if he had a need to breathe, he would be dead since he wouldn't be able to. 

He saw her silky hair down for the first time, bringing out her forest green eyes. Her lips were rosy red as usual, as a pair of emerald leaf earrings graced her ears. She put some sparkly eye shadow on, and Duo was mesmerized. He had seen her dress and how she looked before tonight, but now he was so close to her, that her true beauty was finally realized. 

Makoto looked at him and blushed, noticing his unwavering stare. She smiled slightly, as if to ask Duo whether or not it looked good on her. Duo blinked, and slowly moved closer to her. He stopped a few inches from her, and his eyes held hers with an unwavering and longing gaze.

"How do I look?"

  
"You look... wow." Duo stuttered.

Makoto giggled and blushed at Duo's answer. Duo only smiled sheepishly, for the moment that he saw her, he had forgotten his entire vocabulary. Moving closer to her, he smiled his usual grin, this time, a tiny amount of lust escaping through.

"How about we dance?"

"After this one."

Duo nodded, knowing that Heero would kill him if he interrupted his dance. He offered Makoto his arm, which she gladly took. As if suddenly remembering who he was and his legacy, Duo straightened his back, his head held high. Makoto noticed this change and shifted her posture as well. Thanking Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna and Hotaru for the lessons, her chin was high as a sudden presence of grace swept through her.

Duo noticed this change in Makoto as he walked. The waltz would be ending in a matter of seconds. As he continued to walk towards the center with Makoto by his side, people automatically cleared a pathway for him, remembering his importance. Duo merely looked straight ahead as he walked, sneaking occasional glances at Makoto. 

^^^

As Quatre walked in search of Minako, people had greeted him and told him what a great party it was turning out to be. Many people wished to know whom the young lady was that was dancing with THE Heero Yuy. Keeping the polite conversations short, Quatre merely told them that he too did not know the identity of this young woman, and that she was private guest invited by Heero.

At this point, many people were clearly shocked and surprised. Quatre couldn't blame them, after all, he was curious as to this beautiful lady's identity as well. It wasn't often that Heero would personally invite someone to their Christmas ball. She really was beautiful. Perhaps his friend had found someone?

Quatre's brow furrowed as another old CEO of some important corporation or another attacked him. Making a few seconds worth of small talk on stocks and such, Quatre quickly excused himself. Now the blonde's patience was wearing out, where was Minako?

Thanking Allah for his height, Quatre peered over everyone to try and catch sight of her. Finally spotting her on the other side of the room, Quatre hurried in search of her. However, he stopped when he saw Wufei having a quiet conversation with a beautiful lady with long dark hair, not quite dressed for the occasion. He could tell Wufei was rather angry, however, his onyx eyes were looking her up and down while shining with a kind of lustful gleam. The lady was quite beautiful in the outfit.

Sighing he quickly returned to his search for Minako. Spotting her backing away from a bunch of high-class ladies, Quatre, the white knight as always, hurried to her aid.

"Minako, I've finally found you." Quatre interrupted quickly.

Minako, hearing Quatre's light and almost warning voice, turned and smiled at him. The ladies seeing Quatre all curtsied.

"Mister Winner."

"Ladies, are you enjoying the party?" Quatre asked, always polite.

"Yes sir, I most certainly am. And might I say, the young lady dancing with Mister Yuy is quite lovely. Who is she?"

Quatre smiled hearing the jealous and spiteful tone in their voice.

"I do not know actually. If you'd excuse me, I must borrow my lady for the next dance."

With that, Quatre bowed to Minako and kissed her hand. Minako giggled slightly, but caught herself and curtsied in returned. Thank the goddesses for those lessons from the others! Taking Quatre's arm, she allowed herself to be quickly led away knight in shining armor.

"Thank you Quatre! I'd thought I'd never get away!" Minako exclaimed as she sighed with relief.

Quatre chuckled at Minako's nervous look. He really looked at her, and he felt his eyes widen at the sight of her. He just noticed what she was wearing. Quatre couldn't help but blink, a lot. The outfit Minako was wearing was.... NOT WHAT HE HAD IN MIND! 

Despite the fact that it was... completely inappropriate. Quatre looked at her, damn she looked revealing. She was wearing a corset like top, in a deep gold, almost orangish color. The laces in the back were black, and the front had a little V notch neckline. The bottom was the classic ball gown bottom, nice and puffy. It was a deep gold, but lighter than the top. The bottom of the gown was sparkly.

Quatre closed his eyes and gulped. He tried to count to ten before talking to Minako. How could she show up like that?! She was very beautiful, and Quatre was a man, so he had to admit, she looked good! But it... too... how was he going to explain this to the men and women who were total aristocrats.

~ Will you stop thinking about things like that? ~

Heero! What are you doing in my head? 

~Oh gee I don't know Quatre, trying to find out the secret to your puppet collection?! ~

Hey Heero! Be a little more polite in my mind will ya? 

~Fine. Minako looks great.~

How do you know her?

~ *Sigh* Very long story. Basically, stop thinking what everyone else would think and start concentrating on your opinions and how you feel. Quatre, we've been around for a long time, and well, you still haven't learned?~

I suppose she had gone a little overboard.

~First off, a little? Second of all, Quatre, what do you think?~

She looks beautiful. Like an angel, well, without the little halo and wings.

~Good, then tell her.~

Thanks! This is a first, your giving me advice about this stuff!

~Quatre, don't push your luck.~

Oh, sorry.

Minako saw Quatre's face pale even more once he realized what she was wearing. He looked, well, petrified. She looked down at her outfit, okay, it was a little, too fluttery for a ball like this. But she didn't know it would be this big. Quatre's brow furrowed as he looked like he was having an inner battle with himself. Minako looked down, suddenly knowing why everyone had stared at her when she came down. They didn't think she fit in, and she didn't. Looking around at the beautiful gowns and fancy dresses that everyone was wearing, she suddenly wanted to go hide in a little corner.

Her fist clenched and her knuckles turned white. She was a joke. For the first time in her life, Minako Aino was unsure of herself. She better leave, she didn't want to embarrass Quatre. A single tear started to make its way down her cheek. She started to turn around, when suddenly Quatre's hand snapped out and caught her wrist. Unable to look at Quatre, she kept her blue eyes on the floor.

"Minako..."

Slowly, Quatre's large hand reached up and caressed her left cheek. The softness of her skin making his senses wild for a minute. Then he saw the crystal tear making it way down her cheek. He slowly leaned down, and kissed the tear away.

"A tear doesn't belong on you..."

Minako was shocked, but kept her head down. Quatre forced her chin up, but she kept her eyes closed. Quatre sighed, and pressed his forehead to hers.

"Minako..."

The silence between them was unbearable. Quatre clenched his eyes shut, how can he tell her? Quatre cursed his upbringing, to always be of high class. Quatre could hear Minako's breath coming out unevenly, as if she wanted to cry even more.

"You look beautiful tonight, indescribable."

Minako's eyes suddenly snapped open and looked into Quatre's baby blues.

"Stop lying."

"No, I'm not kidding. You do look beautiful tonight." Quatre said seriously.

"Quatre, you know that I don't... you know... fit in." Minako said softly, looking down.

"So? You're still beautiful."

Minako shook his head furiously. Cursing his kindness, she looked into his eyes with a kind of desperation.

"Quatre, you're lying."

"I don't lie. And I don't have to. You look... really... wow. Really."

As Minako was about to open her mouth and object, Quatre bent down and captured her soft lips into a tender kiss. He bit down on her lower lips gently, in a reassuring way.

"Come on then my lady."

Quatre grabbed her right hand and rested it on his left forearm. With his head held high and a smile on his lips, he led her towards the middle. People threw looks at Minako, which were answered by Quatre's icy glare. But out of respect for Quatre, they moved out of the way and bowed.

"Where are we going?"

"To dance my lady."

Minako looked at him for a minute, confused. Quatre slowly turned to Minako, his reassuring smile shining down at her.

"Don't ever be ashamed. And don't ever think I'm ashamed of you. Someone who is, isn't worth it."

Minako felt another tear, this one of joy. Quatre smiled and bent down, kissing her briefly once again. He focused on her simple gold heart necklace. The chain was made by heart clasps. (Think Sailor V.'s Love Chain) Cocking his head to one side, he raised his brow.

"Nice necklace."

Minako giggled at his puzzled expression. Quatre also noticed her other accessories. Her earrings, was the chain, like the chain in the heart clasps, dangling to her shoulder. A thick matching bracelet was on her left wrist. Quatre blinked, cute and innocent jewelry, but very... interesting outfit.

Minako giggled again and hit him lightly on the arm. 

"The dance?" She prompted.

Quatre grinned sheepishly and led her once again to the dance floor.

===========

Trowa weaved in and out of people, in search of Ami, while trying to find the blue haired tenshi, Trowa even asked people. An unlikely scene. After a few women tried to flirt with him, Trowa gave up his new tactics. Trowa sighed and fingered his long brown bangs. Taking a glass of wine from on of the waiters, he pressed it to his cold lips and took a drink. 

Laughing bitterly at the act that he couldn't help but do, he resumed his search. He finally found her, in the garden balcony, figures. Sticking close to the wall, he moved silently towards his target. Silently stepping out, a soft smile touched his lips as he saw that she was gazing up at the stars. 

Unable to control himself, Trowa walked right behind her, yet she did not sense him. Trowa then slipped his arms around her thin waist. Ami was startled and her huntress instincts almost kicked in, before she felt a pair of lips slowly making its way up her neck.

"Trowa..."

"Why are you out here instead of enjoying the party inside hm...?" He asked her, his voice husky.

Ami sighed and slowly relaxed against him. She felt her back mold into his strong chest and stomach.

"Just looking at the stars..."

"You missed it..."

"No, I didn't..."

"I didn't expect him to actually ask her..." Trowa confessed.

"I didn't expect her to say yes..."

Another moan from Trowa silenced whatever Ami was about to say. Trowa gently ran his hand down her arm, feeling the goose bumps on her skin.

"You're cold."

"No. I really don't feel it..."

Trowa nodded and kissed her cold right cheek. Ami sighed with contentment and continued to look up at the bright stars above. Ami's blue eyes twinkled with a kind of universal understanding. Trowa saw the look in her eyes and kissed the top of her head.

"It makes you feel so small don't they?" Trowa asked with a small smile on his lips.

"All the knowledge of the universe, locked away in the stars..."

Trowa smiled at her answer. Hugging her tighter, for the ump-teen-millionth time since he met her, he wondered how she decided on him, and how special she was.

"Beautiful..." Trowa said, as if in a daze.

"Yes Trowa, they really are..." Ami replied softly.

"I meant you..."

Ami blushed at his husky and sexy tone. It was low, and she could feel the soft rumble in his chest as he spoke. He said that close to her ear, so that his cold breath tickled her ear and she shivered. Unconsciously, Trowa went over what she was wearing. A simple white slip dress that was sleeveless and a round neckline. And on top was a sheer blue over dress that started an inch above the slip dress neck, that went to the floor with the under dress. The sheer blue dress was a really light blue at the top, and gradually darkened to a navy blue at the end. A split went up the dress on either side to her knees.

'Wow, she looks... um... wow?'

Trowa's eyes went wide as for the first time she realized how beautiful she really was that night. She had on some shiny lip-gloss, making him focus at her beautiful and full lips. She had some light blue eyes shadow, which matched her shining and lively blue eyes.

"Trowa...?" Ami said pulling him out of his thoughts.

Trowa blinked a few times and saw that she was looking at him in concern. With a small sheepish smile and a light blush on his face, he kissed her forehead.

"What about we join the party?"

Ami seemed hesitate and then nodded. Trowa straightened his posture and held his head up high. Ami looked at him and wrinkled her nose.

"What's up with the change?"

"Always be a gentleman, when you're about to feed yourself to a pack of wolves."

Ami giggled and then followed him. She held her chin high and shoulders back.

"My lady?"

Trowa offered his arm, which Ami took with a light kiss on his cheek. Then with a nod, someone opened the glass doors to the garden. As they walked in, people around them bowed, as usual. Ami found this unnerving, but with a small squeeze from Trowa's hand, she relaxed. As Trowa expected, everyone bowed and curtsied before him. With a nodded he dismissed it and continued down the pathway they formed.

Wufei straightened his white tuxedo as he tried to steer away from women, they had a tendency to, oh... throw themselves at his feet. Responding them with snorts of impatience and glares of disgust, he quickly got away. 

'Where is that onna?'

Wufei snarled as he couldn't see the dark haired phoenix anywhere. However, he did see a crowd of men gathering at one side of the ballroom. Something told him that where there were groups of men, there was Rei. A small feeling suddenly burst forth in his chest as he glared at the back of those men. 

However the feelings disappeared once the men left, their faces showing disappointment. What was the feeling anyway?

The question disappeared when Wufei saw what she was wearing. Feeling his jaw drop to the floor, Wufei looked at Rei. She was wearing a strapless, dark red dress. On the top was tight, so that he could see all of her curves. Then it was tight all the way down to her knees. Then at her knees, the front part of the dress ends, showing Wufei her great lower legs, while on each side it slants down and the back and the sides of the dark red fabric reaches the floor. A silver necklace with rubies all around was on her neck, as well as a pair of 20-karat dangling earrings.

Wufei felt drool coming out of his mouth, before he realized where and who he was. Then lust was soon replaced by anger and disbelief. Marching up to Rei, his face became red. Rei sensed him and turned around with a small smile on her face.

"Wufei, great par-" She started.

"Onna! What are you doing wearing that dress?!" Wufei yelled in rage and disbelief.

"Well, I'm supposed to wear a dress aren't I?" Rei answered, trying to keep her calm.

"A dress! Not a tight piece of cloth like that!" Wufei argued.

"Well, the men seem to be enjoying it..."

"Class onna! Have you no dignity what so ever?!" Wufei screamed at the top of his lungs.

"I have dignity baka! And I am proud of my body!" Rei yelled back, losing control.

"Being proud is one thing, being a slut is another thing!!!"

Rei seemed shocked by this as her eyes widened. Anger and rage soon filled that surprise and her eyes became a firey violet. Wufei did not back down, even though he knew he had gone too far. But the dress she was wearing! What was that?! 

Somewhere in the back of his mind, a little voice was saying that it made her look so, beautiful. As usual, Wufei pushed away that side of him, and instead put up the mask of honor and pride he hid behind all his living and undead life.

"How. DARE YOU?! How dare you call me such a thing you chauvinist pig?!"

Rei's hand lashed out and hit him hard across the cheek, sending his head toward the right. Wufei winced inwardly, not at the hit, but at the sound of her voice and her raging violet eyes. Clenching his jaw tightly shut, he could not back away, where was his honor in that?

"Who do you think you are judging me? Especially calling me something so disgraceful? Yo-you have no right to judge me on what I wear!" Rei yelled, completely outraged.

"Well how do you want me to see you as if all you're wearing is that?!"

"I expect you to at least say something that compliments me!"

"Complimenting you on what?! Trying to look disgraceful for all women?! Trying to come into a grand party like this looking like a hoe?! Showing way too much cleavage and skin?! Embarrassing me by your outfit and having you are my date?! I expected you to know better!!!"

Wufei stopped, his eyes flashing with an unknown power. Rei looked away, trying to control her temper. Her knuckles were white and her long nails dug into the vulnerable skin of her palm. Her shoulders were shaking from the bombardment of emotions as she tried to keep it all in. Never show your enemy what you were thinking, or feeling.

Wufei saw her shaking shoulders and sighed. Closing his eyes, he felt his anger beginning to disappear and be replaced by guilt and regret. He shook his head, how could she show up in that? She looked beautiful, but it was so... so revealing, and so not what he expected.

"Well I'm sorry then..." Rei said in a soft voice.

Wufei's eyes widened as they returned to her trembling form. Her voice was... so cracked with emotion. It seemed like she was trying to regain and keep control. He opened his mouth to speak before Rei looked up at him. Wufei felt his whole body plunged into a lake of icy water. 

Rei's beautiful violet eyes were glazed over with water. She looked up, trying to prevent the tears from falling. Her bright eyes were dim with pain.

"Rei..." Wufei began.

"Shut up!" Rei screamed.

Wufei stepped back as she yelled. Her eyes turned into a red-hot violet flame as they filled with anger and hatred.

"I don't want to hear it! Yes I am sorry! Sorry that I had said yes to coming! Sorry for thinking that you were nice for once! Sorry for trying to look nice for you! Sorry for trying to make you look good by coming with someone that looked nice! Well I'm guilty for those things so I'm sorry!"

With that she stormed towards the middle of the ballroom. People looked at her but allowed her to pass. Wufei was frozen for a minute, before running to chase her. As much as he hated to admit it, she did strike at his heart, and besides, he didn't wanted to look bad by having his date run out on him.

Omniscient P.O.V. as in Godlike me!

The four couples approached the middle as the waltz ended. Trowa and Ami from the North and the gardens, Quatre and Minako smiling from the South, Wufei and Rei from the West, and Duo and Makoto from the East.

~Minako and Quatre~ 

"Come my lady, this is our dance."

The two reached the end of the pathway and the circle.

~Trowa and Ami~

The two smiled at each other one last time before stepping into the circle.

~Duo and Makoto~

Makoto smiled as Duo winked at her. With a huge grin, he held her close.

"Our turn to show them what real dancing is!"

~Rei and Wufei~

"Rei please!" Wufei cried in vain.

Rei ignored them as she burst forth into the dance circle. She froze as three other couples came out.

~Heero and Hotaru~

"Because it's so lonely at the top..."

As Hotaru's eyes widened, she could see the truth in those eyes, swimming with such emotion. Just then, someone wearing red burst out of the crowd and into the empty space.

~Minako's P.O.V~

Oh my god, isn't the crying woman Rei?! What is she doing here?! Why is she crying?!

~Ami's P.O.V.~

Oh, isn't that Makoto?! Why is Rei crying?! And who's the Chinese guy running up to her?!

~Makoto's P.O.V~

Oh my god! Hotaru's with Heero?! Ami's here with Trowa?! And the girls?!

~Rei's P.O.V.~

Oh dear god!!! This isn't happening!!! NO! Heero and Trowa aren't with Wufei! They don't know each other, oh dear god please don't have them know each other! And the girls are here to! This is so embarrassing, dear lord why be so cruel?

  
~Heero's P.O.V. ~

The girls are here with the guys?! God this was unlikely! Wait, why is Rei crying? Wufei?! She's here with Wufei?! Dear lord what did he do?

~Trowa's P.O.V.~

I had a feeling something like this would happen. The girls are with the guys. Isn't that Rei crying over there? Isn't that Wufei? 

~Hotaru's P.O.V.~

God everyone is here. How can this be? And why is Rei crying? I swear, whoever hurt her...

Omniscient powerful me's P.O.V.

Rei could take it anymore as her knees buckled beneath her. She fell backwards before Wufei caught her. She slapped him and tried to get away. All at once, the girls rushed out to Rei. Michiru and Haruka burst out as well. Haruka pushed Wufei and towered over him. Duo and Quatre shot out to restrain her.

Hotaru held Rei while the other girls tried to calm her. Suddenly, she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. Seeing that it was Trowa, she backed away slightly. Trowa bent down and easily scooped the shaking girl into his arms. Without a word he walked towards the stairs to go upstairs. The girls all followed, except Haruka and Hotaru who stayed behind. Wufei was attempting to follow Trowa before Hotaru went up to him and pushed him hard.

"Who the hell do you think you are?! How could you treat her like that?!"

"Onna out of the way! It's none of your business!"

Hotaru's eyes flashed dangerously and turned black as her anger boiled to no end. 

"I AM HER FRIEND! HER PROBLEM IS MINE!"

Wufei wasn't scared and pushed her out of the way. Hotaru fell to the floor since she was so surprised by the act. Haruka was infuriated and continued to surge towards Wufei. Duo and Quatre however kept a hand on her.

"Why don't you check on the Miss?" Duo said, his eyes dark.

Haruka calmed and went to pick up Hotaru. Taking the chance, she leapt towards Wufei and began to punch him. Wufei however was not one to stand while someone hit him. Punching Haruka hard, she sent her into Hotaru. He walked towards her, intending to finish her.

"WUFEI CHANG YOU STAY WHERE YOU ARE!!!"

Wufei froze while Duo and Quatre gasped. Heero had never raised his voice to anyone before. Everyone, including Haruka and Hotaru, turned to see Heero's cold and impassive face turn into one of complete and utter anger. His eyes were flashing with danger as they turned an unnerving deep purple.

"HOW DARE YOU ACT LIKE THAT IN THIS HOUSE?! IN MY PRESENCE!?"

Heero walked a few steps to Wufei, who stepped back, the first time in his many times to feel utter fear.

"YOU DISAPPOINT ME! First you cause Rei to cry, then you knock over Hotaru, and then you DARE TO LAY A FINGER ON HARUKA! Have you no shame?! Do you have no honor or pride?!"

Wufei clenched his eyes close and bowed his head.

"You disappoint me! Unruly behavior! You've taken things too far! Especially on a day like today!"

Wufei stepped toward Heero, attempting to calm him. Without a thought, Heero's hand lashed out and punched him, sending him flying.

"You disgrace! Clean your act up. You are a disgrace not only to me, but all of G5! You embarrass us with your action and bring shame to your family name! Now clean up and get the hell out of my face!"

With that Heero turned around and stormed out of the ballroom to follow Trowa. Haruka and Hotaru looked blankly at each other, before following Heero. They would deal with Wufei another time.

Duo and Quatre turned to each other, their faces grim. Without a word, they turned and assured the crowd that everything was fine, while Wufei sat alone on the floor. His mind filled with what Heero had said, and his heart full of emotions. 

Sorry guys! Took me 3 days to write that chapter! I'm sorry if it's not funny or happy like you expected it. I started writing and soon everything about funny and light atmosphere disappeared. It'll be better next chapter I PROMISE!!!! I can't always be depressing.

Did I disappoint you guys? I sure hope not!

And once again thanks to my wonderful editors! A special thanks goes out to Starlight, whom I now think is the best designer IN THE WORLD! Thanks to Starlight, I got the beautiful dress for Ami and Minako! She's brilliant! And I used part of her idea, along with Hotaru Yuy and Ice Queen's ideas for Rei's dress! Thanks to LilSweetCeres, who I call Ceres-sama, for Makoto's dress! Even though I had the same dress in mind... And as usual, thanks to Jade Lowe Maxwell, who is my daughter, well, at least when she's a Chibi! Without her, I wouldn't be writing fanfics, and I would still be sane...

Wow for once I'm thanking people! Maybe my ego has shrunk from the size of Alaska! Okay, maybe not.

PLEASE REVIEW!!! AT LEAST 15 BEFORE ANOTHER CHAPTER! I AM SAYING THAT RIGHT NOW! NO 15 REVIEWS, NO CHAPTER! AND DON'T YOU GUYS WANNA FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS WITH WUFEI AND REI?!?! 


	20. before the dawning of a bright new day, ...

~*~*~ Eye of the Midnight Storm ~*~*~

By: Rogue Angel Barton

Hey! Next chapter! Thanks again to my wonderful editors, Hotaru Yuy, by the way, get the next chaps of your fics out soooooooooooon! Sakura yuy, Ice Queen, Jenn, and Starlight! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

And this chap is for PiscesAngel, one of the best authors around. She's been so nice and kind to me, so I asked her what chap she would like to be dedicated to her. So this chap is to one of the best and most talented authors around. I hope you like this one! All for you Pisces-san!

To Jupiter (Seifer's babe) yes, I've see you're the only one that brought up the pretty obvious, I did get ideas from Buffy! Well I'm like, obsessed with that show, that and my crazed imagination combined made this fic! I suppose the slangs are a giveaway. But anyways, about your first question, well, I can't say anything. I'm not supposed to answer that question! And by the way, I TOTALLY LOVE Perfect Communication and Reunion in combat!!!!!!!!!! THEY ROCK!

This is the continuation of the Christmas chapter that you all have been waiting/dreading for.

The girls followed Trowa as he quickly walked through the huge mansion. Ami was to his right, soothing Rei's hair.

"Where are you taking her?"

"East Wing, away from the ballroom."

Ami nodded and continued to sooth Rei. A few minutes of long and wide corridors, marble staircase, and lots of turns, Trowa paused in front of a door. Opening it with Ami's help, he stepped inside. The room fit Rei, the walls and carpet was a dark red. It was huge, with king sized four poster bed in the middle against the East wall. Trowa quickly walked over to the bed and gently placed Rei on it. Ami, Makoto, Michiru and Minako sat by her as she continued to cry. Walking over the two huge windows, Trowa pulled back the dark red silk curtains.

Trowa stayed in the room for a few minutes, making sure they were okay before stepping out. He closed the door behind and sighed as he leaned against the wall to the right. Trowa closed his eyes and listened to the soothing voices that came through the door, well, at least heard by his hearing.

Suddenly the sound of footsteps came from the hall which he had come from. Without opening his eyes, he could tell who it was. One from the footsteps, quiet and soft, but firm. Second it was easy to guess, especially since not that many people would guess that he chose this room. And lastly, not many people had his aura.

Trowa soon heard two more pairs of footsteps behind the first. He brows wrinkled together as he tried to identify these footsteps. They sounded vaguely familiar... ah of course, Haruka and Hotaru coming to check up on Rei.

The first set of footsteps stopped by him for a minute; as if to silent ask him what was going on. Trowa bowed his head slightly as a sign of respect, and then a nod for his response. The man only grunted and proceeded down the hall a little. Trowa knew he was leaning against the wall to the right of the door.

Soon the other two sets of footsteps reached him. He opened his eyes and saw that Hotaru and Haruka were looking intently at him. He cocked his head at the door. The two nodded their thanks at him and walked in.

Trowa turned slightly to look at Heero to his right. The dark haired man sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Calm yourself." Trowa said in his calm and soft voice.

"How can I?" Heero grunted.

"Heero, this is no time to lose it."

"I know, but the mess he's made." Heero sighed and massaged his temples.

"He'll have to clean it up himself."

  
"Yes, but how did we look down there? Embarrassing, making a scene down there. He not only embarrassed us, but Rei as well." Heero said heatedly as he tried to calm himself.

"Yes, I'd still want to know how Rei knows Wufei and vice versa."

Heero paused and turned to look at Trowa. That was the question in deed, how did Rei know Wufei? Turning to the taller man, Heero's forehead furrowed in anger and impatience.

"That does not matter for the time being, although it does plague my mind."

Suddenly both men stiffened. They had felt an energy nearby, a huge energy source, many in fact. And they were all high and powerful. Trowa looked at Heero, his jaw clenched shut.

The huntresses and the slayer? Trowa asked through his thoughts, staring expectantly at Heero.

~Perhaps, only they can possess such a power besides a supernatural force.~ Heero responded, his knuckles white.

But they seem close.

Then the energy signature faded as soon as it appeared. The guys looked at each other before relaxing slightly. However they focused on a search for power, just to be certain.

Nothing. That was strange. Can they be nearby? Trowa asked, slightly unnerved.

~Perhaps, they must be, but they're gone now. I don't like how powerful that was.~ Heero told Trowa with a small sigh.

Neither to I...

~What's wrong? Out with it Barton.~

One of them... it felt slightly weak... and pained.

~I felt it too. Perhaps they were fighting.~ Heero thought hesitately.

Maybe, but I felt that it was not physical.

~Hm... but what if it were not them?~

What? Trowa asked, startled by Heero's words.

~It might of been a supernatural force.~

It can't be. Trowa said quickly, as if to convince himself.

~Why not?~

It's Christmas Eve, and you know the law that Shinigami enforced. No creature will dare disobey Shinigami. Nothing is worth the price.

Heero nodded slowly, but Trowa could still tell that he was unconvinced.

~With all the supernatural powers around and so forth, I wouldn't be too sure. Especially with the Elders around, there might be a heavy tension in the city.~

The Elders would be fools to mess with us Heero, no worries. Besides they haven't been in town too long, they won't dare make a move on our turf.

~I can only hope.~ Heero said darkly.

The shriek shattered the silence in the mansion. Heero and Trowa quickly turned to the door, but didn't open it. It wouldn't be right to barge in there. They looked at each other worriedly and sighed with relief as more soothing voices were heard through the door. Leaning against the door once again, Trowa could feel Heero's anger increase. Trowa winced once he heard Haruka's angry yells, and all of them involved Wufei.

How's Wufei going to get out of this one? Trowa asked with a mental sigh.

~I don't have a clue, and like I said before, I can't seem to care.~

Heero, we gotta help him somehow...

~Who says? He got himself into his mess, he has to get himself out.~ Heero quickly snapped in Trowa's mind.

What really happened anyway? Do you know? 

~Actually... I don't.~ At this point Trowa sweatdropped at Heero's reply. 

Heero, aren't you over reacting if you don't know what happened?

~...It's gotta be pretty bad if Rei is crying. She doesn't seem like the over emotional type.~

True, but we should find out what happened.

Heero turned his head towards the door as did Trowa. Even through the thick walls and door they could hear crying and calming and soothing voices. Heero turned to Trowa and gave him a skeptic look before facing toward and closing his eyes again.

~That is not a good idea...~

What about Wufei?

Heero threw Trowa another skeptic look. Trowa rolled his eyes and sighed.

What else can we do?

Heero simply shrugged. Trowa cocked his head in the direction of the door and Heero nodded in response. Turning to the door and straightening his jacket, Heero knocked on the door. A few seconds later Hotaru opened the door a crack.

"Yeah Heero?"

"How is she?" Heero asked softly.

"Better." Hotaru replied hesitantly.

"Good." Heero said nervously.

"What is it?" Hotaru asked quickly.

"The water is running throughout the mansion so Rei can use the hot tub if she wants to take a shower or maybe try to relax. All of you must be hungry."

Hotaru opened the door a little wider, showing Trowa and Heero the room. Rei was lying on the dark red bed sideways, her head in Minako's lap. Her face was stained with tears and her lower lip trembling. Everyone turned to Heero and Trowa, even Haruka who was pacing around with a red face. With a deep bow, Trowa and Heero tried to convey their apologies and respect. Rei nodded while Haruka waved her hand, telling them it wasn't necessary. Trowa suddenly spoke up after a few tense seconds of silence.

"It's about 8 now, you all must be hungry. I'll have some servants bring some food and drinks."

Ami nodded their thanks towards the two before returning to stroking Rei's hair. Heero and Trowa, taking the hint turned to leave. However Heero stopped by Hotaru. He looked into her violet eyes, his own eyes shining.

"I'm sorry this happened?"

Hotaru nodded numbly. Heero smiled slightly and leaned closer to her.

"Look," Heero said looking at Rei. "I know it must be hard on her. However try getting her and the others back to the party later."

Hotaru started to protest but Heero stopped her by putting his index finger on her lips.

"I know I know. But it'll be good for Rei. Hang out a little, talk to some guests, dance a little, you know, ease off the tension."

Hotaru hesitantly nodded, knowing it might be true. Suddenly Heero caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. Lifting her face to look at him, he smiled at her reassuringly.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine, I promise."

With that Heero turned around and walked away. Hotaru simply stood there, missing his warmth. Sighing, she returned to her friend.

As Hotaru walked towards the bed, she could tell that Rei had stopped crying. Haruka was leaning against the wall while all the other girls were on the bed. Hotaru sighed and shook her head. They had gotten no where in the past half an hour. Rei had been crying and the girls have all been trying to calm her. Haruka ran a hand through her short blonde hair. Hotaru could tell that she was really losing her patience.

"Rei what happened?"

Everyone turned to Hotaru. She had been so blunt, and her voice ice cold. Rei stared at Hotaru; her eyes mixed with emotions. Hotaru sighed and her face softened.

~*~ I'm sorry Rei, I didn't mean to be so blunt, but I really need to know what happened. ~*~ Hotaru said quickly in telepathically, putting it out so that al the girls may hear her.

-*- It's okay... I know you guys are just worried. Well... -*- Rei started with a sigh.

* Can you actually say this out loud? I'm sure you guys know every time we talk telepathically we send out an energy signature. We don't need vampires running into the mansion. * Ami interrupted suddenly.

Everyone turned to look at the blue haired girl, shocked at what she just said. True Ami was the really smart one, but she never let slaying come into any part of her life unless she was hunting. Ami simply shrugged while a light blush stained her cheeks.

"Ami's right, well Rei?" Haruka said, unable to mask the impatience in her voice.

Rei nodded and sat up, her eyes shining with new tears. 

"Well, I was standing around, when these guys suddenly came up to me, asking me to dance. I said no since I was waiting for Wufei, the Chinese guy. Wufei suddenly came up to me, saw what I was wearing and blew."

The girls could tell there was more than that. Hotaru sighed.

"Tell us the whole truth Rei." Hotaru suddenly snapped. 

Everyone turned to the short girl, whose eyes were burning with a violet fire. The girls all gulped. They did not like whatever Hotaru was cooking up. Nope, not good at all. Hotaru suddenly closed her eyes, and the girls felt her energy sky rocketing.

"I came up with this a while ago, testing it out on vampires first." Everyone winced at her cold and emotionless voice.

"Rei, if you do not tell us, I'll just have to show them."

Setsuna stood up, she knew Hotaru had figured out the secret to her powers. She was about to open up Rei's memories for all to see.

"Okay okay I'll tell you."

Rei had said it in a fearful voice. Hotaru felt her heart drop. What was happening to her...? Hotaru walked away from her friends slightly, melting into the shadows. Her emotionless violet eyes staring at Rei while she explained what happened. Once Rei finished, Hotaru's temper was flaring, making her power even greater than usual.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT SON OF A B*T*H!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Haruka yelled.

Haruka suddenly stormed towards the door. Makoto and Minako followed Haruka, their faces red. Ami and Michiru watched as their friends disappeared. Hotaru remained in the shadows and sighed. Rei suddenly sat up slightly in bed and looked at Ami and Michiru.

"Ami, Michiru, Hotaru, why don't you guys return to the party? Have some fun?"

Ami looked at Rei skeptically and shook her head. Michiru shook her head as well and patted Rei on the back.

"No Rei, we're not leaving you now. You have to come with us." Michiru said, her voice soft and serious.

"Sorry guys, but I can't. Please go down there and enjoy yourselves." Rei said with a sigh.

Ami started to speak but Rei interrupted her.

"Ami, I know you guys care, and I love it that you're all such good friends. But I don't want this to effect you. And besides, I'd much rather be alone right now."

Michiru and Ami looked at each other hesitantly, not knowing what to do.

"Give her space guys. Do as she says." Hotaru suddenly said, speaking up for the first time.

Rei, Michiru, and Ami all looked at Hotaru. Seeing the sure and determined look in Hotaru's eyes, Michiru and Ami hesitantly stood up. Ami kissed Rei on the forehead while Michiru hugged her. Looking hesitantly at the sad girl, and then Hotaru, the two walked out the room.

That left Rei and Hotaru alone in the room. With a heavy sigh, Hotaru stepped out from the shadows. Violet clashed with violet as Hotaru looked into Rei's eyes. Hotaru felt her heart freeze once she saw the flash of pain and fear in the older girl's eyes. Hotaru turned away quickly and closed her eyes as she found it that she couldn't breathe and her throat closed up. Fear... something in vampires' and demons' eyes, but never her friends.

As her eyes opened, she wondered if she had let her job consume and change her. She was practically a stranger to her friends, the only people in this world that she cared for any more. She was one who inspired fear into them... God it hurt her so much. Not trusting her voice, she spoke to Rei telepathically.

~*~ I'm so sorry Rei. I...I... di-didn't... it wasn't supposed to... I... ~*~

Hotaru stopped, unable to continue, and walked to the window by Rei's bed. Her pain filled eyes watched the moon, so ancient, so wise, so beautiful. As she closed her eyes, a picture of her sister appeared in her mind. Clenching her fists tightly until her knuckles were white, Hotaru bit down on her lower lip, however she felt no pain.

Pain, she expected something... anything. Looking at the moon once more, she sighed. She could never lose her friends, she couldn't afford it, she would be nothing without them.

"Hotaru..."

Hotaru's thoughts were broken by Rei's voice. Her eyes widened as if she heard it for the first time that night. It wasn't the usual strong, confident and powerful voice, it was weak, shattered, pain, hallow and raw. She choked from crying. Hotaru felt her anger rising within her again. What kind of F****** moron and a J@CK@$$ of a human being would hurt someone like Rei?

"Hotaru come here... please."

Hotaru turned around and walked to the bed. Sitting down near the edge, she kept her head down, her glaze on her pale hands.

"Hotaru look at me."

Clenching her eyes shut, Hotaru refused. She didn't wish to see Rei's fear... not of a vampire, not of a man, not of a demon... but of her. She'd rather die than see it... again.

"Please..."

When Hotaru failed to comply, Rei brought her hand up to Hotaru's chin. Slowly and gently, she lifted it so that she could see Hotaru's face. Reluctantly, Hotaru opened her eyes and locked gazes with Rei. She saw pain, desperation, and some fear once again.

~*~ Fear... is that all I am now? Something people now fear... eventually avoid... and finally hate? ~*~

"NO! You must never think that!"

Hotaru was not too surprised that Rei picked up on it. The phoenix had the most sensitive senses to telepathic power, along with her power of predication.

"I don't know what to think anymore Rei. Especially after I... I... threatened you..."

Hotaru choked on her words and quickly looked away. There, she had said it; she threatened her friend, her own best friend, who only cared for her. She forced her to tell her secret, by threatening to expose her secret to the others without her consent and by force. God, what did she do? Who was she now?

"Is that all I am now?" Hotaru whispered, her eyes flashing with pain.

"Hotaru... don't worry. You were just worried..."

"But that doesn't make what I did right! I mean... how _could_ I!?" At this point Hotaru stood up and began to pace, trying to walk a hole in the carpet.

"Hotaru, I understand... calm yourself. You're going to wear a hole through the carpet..."

"Rather wear a hole in the carpet than stain it with my own blood."

Rei's expression turned into one of shock, pain and fear. But it was fear for Hotaru, instead of her. Hotaru saw Rei and looked away. God, couldn't she get anything right tonight?

"Hotaru, I understand why you did it. I _really_ do!"

"Yea but it still doesn't justify it! I mean I was just so... I just wanted to know... I mean, I was so worried, and... and desperate! I was out of it... I was never in it! I... I just lost control!"

Hotaru had unconsciously wondered back to Rei's bed. With an exasperated sigh she sat on the bed again. Rei reached over and put her hand over Hotaru's. Squeezing it tightly, Rei silently told her that she understood. Hotaru sighed and looked at Rei, her eyes thanking the older girl. Rei smiled and winked in return.

"Now off to the ball you go lil one!"

Hotaru glared at Rei slightly. She sighed again and plopped back down on the bed. Rei sighed as well and laid down next to her.

"We're kinda sad tonight eh?"

Hotaru giggled at Rei's question. She nodded and looked at the priestess lying next to her.

"I guess we are. So, how did ya meet Wufei?"

As Heero walked out the room and down the corridors, his eyes and face darkened. Making his way to the ballroom, he sent out a telepathic call to two of the gods.

~Duo... Quatre...~

I'm here Heero. Quatre answered quickly.

= Hey buddy, sup?= Duo's cheerful voice asked.

~How is everything down there?~

We calmed everyone down. The party is up and running again.

~Good. Good job guys.~

=Listen Heero, what was up with Wufei and the babe?= Duo asked, his voice filled with curiosity.

~I don't know. Where's Chang?~

He's in the training room I believe.

~Hn...~

=Are you going after him?=

~Yes. I need to know.~

We'll go with you.

~No. Stay at the party.~

=Yes... master...=

~MAXWELL!~

=Sorry Heero.=

Heero frowned as he changed directions. Now heading towards the West Wing, he senses came alive. It always did in this part of the mansion, the part that was more the power and warrior side of him. 

Walking past the main hall, the decorations change. Instead of a golden color and texture in the main halls, it was now a deep blue and green. The walls were now a dark blue color, while the curtains for the tall windows were dark green silk. His heels clicking against the wooden floor, Heero looked at the pictures. Instead of the main portion showing off wealth, and class with fine art, this wing was more... the page out of a fantasy book. 

Paints of dragons, tigers, and other creatures hung on the wall. The dark green silk draping on the walls annoyed him, but Maxwell insisted them being there. Heero growled as he stepped onto one of the many blood red rugs on the floor. Without a thought, he turned to the right. 

This wing had more a powerful feeling to it. Something... strong, willful, confident... He stopped by one painting, with was one of a knight, slaying a dragon and rescuing the princess. Heero felt his eyes soften before he continued walking. This wing... was their treasure. Power... flowing from every painting on the walls. Acts of heroics, warriors, legends...

"But never our legends..."

His eyes taking on a silver quality as he made a right. He felt Chang, pounding away on his punching bag no doubt. The thought of Chang and Rei made his other side come out. Besides the silver quality to his eyes, his fangs sprouted toward, reaching over 1 ½ inches.

Heero looked at the door before him. It was over twenty feet tall, and made of cypress. One each door was the Gods' insignia. It was everything, power, fear, destruction, perfection...

Heero thrust his hand forward, and the door slammed open as if hit by in invisible wind. With his tailcoat flapping from the power flowing off of him, he walked into the gym. He was right, the fool was pounding away on the punching bag, trying to vent his anger.

Wufei sensed Heero's presence, and looked up. His black eyes clashed with Heero's angry Prussian ones. Wufei sighed and looked away.

"Chang."

Wufei nodded at Heero and then walked to the window. It overlooked the garden. Wufei ran a hand through his now lose hair, his cold heart heavy.

"Care to fill me in on what happened with Rei?"

Wufei turned to look at Heero before turning to look out the window again. Yes... Rei... the phoenix. Was it not a sin to make such a powerful and beautiful creature cry? No matter, he had had more sins that perhaps Maxwell and Winner added together. But this... this wasn't killing and destroying a monster or anything like that; this was making a woman cry. Somehow, it seemed worse than any other sin he has committed.

"I suppose I must."

Wufei received no answer as the emotionless god walked next to him and watched the gardens with minor interest. Looking out of the corner of his eyes, Wufei realized that Heero was dead serious, as he predicted. His face was in that carefully guarded mask, his Prussian eyes dim with lifelessness.

"I saw Rei in the dress, and I insulted her."

Hero glared at the Chinese man next to him. He shook his head slightly and allowed his aura to darken and his power to clearly rise. Wufei became nervous next to him, but remained calm on the outside. He should have none better than to try and out play the Prefect Soldier.

"Fine, I insulted her by calling her a disgrace to women, a slut, without dignity, disgraceful, a hoe, an embarrassment to me..."

"That will do Chang."

Heero couldn't contain the anger in his voice, or the fact that the atmosphere had changed to one of darkness, anger, and evil. His eyes were flashing between Prussian blue and silver once again. He knew Chang must have been cowering on the inside, despite his calm facade.

"And do you plan upon apologizing?"

Wufei looked at Heero in surprise. He expected to be flung into the next dimension by now instead of speaking to a calm Heero. Okay, a deadly and evil calmness quality to his voices but still, no action what so ever.

"No."

"What?"

Heero managed to squeeze that out, but not without the acid and threatening quality in his voice. How stupid was Chang? 

"She won't take it."

"I never said anything about Rei accepting it. But you should apologize."

Wufei nodded numbly, despite the almost friendly tone to the last part, he knew it was a command. Wufei sighed and ran his hand through his hair once more. He really needed his friend right now, not the Perfect Solider. 

Heero sensed his feeling in Wufei and inwardly sighed. There was such a thin boundary between powerful vampire and friend, one, which was always blurred for him. Hesitantly and slowly, Heero rest his hand on Wufei's shoulder. Wufei snapped to look at him, and Heero could tell he was completely shocked.

"Like I said, Rei accepting it is one thing. But not apologizing will make you appear to be an even bigger jackass than what you've already made yourself look like."

"Oh thanks."

Heero smiled faintly as Wufei rolled his eyes. Heero turned and opened up the windows, letting the chilly winter air nip at his skin. He then frowned; he could never feel the cold, why bother?

"You might still have a chance with her."

Wufei looked at Heero with disbelief and shock. The black haired man shook his head and looked out the window.

"Her spirit reminds you of Merian doesn't it?"

Wufei simply nodded at Heero's answer. His eyes held a glassy and far off look. He had left her slip through his fingers, and never truly appreciated her and who she was until it was too late. Now he had lost his chance with Rei. Wufei smiled bitterly, talk about protecting yourself, always hurting those around you.

"I-I am sorry about Merian. You have no idea what it's like for me to bear the memory, perhaps as bad as you do with it. Demo... Rei is like her in a lot of ways. Her good qualities don't let her escape as well my friend. Don't let her go."

Wufei looked at the man next to him. It was one of the rarer times that he saw Heero Yuy. Actually saw Heero Yuy. The man's Prussian eyes were heavy with the memories of the past, coming to haunt him as they commonly did. It was no secret among the four others that Heero lived with his past and what he has done every waking moment. He might act as if he's emotionless and all, but he was cracking on the inside. And it was known, that the only reason that Heero didn't end it all, was for them.

"How?"

Heero looked at Wufei and smiled in a mischievous manner. He turned and rested his hand on Wufei's shoulder once more.

"Come my dear Dragon, there is much that I must teach you in this game called love."

++++++++++

Hotaru and Rei laughed as they revisited a memory from the past. Rei was now dressed in a dark red silk nightgown that Trowa kindly provided. Hotaru did not change, but her hair was now down from the bun. 

Suddenly a knock came from the door. Hotaru looked at Rei hesitantly, before the phoenix nodded.

"Come in!" 

Upon hearing Hotaru's voice, the door opened. In stepped Heero, with a mocking smirk upon his lips. He walked into the room and stopped three feet away from the bed. He then bowed at the waist slightly, that smirk still on his face.

"M'ladies."

Hotaru rolled her eyes at Heero and waved her hand as if in a dismissive way. Rei watched the exchange between the two and smirk inwardly. These two would be quite the handful when they hook up. And she noticed how she said when instead of if. That's since she knew that they would get together.

"What is it that you want _servant_?" Hotaru said smirking and emphasizing the word servant.

"I am terribly sorry to disturb you Your _Highness_, and Princess Rei as well." Heero quickly countered, that smirk still present.

"Ay good sirrah, you are wasting my precious time."

Heero rolled his eyes at this and walked to bed. He leaned on the bed and rested his hands inches away from Hotaru's exposed knee. His face still held that stupid smirk that Hotaru found both mesmerizingly beautiful, and seemingly arrogant and rude.

"Waste your time... I dare dream not to do such a thing."

Hotaru shuddered at his voice. So sensual, so beautiful, so husky, so deep, just like his endless eyes. His face was centimeters away from hers, and she could smell his scent. Distinctly his own, mixed in with some cologne. She was losing all her senses.

"Although I do have a proposition."

Hotaru noticed the flash of something in his eyes as he said that. The smirk had grown bigger, mocking and daring her. 

"What is this proposition?"

Heero smiled as he leaned forth towards his even more. His mouth was right next to his ear, and she left his lips touch her ear as he spoke.

"A dance with me."

Heero drew back to see her reaction. Her violet eyes first gleamed with surprise, than with suspicion.

"Why?"

Heero merely shrugged as he pulled back and stood up straight.

"I asked you to this party, I think I should get a dance?"

Hotaru glared at him as he smirked again. She heard Rei giggling behind her.

"Well it's true Hotaru. He does deserve _one_ little dance."

Hotaru snapped back and glared at Rei as well. She turned to face Heero, determined to say no. Then she stopped in her tracks. God, that's it, he looked like a god. 

The yellowish light above gave him an almost heavenly golden glow. However, his dark brown hair and Prussian eyes were a total contradiction to the bright and light glow. His Prussian eyes stood up, though his face was hidden in the shadows by his hair. The suit fit him like a glove, showing off his broad shoulders, long legs, and slender waist. And then, he had that lopsided smile that made him look like a charming schoolboy. Then he held out his right hand to her, like a gentleman. How could she say no?

"Fine, one dance."

Heero smiled as she slipped her small pale hand into his. For the first time in centuries, he felt warmth that he could never feel, something that the hottest fires could not provide. It made him feel... alive.

Heero pulled her smoothly up from the bed and to himself. One hand rested gently on the small of her back.

"That's all I ask."

Hotaru stared into his eyes, lost, and allowed him to guide her to the door. She shot Rei a look before she left, and Rei gave her a wink. Hotaru rolled her eyes and allowed Heero to escort her out.

A while ago... 

Duo and Quatre sighed as the guest finally calmed down. After the brief conversation with Heero, they could finally relax, or so they thought.

"WHERE IS THAT JERK?!"

Quatre and Duo looked at one another before looking at the main entrance. In came a red Haruka, who was followed by a boiling Makoto and a steaming Minako. They both gulped before attempting to talk to the three ladies.

"Ladies and gent, why all the fuss?" Duo said with his grin as he casually walked up to the three.

"Be quiet and stand aside." Haruka growled.

Quatre noticed how angry Haruka was and walked up to Duo. He smiled kindly at the four and called a waiter. Soon a servant came with several glasses of champagne. He took a glass and offered it to Haruka.

"Perhaps some champagne while taking a breather?"

Haruka glared at Quatre but took the glass none the less. She drained it with one gulp and shoved it back at Quatre. Quatre simply shrugged and offered her another glass.

"Where is that idiot?" Makoto suddenly snapped.

"Who do you mean Ms..."

"Kino. She's Makoto Kino Quatre, my date."

Duo grinned as he slipped an arm around Makoto's waist. Makoto looked at the braided one and blushed slightly. Duo looked puzzledly at Minako.

"Ah, you're the beauty that was with Quatre before. Breath-taking dress. Hm... nice date Q-man."

Quatre blushed while Minako walked next to him and slipped her hand into his. Quatre looked at her and smiled. Duo whistled innocently to get Quatre's attention. Quatre looked at Duo in confusion before the realization dawned upon him.

"Oh... I'm terribly sorry. Duo, this is Minako Aino. Minako, this is one of my best friends, Duo Maxwell."

Duo smiled at Minako as she held out her hand. Duo took her hand and kissed it with a gleam in his eyes. Quatre and Makoto glared at him as he smiled innocently. 

"Enough of this! Where is that Chinese man?!"

Quatre and Duo's smile faded as they turned their attention to Haruka. The tall blond was not pleased or calmed at all. Quatre sighed inwardly as he had another bright sunshine fake smile plastered on his face. His patience was running out. Damn the almost full moon, damn the effect it had on him.

"I'm sorry Mr..."

Suddenly Minako and Makoto giggled. Quatre looked confused at the two before he saw the man fidget. Wait a minute... blond hair... blue eyes... IT WAS A WOMAN!?!?!? ALLAH CAN'T BE THAT CRUEL TO HIM RIGHT!?!

"I-I-I-I-I-I'm s-so sorry Miss! Please accept my humblest apologizes." Quatre stuttered as he bowed deeply.

Quatre heard Minako giggle again next to him and he turned and glared at her. Minako waved her hand in almost an apologetic way and kissed Quatre on the cheek. The blond man felt his cheek color up as he felt a pair of eyes glaring at him. Quatre gulped once he realized that the woman he mistaken for a man was giving him Heero's deathglare.

"Who are you?" Haruka managed to growl out without pouncing on the two guys in front of her.

"How do you do? I'm Quatre R. Winner, nice to meet you." Quatre stated in a neutral voice as he held out his hand.

Haruka hid her surprise as she shook his hand. This young man was Quatre R. Winner, the owner of one of the largest and most powerful corporations in the world? Impressive for a man his age. She noticed the braided one moving towards her. At first glance she saw thought it was a woman, but it was indeed a man. Not a bad looking one at that.

"Hey! I'm Duo Maxwell, I may run and I may hide, but I'll never tell a lie. That's me in a nutshell."

Haruka shook Duo's hand and resisted the urge to smile. He was different alright. Winner seemed polite and of high society. However, he was more relaxed and playful.

"I'm Haruka Tenoh."

Quatre and Duo only nodded. Suddenly, two more women came into the ballroom. Quatre and Duo recognized one of the blue haired women was with Trowa before. And the other one was with Haruka. Their eyes gleamed as realization dawned on them.

Michiru smiled at the four younger... er... younger looking ones and hugged Haruka. Ami shyly appeared between Makoto and Minako. Duo and Quatre looked at the two new comers and looked at their girlfriends for answers. Michiru caught this and held out her hand to the two of them.

"Hello, I'm Michiru Kaioh."

"A pleasure to meet such a beautiful lady. I'm Duo Maxwell." Duo said with a smile as he kissed Michiru's hand. Michiru blushed.

"How do you do Miss Kaoih? I'm Quatre R. Winner." Quatre bowed deeply and kissed Michiru's other hand. Michiru flushed even deeper while Haruka glared at the two. She walked to Michiru and slipped an arm around Michiru's thin waist. 

"Hello, I'm Ami Mizuno."

Quatre and Duo turned to the source of the shy and humble voice. They both smiled. This girl was perfect for their friend Trowa. Her voice was low and soft, just like their tall comrade. She was shy, and very beautiful. Her eyes held an inner wisdom of one beyond her age. Her intelligence was clear as it shined in her eyes.

"I'm Quatre Winner. It's nice to meet you."

Ami blushed like Michiru as Quatre kissed her hand. Duo walked next to her and kissed her hand and bowed.

"Duo Maxwell, and I must say, Trowa chose well."

Ami was now a deep scarlet, and it didn't appear to be disappearing any time soon. Ami blushed even deeper once a pair of arms encircled her waist. Duo smiled sheepishly as a pair of deep green eyes glared at him and Quatre. Quatre chuckled, amused as his taller friend kissed Ami on top of her head.

"Trowa..." Ami said while leaning into him.

Trowa smiled down at her and nodded his greeting in the other's directions. Duo winked at him as he pulled Makoto closer to himself. Quatre smiled knowingly at Trowa as well as he kissed Minako on the nose. Minako blushed and teased him back by looking at him seductively.

"That's enough! Where is the Chinese man?!"

Trowa turned to Haruka and sighed. This might be the death of this friend... well... second death.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know where Wufei is." Trowa replied calmly.

"Liar. Where is he?" Haruka asked, this time more heatedly.

"Miss Haruka, I am sorry but we indeed do not know where Wufei is." Quatre defended his friend politely.

"That's bullshit. All of it! How can you defend him after what he did to Rei?!" Haruka retorted and stepped toward.

"Miss Tenoh, you must understand, we do not accept or honor Wufei's action towards the Miss Rei. However, there are at time where the best comes out of not knowing, in this case, his presence."

Quatre and Trowa both looked in surprise at the braided one. Duo merely shrugged and watched as Haruka refused to calm down. The other girls were looking at each other worried. They feared what Haruka would do.

"For the last time, where is he?"

"We don't know." Quatre responded firmly.

"That's it!" Haruka yelled before pouncing towards Quatre.

"Miss Tenoh, please calm yourself. I'm sure you don't wish to make a scene."

Everyone turned to the source of the voice and saw Heero as he walked in with Hotaru's hand in his. Haruka's eyes began to twitch while Hotaru blushed slightly. Duo, Quatre, and Trowa winked and smiled knowingly at the powerful one. Heero rolled his eyes and stopped a few inches from Haruka.

"Where is he Yuy? I don't care if he's your friend. He hurt Rei." Haruka stated with an air of desperation.

"Yes I know, and that was a major mistake. However, mistakes can be corrected." Heero said with that knowing smirk upon his features again.

Everyone appeared to be shocked at his words. Trowa smiled at Heero and high fived him.

"So you've decided to help him." Trowa stated more than asked with an amused tone in his voice.

Heero merely smiled at Trowa as the other boys finally got it and chuckled. The girls watched him as Haruka narrowed her eyes suspiciously. Heero shrugged as Haruka glared at him.

"What does he have planned Yuy?" Haruka growled.

Heero smiled again and led Hotaru towards the dance floor. He looked behind his shoulder and smiled reassuringly at Haruka.

"He'll make up for it. Trust me."

Heero twirled Hotaru around and around until they arrived at the center. She looked at him suspiciously and glared. The two felt seven happy pair of eyes on them and one pair of menacing and death promising ones. 

"What does he have planned?" Hotaru said in a dangerously low voice.

"You should say what do I have in planned." Heero retorted still smirking.

Hotaru glared at him again before Heero bent down and kissed her on the forehead. Hotaru stood frozen as Heero drew back and looked into her violet eyes with his beautiful Prussian ones. The two kept twirling around on the dance floor, their eyes still concentrating of the other's face. Heero brought his hand up and gently touched Hotaru's cheek. Hotaru sighed and leaned into his touch.

Suddenly Heero's eyes flickered and he led her towards the balcony doors. Hotaru looked at him puzzled before Heero smiled and leaned down.

"Trust me..."

Without a word, Heero led her out to the porch made of marble on the outside. Hotaru smiled at the beautiful garden at night. The moon was shining brightly in the dark sky... a full moon. Normally she'd be out hunting on a night like this, but not tonight. The flowers were glowing softly as the nightly dew made the whole garden glow with a silver light.

Suddenly a beautiful white rose appeared in front of her. Heero walked over to her from the right as he smiled at her. Hotaru looked at him in confusion and then in thanks. She slowly took the rose, but dropped it as a thorn prickled her. Heero gently picked up her finger, brought it slowly to his lips, and softly kissed the small bleeding wound.

Hotaru looked at him as they stood like that for a while. Heero, looking like a dark god, while Hotaru looked like a beautiful goddess. Heero stilling holding Hotaru's finger to his lips as they stared into their dark eyes.

"The show's about to begin."

Hotaru looked at Heero in confusion as he jumped over the white marble railing. He held his arms out and mentioned for her to jump.

"I'll catch you, I promise."

Hotaru only rolled her eyes and jumped, landing perfectly on her feet. Heero shrugged and led her towards another part of the mansion while on the gravel path. The two walked in silence, with only the flowers to accompany them.

"The garden's beautiful..." Hotaru suddenly complimented trying to make conversation.

"I can't say thank you since I haven't done anything." Heero replied while shrugging. 

"Whose house is this?" Hotaru asked while looking at the dark youth next to her.

"Quatre's. The blond." Heero curtly replied and walking closer to the wall.

"I see, beautiful house." Hotaru said as she followed Heero. Heero simply nodded.

---------------

Rei sighed as she stepped out from the shower. After Hotaru left, she took a quick shower and was feeling a little better than before. Stepping into the thin silk dark red nightgown as before, she dried her long raven hair with a white towel. She sighed as she walked back into the room.

Suddenly, a soft melody floated into the room. Rei's brows furrowed as she looked around, the radio and stereo were all off. Suddenly she realized that it was coming from the outside.

Rei slowly walked over the balcony, and hesitantly opened the red silk curtains. She slowly opened the glass doors and felt the cold stone meet the bottom of her feet. She slowly made her way to the railing, and the music grew louder.

Rei gasped and brought her right hand to her mouth as she saw the source of the music. Below her, standing in a huge field of beautiful violets and lilies was Wufei. All around him were candles as well. But there he stood, still in his white tux, his hair free and blowing in the wind, playing a guitar.

"Baby  
Please try to forgive me  
Staying don't go out the glow  
Hold me now don't bother  
If every minute it make's me weaker  
You can  
Save me from the man that I become."  


Rei felt a tear fall down her cheek as she heard him begin to sing. She never thought he could be so...

"Looking back all the thing's I've done  
I was trying to be someone  
Play my part  
kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart."

Rei watched as he closed his eyes, as if he was battling his inner self. Why him? Why did she have to choose him?

"Sadness is beautiful  
Loneliness is tragical  
So help me  
I can't wait this more  
Touch me now don't bother  
If every second it make's me weaker  
You can save me from the man that I become."

There was nothing she could do now... he had her. She might have been angry... but now... she just didn't know.

"Looking back all the thing's I've done  
I was trying to be someone  
Play my part  
kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart."  


Maybe he really didn't mean it. She didn't think Wufei Chang of all people would be standing down there, singing to get her forgiveness.

"I hear with my confession  
Got nothing to hide no more  
I don't know where to start  
But to show you the shape of my heart."  


Maybe it wasn't supposed to easy. All couples had their ups and downs. But... they weren't a couple... they were only friends...

"I'm looking back all things I've done  
I never wanna play the same old more  
Keep you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart."

He wouldn't be doing this if they were just friends though right? Not this song anyway. Maybe... just maybe... they were something more, like he said, the shape of his heart...

"Looking back all the thing's If done  
I was trying to be someone  
Play my part  
kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart."

Maybe they had a chance. Sure they were both totally different, but they did say that opposites attract right?

"Looking back all the thing's If done  
I was trying to be someone  
Play my part  
Kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of..."  


Maybe she could forgive him... just this once.

"Show you the shape of my heart..."

Rei simply stood and watched as Wufei finished. He looked up at her with black eyes that for once showed what he was thinking, instead of hiding from her. She saw regret, pain, anguish, and a pleading looking. Pleading to be forgiven, pleading to have another chance.

Rei smiled finally and nodded at him. Understanding, Wufei smiled graciously and quickly climbed a ladder and jumped into the balcony. Rei moved away and turned to look at the other side of the garden. Wufei slowly and hesitantly walked to over to her.

"On-Rei... I'm sorry."

  
Rei snapped around in shock. To sing a confession was one thing, but to actually hear the hard headed one say it was another. She felt fresh tears appearing in her violet eyes. Wufei saw this and quickly walked over and engulfed her in a hug. With one hand he laid Rei's head on his chest and hugged her as if she was his only lifeline. 

"Don't cry... you've cried too much tonight."

Rei looked up at him with twinkling violet eyes. Wufei looked down, his eyes showing true joy and bursting with an inner light.

"I'm sorry I really-"

Rei didn't give him a chance to finish as she put one finger on his lips. Wufei gently kissed it as Rei giggled.

"That's enough." Rei stated while giggling.

Wufei only nodded leaned down to kiss her. Rei turned her face away and glared at him, her violet eyes shining mischievously.

"Oh no buster. You're still not totally forgiven. You have a long way to go!" Rei declare smirking.

Wufei groaned slightly but smile once he heard Rei's laughter once a gain. He looked down at her, his eyes sharing that meaningful gleam. Rei stopped and watched as he leaned closer. Suddenly he leaned even closer as he put his hands behind her head. As he withdrew, she felt something fall on her neck. She looked down to see a simple silver chain, with a golden phoenix on it. Rei looked up to speak but stopped as Wufei smirked.

"Then let me do us both a favor and wipe that smirk off your face and begin my redemption."

Without another word, Wufei captured Rei's lips with his in one passionate kiss. As their lips met with the promise of tomorrow, the two disappeared into the room.

####################

Duo and Makoto witnessed the scene from the security room. Duo smiled as did Makoto when they liplocked.

"I'm glad I installed cameras throughout the house." Duo said while smirking.

"Duo! Quit spying!" Makoto scolded as she whacked Duo softly on the arm.

Duo laughed as he turned around and sat on the huge table. He grabbed Makoto around the waist and pulled her against his strong chest.

"If I recall Miss Kino, you were the one that suggested we do this." Duo said matter of factly as he laughed.

Makoto stuttered for an answer before giving up and glaring at the brunette. Duo laughed once again as he hugged her even tighter to him. Makoto smiled before resting her head on Duo's strong chest. 

"I thought tonight was going to be completely hopeless." Makoto said with a sigh.

"I knew it would have been okay. After all, Heero's on the job. And besides, Christmas is a time for miracles eh? And I think _that_ was a miracle." Duo said as he breathed in Makoto's ear.

"Yeah but... I was afraid... I was afraid that I might have done something bad to that guy." Duo stiffened as he heard her voice tremble with fear.

"Everything always work out when you have me around. Everything's always fine." 

Makoto looked up at Duo's sparkling violet eyes and smiled. He was right, everything was alright when he's around. She looked deeply into his violet eyes again like whenever they just had a moment to relax and bath in each other's warmth and be amazed by the other's beauty. Deep violet pools of endless pranks and limitless faces. He was a master of deception, but he could never hide from her. Even though she's only known him for around a month, she felt like he'd known him forever. Each small gesture had a deeper meaning...

... Each smile held something deeper. Duo grinned as he traced her lips, which were curved into a mischievous grin under his fingertips. So beautiful... god what did he do to deserve her? So mesmerizing... so exotic... so... his.

Duo couldn't hold back and leaned toward quickly to catch her rosy lips in a heated and passionate kiss. His lips pressed roughly against her smooth ones, beckoning for more than just simple play. Makoto relented and let his tongue slip into her mouth.

They stayed like that for several minutes, Duo wanting to press on. But he remembered that Makoto was still human... and humans needed to breathe. He pulled back, Makoto gasping for breath. He simply stared at her with half closed lids, his forehead on top of hers. A small, true and happy smile on his face instead of the usual grin.

"What have I done to deserve you?"

Makoto suddenly looked at him as she heard his hoarse whisper. She saw that his violet eyes had lost their usual shine. But instead it was dark, with worries, fear, pain, uncertainty... self-doubt. She simply smiled and brushed his cheek with her hand.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Makoto said earnestly, smiling at him.

"God I don't deserve you..." Duo said as he buried his face in Makoto's free brown hair.

Makoto simply stood there as he hugged her tighter and tighter. He sounded so lost... so pained... so hopeless. She just wanted to make those things go away. To love him... and that was all. She soothing rubbed his back in circles and let him draw his strength from her.

A second later, he drew back and gave her a thankful smile. Makoto kissed his cheek affectionately and tugged his hand in the direction of the door.

"Come on, we need to get back to the party... they're missing their front man."

"I'm only _one_ of them."

Suddenly the clock struck midnight. The two stared at the clock for a minute before they turned and smiled at each other. Duo traced her jawline with his fingertips and pulled her close to him. He slowly put his hand into his jacket pocket and drew out a small box.

"Your Christmas present." Duo said in a low voice.

"But Duo... I don't have your present." Makoto said while gasping.

Duo simply shrugged and gave the black box to her. Makoto could tell it was a jewelry box, but this one must be special since it was from Duo. She opened the box and she saw a beautiful platinum bracelet. It was simple and light. In each heart shaped piece of platinum was a heart shaped amethyst. 

"Duo it's beautiful." Makoto whispered as Duo helped her put it on.

"I wanted it to be special, but I saw you and your friends' jewelry show tonight. I guess it's just another piece of accessory."

Makoto immediately looked up as she heard the desperation and pain in his voice. She shook his head furiously as tears collected in her emerald eyes.

"No Duo, it's more special than any piece of jewelry I can buy! I love it. It's beautiful. This _is_ special, since _you_ gave it to me."

Makoto said as the tears fell from her eyes. Duo shook his head and bent down. Slowly he kissed away the tears and then drew back.

"I still don't have a present for you here." Makoto said as her eyes saddened.

Duo simply shrugged and kissed her briefly on the lips. As he drew back, his violet eyes shining bright with earnest and truth. She rested her hand on his cheek and he laid his forehead on hers. He smiled at her.

"You're an angel sent from Heaven. You _are_ my Christmas present, the best I've gotten in a _really_ long time. Thank you, for being with me. I still don't know why you chose me, but I'm thankful, with all my heart, that you did." Duo said hoarsely in a low whisper.

Makoto let the tears fall. He was so wonderful. She lowly wiped away the tear that slowly rolled down Duo's cheek. Then in that one moment, they knew that they had found their other half. Slowly, they sealed it with a kiss.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Quatre smiled down at Minako as they danced around and around. They had been dancing for the past fifteen minutes, and neither of them were tired. Quatre stiffened as he felt two eyes burning a hole through his back. There was a price that came with dancing with the most beautiful woman at the party, her angry friend with the promise of death in her eyes trying to make his head combust.

"Too bad for Haruka that my head isn't combustible." Quatre whispered into Minako's ear.

Minako giggled and gave him a playful glare. Quatre only chuckled. Soon, Minako's light laughter joined his deeper one. The song stopped as they headed for the tables for something to drink. Quatre gave her some punch and took some champagne for himself.

"Hey! How come you get champagne?" Minako asked whining.

"That's because my lady, champagne is still bad for you." Quatre responded laughingly.

"Well then why do _you_ drink it Mr. Winner." Minako said smirking, thinking she had him.

"When you've grown accustomed to such things and have been around for a long time, something this small doesn't effect you." Quatre said quiet, his demeanor suddenly changing.

Minako watched as he looked blankly at his champagne as he swirled his glass around. His eyes were dark, secretive, unlike his usual kind and polite aura. Minako laid her hand on his cheek in worry. Quatre seemed to have realized her presence. As if by magic, his eyes changed back to that light and clear blue, and a smile on his face.

"Come on, I don't want to stay in here." Quatre suddenly said and grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the door.

Minako didn't exactly feel safe, but allowed Quatre to lead her out the ballroom. He slowed down as he walked towards the West Wing. Minako stayed quiet, out of curiosity and fear.

"I'm scaring you aren't I?" Quatre suddenly asked.

Minako shook her head furiously, but wasn't very convincing. Quatre sighed and ran a hand through his short hair. He turned to her and smiled.

"I'm sorry, I just... really want to show you something."

Minako nodded and calmed down. That was all. Of course, Quatre wasn't like all the other guys she knew. He would never...

"Come on, this way!"

Minako giggled at his childish voice and allowed him to drag her even faster through the huge corridors. After several minutes, and Minako's feet aching from running in three-inch high sandals, Quatre finally stopped. He smiled mischievously at Minako as he stood behind her and rested his hands on her bare shoulders.

In front of them was a huge set of oak doors, painted a deep goldish brown. ON each door was a huge sun, with a cheetah in the center. Minako looked confused at Quatre who merely smiled in response. He pushed her toward gently, telling her without words to enter the room. After a brief pause, Minako turned one of the golden knobs and opened the door.

She gasped at the sight that awaited her inside. The room was pretty big, really big actually. There was a glass dome ceiling, and 1/2 of the room had no walls, only glass. Several display cases lined where there was actually wall, holding several awards and plagues and such. Right across from the door was a huge brown stone fireplace. 

"Quatre this place is beautiful."

"It is, but still not what I wanted to show you." Quatre whispered into her ear.

Minako felt a shiver go down her spine once she heard his husky voice. He walked in front of her, took her hand, and slowly led her to the fireplace. He delicately picked up an object, and then turned around to give it to her.

"Quatre it's gorgeous!" 

Minako carefully took the object from Quatre. It was an old, rectangular shaped dark wood box. On all for sides, a fine, thin glass was embedded into the wood. Upon the glass were beautiful carved vines with small flowers upon them. And then she looked at the top. Carved deeply into the wood were a bouquet of roses. The edges painted in black were the same vines.

"Open it..."

Minako looked at Quatre and then slowly opened the top. She gasped when a gentle and soothing melody flowed out from it. The inside was half full, the other half empty. It was so simple, so old, so beautiful.

"Quatre this is... extraordinary!"

Quatre merely nodded as Minako was bursting with glee. He gently ran his hand through her hair as he fingered the music box with his other hand.

"It's been in my family for thousands of years. My sisters passed it on to me when they... died."

Minako heard the pained tone in his voice and gently kissed his cheek, showing him that he was sorry. Quatre smiled at her, the pain in his eyes disappearing and he looked deeply into the blue eyes that he loved so much. Suddenly the clock struck midnight, bringing Quatre out of his mood. He looked at Minako and smiled.

"It's yours now." 

"Quatre no!" Minako gasped as her eyes went wide.

"Yes. I want you to have it."

"But why?"

"Because, you're... so special. You make me feel things. When I'm with you, it's like magic. I feel alive.. and I want you to have it. Because you are so special... especially to me." 

Minako felt the tears flowing down her cheeks as she stared into Quatre's baby blues. They were filled with honestly, and a bight light. Minako smiled and leaned up to kiss him while he leaned downwards. Their lips met in the middle, and it truly was magic after that.

Trowa hugged Ami closer to him as the two watched the scene unfold from the rooftops. They watched as Wufei kissed Rei at last and Trowa looked down at Ami with a small pained smirk.

"Ami, they kissed. Now please let go of my hand."

Trowa smirked as Ami quickly let go and blushed. He massaged his pained hand and watched as Ami smiled and she walked to the other side of the roof. His brow furrowed as he sensed her change in demeanor. What was wrong?

Trowa walked over to her, a few feet away, he could smell her scent, so tender, sweet, roses... hm...

Silently and gracefully, he made his way to her, his emerald eyes keeping track on his target as she swayed slowly. A small worried smile touched his never changing features as he hugged her from behind and gently pressed her against himself.

"Hm... penny for your thoughts?" Trowa whispered softly into her ear.

Ami shuddered at his closeness, the warmth and power that radiated off of him. So unlike any other she had ever met, or will ever dream of meeting. Her blue eyes blazed with a passionate fire as he slowly and gently kissed her at the base of the neck, and moving upwards slowly. 

"Trowa..." Ami moaned as she felt her body earning for him.

"What's wrong..."

"Nothing." Ami replied walking away from Trowa's body.

"To me...? You lie to me?" Trowa asked forcefully, his voice raw with confusion and pain.

"There's nothing wrong." Ami attempted as she turned back to Trowa.

"Don't lie to me!"

Ami stepped back slightly as Trowa yelled. She had never heard him raise his voice before. His emerald eyes held an almost maddening light in it. They burned with anger, disappointment, and pain. Ami could only watch as his anger seem to darken his aura. It became cold, unrelenting as he paced around the roof, trying to calm his emotions before they were unleashed.

"Trowa..."

Ami slowly made her way towards Trowa. As she reached out to touch him, Trowa suddenly snapped back at her, and she saw that his eyes were filled with hatred, raw hatred. Then a second later, his eyes returned to their normal cool and collected emerald as Ami watched him in fear.

Trowa's eyes flashed with realization and pain as he quickly walked away from her, not wanting to hurt her. He walked to the far side of the roof, and dropped to his knees. His hands on the edge of the roof, his eyes widened as he tried to control the animal side of him as his eyes turned into a silverish green. 

Ami could feel the pain radiating off of him. Damn it, what set him off like that? That was... another side of him. It scared her... it...

"Trowa...?"

Ami slowly walked over to him, she knew he needed her, more than ever. She slowly kneeled next to him, and hugged him from behind. She felt him stiffen, then a few seconds passed before he loosened up.

"Trowa what was that?" Ami asked in deep concern.

"I... I just... why did you lie?" Trowa stuttered, unable to look at Ami.

"I... I... I didn't want to worry you." Ami whispered gently with regret.

"I would give up... eternity for you. And I... I thought we were deeper than hiding the truths. I... I can't stand it when anyone..."

Ami nodded and pulled Trowa to his feet. He looked down at her, and Ami held her breath. She slowly caressed his cheek as he gently leaned into her touch. He looked so confused, so vulnerable, like a helpless boy. What she couldn't give to give to show him the way. 

Then almost as if he knew what was on her mind, he smiled slightly, his eyes shining with a bright new inner light. He caressed Ami's cheek with his hand as she leaned into his touch as well. He slowly put his forehead to hers. He put his hand into his coat and withdrew a small light blue jewelry box. He turned it to face her and opened it. Ami's eyes widened with shock and disbelief. In the box was a beautiful platinum ring with a heart on the band, a crown above the heart, and hands around the heart. He slowly took the object out and looked at her smiling softly.

"You are my way..." Trowa slowly whispered.

"It's an Irish culture... part of my heritage. The hands represents friendship..." Trowa whispered as he took her right hand.

"The crown stands for loyalty..." He said as he began slipping it on her ring finger.

"And heart stands for well... love." The ring was now half way down her finger.

"You wear it pointing out meaning you're not attached..." He continued as it rested gently at the bottom.

"And if you wear it pointing to you, it means you belong to someone..." Trowa said as he fingered the ring. He slowly brought up his right hand.

"...like this..." As he finished, Ami could see an identical ring on his right hand's ring finger as he held it for her to see.

"I belong to you..." Trowa breathed out huskily.

Ami snapped to look at him, her eyes wide. His eyes were shining with honestly and love. Her eyes glazed over with tears as she wondered why she deserved him. Trowa simply smiled and leaned towards her. Then as their lips met, Trowa felt the anger leaving him. His battered and lost soul suddenly lighting up as it found the way. Ami's mind blanked out, all doubts escaped as she realized nothing with this man, could ever be wrong. Slowly Trowa pulled away and smiled. Ami looked at him puzzled as to why he broke the kiss. His smile widened as he leaned in again, and whispered softly into her ear.

"Your other present is here now."

Ami looked at him confused before her eyes widened. A single, white puffy snowflake rained then from the skies. Then, as if the heavens just opened up, more and more came. Ami's eyes lit up as she stepped away and watched as the pure white heavenly tears poured forth from the sky. They gently landed on each flower, each stone, and each grain of soil. As a soft breeze picked up, a trail of ghostly wind carried flakes, rushed around Ami and circled her before moving to the silent youth next to her. He simply watched as her eyes shined with the beauty of a child, so innocent and pure.

Ami ran back to her and tossed herself into his out stretched arms. He twirled her around easily, her feet flying off the rooftops as she giggled with delight. His low and light laughter soon joined hers as he put her back on the ground. Ami stood on tiptoes and gave him a small peck before looking at him with endless joy in her eyes.

"Oh thank you Trowa!"

Trowa simply smiled as Ami wrinkled her nose when a snowflake landed on it. She grabbed his right hand, their rings clicking together, as she dragged him running around the rooftops covered with snow. In the mansion, the great clock in the ballroom struck midnight.

Hotaru felt herself smile as Rei and Wufei kissed. Sure she may not like the stubborn and arrogant jerk, but Rei did appear to be happy. The question was, how long before he does something stupid again?

"Dear Princess, he won't make another mistake again."

Hotaru snapped around as her companion's deep and monotonous voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked back at him to find him leaning casually against the white stone wall, his eyes closed and his mouth twisted upwards in a small smirk. She glared at him.

"How would you know?" She growled out before crossing her arms over her chest.

"I just do." Heero replied simply, still smirking.

"Well I am _SO_ sorry your highness. Didn't know you were a fortune teller too!" Hotaru said venomously as she rolled her eyes.

Heero's dark blue eyes snapped open as he looked at her with mild shock and pain leaking from his mask. Hotaru saw this and her features softened ever so slightly. She merely sighed and rubbed her temples.

"I still don't know." She sighed as she walked deeper into the forest.

"You can feel the others at peace can't you? You know they've settled it all." Heero asked suddenly, his eyes shining, knowing her reply.

"Yes, they're at peace. Finally." Hotaru replied as she smiled, content.

Heero merely nodded and walked to catch up with her. He watched as she bent down and caressed a bunch of roses. She slowly leaned down and took in their sweet scent. He was amazed at how this feisty girl can be so gentle, so loving... so beautiful...

Heero quickly shook his head to erase his thoughts. Tomoe, beautiful? It must be the happy mood in the air doing this to him. He watched her again... who was he kidding? From the moment she entered the ballroom, he knew she was a heavenly angel. So... exquisite. 

No no no, that was not the word to describe her. Once again he found that his mind was blank. Nothing could truly capture all that she was. He walked along the stone path, looking at the beautiful flowers on the sides. Flowers... so simple and yet... so captivating and beautiful.

Heero found his attention drawn to the petite girl once again. His lips curved up to form a small smile. Perhaps that was it. She was like a flower, appearing to be simple on the outside, and yet she captivated him so. She was a mystery, and Heero Yuy loved mysteries. Not so much solving them... but they enticed him. Perhaps for her... he was interested in both.

Hotaru suddenly stood and turned to look at the dark haired man. Violet clashed with blue as their gazes met. They seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Just staring into each other's eyes deeply, as if trying to discover the other's secrets. Both turned away at the same time, no. The other could not find their secrets, for the discovery will bring death, and they didn't want to lose another... even if they would never admit it.

"Tonight was a great success." Heero suddenly said to break the silence that had settled between them.

"Yeah, just peachy." Hotaru said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. 

She watched as Heero smiled slightly and snapped a blood red rose from its steam. He held it in his hands, his Prussian eyes seem to be searching for something deeper in the soft petals. Suddenly he looked at her and started to walk to her. His eyes never broke contact as he stopped a foot away from her. Slowly, he held out a rose to her.

"An apology, for the boring night I've provided for you tonight."

Hotaru looked at it before reaching out to take it. Their hands touched briefly as they both stared at their hands. Then as if they realized what was happening, they quickly moved away and blushed. Hotaru smiled as she smelled the rose, so sweet and beautiful.

"Thank you."

Heero merely nodded and looked up at the stars. His Prussian eyes, deep as the night, reflected the bight stars in his eyes, creating a night of endless hopes and dreams in his emotionless eyes, emotionless like the sky. For stars are what makes up dreams and hopes.

"I forgot something..."

Heero looked at Hotaru as he suddenly spoke. Hotaru simply looked at him confused. Heero Yuy was a paradox, completely opposite of what he was. He walked closed to her again, and this time held out a tall dark purple box. Hotaru took it, and slowly opened it.

Her eyes slowly shined with light as she looked upon what was in the box. Her fingers gently passed over the smooth and cold material. An angel... of crystal...

Huge wings were spread out, as a long dress covered her. Long hair cascaded down her back, and her hands held neatly together. Hotaru looked up at Heero with wide eyes.

"It's beautiful."

"I didn't know what to get you. You're hard to shop for... even for a woman." Heero stated jokingly.

Hotaru mocked glared at him as she traced the small angel with her fingers. Her eyes seem to be far off as Heero watched the dreaming girl. Suddenly Heero looked up and the sky and chuckled. Confused and surprised by the sudden action, Hotaru snapped her head to look at him. Heero looked down, a small smile graced his lips. He slowly reached out and brushed one of Hotaru's stubborn bangs behind her ear. 

"'Tis the season."

Hotaru looked at Heero blankly. Then slowly, a single white puff of snow floated down form the heavens between the two. Hotaru jerked back in surprise as she gasped and snapped to look at the sky. Then as if magic, more followed the first and started to rain down upon the earth. Hotaru let a childish giggle escape as held her tongue out to catch the first snow of the season.

She realized that a pair of eyes was burning into her back. Quickly snapping around, she saw that Heero was watching her with an amused lopsided smile. She merely stuck her tongue out at him and twirled around in the snow, one hand holding the rose, while the other was holding her crystal angel. Her heart lifted as she let her worries and pains go. She felt herself revert slowly into a child, free of decisions and the fate of the world resting on her shoulder. Hotaru simply closed her eyes and kept twirling, in the beautiful snowfall, in the middle of a garden of snow covered roses.

Heero felt a smile tugging at his lips once again. Childish innocence, something he thought he would never see in Hotaru. Most of the time she was so strong, so aloft, so uncaring... almost like himself. But to stand there, and watch as her beautiful violet eyes light up at the sight of snow... it was something that touched his ice-cold heart.

He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms as she continued to spin, faster and faster, her presents in her hands. Her hair spinning in silky strands of short silk around her pale face. Her skin, almost as pale as the snow itself, reminded Heero of those medieval beauties. Her eyes, burning amethyst of joy and happiness, captivated him. She looked so beautiful in that dress.... almost...

...like an angel. Heero's eyes lit up with a joyful fire as he realized what could be used to describe her. It did not understate it, it didn't make it sound corny, it was perfect. Angel... she was an angel. All he could focus on was her, each smile, each twinkle in her eyes, each giggle, each gesture. They were heavenly, and she was an angel. An angel he must perfect, at all costs.

"I will protect you..." Heero whispered as he looked at the spinning girl.

"From the darkness..." His eyes were firm with determination.

"From the evil..." Prussian eyes burned with a new fire, for they had found a purpose.

"At all costs..." A small smile touched his lips and the clock announced the arrival of midnight.

"Merry Christmas... angel..."

Hotaru simply kept twirling, her eyes closed as she felt the wind beneath her arms. Her ruby lips curved upwards in a small smile. A few feet away, a pair of Prussian eyes watched her. His eyes bright with an strong emotion for this girl, his heart melting at her happiness, his soul telling him, that nothing will happen to her, for he will watch her.... for eternity...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

OKAY! AND WHAT!? AND WHAT?!?!?!?!

How was that for a follow up on the earlier Christmas chap?! Huh huh?! Oh yeah! That took me two weeks but oh yeah! I'm finished! *Rogue does lil happy dance*

How was that huh?! Really, was that good or sucked big time?! A lot more romance in there! I hope it wasn't a disappointing finish to the beginning of the Christmas party!!! Did I end it well?! Come on tell! Well please review! Even if it's a flame!

I put more romance in there, not just between Hotaru and Heero either, although I don't think their part really counted. So tell me what you think! That took me forever! It's 42 pages long so that better keep y'all happy for a while. I'm working on other fics now. Don't expect another one for a while.

Well review! Ciao!

Oh and I don't own Backstreet Boys' Shape of My Heart. It's one of the songs I actually like from them. Well laterz now!

Oh and sirrah is the medieval term used for a person of low class or peasant... I'm pretty sure it is anyhow.

***A Moment in Rogue's private life***

*The Gundam Boys minus Wufei have their ears pressed against a huge oak door.*

Duo: Shush Trowa! You're making too much noise!

Trowa: I can't help it! Wufei's in there with my girl!

Rogue: *Muffled from inside the room* Oh Wufei! Will it fit in?! I mean, it's so big!

Wufei: Onna, will you hold still?! I'm trying to weasel it in there!

Rogue: Wufei, did it get bigger since yesterday?! I mean, the last time I checked, your equipment wasn't half as big!

Wufei: Onna! Quit fidgeting, you're making this a lot more painful than it has to be!

Rogue: But Wufei, I don't have as much experience as you! You do this with others all the time!

Wufei: Onna! Don't pull on it that hard!

Rogue: Quit pushing so hard then! 

Wufei: Stupid onna, how's it supposed to fit in there then?!

Rogue: Will it? I mean, we've been trying for 3 hours now! We've already done this 5 times!

Wufei: I finally have it! I finally have access! Oh yeah baby!

Rogue: YES! OH YES! FINALLY! BRING IT ON SOME MORE!!!

Wufei: Fine! If that's what you want!

Trowa: *Face red* THAT'S IT! I'M GOING IN THERE!

*Trowa bursts through the door only to freeze*

Rogue: *Gasp* Trowa! What are you doing in here?!

Trowa: What ARE YOU DOING IN HERE WITH THAT IDIOT WUFEI?!

Rogue: *pulling out a model of Altron from behind her* Building Altron to finish you Gundam model collection.

Trowa: *Blush and blinks* Er...

Wufei: What did you think Barton?

Trowa: Well... I... er... thought you two were... er... well... getting some.

Rogue: *Gasp and glare* That's it BARTON! YOU'RE ON THE COUCH TONIGHT!

Trowa: But... but... Rogue!

Rogue: No buts! That's it! *Storms out*

Duo: *Snicker* Poor Trowa...


	21. Donati's Comet

~*~*~Eye of the Midnight Storm~*~*~

By: Rogue Angel Barton

*Rogue appears out of no where, with a huge cheesy grin on her face.*

Rogue: Konnichiwa folks! Welcome to another exciting episode of Eye of the Midnight Storm, subtitled Rogue Needs a Life!

Faith: Stupid idiot....

Rogue: *ignoring Faith* First off, I would like to thank you all for all the reviews that asked me... in some cases demanded... that I use the longer version of the ending. And through careful consideration...

Rini: Meaning the time that she was supposed to use to focus in Computer class but was reading fics, talking on the internet, looking at cute bishies, doing her class work, talking to her friends, thinking of perverted thoughts of Trowa, making fun of the teacher and chasing an annoying guy around the classroom...

Rogue: ...I have decided to stick with the old version.

Faith: *bored expression on her face*What a surprise.

*Rogue glares at Faith and Rini while pulling out Relena plushies*

Rini: IT'S AMAZING! WOW!

Faith: WE'RE ALL SO HAPPY!

*Rini and Faith dances around*

Rogue: *With a content smile upon face*now enjoy the show!

This chapter is for all the people who gave me reviews about which ending they chose. Thank you all so much for choosing the longer version, and thanks to all those who said they would never get tired of the fic. Thank you all so much, it's so nice to know that some people actually read and care about this fic. Thank you all once again, and so this chapter is dedicated to all of you. Thank you all so much!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shinigami looked around the dark cemetery. What was he doing here anyway? He should be at home, getting something to drink, thinking about his day tomorrow. But no... he has to be out hunting... damn it. Shinigami took his scythe out from hammer space and sliced open a vamp. With another smooth move, he cut off another's head and then jabbed the butt of his scythe into another's eye.

Once he finished the fifteen vampires, he sighed and turned to the nearby fountain. The other gods were just hanging around, like any other teenage boys. He slowly walked over to them, a slightly tired expression on his face as he sat down by Desert Prince. He heard Dragon chuckle behind him and smiled as a blood bag was tossed into his hand. 

"That wasn't a bad fight." Silence complimented.

Shinigami nodded his thanks and finished off the pint of A+ blood. He felt the warm liquid flow through his veins, and his senses came alive. He heard some footsteps come nearby and he was sure that the others heard him as well. Shinigami threw the empty bag into the trash and turn to the direction that he knew the slayers were coming from.

Soon five hooded figures stepped out from the dense trees and looked expectantly at the Gods. The boys stood up in respect and waited for the Huntresses to come closer. They stopped about five feet away, and silence settled over the cemetery. Shinigami lifted a finger and started to count.

"One, two, three, four, five. Hm... er... it's been a while since I've been in school, I think a few centuries, but are you missing three huntresses?"

The huntresses glared at him while the one with the dark green cloak giggled. Shinigami grinned and mock bowed. Desert Prince stepped towards, and the girls could feel kindness radiating from him.

"I don't believe we were properly introduced."

The huntresses looked at each other and blinked. Um... properly introduced? They never even thought about that one. The one in the black with golden stars on her cloak stepped toward.

"They call me Love." Desert Prince smiled and bowed at her.

"I am Desert Prince, though with the glare your friend is giving me, I assume you already knew that." He said while pointing at the Slayer.

"I am Ice." Responded the one in the blue cloak.

"I am Silence." Silence said while smiling slightly at Ice.

"They call me Phoenix." The red cloaked figure said and glared at Dragon.

"And as you know, I'm Solitary Dragon." Dragon answered, frowning at Phoenix.

"They call me Thunder." The one in the dark green cloak said.

"Shinigami here." Shinigami said winking at Thunder.

Everyone waited expectantly at the Slayer and Soldier. Neither of them moved and only continued to glare at one another. Everyone sweatdropped while the two continued their staring contest. Suddenly, the howling of a werewolf nearby caused the Slayer to break the gaze. Soldier smirked ever so slightly and waited expectantly as a brown furred beast leapt forward from the forest. The Huntresses stepped away in fear and shock. Dragon simply smirked and sprang forth. His katana appearing from no where, he killed the beast in a few seconds. He smirked at the others.

"A good kill..." He said triumphantly.

"Yes, it's been a while since you've had one of those." Said Soldier teasingly.

The gods all chuckled while Dragon bent down and took a few quick sips. The Huntresses shied away in fear. But Soldier noticed that the Slayer did not. She simply stood there and watched as each God had a small drink. His lips quirked into a smirk as he took a short drink. His eyes blazed with a silvery fire and he felt his power increase. He turned to the Slayer, some blood staining his hood, and yet she did no look away.

"You might be the one." He said chuckling.

The other Gods looked at him skeptically and nodded. The girls were all confused.

"The one?" The Slayer asked.

"To be able to challenge me." Soldier stated with a grave tone. 

"So? You're not much." Love said arrogantly, not knowing the identity of the most powerful vampire before her.

"Hm... foolish one... you shall be one to suffer... because of your foolishness in the future. Beware of your own pride and mouth." Soldier snapped at Love with a glare. 

"Who do you think you are?!" Thunder yelled, mad at his tone.

"I am the Perfect soldier, at your service." Soldier said while bowing. The girls clearly winced and were shocked.

"I am Death, let's test out your theory." The Slayer said suddenly,

Soldier smirked, yes, he had made the right choice.

Death smirked and held her hand up in the air. An eerie silent filled the air as suddenly, the air around her hand started to crack and pop. A dim glow appeared near her hand. Then suddenly, her long metal handled, with the silver G shaped blade appeared in her hand. Twirling it around with her fingers for a few seconds, it suddenly stopped. Then in one smooth and quick move, she brought the weapon slicing through the air silently. Her eyes glowed an eerie violet from beneath the hood and power radiated from her.

The gods stood, motionless as they watched this scene before them. They could feel her, and despite being so ageless and powerful, they felt a shiver go down their spine. Shinigami was intrigued by her weapon. He had never witnessed anything like it, except for his scythe of course, but that was a different story. And they were able to call for their weapons, unlike past slayers who had to carry them around. Interesting...

Soldier watched the show with approval. So far, she was all that he hoped for. Perhaps he might break a sweat with this slayer. The ones in the past... were... disappointing to say the least. She will not be killed easily...

With a sigh, he called for his weapon. His veins still coursing with the new blood he had drank; he felt his sword starting to appear. Perhaps he should do a light show like the slayer. No, it would just show his immaturity. With the blink of an eye, the light around his hand went black, almost like a black hole. And when the light reappeared, a long, silver double bladed sword, with an elegant, platinum handle.

"Let's get the show on the road." Death growled as she glared at Soldier.

Death suddenly pounced towards Soldier with her glaive out stretched. Soldier easily blocked and jumped back to prepare his own move. His sword sliced through the air as silver clashed with silver. Sparks ignited as the powers continued to attack each other. The others only watched, amazed and shocked by their speed and strength. Shinigami sighed.

"We need to go prepare for tomorrow. This is boring."

The other Gods glared at him slightly while the Huntresses smirked. Weakling. They watched on as their beloved friend fought against one of the most dangerous vampires in the world. But their hearts burst with pride, their little one, the one that they have watched over for so long, was now so powerful and strong. Silence frowned and looked over at them. Soldier better end this... this... game soon, or else the Huntresses might think they are more mighty than they really are. Then they might attempt to fight a foe that is not s kind as they were.

"Soldier, Shinigami is right. End this already, we have other things in our lives tomorrow to worry about then your little game." Silence said quietly, catching everyone's attention.

Soldier looked over to Silence with a glare. What did he mean saying that? He knew when what was right. Silence must have a good reason. With another sigh, Soldier raised it a level, making Death take the defensive as opposed to the offensive, which she has been keeping for the past ten minutes. 

He faked a left, making her block on the left side, and then slashed her on the right. Death drew a deep breath and stepped back slightly. Soldier's sword disappeared as he looked at her.

"You fight well. Not well enough to kill one who wishes to do the same to you though." 

Without another word, Soldier turned around and walked over to the other Gods. The four Gods bowed to him, knowing that he had won... as he should. The Huntresses rushed over to Death, who was kneeling on the floor in shock. They fussed around, but she pushed them all away. Death stood up and ran to Soldier. She grabbed his shoulder and turned him around, pressing her glaive to his throat. She growled angrily.

"Fool, your pride is not the most important thing. It is to learn from one who knows more than you." Soldier said.

Death glared at him and pressed the blade deeper into his throat. Soldier merely used his fingers and pushed the blade away. Without another word, he faded into the night, followed by the other Gods.

"Damn you Perfect Soldier, no one beats Death and gets away with it..." The angry slayer swore as she turned on her heels and hurried home, with her Huntresses trailing behind her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hotaru Serenity Tsukino groaned as slowly opened his eyelids. She winced as a burst of pain went up her right side. Slowly, a small pale hand reached over to her right side and touched the thick white bandage that Ami wrapped on for her last night. The cut was pretty deep, not long though. With her slayer powers, it'll heal in about a week. However, she won't be at the top of her performance for a while.

It was January the, the fifth she believed. It was kind of hard to tell since it was about 6 o'clock. It's been about two weeks since the Christmas party. Everyone was happy and dopey, everyone except her. She hasn't seen Heero since then, especially since school doesn't start for another week. But she's felt as if he's watching her somehow... not literally since she would be kicking his ass by now for stalking... but just making sure she's okay.

Hotaru shook her head as she slowly climbed out of bed. Ugh, 6 in the afternoon, Haruka would not like this one. She quickly dressed and walked downstairs. 

Once she reached the living room, she found that it was deserted. Her brows furrowed as she looked around the kitchen and spotted a note on the frig.

__

Dear Hotaru,

Hey sleepy head! I'm writing this at 11 so it's kind of late. Well, sorry but we're all going out today. Trowa and I have something planned since it's the meteor shower with the comet today! Rei's going out with Wufei later in the afternoon but she wanted me to write the note, and well, I don't think she's coming home till about... late I guess. Minako and Mr. Winner are out today as well, I think they're going to the beach or something. Makoto and Duo are going out a little later in the afternoon as well. Haruka and Michiru are well... out too. Make yourself something to eat and enjoy yourself today okay? See ya when we get home!

Ami

Hotaru groaned and grabbed some food. Puppy love, yuck.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Ami tried to keep up as Trowa led her further into the forest. Trowa had suddenly decided to go hiking today, so, there they were. It was about 2 in the afternoon, and they had been hiking for about an hour now. They had driven for two hours now to get away from the busy city to the mountains nearby. They're not exactly the tallest mountains in the world, but good for an afternoon hike. It was still unusually warm, about 50° despite being the beginning of January. Damn global warming. 

Wiping the sweat from her brow, Ami sighed and took a drink from her water bottle. The sun was beating down on them pretty hard. She watched as Trowa scouted ahead. Sitting on a rock, Ami redid the laces of her brown hiking boots. She started digging in her book bag for a book to read. Trowa had been gone for about five minutes, no telling how long he was going to take.

Engrossed in the book, she leaned against a tree. Relaxing in the shade the leaves provided, she sighed with contentment. Suddenly arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

"Good book?" The low and silent voice asked.

Ami let out a brief scream as her eyes widened with shock. She heard a low rubble in his chest as he let out a soft chuckle. The blue haired girl turned around in his arms and glared playfully at the tall man. He merely smiled slightly as his emerald eyes conveyed his regret for scaring her. She sighed again. She just couldn't stay mad at him.

"Back already?" She asked with mock annoyance.

"Yea, I think you'll like what's up ahead." He stated with a smirk.

Ami looked at him suspiciously, only to be answered by a lopsided smile. He offered her his hand, which she took with a smile. She placed the book into her backpack once again and followed him up the trail. The two climbed even further up the trail and reached almost the top of the mountain. 

"Are we almost at the top Trowa?" Ami asked slightly out of breath.

"All we have to do is climb this rock, and we'll be on top." Trowa said reassuringly.

Ami sighed again; she was never that athletic. She looked at the peak, it was about fifty feet wide, and about twenty feet high. There was a steady ledge, about a foot and a half wide, and it spiraled to reach the top. Ami gasped with fear, she never like heights.

Trowa squeezed Ami's hand reassuringly and smiled. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the forehead. Tugging on her hand slowly, Ami followed him wordlessly. Then two pasted themselves to the wall and slowly began their careful walk up the trail. Ami squeezed her eyes shut about ten feet up and began to take deep breaths. She shouldn't be afraid of heights, but with the walkway only 1 ½ feet wide, she was afraid. 

"Hey Ami, don't worry." Came Trowa's soft and soothing voice. Ami opened her eyes to see him smiling at her. Nodding, she began to walk once again, controlling her fear. Another ten minutes later, Ami found herself at the top of the rock, and sighed with relief.

"Never knew you were afraid of heights." Came Trowa's amused voice.

Ami sent a glare his way, which he deflected with another small smile of his. Ami sighed again; he could make her forget everything with that smile of his. Ugh.

Suddenly he appeared before her and placed a small peck on her lips. He pulled her from the middle of the rock towards the edge.

"You conquered your fear of heights, even though this isn't that high. But now you'll be rewarded." Trowa said with another peck.

Ami looked at the sight before her and gasped. She could see for miles around, they were after all on the highest peak of the small mountain range. She saw the river that flowed between the mountains in the small valley created by the rock formations. Some trees were bare, however some were still green. She inhaled the fresh air and spread her arms. She felt the wind beneath her arms.

"I guess you like this place?"

Ami turned around to see Trowa with his head cocked and a small smile on his lips.

"I love this view." Ami answered.

Trowa nodded his agreement and walked up next to her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and looked at the sight before him.

"I have more planned for later."

Ami turned to him, shocked. Could it top this? Trowa just smiled in a mysterious way and enjoyed the view.

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Emerald eyes peered through the green foliage that appeared to be their home. With another smooth movement, the eyes disappeared into the green surroundings. With a sigh of annoyance, the hunter continued to track their prey. Damn, the prey was fast, slick, camouflaged... cute...

A hand pushed back the brown hair that always got in her face. Argh... why was her hair so long?! Yellow Tim Boots crushed some dry wood. She sighed as she leaned against the tree, her green eyes looking extremely annoyed. He was so dead.

She suddenly caught a movement to her right and squinted her eyes in attempt to catch the fast black shadow. Her eyes widened when she saw it again. With a smirk on her features, and an evil gleam in her eyes, she started after the blur at high speeds. Jumping over fallen logs, dodging between foliage, her speed increased, as she appeared to have gained on her prey.

She felt her leg muscles burn and realized just how fast they were going. She was three feet away, perfect timing. She slowed down ever so slightly, contracted into a pouncing position and hurled herself at the prey. Suddenly, the blur disappeared as she let out a small shriek and crashed onto the green grass. 

A small curse sounded as the huntress slowly picked herself off the grass. A small growl escaped her lips as she thought of her prey. Better see where she's at.

She gasped as she looked around. It was like a small paradise. The grass was still green and tall, despite it being winter in the clearing. All around were thick trees, full of green leaves in every shape and form. Making the clearing into a small circle were flowers in full blossom, ranging from roses, to lilies, to carnations to irises, daisies, to well, anything anyone can think of. In the middle of the clearing was a clear, middle-sized blue lake. 

In curiosity, she peered over the side, and giggled when a fish splashed from water on her face. Wiping the water away, she looked up. The tall trees rose and left the clearing with a small window up at the sky. It was pretty small, but perfectly round. It was a beautiful place, tranquil, calm, a vision of perfection.

The huntress took a few steps back to look at all this once again. How did she stumble upon such a beautiful place?

Unknown to the beautiful huntress, a dark shadow dropped in from behind her. With a prideful smirk, it suddenly grabbed the girl around the waist. The girl let out a strangled cry before she heard a soft chuckle in her ear. The grip loosened as she turned around within his embrace.

"YOU BAKA! WHY'D YIOU SCARE ME LIKE THAT?!" The huntress screamed with a glare.

"Sorry...." A deep and husky voice full of laughter answered her.

"Ugh... I give up." She growled as she turned away and pouted.

"Awwww babe, don't play with me... I didn't mean to." The voice now took on a whining state.

"Hmph!" Was his reply.

A sigh sounded as the shadow looked at the beauty before him. She dressed ruggedly and simply once again. A simple dark green long sleeved shirt, a light jacket to keep her warm, and a pair of dark blue jeans. Her back was turned to him teasing him. With another sigh of defeat, he walked up to her and hugged her again. Kissing her neck, he smirked as he received a content moan.

"I'm sorry...?" He tried again.

  
"This place is beautiful..." Her beautiful voice said.

"I know."

"You meant to get me here?"

"Hm.... it's the perfect place to..."

"To what?" She asked with excitement,

"To watch the meteor shower." He finished with a smile.

She turned around and watched him with bright green eyes. Slowly he closed his eyes and leaned his forehead on top of hers. Opening his eyes, he revealed glistening orbs of violet. With a smile she placed a hand lovingly on his cheek. For some reason, during times like this, he seemed like such a lost and vulnerable child.

"Come on, there's about 6 more hours until the meteor shower at midnight. Why don't we eat something?" He asked with another characteristic grin.

She merely nodded and allowed him to drag her by the lake by the hand. She looked around for anything to eat, anything besides the plants. He smiled and took off his black jean jacket. Now only wearing a black sleeveless shirt, he gave her another irresistible smile. Then he knelt down by the lake, and suddenly stuck his hand into the water. 

The girl cocked her head and sweatdropped. What was he doing? Fishing?! A second later, he pulled from the water a huge case of some sort. He gave her a wink before opening it. Pulling out a huge black blanket and he set it on the floor close to the lake. Then he took out some food and drinks, a stereo, cups, plates, and some candles. He turned to see the bewildered look upon his lover's face and winked.

"Water proof cases, a great invention." He said with another teasing grin.

The girl walked over to him and helped him set up a nice little picnic. Pouring some champagne into their glass, the handsome young man smiled and held up his glass.

"To tonight, and your beauty." 

The huntress merely blushed as their glasses clicked. She watched as her boyfriend offered her another one of his smiles before offering her a sandwich. She closed her eyes as she took another sip of the champagne.

"To Duo Maxwell..." She whispered and opened her eyes to be greeted once again by her handsome companion.

~*~*~*~*~*~

She sighed with contentment as the wind played with her long silky hair. A bright smile touched her lips and her blue crystal eyes lit up with happiness and excitement. She beckoned the beautiful creature beneath her to go faster. She never felt so free, like she was flying, with nothing to hold her down. She took her hands off the brown leather reins and spread her arms. She felt the wind rushing beneath her arms and slipping through her fingers. Closing her eyes, her senses were filled with the sensation of being free.

The chestnut mare slowed down beneath her. Slowly opening her eyes, she felt her companion pull up besides her. The waves slowly splashing upon the beach filled her senses as she looked at the godlike man riding upon his handsome steed.

His boyish blond bangs stuck to his forehead slightly with sweat. His blue eyes were dancing with mirth and a kind of simple innocence. He was giving her his kind and joyful smile. The wind played with the loose white button down shirt that fit him so well and the black slacks that he wore.

"Minako, why don't we stop a little up ahead?" His deep and youthful voice inquired.

Minako merely smiled and nodded. 

"Quatre, what does your horse's name, Gahannan mean? And this mare's? Nasib?" Minako inquired suddenly.

A blush painted Quatre's cheeks as he looked away. He kept a small distance between Minako and himself.

"Nasib, means in Arabic, Destiny." 

Minako nodded and thought of the name, it was a beautiful name, for a beautiful mare. She played with Nasib's white mane and looked at Quatre again as he spoke.

"And Gahannan... is also Arabic... for...er... hell..." Quatre trailed off and bringing Gahannan into a slow gallop.

Minako blinked a few times and took the name in. It was a beautiful word, just that it was strange for Quatre to choose such a meaning. She followed him down the beach, and watched the beautiful ocean. She watched as he gracefully dismounted his steed with the air of someone who had done this many times before. Commanding his graceful but powerful tall steed to stay, he walked over to where she had stopped her fine chestnut mare. He gave her another smile and offered her his hand.

Taking his hand, Minako began to dismount. Unfortunately her foot was caught in the stirrup so she fell toward. She closed her eyes in fear as the ground sped to meet her. She cringed as she expected pain, but there was none. She gasped as a pair of strong arms caught her. She opened her eyes to see Quatre glazing down upon her, his eyes dancing with concern.

"Are you okay Mina?" Quatre asked using his nickname for her.

Minako simply blushed and nodded, not trusting her voice. Quatre sighed with relief and began untangling the stirrup. Once her foot was released, Quatre placed her gently on the ground. With another smile, he took her hand and led her and the mare to his steed. Sitting down upon a log, Quatre tied both horses to it and watched as Minako ran through the water with glee.

"She's beautiful ain't she Gahannan?" Quatre asked the tall black steed by his side. The horse simply nodded. The chestnut mare next time him nodded as well.

"You agree Nasib?" Quatre questioned the mare.

"Quatre! Come on!" Minako laughed. 

Quatre grinned and ran up to her. Grabbing her around the waist, Quatre tossed her over his shoulder and ran even further into the sea. He shifted so that she was now in his strong arms as twirled around. 

"Put me down!" Minako screamed.

Quatre laughed and set Minako down upon the ground. The blue eyed goddess glared before chasing the man. The two splashed around in water, both becoming soaking wet. Minako growled in annoyance as she realized that Quatre was too fast for her. Quatre laughed, a good, solid and musical laugh. Quatre watched as Minako aimed at him with a handful of sand. HE sighed and got out the water and walked towards the horses.

"No Minako. I have other things planned." Quatre said suddenly said with a mysterious grin.

Minako blinked a few times and nodded. She walked back to Quatre who was stretching. She watched his muscles move under his shirt and fought the blush creeping onto her cheeks. He then turned his head to her, his bright blue eyes telling her to come to him. As if in a trance, she complied and slowly walked over to him. Quatre helped Minako mount Gahannan before mounting the steed behind Minako. 

Quatre eased Gahannan into a slow and steady gallop and smiled as Nasib rode easily along side. He slipped one arm around Minako's thin waist while the other held onto the reins. Minako smiled and leaned against Quatre's strong chest. She closed her eyes and inhaled Quatre's scent. It was a mix of some light cologne, and his masculine smell. Quatre burrowed his face in her hair and his senses were bombarded with the smell of roses. Easing Gahannan into a slow trot, Quatre took his other hand off the reins and placed it around Minako's waist.

"Quatre... what a beautiful sunset..." Minako sighed.

Quatre looked out towards the sun, which was already half below the horizon. The water was now a calm blue with reflections of orange and yellow. The waves were crashing along the white beaches, giving off white foam before returning to the sea. The sun itself was a fireball of bright yellow and orange. The sky was a mix of bright red, orange and yellow near the sun, a light pink and red a little further away. And then there was some light blue, which faded into purple, and then dark blue, and then dark purple, before turning into the purplish bluish black that was the night sky.

"Not as beautiful as you..." Quatre purred.

Minako blushed and turned to see his face. Upon his pale red lips was an enticing smile, small and gentle, but very seductive. His eyes were half closed as he peered at her adoringly, with a hint of lust in his blue eyes. He slowly bent down and caught her lips in a passionate kiss. Gahannan stopped and gazed at Nasib with a smirk like look. The two lovers kissed, on their valiant black steed, as the sun slowly set in the horizon.

^^^^^^^^^^ This part of the chap is especially dedicated to RubyRedDragon05^^^^^^^^^^^^

A low growl came from the dark corner as several men approached the raven-haired goddess. A pair of onyx eyes glared at them as they asked her to dance. The shameless woman flirted with them for a while before declining. Argh... that onna drove him mad at times.

With a sigh, he found himself walking slowly to her. A light blush found its way to his cheeks as he wrapped his arms around her thin waist. He felt her rippling muscles beneath the red dress she was wearing. Thank god the woman didn't wear the same dress as Christmas... but he might learn from his mistakes. Then again... the odds were... nah.

"Having fun?" It came out as a growl as opposed to the teasing tone he wished it was.

"Jealous?" She mocked with a roll of her eyes.

"Of them? Of course not. I'm the one that has you in my arms..." He slowly turned her around in his arms so that she could see that arrogant and cocky smirk of his.

"And they don't..." He emphasized with a kiss on her lips.

She slowly pulled away and glared at him. He groaned, couldn't he do something right with this onna? The woman walked away from him, shaking her hips, stretching her long graceful legs, her raven hair blowing from the energy that seemed to bounce off her, slowly turned back to him, with that sexy and small smile upon her lips.

He gulped. Things that this onna did to him. He approached her once again, ignoring the looks he was getting from other people. His arms encircled her waist once again as she teasingly rubbed herself against his strong chest. Slowly he leaned in for a kiss... an inch away... she started to lean in as well... so close...

Suddenly a pale hand slapped him on the forehead. He quickly backed away to see her glaring at him. 

"What'd I do now?" He asked in frustration.

"You should know no matter how much I flirt I wouldn't cheat on you." 

With that the goddess turned around and walked out of the ballroom. He growled, she embarrassed him yet again. He looked around to see the snickers of the other CEO's and aristocrats. Sending a glare around the room, he straightened his tuxedo and walked out in a hurry.

Upon walking out of the ballroom, he returned to his room. He looked at the gold invitation on the table. The aristocrats of the upper class had decided to come together on a boat at sea to witness the amazing sight of the comet and meteor shower. The others had refused, saying that they had something more important to do. So he had accepted, thinking that it might be a good way to repay Rei back for what he had done.

So he invited her to the cruise. It was only one night, from about 3 in the afternoon to about sunrise. Rei had accepted, with some persuasion of course. He was still on thin ice with her. Maybe the cruise wasn't such a good idea. It started out well, a dip in the pool, and then a little sparring. The time was about eleven, and they had gotten on the boat at 4 in the afternoon. 

He laid down upon the bed and looked up at the ceiling. What was it about that woman that made him go crazy for her? Even after all the teasing, he willingly returned to her side to ask for more? Never in his undead life has any woman been able to do that to him. Was he weakening? Well was he? If he were still strong, he wouldn't let that onna do these things to him. But what he wouldn't give to run his fingers through her silky raven hair. To look into her purplish black eyes, that often burned with a fire... so bright. And then those lips... those sweet, soft... full red lips. A seductive smirk... a reprimanding frown, a loving smile... a genuine and joyful grin... Her ivory and velvety skin.

His eyes widened and he gasped as he suddenly realized just what she did to him. She made him feel, she made him want to be different, she made him want to be a better man. She made him open his eyes to the world around him; she made him want to try new things. She certainly was a new thing for him, her fiery temper and strong will were a different taste from the women that threw themselves at him feet in hopes of a single look their way. Damn it, she made him come alive... she breathed life into his lungs through her fiery temper that made him so excited. She made the blood run through his veins through her shy and seductive looks, her delicate kisses. She made him open his eyes with her strong will, which showed him there were more than just his way of looking at things.

Damn her, without knowing him for a month, she made him change. With a sigh he ran his hand through his hair. Damn the onna...

^^^^^^^^^^

She violetish black eyes scanned over the surface of the dark blue ocean. So deep and endless... kind of like the rudeness and stupidity of that bakayarou Chang. She rubbed her arms with her hands as the bitter ocean wind stung her delicate skin. Her gaze saddened as she thought of the jealousy of that man. He had been jealous, even though he knew that she wouldn't do something like cheat on him.

'Perhaps he doesn't know me as well as I thought.' She thought as she turned her eyes to the sky. What had possessed her to try and make it work with this sexist man? After the Christmas party, she swore that she would never look at him again.

But then he waltzes in with his guitar and his song, and everything changed. But it didn't did it? Was it really worth it to try over and over with a man she knows that will never change? He will always look down upon her; he will never treat her like she deserves.

With a sigh she looked down at her hands. The man did value her for something she supposed. A spark of hope ignited in her. Or else he wouldn't have been jealous!

A bitter laugh escaped uncharacteristically from her. No, it was the whole male dominance thing. Never actually caring for her. He couldn't stand it if someone tried to have his 'procession'. 

She rubbed her arms again; it was about midnight so the winds were really picking up. For once she thought second about wearing the dark red spaghetti strapped knee length dress that she did tonight. She forgot how cold it could be out at sea.

Suddenly warmth surrounded her as something heavy was placed upon her shoulders. She looked down to see a black tux jacket. Then she noticed a dark shadow standing besides her. Looking to find the identity of the one who had so kindly offered her his jacket, she knew who it was even before her eyes reached his tanned face. 

His attention was on the great heavens overhead, his hands gripping the banister. With a sigh the girl turned her attention the stars as well. She dared not speak for fear of yet another argument. 

'Why must I torment myself over and over again?'

"It's beautiful out tonight." HE suddenly said.

"Yes it is. A very beautiful night for the meteor shower." Rei replied with a sigh.

"You know why the comet that is appearing is special?" He asked as his voice took on a sad quality.

"Yea, it's the second time to appear in history. The first time was about 2000 years ago right?" Rei asked, confused about his demeanor.

"It first appeared in 1858." Wufei stated, his eyes glazed over.

Rei watched as his eyes flickered with emotion. There was something he's not telling her. 'Just another barrage of secrets to keep us apart.' She thought bitterly. 

"Everyone has secrets." 

Rei snapped to look at him. His dark eyes were soft as they gazed at her. What was he doing? Rei's mind spun as she felt his hand slowly caressing her cheek. His big eyes, those prideful orbs suddenly took on a hopeful but sorrowful quality. Slowly he leaned toward. This time, Rei didn't even try to stop him. She was paralyzed, not with fear, but with something else. It was his eyes that held her in place. For once his barrier was down, completely, and he let her see what he was thinking.

Then it hit her, his lips actually. They were soft and a little cold, but they pressed against hers roughly. Slowly beckoning for more, his tongue teased her by rubbing against her lips, hoping for entry. Slowly and hesitantly, she complied. His tongue slipped into her mouth and gently began massaging hers. His hand ran through her silky raven hair as his other hand rubbed small circles at the small of her waist. Damn this man... Every time she wanted to break up with him... he shows up with a new trick or surprise, and finds his way into her heart again...

Wufei felt his heart soar as the onna started kissing him back. Her kisses were gentle and soft, not like the sluts he'd been with before. Her lips caressed his, making him stop his rough and lustful approach almost immediately. Her tongue rubbed against the roof of his mouth and avoided his tongue. He growled involuntarily, which was replied by her pulling away and a soft giggle. 

He smiled despite being caught and teased and buried his face in her hair. She smelled of spring rain, and some wild flowers. His arms wrapped protectively around her waist as he nibbled on her ear. He aroused a moan of contentment from her and his smile grew to a cocky grin.

"It's time Wufei!" He pulled away as he heard the excitement evident in her voice. He turned to look up at the ocean; his arms still secure around her small waist.

First a single meteor streak across the sky. He could feel excitement and surprise bubbling from the woman he held in his arms. He had to admit; he felt the same way she did at this moment. He had been so anxious ever since a month ago when he learned he would get to see the comet once again. 

Suddenly another two brilliant lights streaked across the sky at incredible speed. The two followed the trail of the meteors. Rei gasped and gripped Wufei's hand. It was one of the most amazing sights she had ever seen. Wufei looked down to see her expression of joy, shock and amazement and smiled to himself. This was a pretty good move.

Then out of nowhere, hundreds of meteors blazed across the sky, each a beautiful and each lighting up against the dark purplish blue sky. The stars slowly melted away to nothing, as all in the world was silent. Nothing could compare to the momentous occasion that was happening right now. They both knew that in a few minutes, the comet, Donati's comet would follow this amazing sight. It was absolutely breath taking. The climax of the meteor shower just happened to be today, it was truly amazing. The meteor shower had come earlier than usual this year. It was only January 5th, and usually the climax came around January 14th. It was so amazing that comet was coming on the same day as the climax.

Wufei turned to Rei with a new glint in his eyes. Rei only blinked in confusion. The Asian youth stepped back slightly and bowed deeply. He offered her his hand, which she took with a confused look. Her small hand slipped into his firm one. He suddenly pulled her to his chest, which was rewarded with a small gasp of surprise. Rei slowly molded perfectly into his chest. One hand wrapped itself around her waist as he kept her close to him. 

He placed the hand he was still grasping around his neck and gave her a look. Rei finally got the point and smiled up at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist. Slowly they started swaying to the music that only they could hear. The music in their hearts. Looking deeply into each other's eyes, one thought passed through their minds.

'No matter what happens... this feels right...'

Above them, the meteor shower raged on, sprinkling the Earth with beauty and bright light.

~*~*~ (Sorry if it was short, but it was kinda Kawaii no?) ~*~*~

"We're almost there." Trowa called back.

Ami merely nodded and allowed him to lead her still deeper. She looked up. The sky was a dark blue, bordering on black and she could see the twinkling star, so bright against the dark sky. Finally they came to a stop. Ami looked at Trowa bewildered and looked around. All she saw were bushes, trees, vines, the same thing she's been seeing all along. What's so special about this place?

"You'll see..." Trowa whispered in her huskily.

Trowa walked over to a bunch of willow branches, and slowly moved them aside. Behind the curtain was a clearing. Slowly stepping through, Ami felt her breath catching in her throat. They were now on top of a huge cliff. The grass was green, and the side to the forest was blooming with beautiful flowers. Ami could hear the waves crashing against the bottom below, and she could feel the gentle wind playing with her blue tresses. The only light was the moon, and the stars.

"You like?" Trowa moaned while nibbling on her ear.

"Yes, I love it..." Ami replied in a dream state.

"Good, let's have a snack." 

Trowa turned Ami around so she could see the picnic basket behind a bush. Trowa walked over and took out a blanket. Setting in on the floor, he began to unpack. A minute later, there was a stereo, two chandeliers with candles, champagne, and food ready. Trowa first lit the candles, then stood up and took Ami's small hand. He slowly led her to sit on the blanket. He offered her a glass of champagne. Their glasses clicked as they took a sip. Ami slowly put the glass down, however before she could react; she found Trowa's lips on hers.

After several minutes, Ami pulled away breathless. She smiled before Trowa offered her some of the salad he had made. He teasing held a grape in his mouth and then leaned toward. Getting the drift, Ami leaned toward and took the grape from his mouth.

"The shower's about to start." 

"Is it midnight already?!" Ami gasped.

"Yea, that's why we ate twice already." Trowa teased.

"I'm a growing girl!" Ami exclaimed.

Trowa smiled and shifted so that he was sitting behind Ami. He wrapped his arms around her waist and shifted again so that she was sitting between his legs. Ami leaned against his strong chest as she took another sip of the champagne. 

A streak in the sky suddenly caught their attention. The two snapped their heads to look at the heavens in time to catch two more bright streaks following the first. Soon, more meteors came speeding their way, lighting the dark night sky. Ami's eyes lit up with excitement.

'Like a little child...' Trowa thought as he looked at the girl in his arms.

The meteor shower was only starting but hundreds of them raced across the sky. 

~*~*~ Trowa's POV ~*~*~

Our sanctuary almost seems to glow from an unknown source. Ami's slowly turning around now, what for? Can she see the glow too? Her pale face turned to look at me, her blue eyes shining. Inwardly I gasp as my eyes widen. I know where the glow is coming from.

I look down at the small figure in my arms. Her eyes are still gazing at me. A smile appears upon my lips, she was what was causing the glow. Her eyes are so bright, beautiful orbs of wisdom and passion. They could outshine the stars any day. They're always so warm... every time I look into them, I feel myself falling, and that's the honest truth. No one would think a mere girl can make a vampire, one of the most powerful vampire feel, but it's true, she does.

With a single touch of her hand, my walls would melt. If she looked at me with those big bright blue eyes; I would forget my past and all the things that I have done. She broke my silence with a single blush; she found the crack in my armor with a kind smile. She got through to me with a single kiss. Heck she even made me blush with a wink. Something about the woman in my arms makes me do wild things.

Unconsciously I tighten my arm around her waist. She feels the pressure and looks up at me again. I can see her questioning me as to why I'm not watching the meteor shower with her in her bright eyes. I simply smile; the truth would sound corny.

How can I tell her how she makes me feel? Because of her, emotions stirs inside me, ones that I've never felt. All through these years, these long years, all I've felt were pain, friendship that the others provided, sadness, regret... and loneness. No matter how much I try to convince myself that I'm not, truth is I'm lonely. God I'm so lonely. People think I have everything, money, fame, friends, good looks, and immortality. But the one thing that I lack, is one thing that can chase away my loneness. And then she comes into my life, a simple girl, beautiful true, but shy and reserved, almost a bookworm. She hid from me, unlike the other many women that I have been with in these 2000 years, but she strikes me to the core. 

A simple girl like her, no matter how beautiful, crept through my defenses. She found me, she healed me... she loved me. She loves me for me, not for the power, not for the fame, nor the glory, nor the immortality. She loves me for who I am, a battered and lost soul. There are many times that I fear how she would react if she found out just how insecure I am, just how much I need her. Will she think that I'm selfish for needing her so much? Fine then, I'm selfish. I'm a demon, a monster of the night. Do I deserve her love?

I don't care. Actually, I do. I'm terrified what will happen when she finds out what I really am. I'm a monster, a demon... cursed for eternity. Will she run? Will she leave me? Why would she stay with something that can't even give her all that she deserved? She deserves better.

"Trowa, are you okay?" She asks, her voice filled with worry and concern. She must have seen the look on my face.

I wanted to scream no, I wanted to tell her what I was thinking. I wanted to tell her what I was. But I can't. Fear holds me back again. Damn fear, even the strongest have fears. So I smile and say that I'm fine, when on the inside... I'm breaking.

Her brows furrowed as she realizes that I'm lying. She looks right through me. With a disappointed look in her eyes she turns around. She shifts so that she leans into my chest even more. Her closeness forces a blush to appear on my cheeks. She had this ability to make me do me do crazy things.

"Trowa?" She speaks, but I can hear the insecurity in her voice.

"Hm...?" I hear myself say as my grip tights. I want her to know that I'm there. I'll always be there, no matter what happens. Does she know that? God I hope so, please, let her know it.

"Will you always be there?" 

My body stiffens as I hear her plea. She's looking up at me again, her eyes... they looked so lost, so confused... so lonely... so much like mine. I sigh and bury my face in her hair. I feel her melting into my embrace. Slowly I move my face so that my lips are next to her ear.

"Forever..." I whisper hoarsely.

Her eyes brighten once again and my body is filled with a new warmth. She grins up at me and slowly moves her face towards mine. Her soft lips plant a sweet and tender kiss upon my own rough ones. I briefly realize that that's the first time she's ever kissed me. I had always been the one to kiss her first.

We slowly break apart after a few seconds. With a smile upon our lips, we look once more to the dark sky, lit the bright streaks of hope.

~^~^~^~ Okay another couple! ~^~^~^~

Hand in hand they walked, down the beach. Her long blond hair was done in a braid. A jacket kept her from feeling the cold breeze. Occasionally sneaking glances at the handsome man beside her, Minako smiled with contentment.

With a tug on the hand, Quatre starts leading to their horses. Minako sat as Quatre busied himself with making a fire. Soon the flame is blazing, lighting up the dark beach. Quatre came back and sat next to her, leaning on the log. Wrapping the blanket around the both of them, Quatre slipped his hand around Minako's waist. 

Two pairs of blue eyes looked at the sky above them. The meteor shower has been going on for about 3 hours now. Soon it would end, and then the comet.

Minako sighed as she laid her head on Quatre's shoulder. She looked at him. His strong chin, his soulful blue eyes, his lips, and his nose... his amazing body. Looking at the meteor shower, her blue eyes glazed over with unfallen tears.

People thought they knew her. They thought she was just another klutz, another shopaholic. But people really didn't know her, perhaps not even her friends. They thought they knew her. But they only knew the facade, the mask on the outside. She didn't think any of them has ever seen the real her.

People thought that she was all smiles. The worse that can happen to her was if she broke a nail or missed some shopping. But they had no idea. They had no idea what she carried with her. In their wildest dreams they wouldn't know that the snobby, all smiles shopaholic had seen the worse mankind had to offer.

Minako felt Quatre's arms tighten around her waist. She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. Her mind clouded over with the memories. 

Her mind wondered to her father. Her son of bitch asshole father. The man that gave her life... the man that gave her hell. In the public eye he was the perfect father. The father that would treasure his daughter, give piggy back rides, be protective over her and make sure she's happy. But behind the doors, away from others' eyes, he was hell. His favorite activity besides beating her mother was taking his anger out on her.

There were periods of time where she would have to wear turtlenecks for weeks at a time to hide the hideous bruises. She had to wear long sleeve shirts and pants in the summer, even though she was going to faint from the heat. She eased off her friend's thoughts and concerns by saying it was the latest fashion and with a smile. 

And so when she grew up, Minako tried to seek comfort and safety in older men. She tried to give them what they wanted, but what they wanted was so much more than what she could give them at 14. She learned that instead of feeling comfort and safe within their presence and arms, she was terrified. She was afraid that they would leave her because they didn't get what they wanted. So at 14, Minako gave away her virginity to her 23-year-old boyfriend.

It wasn't how she dreamed it would be. Instead of gentle and passionate, it was rough, demanding... forceful. He was not gentle or slow with her as she had hoped, but he pushed, bit, slapped, and abused her chastity. At one point he beat her because she wasn't willing to give him more. After that night, he left her. He left her, alone, scared, used, and dirty. She didn't deserve that to be her first time, no one did.

Suddenly soft fingertips on her cheeks pulled her from her memories. Looking up startled, she found herself lost in the deep blue pools of concern that were Quatre's eyes. He held up a finger to show her a single teardrop.

"Mina, what's wrong?" He asked, his voice deep with worry.

"N-nothing." Minako croaked out.

She could see the disappointment that flowed through his eyes. But he didn't push and only nodded. Turning away, Quatre' grip on his waist loosened as he looked up at the sky once more. Minako knew that he was hurt that she didn't tell him... but it wasn't time yet. 

Slowly, she caressed his cheek and turned him so that he was looking at her with his sad puppy eyes again. She brought his face close to hers and planted a kiss on his lips. Quatre was stunned, but didn't stay that was for long. His other arm snaked around her waist as he crushed her to him. Their eyes closed as Quatre teasingly bit her upper lip. 

It was bliss for Minako, to be in the arms of a man like Quatre. She knew Quatre would never beat her like her father, he'd never take advantage of her like her old boyfriends did, and he would never do anything to harm her. For the first time since she was 8, Minako felt safe in the arms of a man. One that would never treat her like trash, one that knew how to treat her the way she deserved.

"Minako..." Came Quatre's husky groan.

"Damn it Quatre..." She whispered between passionate kisses.

Quatre, unable to control the urge within him, pushed Minako to the ground. In between the fiery kisses, he barely registered the voice in his mind telling him not to go too far. But he couldn't help himself. Her kisses were so sweet, like a piece of heaven that he was now forbidden to have. And to have her kiss him back only tempted him even more. God her kisses...

Minako barely registered Quatre's hands roaming her stomach. He hadn't gone that far yet, and seemed satisfied with only getting kisses from her. Unknowingly, she unbuttoned his white shirt. Slowly slipping off the garment with her hands, she roamed over his muscular body.

Her hand passed over his rippling six pack, his hard chest, and then his back. Then she ran a hand through his short and silky hair. Quatre pushed for more and she responded with equal passion. One hand held her head, making sure she didn't escape. 

"God Minako... I want you." Quatre croaked before kissing her again.

Minako's eyes widened as she pushed Quatre off slightly. Quatre paused, hovering over her, his blue eyes glowing a pale blue in the night. Minako stared up at him, lying on the ground. He was so beautiful; the background was the beautiful meteor shower. The whole astrological miracle gave him an unearthly glow. The meteors streaked at an amazing speed behind him. He looked like something from heaven. He was totally amazing.

"Quatre... not.... not now... please..." Minako whimpered.

Quatre nodded in understanding but none the less sighed. He backed off slightly and ran his knuckles along her cheek. The other hand ran itself through her long blond hair. He leaned down and then kissed her on the lips. He pulled back and smiled at her. As they leaned against the log to watch the end of the meteor shower, it stopped. Minako whined with disappointment. 

"Calm down, the best is coming." Quatre said softly while looking intently at her.

Minako only sighed and watched the sky with interest. Suddenly, before she knew what was happening, the comet began streaking across the sky. Minako gasped and her eyes widened. The tail was so long and beautiful, with an unearthly ice blue glow. The comet passed so slowly, so beautifully. It was an amazing sky. 

Suddenly a lately meteor streaked across the sky, speeding past the comet. Quatre leaned over and whispered in Minako's ear.

"Make a wish...." 

Minako smiled and closed her eyes. With all her heart she made the wish that she always wanted as a little girl. Her smile widened as she opened her eyes. Looking at Quatre, she found that his eyes were closed as well, and a smile upon his peaceful features. His blue eyes opened and then gazed lovingly at her.

"What did you wish for?" Quatre asked teasingly.

"Can't tell you, not anyone, not even the audience." Minako whispered and winked.

Quatre looked around confused. Suddenly a movement in the bushes nearby caught his eyes. He rolled his eyes when two little kids poked their heads with embarrassed grins on their features. Quatre laughed and turned back to Minako. Giving her a peck on the lips, Quatre turned back to comet.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Duo Maxwell sighed with contentment. Looking at the girl lying besides him, he's grip tightened and pulled her against his body more. The brown haired girl next to him grinned and rolled over so that she was on top of him. She giggled as he covered her face with butterfly kisses. Duo smirked and pecked her on the lips. 

"You're supposed to be watching the shower... it's going to end soon..." Duo trailed off as Makoto silenced him with a kiss. 

Duo pulled away after a while and smiled up at her. He played with her hair, mesmerized by the girl within his embrace. Suddenly he buried his face in the croak of her neck. He sighed as he kissed her. 

"Duo... is there anything you want?" Makoto suddenly asked.

Duo blinked in confusion. He caressed her cheek as his brows furrowed with worry and consideration.

"I mean... are you happy with the way things are? Right now...?" Makoto asked, suddenly afraid of the answer.

"You mean... with you...?" Duo asked.

Makoto nodded, not trusting her voice. She bent her head down low so that Duo could not see the tears that were threatening to fall. Duo sighed again and looked up at the meteor shower. His violet eyes were dark with thought. How to answer this question? To tell the truth?

He looked at the girl that was currently lying on him. With a small sorrowful smile he placed a hand under her chin and forced her to look at him. Seeing the tears that had fallen made his heart constrict. He gently leaned up and kissed her tears away. Wrapping his arms around her, he crushed her to him again. His smile grew as he brushed her hair with his fingers.

"I'm happier than I ever remember being... than I've ever been. Makoto... whenever you're around, I feel content. I feel like I'm not missing anything, I don't feel lonely. God you have no idea... how blessed and lucky I think I am to have you in my life. You're... amazing..." Duo whispered, trusting what he felt inside.

Makoto felt more tears come and fall. He was so wonderful sometimes, absolutely amazing. He slowly wiped away the tears and planted another kiss on her lips.

"Duo... you're amazing." 

Duo smiled and kissed again. Pulling away, he winked at her.

"Of course I'm amazing! I'm Duo Maxwell!" 

Makoto glared at him playfully and silenced his ranting with a kiss. Duo chuckled and his shoulder shook with laughter as Makoto continued to kiss him. 

"Come on, the comet is coming soon." Duo said, still light headed from her kiss.

Makoto only smiled and shifted so she was lying next to Duo. She rested her head on his strong chest and ran one hand through his boyish bangs. Her other hand rested on his stomach.

Soon the entire night was lighted with the approach of the comet. Makoto's eyes widened. It was so beautiful, with the blue tail. 

"Not as beautiful as you." Duo suddenly whispered in her ear.

Makoto blushed under his intent gaze and from his compliment. She sighed and rested comfortable on his chest. Duo's eyes never left her, even when the comet arrived. He only smiled and kissed the top of her head.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hotaru sighed with annoyance as she stalked through the cemetery. She looked around, tombstones, tombstones, tombstones, mausoleums, tombstones, and guess what? More tombstones! 

Not a single vampire, not even a demon, nothing. She came up empty handed. It was already about 11, an hour to midnight, she'd been hunting for about three hours now. With another frustrated sigh, she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. 

She shivered slightly from the cold. Why did she wear a tank top and only a leather jacket?! It was about 20 degrees out right now! She pulled her jacket closer to her.

Suddenly she heard a rustling behind her. It was coming closer to her, but she kept her steady pace. She acted normal and kept her cool. They were only about five feet away. Suddenly she snapped around, her stake raised, an evil smirk upon her lips. 

Her eyes widened as she saw the shocked and confused look upon the person's features. She blushed and quickly placed the stake behind her. Tucking it into the waistband of her pants, she glared at the amused look on his face.

"What are you doing here Yuy?" Hotaru growled out evenly... amazingly.

"Thinking." He answered coldly.

"In a cemetery?" Hotaru asked disbelievingly.

"What are you doing here?" Heero countered with a smirk.

"Er... walking." Hotaru stuttered.

"In a cemetery... at midnight." Heero skeptically.

"Yes, I was walking home." Hotaru stated proudly.

"But your house is that way." Heero smirked while pointing in the opposite direction that Hotaru was walking in.

"How would you know?! Are you stalking me?" Hotaru yelled.

"Er... you invited me over to do the project last time remember?!" Heero asked, loving the situation.

Hotaru blushed under his amused look. She growled at him before stalking off in another direction. Heero gave a short laugh before jogging to catch up to her. Hotaru glared at him from the corner of her eyes and walked faster.

"Come on Hotaru..." 

Heero grabbed her wrist, causing her to stop. Hotaru refused to look at him, but put her arms around herself due to the cold. Catching this, Heero sighed and took off his black leather duster and slipped it around her. Hotaru looked up at him in shock and blinked as she watched him walk ahead of her. He cocked his head.

"Come on, I know a great place to watch the shower." Heero said and began walking again. 

Hotaru blinked a few times and ran to catch up. She looked at up, not knowing how he could stand the cold, only wearing a black button down shirt. He looked pretty good in those black cargoes.

'Down! You did not just think that! No you didn't! Nope, no way!' Her thoughts scolded.

She frowned again and walked faster. She heard Heero's chuckle behind her, which caused her cheeks to flare up with a blush once again. She decided to turn the tables.

"So you often come to think in cemeteries?" Hotaru asked casually.

She watched with satisfaction as a light blush stained Heero's cheek. He shot her a weak smile before stuffing his hands into his pockets. He looked up at the stars.

"Well, I suppose it's the best place to think if you need privacy." Heero replied quietly.

Hotaru nodded, understanding his plight. It wasn't easy living with seven people. Well, six since Setsuna wasn't always there. She watched him again. Damn, he was easy on the eyes.

"You don't mind it being a cemetery?" She watched as he smiled slightly and shook his head.

"No one comes in here, it's quiet, it's peaceful." The man next to her stated casually.

"You're not scared?" Hotaru asked almost disbelievingly.

"Course not." 

Hotaru groaned inwardly. This guy was practically perfect. Nice face, nice body, beautiful eyes, a nice smile, brilliant, sense of humor... weird sense of humor though but sense of humor none the less, good at sports from her guess, nice rides, perfect student... the guy's only turn off was how impassive and cold he could be at times... and a little cocky.

"How's you vacation been?" Heero asked politely in attempt at conversation.

"Good, pretty good." Hotaru answered, trying hard not to wince at the pain that shot up her side.

A grunt was all he said as she felt Heero's suspicious glaze on her. However with a low sigh, his Prussian eyes focused elsewhere as he continued to lead her to destination unknown.

"How much further?" Hotaru asked in a semi-whiny voice.

"Just a little more Ru."

Hotaru's cheeks flamed at the nickname. It sounded so casual from him, and it almost calmed her. But she didn't give him permission to call her anything. Suddenly her eyes widened as she realized something. She snapped to look at the man next to her, but hesitated.

"By the way I loved your present Ru. Thank you."

Hotaru blushed again. He liked her present... she turned to him as a small smile graced her lips. Heero was slightly stunned from seeing her smile at him, but recovered easily with a brief nod. However Hotaru could see the smile that did not touch his lips, but that reached his eyes. 

The two walked in silence now. Hotaru fidget, it was kind of uncomfortable. She never felt like this with a guy. She never blushed before a guy before, she never stuttered, she was never nervous, and she never felt so... warm and safe with a guy before either.

What did that mean? Did it mean that he was a friend? Well, she supposed they were friends, but their relationship was never really defined. One minute they were enemies, then partners, then dates... there wasn't any real time to analyze this at all!

"Heero, what are we?" 

Heero looked at her confused and blinked a few times. HE cocked a brow.

"Er... human?" Heero asked unsure. But then again he wasn't human now was he? Not anymore at least.

"I mean, our relationship. Are we rivals? Friends?"

Heero looked at Hotaru, his eyes blazing with something she couldn't identify. She watched as he kept walking, but his demeanor changed slightly. She could tell that he was really thinking about the answer. He turned to her suddenly and casually leaned against a tree. His Prussian eyes were stormy as he regarded her with such intensity that Hotaru looked away.

"Whatever you want us to be." He finally answered, in a slow and deliberate voice.

Hotaru sighed and looked away. That didn't help her decide really. Heero saw her shoulders sag and looked up at the sky. It was almost time.

"I would like for us to be friends. Although I still want to debate with you." Heero added with a smile.

Hotaru nodded and smiled back at him. Heero started to walk and she quickly followed. The man next to her noticed there was an extra spring in her step and smiled inwardly. She was so innocent sometimes. He stopped in front of a 10 feet tall metal fence and turned to look at Hotaru.

"Over the fence. Want a hand u-" 

Before Heero could finish, he spotted Hotaru running towards the fence at high speeds. Stopping a foot away, Hotaru leapt towards the fence. Grabbing on tightly, she hurled herself over and landed safely on the other side. She cocked her head and smiled defiantly at Heero. 

Heero blinked a few times as if to get over the shock. That, was a tall fence. He then sighed and jumped up about three feet and began his quick ascend. Reaching the top, he swung his legs over and jumped to the ground safely.

Standing up, he noticed he landed right next to Hotaru. He whistled and dusted some imaginary dust off his sweater and turned to smirk arrogantly at her. Hotaru growled at him and turned her back with a 'Hmph!' and began walking away. Heero blinked a few times and shrug, muttering something that sounded like, 'Women!'

Heero quickly caught up to the petite girl and fell into step with her. However she still refused to look at him... or acknowledge him in any form. He narrowed his eyes and ran a hand through his messy hair in annoyance. Sighing with defeat, the mighty warrior mumbled what sounded like an apology and stormed off, leading Hotaru to his 'spot'.

Hotaru smirked. One point for her. She followed the fast youth and found herself skipping. Okay... weird sight for her to be doing...

"Didn't know you could skip." Heero teased.

"Hmph! I can not only skip, I can kick your ass." Hotaru defended with a glare.

She watched as the mysterious man besides her only waved his hand dismissively. From the simple gesture, Hotaru could see why he was such a successful and feared businessman. Even the slightest movement was performed with such grace that it scared her. His face was calm and impassive, despite the challenge. It didn't ruffle him the slightest bit. His eyes let nothing escape, not a single thought or emotion. She couldn't read him at all. And he looked like a god too. His aura was powerful and fearless.

"We gotta hurry, it's about to start." He whispered before walking even faster.

Hotaru speeds up, surprising the taller man that she could keep up with him. In his mind he snorted, the girl surprised him all the time; there shouldn't be any real shock anymore. His devilish lips shaped itself into a frown as he sped up unconsciously.

Hotaru gazed at his face form the corner of her eye. His lips were sent in that stern frown once again, his brows drawn as if something was bothering him. Something in her wanted to find out what was wrong, but the other half, the cold hearted one, said, 'Fudge it. He's a guy, it doesn't matter.'

"Anything wrong?" Hotaru heard it come out before she could stop it. She winced visibly, where did that come from?! That side never won!

"Um... Fine. Just a little tired." Heero responded, the surprise evident in his normally cool voice.

"Why? You don't have school?" 

"Remember all those CEO's at the party, they do business with me, or wants to do business with me. Just because we're known as the G5, that doesn't mean we don't run our own companies." Heero said, with a look at Hotaru.

Hotaru nodded, and for the first time, it occurred to her that Heero was that serious in business. Did that mean he would compete with Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama?

"No worries, everything's business. Besides, there's plenty of companies out there to compete with." Heero reassured her quickly, somehow sensing her unease.

"We're here by the way." Heero deep voice sounded again, this time, a more peaceful and relaxed tone.

Hotaru, snapping out of her thoughts, looked upon Heero Yuy's secret spot. It was a huge hilled area; the grass was tall and still green. Some wild flowers grew on the short peaks of the hills. The hills and green grass seems to go on forever. Hotaru never even knew this area existed, not such a large area without buildings or roads. Looking at the man next year, she watched as the shields in his eyes slowly breaking, his face was a soft, relaxed smile.

Heero started to walk down the hill they were on, obviously knowing where he was going. Hotaru simply follows, looking up at the dark blue sky. Millions of stars dotted the skies, making Hotaru feel as if she was in space, with stars surrounding her. A sense of awe filled the warrior, as her violet eyes widened with the image before her. She never felt so small and insignificant, but that was unimportant. It was just... so beautiful.

"Yes, it is." Heero muttered as he started climbing on the hills.

As they reached the top, Hotaru realized that it was the highest hill in the area. From there, she could see what appeared to be a mile around. She could see the fence that they had climbed over, and a small forest that they had walked through. She felt as if she was in space, surrounded on all sides...

Suddenly a flash of bright light streaked across the sky. Hotaru's violet eyes lit up as she watched two more chasing the first. Soon, the sky was filled with the meteors, all speeding across the dark sky. Now all she lacked at that moment were a pair of strong arms to engulf her, and make her feel safe and warm. A man to make her happy.

Her eyes saddened as a sigh of disappointment escaped her ruby lips. There was no man like that out there for her. Her friends were lucky enough to find them, but she never will. 

Suddenly a warmth filled her as a large hand clasped itself around hers. She looked up to see Heero's Prussian eyes twinkling softly at her. He gently pulled her to the floor, sitting down next to her. Then he laid down, his gaze on the meteors.

Hotaru looked up as well, her head swarming with confusion. Why had he just done that? If he wanted her to concentrate on the meteors, he could have said something.

Her hand still tingled where he had just touched her. And the warmth that filled her... she had never felt something like that before. It made her feel safe, it made her dizzy, it made her heart speed up...

Come to think of it, she had felt that before, every time he touched her actually. It was strange what Heero did to her. He made her weak, he made her defenses crumble, he even made her blush for god's sake! And she thought that had been impossible! She was a slayer, someone who killed and killed and killed. She had no use of useless feelings like those.  


Hotaru turned to her side slightly to study Heero. His messy brown hair falling in front of his face... she faintly noticed it had a greenish tint in the bright lights streaking above. The soft curve of his nose... his high forehead. He was always slightly tanned, but now, he seemed paler than before. His face did not hold the usual scowl, but rather a peaceful look. His body was relaxed, his arms behind his head creating a pillow for him. His lips were shaped in a small smile, his red tantalizing lips. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't look away from those lips. She wondered if his kisses were soft and gentle, or rough and passionate?

Her mind came to a screech halt as she realized that she was thinking. Her gaze snapped away from his lips to another part of his face. Unfortunately, it appeared as if the fates were against her. Her eyes fell on his stormy Prussian eyes. She groaned as she realized there was no way that she could look away from his eyes.

For once, his deep eyes were not guarded with the usual shield, but rather open for all people to see. And fortunately for her, she was 'all people'. She studied his eyes as the deep bluish purple orbs focused on the sky. His eyes, dark like the sky, reflected the shower in his eyes, so it appeared as if the meteors were racing in his eyes and not across the sky. His eyes held a contentment that she had never seen in him, and perhaps never would again.

A blush painted her cheeks, as she looked away, her heart pounding furiously.

She hadn't noticed, but these days without seeing him, her heart had begun to ache. A dull, throbbing ache, not the sharp ones she got in her side when she moved. Her heart screamed for him, her mind yearned for him. She never wanted to admit it, but she had grown accustomed to seeing him, knowing him for perhaps shorter than a month.

A sigh escaped from her as she realized the truth. Heero Yuy had already gotten to her. With his unpredictable moods and strange ways of caring, he had already established his place of importance in her life. One day he waltzed in as the new guy that rivaled against her, the next, he was a friend. He managed to gain her trust with a single glance, and disarm her defenses with a rare, but beautiful smile.

"Aren't you enjoying the meteor shower?" Heero's low voice asked, filled with some concern.

"No, it's beautiful." Hotaru answered quickly, a little too quickly.

Heero sighed before lying down again. Hotaru did the same, looking at the sky once again. She relaxed, something she rarely did in someone else's presence unless it was one of her friends. Suddenly, she felt a hand playing with her hair. She looked to her right to see Heero twirling a strand of her hair between his fingers. His eyes seemed far off as they stared at her raven hair.

"Do you trust me?" Heero suddenly whispered.

Hotaru was in shock and could not answer. What? Did she? She herself did not know to be honest. But why was he asking her?

"Do you?" Heero asked again, this time, a frantic tone in his cool voice.

Hotaru froze as his eyes locked on to hers. The usually cold eyes were now sorrowful with unimaginable pain. There was need swirling in those pools, vulnerability, as if her answer could crush him. She had never known Heero to appear so weak, no matter what had happened. She calmly stroked his messy hair, almost affectionately like a mother would. 

She smiled soft and nodded. Her heart soar as she watched his eyes danced with relief and joy. He smiled and then laid down to look at the sky again, his time, closer to Hotaru. The dark haired girl resisted the urge to blush, but calmed as she looked once more the sky.

~~~

Hotaru yawned; it was almost 6 in the morning. She looked at Heero, who was still staring at the sky in contentment. She turned her attention back to the comet that was slowly soaring across the sky. It had appeared less three hours ago, and its mere presence amazed her. To think, it would not be seen for another 2500 years.

"It's beautiful..." Hotaru whispered as she inspected the ice blue tail.

"More beautiful than the first time I saw it..." Heero replied.

Hotaru snapped to look at him with a confused expression on her face. What did he mean? It appeared over 2500 years ago!

"In the telescope when I was up in the observatory." Heero finished, trying not to stutter.

He watched as Hotaru nodded and focused on the comet once more. However he could tell she was not entirely convinced or satisfied. 

He cursed himself inwardly for the slip. He had been around too long to make a mistake like that. But something about the girl lying next to him made him feel comfortable and safe. Every time he felt her gaze on him, he had to fight the blush that threatened to appear upon his cheeks.

The girl was strange. She could be so cold and anti-social one minute, and the next, completely warm and caring. Now to think of it, she was very much like him. She did care. 

A blush reddened his face as he thought of his actions earlier. He had asked her whether or not she trusted him. He couldn't stop the words from coming out. There was just something inside him, bubbling out, a sudden desire... no, a sudden need to know. 

Perhaps he was preparing himself for the chance that he might tell her what he was. No, he knew he'd have to tell her eventually, however he feared and dreaded that day.

He noticed how the comet brought out her beauty somehow. Maybe it was the way that her raven hair looked so silky under the bright light, or maybe how it lit up her violet eyes, or how the glow that the comet gave to her had her seem like an ethereal beauty. Whatever it was, she was beautiful.

Heero watched as her violet eyes flickered with disappointment as at last the comet disappeared out of their line of vision. Hotaru sat up and stretched, her muscles aching from lying down and staring at the comet for too long. Heero smiled slightly at the sight and sat up as well, cracking his neck.

Hotaru now stood up, and Heero watched her from the corner of his eyes. He noticed how she had the right curves in all the right places. She was thin, but not skinny, petite, but not too short. She looked sickly and fragile, but Heero knew by now that she wasn't. She had this strength that he had not even seen the depth of yet.

"Tired?" Heero asked, his voice teasing, but held concern.

"Just a little." Hotaru replied, now looking around.

"The sunrise's coming soon if you want to stay." Heero replied as he continued to watch her.

Hotaru shook her head as she peered at him. He seemed relaxed, a smile upon his lips as he studied her. Sure enough, pink and orange suddenly painted the dark sky, chasing away the darkness of the night. The very tip of the golden fireball appeared over the peaks of a hill. Hotaru gasped, amazed that it was so late. 

"I have to go home before I get in trouble." Hotaru whispered frantically.

Heero only nodded, a look of disappointment appeared in his eyes as he stood up and stretched. It had become hotter since the sun came up, and so he unbuttoned a few top buttons on his dress shirt. Hotaru had a hard time not staring at his chest, but she forced herself to look expectantly at him. 

Heero simply headed off in a direction, somewhere Hotaru hoped led to her house. She realized that Heero's leather duster was still on her, and that his scent invaded and took over her senses. She inhaled his sweet cologne, which was mixed with his own distinctive scent.

By the time they reached another fence, the sun was already half over the hill. Most of the sky was now a mix of yellow, purple, orange, gold, red and light blue. As the sun's warmth surrounded her, she realized that she no longer had need for Heero's duster. However she kept it on due to the warmth that even the sun could not provide her, which his duster could.

She watched as Heero opened the gate with a key, and mentioned for her to exit. Hotaru thanked him with a nod and walked out. She heard a faint sigh and felt Heero following behind her.

Soon he was walking besides her, his hand stuffed into his pockets, his gaze held straight ahead. Hotaru shuddered suddenly, his coldness and shield reappeared.

"School's starting soon... are you coming back?" Hotaru asked, fearing that he might not return.

"Yea... I guess." Heero replied, refusing to look at Hotaru.

"Oh."

The two walked in awkward silence as they entered town. It was early, so the streets were dead silent. Everything was peaceful, and the sakura blossoms filled the streets. Hotaru inhaled the fresh morning air as she relaxed in Heero's presence.

She looked at the dew on the grass, and then the colorful sky. It was going to be a beautiful day. Hotaru continues to walk towards her home, her mind blank for the first time in many days. Heero brought this side out of her. It was confusing really. One minute he made her confused and her mind spin, the next, she felt so relaxed in his presence and so comfortable. Soon they were on Hotaru's front porch, and an awkward silence settled over them.

"Thanks for last night, your spot was beautiful..." Hotaru said, hoping to ease the discomfort.

"Yea, you're welcome." 

The silence continued on, the awkwardness was thick in the air. Heero fidgeted as Hotaru kept looking around.

"Well, good night..." Hotaru said at last.

"Good morning you mean." Heero teased with another smirk.

Hotaru shot a weak glare at him, which disappeared as she spotted his small smile. She became fully aware just how close they were. The top of her head almost touched his chin, but since he was so much taller, there was a small space. Their hands were centimeters apart, and his scent was now strong, due to their closeness and his duster around her. Her cheeks were painted a light red once again, as she looked down to hid her blush.

Heero's hand suddenly lifted her chin, forcing her to look at him. His eyes seemed unusually soft and caring as he gave her another one of his rare smiles. Slowly, he leaned down. Hotaru's eyes widened, not knowing what he was about to do. She saw his face drawing closer, and her heart began to beat wildly.

Her eyes closed as she felt him drawing even closer. Finally... her heart unknowingly yearned for it, but part of her dreaded it.

Suddenly, she felt his smooth and soft lips contact with her forehead. Hotaru's eyes opened slowly, disappointment and relief sparkling in them at the same time. As she prepared to regard Heero, she realized that she was in front of her door alone. Heero was no where to be seen. She looked around the empty street, her heart sunk. Two disappointments in one day.

Suddenly, she realized there was a new weight in her hands. Looking down, she discovered a white box with a perfect purple bow. Wondering where it came from, her eyes lit up with realization. Heero must have given it to her. What for though?

Unlocking the door, Hotaru stepped into the large empty house, suddenly feeling alone without Heero by her.

She slowly walked up to her room, and collapsed upon her bed. Flipping over, she looked at the box that was still in her hands. She cocked her head and closely inspected it. A long rectangular box, smaller than the one that held the crystal angel that he gave her for Christmas.

Slowly, she undid the carefully tied purple bow. Then, with shaking hands, she lifted the top. Her violet eyes showed her shock, surprise, and joy once she looked upon her present.

It was a simple, platinum bracelet. But the bracelet was not simple at all. In between each chain held a stone, a beautiful stone, and it filled every space on the chain. There were probably ten different stones, although some looked the same. One was amber, Haruka's favorite stone Hotaru thought briefly. Another was garnet, Setsuna's favorite. There was almost a fiery red ruby, Rei's favorite stone. And a topaz, Minako's favorite stone. Then there was a beautiful deep green emerald, Makoto's favorite. And then an aquamarine, Michiru's favorite. And a beautiful deep blue sapphire, reminding Hotaru of Heero's eyes, and that was Ami's favorite stone. And then there were two large purple stones. One was a fluorite, which was Hotaru's favorite stone, and then a huge amethyst. 

Hotaru's eyes then widened, a large diamond was in the center, bigger then the rest. That was... that was Serena's favorite stone! Her eyes grew misty. The diamond was the largest representing her sister, on one side was the fluorite, and on the other the amethyst, slightly smaller than the diamond, and both of them Hotaru's favorites stone. Then on the fluorite side was a slightly smaller aquamarine, and on the amethyst side, was then amber, the size of the aquamarine. The aquamarine and amber stood for Haruka and Michiru's love to her. The rest of the stones were smaller, but still as beautiful, with the sapphire and emerald closer to the fluorite and amethyst, representing Makoto's and Ami's closeness to Hotaru. And in the back, was the garnet, the same size as the aquamarine and amber, standing for the place that Setsuna held in Hotaru's heart.

Hotaru felt something stir in her heart as she thought of Heero. How could he be... so thoughtful? It was a beautiful gift, and it showed that he cared. She smiled through her tears as she found a card on the bottom. She looked at her name on the envelope, written in Heero's neat, cursive handwriting. She opened the letter, and began to read with an emotion she had never felt before.

__

Hotaru,

Here's a gift to make up for the one that I gave you at Christmas, I didn't know what you would like then, not that I do now. It is also to make up for the boring Christmas I provided, my humblest apologies. And I want to use this as a bridge to establish our friendship, since we haven't exactly gotten along at times.

Also, happy birthday. I found out from Makoto that it was today, so... here's a present. I hope you like it, since it was hard getting all the information together. I realized that I should ask Kaoih-san for Tenoh-san's favorite stone... after Tenoh-san had kicked me out of her office 40 times that is.

So happy birthday, and may all your dreams come true... 

See you at school,

Heero Yuy

Hotaru smiled widely, amazed at what kind of person Heero Yuy was. She carefully slipped on the bracelet, amazed that it was just the right size for her, and it was incredibly light. 

Suddenly she heard a door closing downstairs. A teasing smirk appeared on her face as she prepared to mock the other girls. Opening the door of her room, she looked once more at the card that now lay on her bed.

A sweet and gentle smile replaced the knowing smirk upon her features. She walked out, briefly noting that Heero's scent still invaded her senses. She hugged his duster closer to her, basking in the warmth and comfort he provided her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

F-I-N-I-S-H-E-D! THAT WAS A LONG CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WOW! I'M FINALLY DONE! WAHHHOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Does little happy dance* OH YEAH BABY!

I hope you guys liked it, I worked long and hard on that chapter, though perhaps the errors may prove different. I'm sorry if certain romance parts were short, but my main focus was the Hotaru and Heero part, although it might be serious romance. However it came out better than I had thought it would.

Please review. And once more, I can't thank you all enough for supporting me about the longer version. I promise, I will not disappoint everyone.

I really can't stop thanking you all enough. It was great to feel loved! THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS! I LOVE YOU ALL! 

Stats on Chapter:

Created: Tuesday, February 19, 2002 9:27:53 PM

Finished: Sunday, April 07, 2002 

Words: 15603


	22. Love is in the air! So's a naked cupid! ...

Eye of the Midnight Storm

By: Rogue angel Barton

Bright green eyes opened lazily as the sun brought warmth. Eye lids half closed, they took in the surroundings. A dark red room, with cream streaks here or there. Black silk curtains were half-open as some of the sunlight was allowed in. The room was pretty big, decorated simply but with hints of wealth oozing at every corner. A few articles of clothes were thrown on the floor.

Soft silk covered her athletic body. Someone shifted behind her as the arms around her thin waist tightened and crushed her to a hard chest. She sighed as she molded into him completely. A pair of soft lips gently nibbled her ear.

"Up already?" She asked sighing again in contentment.

"Uh-huh." Came the husky moan as he continued to place kissed in her hair.

"Do you know what today is?" She asked excitedly as she turned around in his arms to face him.

His beautiful but sleep filled eyes peered down at her lovingly. His lips were pulled into a lopsided smile as he played with a lock of her hair. She glared at him slightly but only giggled when he gave her one of his adorable pouts.

"It's Thursday?" He asked looking confused.

"No! Well... it is. BUT SOMETHING ELSE!"

"It's... um... your birthday?"

Green eyes darkened as they shot him a look that could freeze hell over. She growled slightly and slapped him hard on his muscular arm. He pouted as a loud yelp escaped his full, red lips. 

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHEN MY BIRTHDAY IS?!?!" She shouted in anger.

"Yea I know when it is. It's... er.... it's... Well... give me a sec..." 

"DUO MAXWELL!!!!!!!!!" Came the shriek as a barrage of fists attacked Duo's strong chest.

"I'M JOKING! I know your birthday Mako. You're birthday is December 5th." Duo answered kissing the glaring girl as he chuckled.

Makoto shivered as she heard Duo's low, husky, and very sexy chuckle. And his kisses... a piece of heaven. She loved the way his violet eyes twinkled as he gazed at her. She loved the way he loved her. Last night was... it was... incredible. She never experienced anything like that before in her life. 

HE was so gentle, but he showed her that he cared about her, even loved her. Damn, it reminded her of that song that she heard on the radio a few days ago. It was exactly how Duo treated her... loved her.

"Let's take a shower." Duo urged smirking.

"Duo..." Makoto giggled as Duo pulled her over so that she was lying comfortably on his strong chest.

"Come on... we can... get... distracted..." Duo whispered in her ear, sending shivers down Makoto's spine.

"Well... it's only... 10... and I did get the day off somehow..." Makoto said as her eyes gleamed with mischief.

"Now that's more like it!" Duo screamed as he climbed out of bed.

Makoto blushed as she took in his beautiful body. Strong and long legs, a hard and solid stomach, a nice and well-sculpted chest, and a handsome face. His long, chestnut hair came undone with the... activities... of the night before, and it now flowed down his back in waves of brown cinnamon silk. His violet eyes were staring at her lustfully, darkening to a beautiful shade of violet-black. His sexy lips were turned upwards in a boyish lopsided smile, which masked his inner sexuality and charm.

"Now... how about you get up from bed...?" Duo asked as he suddenly lifted her into his strong arms, with the black silk sheets covering her.

Makoto giggled as she grabbed onto Duo's neck. The charmer chuckled, amused by Makoto's swinging legs. He quickly ran down the hallway and flung himself into the bathroom. Makoto giggled at Duo's paranoia. The tall man gave her an annoyed look.

"There's a lot of people who enjoy spying on me you know." He said dryly as he turned on the water.

"They just want to see your cute ass... and some other parts..." Makoto taunted as she let the sheet drop from her body.

She watched with a blush as Duo's grin darkened, his eyes flashed with lust. The hot water from the shower slowly began to cloud the windows. With the graceful movements of a hunter, Duo slowly made his way to her. Placing his hands on her hips, he slowly guided her into the shower. But on the way he turned on the radio.

Duo's back was to the hot water, letting it wash off his back, protecting Makoto from it as if it would burn her silky skin. Makoto stared at him through half closed eyes, her hair now down as he ran his fingers through it.

Makoto felt her body grow warmer. Damn, that was the song she was thinking of minutes away. But that didn't seem important... only Duo's eyes.

His beautiful violet eyes. To some they were the portals to a soul that was full of life, someone that loved to have fun and never take anything seriously. How little they knew Duo Maxwell. His eyes were always deceitful to anyone who didn't know what to look for.

But for her, they were like an open book. Duo had once said that she held the key, that opened the gate behind which the real him hid. With her, he didn't have to fake smiles, or pretend that everything was all right. That's why he wanted to be with her so bad. He'd said all that.

"_I got your legs spread all over the bed _

Hands clenched in the sheets hair wild as hell."

As the song flowed from the radio, slowly, his hand cupped her face. Makoto unconsciously leaned into his touch. She closed her eyes and sighed, how much she loved him. He leaned toward slowly, closing his eyes in the process. Water dripped from his long bangs. 

The kiss was at first gentle, a simple caress of each other's lips. Softly they washed away all the pain of the outside world. Makoto's hand trailed down his back, feeling the water hit her hand and his body.

"_I know the only thing on your mind is sexin me _

girl I can feel your temperature rising 

you should feel my nature too."

Suddenly a fire was sparked by the gentle caresses. The kiss became rougher... more urgent. Duo slid his hand down her back, over her cute ass, and then stopped at her legs. He yanked her to him and then attacked her mouth again violently.

"_Come on you should its gonna be a bumpy ride girl _

Let's do what we came to do."

Makoto groaned as she turned around. Now the hot water was hitting her skin with a vengeance. But being much smaller than Duo, she couldn't block the water from hitting him. The glass around the shower was now completely cloudy. She closed her eyes in complete pleasure as she turned her head upwards.

"_Girl when we make love all night _

When we make good love all night 

When we make love all night 

We really make love girl."

Duo groaned as Makoto played with his equipment. Damn she knew how to work her hands.Pleasure shot through his body. Being so close to her... it made the other side come out. He felt his power flare up... and he couldn't control it. He suddenly grabbed her shoulders tightly and pushed her roughly against the tile wall. 

__

"When we make love all night 

When we make good love all night 

When we make love all night 

We really make love (come to daddy baby)."

Makoto and Duo kissed each other violently, unable to control their urges. Makoto grabbed Duo's long hair and pulled his hair. Duo's arms crushed Makoto to his chest as he groaned. Their hands intertwined as Makoto pushed herself into Duo even more. 

"Damn it Duo... hurry up... oooh please!" Makoto begged as Duo teased her by not fulfilling her wild imaginations.

"Don't rush these things...." Duo taunted as he trailed kisses from her mouth... down her neck... to her breasts... and then downward.

"Duo... don't tease..." Makoto growled evenly as she pulled on his hair.

"Don't be evil..." Duo retorted while in a permanent kneeling position.

"Then you get going..." She smirked as he stood. The water streamed down his boyish bangs as he gazed at her through lustful violet eyes. His lips were pulled into a menacing smirk. He leaned down at attacked her lips violently again, their tongues dancing with the pulsing energy of unreleased desire giving them the beat that guided them.

Then very slowly, he let her wish come true. Their lips connected in a heated kiss, they became one again. But this time, it wasn't as slowly and hesitantly as the first time. Through the one night they had come to know and accept each other completely. 

The steam on the window kept the couple in their own little world, and the world out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few hours later,

~*~*~*~*~

Quatre frowned as the CEO of Harper Communications kept droning on and on about the advantages of merging the two companies. His blue eyes were flashing with annoyance but kept it at bay. The business mask never left from his face.

Suddenly a cup of coffee was placed next to his left hand. He looked up to see Minako winking at him as she sat down in the empty chair on his left. He smiled warmly at her and took a sip. Just the way he liked it, strong black coffee with four sugars and one cream. 

"So Mister Winner, how about it? Can I count on Harper Communications to be part of Winner Corps soon?"

Quatre suddenly snapped his head up to the speaker who was grinning at him. He smiled wearily and remembered he still had to decide. HE looked down at his papers quickly and scanned the page for any reason to say yes right away. 

"Well Mr..." Quatre paused, forgetting his name.

"Krusher." Minako whispered next to him.

"Mr. Krusher. Your presentation was very convincing. But unfortunately I can not make a decision right now. I will review it with the other board members, and then we will tell you of our decision." Quatre said firmly as he stood and walked out of the meeting without another word.

High heels quickly followed him, clicking behind the marble floor of the hallway. Soon the blond multi-trillionaire was accompanied by his favorite secretary. She looked at him carefully as if seeing him for the very first time. Quatre could tell she was still surprised at his business face even though she had worked with him for over 3 months now.

"You didn't pay attention to anything he said." Minako scolded quietly as she slowed down.

"I was... preoccupied..." He whispered gently as he walked into his office.

"What's on your mind?" Minako asked in concern as she seated herself on Quatre's large desk.

"Well, today's... special, but I still have to work. I would rather spend the day with you..." Quatre whispered in Minako's ear as he hugged her from behind.

Minako shivered in pleasure as she heard his husky voice. So that was why he was so out of it. She smiled as he nuzzled her neck as a deep purring sound came from his throat. She blushed deeply... damn this god of a man knew how to turn her on...

"So... how about we... take the rest of the day off?" Quatre suddenly suggested with a goofy grin on his face.

"But Quatre! You have two more important meetings today!" Minako scolded quietly with a mild glare.

"So? I'll just cancel them." Quatre said shrugging and moving closer to Minako with a devilish grin.

"No way!" Minako growled.

But before she could say anything else, a pair of soft and warm lips was covering hers. At first she wanted to push him away, since they were at work, but as the kiss deepened, she couldn't. Quatre's hand slowly stroked her blond hair as the other hand rested comfortably on her waist. Minako's arms snaked around his neck and kept him in place with no thoughts except how perfect his kisses were.

As they broke apart, they gaze into each other's eyes. Even though it's been a 2 months since they first decided to be together, they still couldn't get over the kisses. They were... heaven. Suddenly Quatre's hand moved away from her hair. The next thing she knew, she was being carried by him princess style.

"Quatre!" She shrieked as she grabbed onto his neck for dear life.

Quatre only laughed as he carefully opened the door of his office with Minako in his arms. As he walked out, he ignored the looks he was getting from everyone else. As he walked down the hallway, he turned to one of his secretaries.

"I'm taking the rest of the day off." He said simply as he walked past the woman who was looking at him and Minako.

"Um... sure sir!" She stuttered as he walked out.

"Where would you like to go?" He asked the blond in his arms as he approached his car.

"Back into that building and your meetings!" 

"Come on Minako, don't you find meetings a little boring?"

"Yes but it's your job!" Minako scolded with another glare.

"But my job is also to keep you happy..." 

Minako froze as she climbed down from Quatre's arms. His job was to keep her happy. Was it her job to keep him happy? Could she keep him happy? He belonged to another world than she did. And no matter how hard she tried to fit in, she never really will. But then that didn't seem too important to him. Maybe it didn't matter.

"Well... Minako...?"

She turned around and faced him with a bright smile. Walking over to him, she straightened his tie and pecked him on the cheek.

"Maybe some lunch?"

^^^

Minako finished her pizza and took a sip of her soda. Looking at Quatre, she realized he didn't eat anything except for his coffee. She reached over and tapped his shoulder in concern. The blue eyed one looked up from his coffee slightly startled.

"Yes Minako?"

"Are you okay?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" He asked with a fake grin.

"Because you were out of it."

"We're having a Valentine's party tonight. It's a masquerade ball." Quatre said rather roughly, ignoring what Minako said.

"Oh. Have fun." She said quietly.

"ER.... I wanted you.... to come with me..." Quatre said looking a bit shocked.

"Why didn't you say so?" 

"I... assumed that you... would want to go with me." Quatre said slowly, looking even more confused than ever.

"Why...?"

"Because... you're my... girlfriend..." Quatre said a little annoyed.

"Y-yes... but you still..." Minako stuttered.

"Still what?" 

"I don't know!" Minako said in frustration.

"I assumed that since you're my girlfriend, I can count on you to go to these parties with me! But if you don't want to, it's fine!" Quatre snapped as he stormed out of the coffee shop.

Minako jumped from her seat and raced after the blond. She followed him for about five blocks before she caught up with him. His suit jacket was abandoned somewhere and his tie undone. Dressed now only in a white dress shirt and navy dress pants, his blond hair was disheveled. 

"Quatre..."

"What?!" Quatre snapped as he turned around, his blue eyes blazing with anger and frustration.

Minako gasped and stepped back. Regret flashed through his blue eyes as he took a step forward. Minako however, reminded of her boyfriends and father, quickly took a step back away from Quatre in fear. Quatre watched her shrink away from fear and his heart tore in two. Maybe it wasn't all good in the land of their love...

He turned away and sighed deeply. Today was Valentine's Day, the most romantic day of the year. But here they were, fighting. Minako was afraid of him and he was frustrated beyond description. Slumping against the wall of a building, he stared at his hands blankly.

"So are you coming with me?" Quatre found himself asking without any real thought to it.

"I..."

"You don't have to. It would be nice." Quatre said casually as he stood, prepared to walk away at any minute.

"I... I... I don't... know..." Minako stuttered as she looked away.

"Let's catch a movie and then you can tell me whether you want to come." Quatre said shrugging as he started to walk towards the closest movie theater.

Minako watched his disappearing back and ran to catch up with him. Why were they like this today? Today of all days. They were supposed to be kissing, walking down the beach, having a picnic in the park, ice skating or even spending a nice afternoon at one of their houses.

Quatre looked at the girl walking besides him. She was so beautiful when she was thinking. She was beautiful when she was confused. She was beautiful when she scolded him. She was beautiful when she smiled. She was beautiful when she was uncertain of something. Hell, the woman besides him was beautiful ALL the time.

Slowly he grabbed her small hand. Minako looked up at him with confused and happy blue eyes. He smiled down reassuringly and was rewarded by the smile of her own. HE stopped walking and pulled her closer to him. Then he stroked her cheek lovingly. Tipping her face up with his hand, he bent down. Their lips brushed against each other gently before the kiss became more intense.

His hand was placed at the back of her head, keeping her in place. His other hand was wrapped around her waist, crushing her to him. Minako's arms were around Quatre's neck as she went on her tiptoes to reach his beautiful lips.

As they slowly broke away, Minako's chest was heaving for breath. Quatre smiled down at her and traced her full lips with his finger. She ran her hand through his hair, revealing in the feeling of touching those silky strands.

"Aren't we supposed to be at the movies?" He asked suddenly as he blinked in confusion.

"Well, why don't we go to the mall?" Minako asked smirking.

Quatre's face twisted into an expression of pure horror. Minako giggled at his expression. She wiped one finger on the bottom of his chin, and then started walking back to the office. Quatre blinked and kept his eyes glued on her swaying hips. He smirked lustfully and then caught up to the long legged girl. 

"Why are we going back to the office?" He asked clearly confused.

"We're going to need your car to carry all the bags." She said grinning as she saw the expression on Quatre's face.

"W-why are we... we... going to the... the mall?!" Quatre gulped as he moved away from the blond girl.

"If I'm going to the masquerade ball, I need a good costume." 

Quatre watched as the girl grinned at him. Part of him was so happy that she was coming to the party with him. The other part... dreading to go to a mall with a female, vampire OR human. 

A pair of arms snaked around her neck. Snapping out of his thoughts, he focused on the goddess that was watching with concerned blue eyes. He smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Slowly he leaned down, but this time he didn't kiss Minako. Instead, Quatre rubbed his nose against hers with a huge grin.

"I love the making up part." He whispered pecking her on the lips.

"We should fight more often then..." She teased lightly.

"No. I love making up, but I hate fighting with you." HE said firmly as his eyes took on a pained look.

Minako stopped smiling and stroked Quatre's cheek. She leaned upwards and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. He smiled back at her weakly and started to walk back towards the office. His arm was around his waist and the other swung his suit jacket over his back.

"So, how much money do I need to bring?" Quatre said jokingly as his eyes twinkled with laughter.

"A few thousands dollars..." Minako teased right back.

"Good thing I have all of my credit cards." Quatre said grinning as they entered the parking lot.

"I have money you know." Minako said quickly, not wanting him to think that she was with him for money.

"It's okay. You're coming to my party, I should pay for whatever you're buying." 

"Quatre really, I can pay for it on my own." 

"You're my girlfriend also. I should by you stuff."

"But I-"

Quatre silenced her quickly by crushing his lips to hers. As he broke away, Minako was breathless and staring at him intently. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead and gave her one of his beautiful smiles. Guiding her into his car, he quickly came over the driver's side and started the engine.

"Minako, I know you don't want me for my money. Calm down." He said smiling as he headed for the closest mall.

"But Quatre..."

"No buts." Quatre said firmly. 

"Besides, consider this your Valentine's present." HE added with a smile.

"Thank you!" Minako shrieked as she hugged Quatre suddenly around the neck.

"Ack! Minako!" Quatre screamed as he swerved to miss the oncoming traffic in the other direction.

"AHHH! Sorry!" Minako screamed as she quickly let go and blushed deeply.

Quatre smiled reassuringly at Minako but kept his eyes glued to the road for the rest of the ride. Minako was silence until they got to the parking lot. She groaned once she saw how many people were there, and how many cars were circling around waiting for a spot.

"Quatre... maybe today's not the best time..." She said cautiously as Quatre continued driving.

She watched as the man simply smirked and drove to the very front. She noticed that there were a few spaces up in front. But they all had signs on them saying, 'Mall Investors Only.' Quatre casually parked in the prime spot and unbuckled his seat belt.

"Quatre... this spot is for the investors for this mall..."

"So? I'm one of the investors here." Quatre said casually as he stepped out of the car.

"Really?" Minako said perking up.

"Yea, this mall and a few others in about a 50 mile radius," Quatre said knowing Minako would be very happy to hear that.

"YAY!!!!!!!!!!! LET'S GO!"

Before Quatre could react, Minako suddenly grabbed him and ran into the store. Quatre followed the happy girl with a nervous smile as others watched the two of them. Following Minako into a dress shop, Quatre stood by the door as Minako browsed through the store at the speed of lightning.

"I don't like this store Quatre. Let's go to another one." She said grinning as she walked out.

  
"Okay." He groaned and followed her.

"This place looks promising." Minako said as she stepped into a crowded dress shop.

Minako browsed through the racks. A few were too puffy, others had too many sparkles, or some too many pokka dots. Slowly she walked out and dragged Quatre with her. Looking across the mall at another store that looked promising, she quickly walked into that one. A few minutes later, she came out, and Quatre was carrying two bags.

"Where are we going now?" Quatre asked cautiously.

"I'm not sure. Oh look! There's Bath and Body Works!" Minako said grinning as Quatre followed her.

Quatre walked behind Minako as the girl ran from place to place, smelling the different scents. The blond man following behind her weaved through the crowds of women, apologizing as he bumped into them by mistake. It was hard to weave through dense crowds of women if you were 6' 4", muscular and practically god-like.

"Quatre, what do you think of this?" Minako asked as she sprayed some Strawberry Champagne in front of Quatre.

Quatre wrinkled his nose and smelt the body mist. God, didn't Minako know not to spray that in front of his face? 

"Minako... please don't spray it like that. Use the paper. I don't like the smell of this stuff much." Quatre said politely as he wiped his nose.

"Sorry. But really, how is it?" Minako asked as she wiped Quatre's nose for him.

"It's okay." Quatre said getting really uncomfortable. So what if he had 29 sisters when he was alive? Shopping with a woman was still torture.

"Well, I see you're really uncomfortable. Why don't we go to another store?" Minako asked as she put down body spray.

"Thank you." Quatre replied sighing with relief as he followed her out.

"Well, I need a dress for tonight."

Quatre suddenly grinned. Without another word, he grabbed Minako by the hand and dragged her down the escalator. The girl protested and questioned her boyfriend, but he only smirked and said nothing. Quatre opened the passenger side door, and the confused Minako got in. Putting the bags in the trunk, he quickly got into the car and drove off.

"Where are we going?" Minako asked again as Quatre weaved through the traffic.

"Somewhere." Quatre said mysteriously.

Minako remained silent as Quatre drove out of the city. Minako looked at him in confusion as he drove along the suburban roads. Quatre simply smiled again and kept driving. After another half an hour, Quatre pulled in front of a small but expensive looking boutique.

"Why are we here Quatre?" Minako asked as he pulled her out of the car gently.

"This is a very good dress shop according to some of my friends. They get all their gowns here." 

"But it looks.... expensive..."

"The best for you."

Minako froze as Quatre whispered that into her ear. She turned back to him slowly to see his eyes twinkling with honesty and... love? She smiled as he slowly bent down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Then he guided her into the shop with his hand on the small of her back.

A small bell above the door sounded as the pair walked in. The shop was small, but very cozy. The shop was richly decorate, with dark red carpeting and fancy cushioned chairs. Quatre casually sat in one of the chairs, clearly used to the general air of elegance in the air.

Slowly a middle aged woman walked out from the back. Her graying hair was done up in a fancy bun. She was dressed in a red 1800's dress, with a large emerald broach was placed in the middle of her chest. Her hands were folded together at the waist level as she walked out with her head held high and her back completely straight.

"Mister Winner. To what do I owe the honor of his visit?" The woman asked in a smooth and quiet but very elegant voice.

"Mrs. Harper. It's a pleasure to see you again." Quatre said quickly standing. He bowed and kissed the woman's hand with a polite smile. He then took Minako's hand and gently pulled her towards them.

"This is Minako Aino, my girlfriend. She needs a dress for the masquerade party at my house tonight." He paused as if suddenly remembering something.

"Would you care to join us tonight Mrs. Harper?"

"It's quite all right Mister Winner. I am not as young as I used to be." Mrs. Harper replied smiling.

"Too bad. Some other time?" Quatre asked with an irresistible smile.

"Perhaps. Now, Miss Aino, please, look around."

Minako nodded and began to browse. But she felt self-conscious and completely out of place. After a few seconds, her sights fell on a knee length spaghetti strap white dress. It was simple and free of anything to divert attention from the plain dress itself. Taking it off the rack, she quickly disappeared into the dressing room. A second later she reappeared.

"How's this Quatre?" Minako asked meekly.

Quatre inspected the dress for a second. She was very beautiful, the dress brought out her beauty. But it was... too simple. Quatre stopped and observed the blush on Minako's cheeks. He usually preferred something simple and plain. But on Minako... he wanted something fancy. He wanted some to make the crowd gasp, more than they would when they saw Minako. Something that would match her elegance and beauty, but not make it look over fancy or too based upon the decorations that it would take away from the true beauty that Minako had.

"I believe you should try something a little more... colorful and a little longer dear." Mrs. Harper said knowing what Quatre was thinking.

"Oh." Minako said crestfallen as she walked back.

Quatre quickly jumped from his chair and ran over to Minako. Lifting her downcast face with his finger, his heart sank at the embarrassment in her eyes and the unfallen tears threatening to spill out. Quatre smiled at her encouragingly and kissed her forehead.

  
"You look beautiful. I just want... something... that could remotely match your beauty. I don't want the people there to be blow away by your beauty, I want them to be put silent once and for all." Quatre whispered quietly, not knowing if what he said would make her feel better but hoping it did.

"O-okay." Minako whispered and turned away. She knew for the first time that Quatre had been talked to. Talked to about having her as his girlfriend.

************************************************************

Michiru knocked gently on the girl's door. She's been knocking on the door for the past five minutes now. The blue hair girl at time tended to be a heavy sleeper despite what people thought. Finally the muffled yawn came from the other side of the door. The oak door cracked open as a pair of tired blue eyes gazed at the aquamarine haired woman.

"Morning Mic-" The girl's greeting was cue off by a yawn that she quickly muffled with her hand.

"Sorry. So... what is it hm...?" The younger girl said yawning again as the older woman in front of her giggled.

"You have a surprise watching for you in the driveway." Michiru said happily.

"What is it...?" Ami asked yawning again as she perked up slightly.

"Just go and see." Michiru commanded softly as she tugged on the younger girl's hand.

"Okay... okay..." Ami said tiredly as she followed Michiru.

The two made their way down the large marble stairs. Soon they were at the large door that led to the circular driveway the pulled up to the mansion. Michiru was grinning like a Cheshire cat while Ami was still rubbing her eyes tiredly. Her hand lazily turned the brass doorknob.

The remnants of sleep left her as the door opened. Slowly she walked out of the house, unable to believe the sight before her. Full bloom red roses covered the asphalt surface of the circular driveway. In the field between the semi-circle shaped driveway, the lush green lawn was no where to be seen. Instead, hundreds of lilies, daisies, carnations, daffodils, poppies, sunflowers and orchids invaded the area.

Ami gasped as her blue eyes widened. She walked carefully through the field of roses, looking around in shock and excitement. She made her way to the field of various flowers. She then sat down and picked up a nearby rose. Avoiding the thorns, she took in the unique scent of a beautiful flower. There's no doubt who was responsible for this... if it was for her.

A hand suddenly rested on her right shoulder. Blue eyes wide with shock turned around quickly. Trowa stood over her, his lips curled up in a soft smile and his eyes twinkling. Ami let a sob escape her throat as she bit her trembling bottom lip. Trowa's face twisted into one of shock, concern and surprise. He knelt down next to her and watched her in confusion.

Ami felt his hand run through her short blue hair. She smiled weakly as a tear slid down her cheek. Trowa watched the crystal drop for a second, before leaning toward. His lips touched her soft skin as he kissed away the salty drop of water. Ami smiled up at him and caressed his cheek.

"Are... you okay?" He asked, his soft and tender voice laced with worry.

"I-I'm fine. I'm... j-just so happy." Ami stuttered as she wiped the rest of her tears.

"Happy Valentine's Day..." Trowa whispered as he leaned toward.

Ami smiled and closed her eyes. She found herself drawn to Trowa as her heart pounded in anticipation of the kiss. No matter how many times they did, she always felt as if she was tasting him for a first time. As their lips met, Ami felt the familiar and wonderful shock of electricity race down her spine. Trowa smiled against the kiss as his body erupted in warmth beyond comprehension.

"So, ready to have a romantic day?" Trowa asked as he finally pulled away, his cheeks painted with a soft blush.

"Any day with you is romantic." Came the breathless reply.

"And any day with you is perfect." 

Ami saw the truth and sincerity reflected in Trowa's emerald depths. A blush lit her face as she looked down, a smile on her lips. Her lover's smile grew as he saw her embarrassment. Using this as an excuse to steal another kiss, he gently lifted her chin with his finger. Staring into those expressive blue eyes, he suddenly found himself falling in love with her again, as if for the first time.

"Trowa...I... I... have to change." Ami said softly, cursing herself silently for breaking the perfect mood.

Trowa looked down at Ami's fluffily light blue bathrobe and chuckled. Ami felt herself blush even deeper at his gaze, and hit him lightly on the head. Ami stood up and wrinkled her nose at mock anger at him. Turning on her heels, she quickly walked back to the house, careful not to damage any of the roses. As she reached the door, she paused for a minute.

Looking back, her eyes warmed at the field of roses. Trowa stood in the middle of it all, tall and beautiful. Half of his face was still blocked by his gravity defying, but extremely soft hair. One dark green eye followed her movement, twinkling with amusement and adoration. His lips were pulled upwards in a tender smile. 

"Thank you..."Ami whispered quietly before slipping back into the house.

"It's only begun..." Trowa said as his smile became mischievous. 

Trowa and Ami strolled through the park, hand in hand. Ami sighed as she closed her eyes. Trowa watched her and smiled. Ami's hand slipped away from Trowa's as she walked quicker. Spreading her arms out on either side, she turned her face up towards the blue and cloudless sky. Then she began to twirl around, feeling the wind rush through her hair. Trowa smiled and chased after her.

As he drew closer to her, he scooped down, and swept her into his arms. Ami squealed in delight and surprise as Trowa began to spin around and around. Ami grabbed onto his neck and opened her eyes. Her screams soon melted into giggling and laughter. She peered down at Trowa, her eyes were pools of contentment and pleasure. Trowa's mouth slowly spread into a smile. 

The two tumbled to the ground, both dizzy from spinning. They rolled around in the tall green grass, their laughter breaking the peaceful and calm atmosphere in the park. After several minutes of acting like a couple of children, they two stopped. Ami was now lying on top of Trowa, her chest heaving with the need of air. Trowa watched her, stroking her hair with his right hand. His left arm was wrapped around her waist, making sure she didn't fall from o top of him.

Ami sighed and snuggled against his strong chest. Closing her eyes, she relaxed as her body went slack. Trowa smiled at the sight and kissed her on top of her head. His green eyes stared up at the sky, basking in the peace and joy that came with his simple moment. In his arms was all that he could ever dream of, and so much more. Ami brought so much to his life... and yet what did he offer to her? She could never know how deeply she has affected him by loving him. And what did he give to her? 

"Trowa..." Came the breathless whisper.

"Yes...?"

"I'm so happy... just being here with you..." Ami said suddenly, as if reading his mind.

Trowa froze for a bit as his eyes glazed over. Could he actually make her happy? A small hand began running itself through his hair. As if by magic, the touch itself made him relax as he closed his eyes.

"You have no idea... what you've done for me..." Ami continued, his voice soft and vulnerable.

"And you have done so much... for me..." Trowa confessed, his voice barely a whisper.

Eyes connected as a bond between them like none before formed. Without saying another word, they leaned in towards each other. Their lips met, but softly this time. It was like no other kiss. The kisses before were ones of exploration. Despite their feelings before, they were still wary of each other. They didn't trust each other to the point that they did now.

This kiss was so much more. It was one shared between two people who felt as if they were finally happy. Trowa's tongue gently licked Ami's lips, begging for entrance. Ami relented and opened for him. Trowa's tongue tenderly massaged Ami's. 

Trowa gently pulled away and gazed lovingly at Ami's flushed face. He caressed her face, revealing in warmth as his lover leaned into his touch. Unable to resist any longer, he stole another kiss from her. Ami pulled away giggling, hitting him lightly on the arm.

"Trowa! This is a public place!" Ami screamed giggling.

"So...?" Trowa asked, kissing Ami's neck and shoulders.

"Come on... please...?" Ami begged with her puppy eyes.

"Sure sure. Hey, I have a question for you."

"Sure... what?" Ami asked, noticing the slight blush on Trowa's cheek.

"Will you be my date to the Valentine's Day party tonight?"

"Sure!" Ami said, his blue eyes twinkling with excitement.

"Great! It's a masquerade party." Trowa said kissing Ami.

"Don't worry, I have the perfect mask." 

"Good. Now... what about that walk?" Trowa said pecking Ami on the forehead.

"Oh yeah." Ami giggled as Trowa pulled her from the floor.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Wufei rolled to the left to avoid what would have been a skull-cracking blow. Pushing himself quickly to his feet, he blocked a low kick with his right leg before lashing out with a punch to Rei's face. Wufei felt his fist connect with Rei's face, causing the girl to become dazed momentarily.

Wufei grunted as Rei kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying backwards a good three feet. He quickly braced himself for a roundhouse kick from Rei, then dropping to his knees, he quickly swept Rei's legs from under her. Before the raven-haired girl could react, Wufei pounced on her, sitting on her stomach lightly, though most of his weight was on his legs, which were on either sides of Rei's body.

Rei wiggled from underneath him, refusing to be pinned so easily. She attempted to hit him with one arm, but was stopped when his hand caught her forearm easily. Before she could even lash out her other arm, a pair of lips was on top of her own.

Rei's eyes widened for a minute, before she regained her senses and kissed him back. Even though it's been more than two months since Wufei first kissed her, Rei hadn't yet gotten used to the idea of having your boss, old rival, and friend now boyfriend kissing you in the middle of a spar. 

Rei wrapped her free arm around Wufei's neck, pulling him even closer to her. Wufei obeyed readily, his hand releasing the girl's arm. HE wrapped on around her waist, crushing her to his solid chest and hard stomach. The other hand traced her jawline, worked its way down her neck, over her chest, down her solid stomach, across her waist, and then along the soft curve of her behind.

Rei moaned slightly when he placed his hand on her ass, but did nothing else to complain. Meanwhile, her other hand was stroking his hair. Reaching the ponytail, she took off the hair-tie that held his shoulder length hair in that oh so tight ponytail, and began to play with the silky strands. 

Wufei smiled against her lips, and broke away for a split second. Then, he began trailing butterfly kisses along her jawline and anywhere that he could get his lips on. Rei giggled and gazed up at him with a soft smile. The hand on Rei's butt broke away, and began to trace the curves of her full, red lips. Wufei smiled, before replacing the figure's feather-light touch with his lips.

After several minutes of intense and heated kisses, Rei finally broke away, heaving for air. Wufei drew back, and studied her flush and oxygen deprived face. He was a bit annoyed at himself, how could he forget she needed air unlike him? He'd half to be more careful, couldn't have his girlfriend suffocation to death while kissing her.

Wufei drew back slightly with an idiotic grin. Girlfriend. He like that, he liked that a lot. She was a most beautiful creature, one that was very desired by other men. Usually, he would choose his women according to how much other men wanted her, and how submissive she was. But her... she was a completely different story, and he LOVED that. 

  
"What about the spar?" Rei asked quietly, still stroking his hair.

"Well, I suppose I won." Wufei said with his usual smug smirk.

"no way Chang! You won only because you kissed me! You distracted me!" Rei cried in outrage, glaring at the man who was still on top of her.

"Well, you weren't exactly complaining about the kiss now where you? IF I recall, you were enjoying it, or why else would you be in such great need of oxygen?" Wufei asked smiling teasingly.

"Hey! Not fair!" Rei said pouting while a cute blush appeared on her cheeks.

Wufei chuckled a bit. Then, he slowly bent down and placed a soft peck on Rei's nose. The fiery woman's nose wrinkled and glared at him playfully.

"I'm sorry." Wufei apologized with another chuckle. 

"I'll get off." He said sadly as he began to move. 

A hand shot out and grabbed his forearm. Wufei looked down at her in surprise and confusion. She gave him one of her playful smile, a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"now, I never said you had to move." She purred quietly.

Wufei blinked a few times, still very much surprised. Soon however, he recovered, and chuckled at the playful look on her face. Bending down again, he covered her lips with his own. 

"You two face suck too much." Came the mocking voice, laced with amusement.

Wufei growled as he slowly pulled away from Rei reluctantly. Whoever said that would have hell to pay, ah yes, hell indeed. His head quickly snapped to the doorway, where the voice had come from, a cold glare aimed at the intruder. He prayed it was Maxwell, he really wanted to beat the shit out of the braided idiot.

Instead of playful violet eyes, he found cold and amused Prussian blue staring back at him. Realizing it was Heero, he let the flame of anger die down a bit, after all, he couldn't do anything to the all mighty indestructible vampire, now could he?

From under him, he heard a growl of annoyance. He laughed inwardly. His 'fung huwan' however had no problems beating up the brunette youth that had interrupted them. HE bent down and pecked her on the lips, and then felt her relax. Reluctantly, he pulled away and stood, feeling Rei's gaze lingering on his lips. He heard a soft snort from Heero. Turning to his sire, he growled at bit. Looking at him, he made no attempt to hide the annoyance in his eyes. This earned a chuckled from intruder.

"Yes Heero?" He asked, the impatience ringing.

"Do you know about tonight?" 

Wufei studied Heero in confusion for a few seconds. Tonight? It was Valentine's Day, and he had something planned for Rei and him tonight already. He wasn't going to miss a chance to woe his fiery girlfriend. A devilish smirk appeared at the thought.

"Well too bad, cancel everything." Came the firm order.

Wufei eyed Heero in disbelief and anger. Sure Heero was the one who had given him eternity, and for that he was grateful because it gave him a chance to meet Rei, but he couldn't just expect him to drop everything at his command. True he had done that many times in the past, but this was different.

"You forgot." Heero stated dryly, now looking a bit annoyed himself.

"About what?" 

"The yearly Valentine's Day Masquerade."

If not for Rei being there, the martial arts master would have hit himself on the head. Of course, the Valentine's Day Masquerade, the one held at Quatre's manor every year. It was _the_ social event for the first half of the year, surpassed in splendor and importance only by the Christmas Party. Everyone who's anyone would be there, drinking, partying, and making deals and forming partnerships. Of course, he just had to forget _that_ party.

Wufei sighed a bit. As one of the G5, who were the most prestigious of the business world, he could not miss an opportunity such as this. He automatically _had_ to be there, as it was an unwritten law. Anyone who had dreams of working with Winner Corps, Barton Inc, Maxwell and Chang Industries, or Yuy Enterprise would be there, buttering up to one of them.

Wufei turned back to Rei, looking at her ruefully. His girlfriend was now sitting, and looking at him with a mix expression of confusion and dread. Heero cleared his throat, asking for Wufei's attention.

"You know the importance." Heero reminded softly before turning to leave.

"And if..." Wufei started, trailing off.

"Don't even." Came the cold reply as Heero walked out.

Wufei turned back to Rei, who was now glaring at him mildly. The Chinese man groaned, god, he just had a way of messing up in front of her didn't he?

Rei saw his annoyance and anger at himself. She sighed inwardly, it wasn't his fault that he forgot was it? She was the one who had been demanding a good Valentine's Day. Walking over to him, she softly pressed one hand to his chest. Wufei looked down at her, bracing himself for the worse.

"Well... a Masquerade party's always fun..." She whispered softly with a smile.

"Really?" The man screamed in disbelief.  
  


"Sure. We can make the most of the afternoon, go to your party tonight, and do whatever you had planned tomorrow night." Rei said encouragingly with a nod.

"Great." Wufei said with a wide grin.

"Good, what should we do this afternoon?"

"I don't know, but I think we should finish what we started before that baka came in..." Wufei whispered lowly, his voice taking on a husky tone.

"Hm... I'd like that..."

Wufei chuckled and leaned down to capture Rei's lips in yet another kiss. His 'fung huwan' giggled before returning the favor.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Heero smirked as the two began to kiss again. Those two, couldn't keep their paws off of each other. But, he supposed that was acceptable, especially with all the stupid things Wufei has done in the past, or just a few minutes ago actually. But then again, Rei wasn't like any other girl.

Now, he had his own problem to deal with. He needed a date for the dance. He could always pick up any girl he wanted and they usually loved to be his date, but he wanted someone classy. Heero Yuy wanted someone worthy of him, someone that other people would gawk at, and admire for the entire night. Heero Yuy wanted someone that people think would match his power, his raw sex appeal, his cold nature, his stature and his beauty. 

After several minutes of deep thought, only one person came to mind. Yes, it was always that person. Heero Yuy would confess anyone besides her could match him in every way, as no one could. Heero pulled out his cell from his pocket. Hitting a number on the speed dial, he called the number that he has called so many times in the past two months. The phone rang once... twice... thrice... then...  


"Yuy, what do you want?" Came the annoyed and cold demand from the other end of the line.

"Boy did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Heero teased, walking down the street.

"Shut up Yuy." She barked. Heero could hear something made of glass breaking in the background.

"That better have not been the angel I gave you." Heero growled coldly, though part of him hurt to think that she might be careless enough to break it.

"No Heero, I wouldn't be that careless." Hotaru whispered softly, sounding a bit hurt that Heero even thought about that.

"I know, I'm just not in a good mood." Heero said quickly, he hated it when Hotaru was sad or in pain. 

"Oh. What's wrong?" The raven-haired girl asked, her voice laced with concern.

"I don't have a date." Heero admitted grudgingly, glaring at the girls who were looking at him suggestively as he walked by.

"You... don't... have... a..." Hotaru started, but before she could finish her sentence, she started laughing hysterically.

Heero felt himself flushing, both from anger, and embarrassment. His clenched his fists as he tried hard not to start yelling at the girl on the phone. Angrily, he stalked into a café.

"Meet me at the usual place in 20 minutes." Heero growled as he hung up.

Heero sat in their usual booth at Starbucks, and ordered a Tall Chocolate Brownie Frapichino. The youthful vampire had discovered a few hundred years ago he had a quite the sweet tooth for coffee and chocolate that would be satisfied by simply ordering a cool and refreshing cup of this frosty drink. After waiting a few minutes, he caught sight a familiar dark haired youth run by the door. A few seconds later, she appeared at the door, apparently going past the store. Walking in, she looked around, looking for a sign of her dark haired friend. Spotting him at their usual booth, she quickly walked over.

"Alright... I'm... here..." Hotaru wheezed as she collapsed across from him in the booth.

"Took you long enough." Heero mumbled as he took another sip from his drink.

"What?! Do you know that I live about 40 blocks down from here?! Is it my fault that the mansion is at the OUTSKIRTS of the CITY?!" She yelled hysterically as someone gave her the Carmel Mocha she ordered.

"Where's your ride?" He asked looking at the sidewalk for any signs of her car.

"Rei took it this morning, her bike's in the shop for repairs." Hotaru mumbled in annoyance as she took a sip.

The two sat in silence for a while, drinking their orders. Heero acted as he usually did, a bit aloof and uncaring as he was used to silences in their relationship. Hotaru however looked at him nervously from time to time. Finally, having enough of the weird silence, she cleared her throat.

"Why did you tell me to come?"

Heero shrugged a bit at her question and stared at his hands and drink. Hotaru sighed in exasperation, sometimes that man can be so... _argh_! He demanded that she be here, put her through fifteen minutes of severe running at neck breaking speed, AND WAS NOT TALKING?! WHAT THE HELL WAS HIS DEAL?!

"I want you to be my date." 

Hotaru blinked a few times and shook her head. Her violet eyes focused on him, a blank look on her features.

"What? Say that again Heero? I thought I heard you say you wanted me to be your date." Hotaru said giggling as she drank her coffee.

"I did." 

Hotaru's eyes widened as the coffee went down the wrong pipe. Coughing furiously, she soon caught the attention of everyone else in the store. As her face began to turn an unhealthy blue, Heero finally acted. The dark-eyed man quickly slid around the booth. Now sitting next to her, he gently patted her back, hoping that the girl that he hopefully wanted to officially present to the business world did not choke until that night.

After a few more minutes, Hotaru finally calmed down, the choking process ending. She looked at Heero in surprise, finding that he was sitting next to her. Looking down quickly at the floor and sliding away a bit, Heero hoped that his long bangs hid the dark blush on his cheeks.

"Are... are you serious?" Hotaru asked quietly, the shock still not wearing off.

Heero nodded, the blush deepening. What the hell was going on? He never blushed when he asked a woman to go on a date or that kind of social gathering before. So why was he blushing now? And he himself could feel his cheeks growing even warmer by the second as Hotaru's violet eyes continued to stare at him. 

"Oh." 

Heero nodded his head. The answer was plain and simple from the tone in his voice. He couldn't help but feel a ping of sadness and hurt at the rejection. He slowly moved away, grabbed his coffee and made a move to leave.

"Hotaru I'm sorry for asking you... I was just thinking that maybe I could actually ask you this time instead of demanding or bribing you" Heero said dejectedly as he stood.

"I would love to go with you." Hotaru said quietly as a light blush crept up on her cheeks.

"I understand completely why you would say no. Thanks every much for your-"

Heero suddenly stopped, realizing what Hotaru actually said was not what he was saying. He looked up at her, blinking at her in disbelief. As he saw the blush settling on her cheeks, the fact that she said yes finally settled in.

"You... you... you will?" Heero stuttered in disbelief and amazement.

"Yes... I... I would." Hotaru said quietly as she quickly looked down.

"Oh." Heero managed and just stared at her. 

"Great. I mean great! Cool! Thanks!" Heero rambled happily with a large grin.

The two stayed like that for a minute. Heero was in shock and overjoyed, while Hotaru stared down at the floor with a deep blush. Finally, Heero snapped out of his uncharacteristic stupor and shifted a bit.

"Well, it's a masquerade ball and formal. I hope you have a dress on such short occasion, or else I'll take you shopping right now."

"It's fine... I'm sure I can find one in my closet." The dark haired girl said, her blush slowly disappearing.

"That's great! I'll pick you up at your house at six tonight!"

"Cool."

Silence filled the air once again. Heero scratched the back of his head. He knew he had just crossed the line from friend into, perhaps something more. But maybe Hotaru didn't see it as that, maybe she saw that she was a last resort kind of date.

"I wanted to ask you earlier... except... I um..." Heero said trailing off as he felt the blush coming back full force.

"Yeah..."

"So I'll see you at the six. I'll be waiting." Heero said quietly as he turned and walked out, a bit unsure about what he just did.

Hotaru watched his disappearing form. He said he'd be waiting... for her at her house? Or for the dance to come? Either way, Hotaru Tomoe knew that she had a date tonight, even if it was a desperate one, with Heero Yuy, one of the most eligible bachelors in the world.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

DUM DUM DUM! Heero asked Hotaru out on a date! And of course, everyone is going to the hottest party of the year! What will happen at this party? Drama? Romance?! 

You can be sure dear readers, it will be nothing like the last dance. It will blow you out of your mind. 


	23. Valentine's Day Masquerade Ball

Eye of the Midnight Storm

By: Rogue Angel Barton

AHAHAHAHAHA!

You guys all thought I was dead ne? Well, even if I AM dead, I'd come back from Hell just to see your faces when you guys realize I updated!

This chapter is dedicated to Hikari-Angel, who have been very patient... dead... tended to remind me of the dates I originally set for updating... but patient I guess.

Well, I hope you like it! Cuz I worked pretty hard on this...

I DON'T OWN SM OR GW! IF I DID, I'D BE IN MY CONDO IN THE SOUTH OF FRANCE WITH A WORKING COMPUTER!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Storming through the hallways, he inspected the decorations with great care. Everything was going to be perfect tonight, down to every leaf in their correct places on the plants. He had worked hard to make sure this party was the best this year. It always was, though he was never in charge of it. Perhaps that is why he wanted it to be no less spectacular than when Quatre was in charge. He did not want to be defeated by Quatre on something as trivial as arranging plans for a party. Then why was he so crazy over this? Because of the guests coming tonight.

The last party had turned out disastrous, for no reason of his own. If Chang had not embarrassed the very woman that the idiot loved... he and Hotaru would be...

What would they be anyway? He cursed himself silently. He wished they were more than friends. Yes, he admitted it to himself. After coming to know her over the past two months, he's come to love the girl. Not as a sister, like the many other girls over the years. But as someone he would die for, someone he knew...

"Master Heero! Master Heero!"

The dark-haired man looked to the source of the yelling. It was a young woman, in her late twenties, running towards him.

"Yes?"

"Sir! It's five thirty!"

Heero cursed under his breath. Thanking her, he quickly ran towards the garage. He was to pick up Hotaru in half an hour, and he had no intentions on being late. Choosing to abandon the classy and sophisticated look, he quickly got into his silver BMW racer.

At six thirty sharp, he arrived in front of her house. Getting out of his car, he rearranged his tie. Everything had to be perfect for tonight. Slowly, he made his way up the stairs. Straightening to his full height, he rang the doorbell.

After a few tense seconds, the door opened. Haruka stood there, her blue eyes scrutinizing him carefully, wishing to catch something wrong. Finally, with a disappointed look her in eyes since she found nothing out of place, she let out a sigh.

"Right on time." She said, eyeing him carefully still.

"I like to be on time." He responded coolly, prepared ahead of time for the third degree she would no doubt give him.

"Hotaru will be down in a few minutes." She said, then hesitantly adding, "Please come in."

Heero was shocked when the tall woman moved aside. Thanking her, he walked in. Standing awkwardly in the lobby with Haruka, he felt a bit nervous.

"Yuy." 

Heero turned to Haruka with an inward sigh. He knew it was too good to be true.

"Now, I'm telling you right now, I don't like you. But, you're Hotaru's friend and you make her happy." Haruka sighed. "That's the only reason I'm letting her go out with you. But if you **dare** hurt her in _any_ form, I will hunt you down like a _dog_ and kill you _very_ slowly." Haruka growled.

"I wouldn't hurt her." Heero said simply.

"Heero! Right on time." Came the soft voice from the stairs.

Heero looked up to see Michiru slowly walking down the stairs. He couldn't help but smiled at her.

"Ms. Michiru."

"Stop with the formalities. We have known each other for a while," the aqua-haired woman laughed as she made her way over to the two.

"As you wish... Michiru," Heero said awkwardly.

"Great! I'm just here to announce... that's Hotaru's ready!"

At that moment, Heero heard soft footsteps on the stairs. He quickly looked up, his breath escaped from his lungs. The young girl was wearing a blood red dress, a color that Heero thought looked a bit scandalous on her. A plunging neckline allowed Heero to get an excellent look at her elegant neck and bossom. Of course, the dress, in order to bring out her creamy ivory skin, was sleeveless and left half of her back uncovered. The silk dress fitted her form like a glove, going down all the way to her ankles, where it belled out slightly in rivets.

Her shoulder length hair had been left alone, the dark strands contrasting against her skin. The bracelet he had given her on her birthday graced her right wrist. A simple silver necklace that left the ends trailing down her chest made it almost impossible for the vampire to stop staring.

Hotaru smiled as she reached the bottom of the stairs. Snapping out of his stupor, he walked toward and bowed. Hotaru smiled slightly and curtsied in response. Heero took her hand, and brought it to his lips. Kissing her hand gently, his eyes focused in on her face. She wore a mask, just as he had asked. Instead of the usual feathered kind, she decided to stand out, and did she ever. 

The mask was smooth, and black, like those used in dramas, except it only covered half her face, the left side. The eye was holed out, and covered in black glass. Silver tears, glittering lightly in the light, made its way down the black mask from the corner of her black glossy eyes. 

"You look... ravishing." Heero complimented slowly, unable to keep the goofy grin off his face.

"And you, though I see you decided to abandon your tuxedo."

She eyed his outfit for the night. Both his suit and his dress shirt were black. His outfit was finished off with a blood red silk tie. She smiled mischievously at him.

"Copying Duo, a re we?"

"I figured I should match with you tonight, as well as the occasion. Is it my fault that Duo just happened to wear the same thing at one point or another?" He responded quietly, his eyes scanning over her dress.

"Yes, yes, you are QUITE the psychic." 

"But of course," Heero looked at his watch. "I believe we must be leaving, it's almost time for the party."

Hotaru nodded. The two then noticed Haruka and Michiru, one of who was glaring severely at Heero, the other, smiling happily. Heero led Hotaru over to the two, and bowed to them deeply while Hotaru nodded.

"Have fun you two!" Michiru explained kissing Hotaru on the cheek, and pulling Heero into a quick hug, which surprised the blue-eyed man.

"Don't have her home too late." Haruka grunted, her eyes promising death to Heero.

Heero blinked and then nodded. Hotaru rolled her eyes and sent a meaningful look towards Michiru. The raven-haired girl then slipped her hand from Heero's arm, and gave Haruka a quick hug. The blond hugged her back.

"Remember what I said, don't be merciful if he tries anything," she whispered, though making sure it was loud enough for Heero to hear.

Heero paled a bit, but then quickly pushed away his nervousness. 

"I assure you Miss Tenoh, I won't try anything..." Heero said coolly as he looked at his watch.

"Hotaru, we don't want to be late, it's starting in a while." 

Hotaru nodded and hugged Haruka and Michiru again. Heero nodded as the two walked out of the mansion. Hotaru hugged her fur wrap closer to her body as the frigid night air embraced her. Heero looked at her in concern, and quickly led her down the stairs, and to his car. Opening the door of his. Hotaru thanked him with a nod and stepped in wordlessly. Heero smiled a bit and walked over to the driver's side and got in.

"Will we be late?" Hotaru asked in concern.

Heero turned to her with an evil smile and pulled away from her house.

"The only way to show up at a party, even your own, is late."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Rei! What's taking you SOOOOOOOOOO long?!"

"Calm down! I'm fixing my makeup!"

"Come on! We'll be late!"

The door in the hallway opened. The annoyed youth turned expectantly to the door. His breath caught in his throat. She was... breath-taking.

The raven-haired fighter watched him smugly, her enticing lips upon which purple lipstick had been painting quirked up in a smirk at the sight of his open mouth. She walked over to him, her hips swaying to the invisible beat of music, her figure accented perfectly by the soft material that clung to her like a second skin. The dress was dark violet, matching the eyes that he loved so much. She decided to go for a more modest appearance, a spaghetti strap that held that which Wufei loved, but left everything from the bottom of her breasts up, uncovered. Her neck was bare of any accessories, though he loved her large silver hoop earrings.

Wufei gulped visibly. God, this woman did SOOOO many things to him. She stopped a few feet away, her violet eyes twinkling expectantly. She held her arm out and both sides and twirled around, girlish giggles adding a touch of innocence to her mature and elegant appearance.

Shaking his head, the Chinese man couldn't help but give a throaty chuckle at her antics. Walking over, he grabbed her hands gently and pulled her to his hard chest. Rei stopped, staring up at his face. His chiseled jaw, his high cheek bones, but the perfect oriental touch...

He lowered his face to hers, and closed his eyes as he buried his face in her long hair. Basking in her scent, he growled in her year, sending shivers racing down her spine. She laughed and ran a small hand through his loose black hair.

"Not very appropriate for this kind of party..." she teased with a deep purr.

"Hm... I figured if I am to walk into the ballroom with a beautiful woman like you, I have to do _something_ to get their attention..."

"My, my, my. Is _the_ Wufei Chang flattering little ol' me?"

"Hmmm... my dear, if I don't flatter _you_, who _will_ I flatter?"

The woman snorted, though she looked at her boyfriend adoringly. With a smirk, she turned and grabbed him by his tie and dragged him to the car. Behind her, his eyes were dancing with mirth.

~^~^~^~^~^~

Green eyes flickered with annoyance as they glared at the person looking into the mirror. With an aggravated growl, she threw her hands into the air in exasperation. Her partner turned to her and gave her that large grin of his.

"Calm down babe, I gotta make sure my hair looks good."

"You've been doing WHAT exactly for the last hour?"

Finally, her boyfriend came out of the bathroom. She approved. He had worn a pair of black slacks, with a black turtleneck, making his pale skin seem almost white. He had finished the outfit with a black leather jacket.

Duo walked over to the girl and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he looked down at her adoringly. Makoto simply blushed under his gaze and looked down. Placing a hand under her chin, he forced her to look at him.

"Happy Valentine's day Mako-chan."

She smiled dreamily up at him. Somehow, no matter how many times he called her that, it still made her feel weak in the knees.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too..." She whispered as she stood on tiptoes. 

Duo's grin became an expectant smirk as he bent down to taste her lips. Their lips met in the middle, the kiss gentle and tender. The two of them had done many things since meeting what seemed to both be a very short time and a lifetime ago. Before they met each other, they were empty, living a meaningless and seemingly much duller life. But the second they met, the second they knew they were meant to be together, it was as if both of them were reborn. No longer did they belong to the world, but only to each other. Yet for the two lovers, eternity would not be enough time to stay by the other's side. It was really corny if they thought about it, but when in love, clichés and corny sayings really didn't exist if they spoke of the heart's desires.

"Now, I do believe we have a ball to attend kind sir." Makoto said pulling away as she placed her mask upon her face.

Duo smiled quickly and placed his mask on as well. He bowed politely and offered her his arm. "Shall we?"

"We shall."

~*~*~*~*~

Trowa sighed, sneaking yet another glance at Ami. The blue haired girl blushed. The tall man had been staring at her all night. The expression on his face when he first saw her was simply hilarious!

^^^^^

__

Trowa Barton sat on the couch, calm despite the blue eyes coming from a certain blond that promised a painful death. He had decided to pick Ami up an hour earlier than everyone else, since he hated the thought of being away from Ami for too long. They had a schedule. Wufei picked Rei up rather early that morning to bring the violet eyed one to his apartment. Makoto stayed in Duo's apartment last night. Quatre and Minako had been out all night, so he didn't know what was happening there. And Heero would pick Hotaru up afterwards, being fashionably late of course. He had dropped Ami off at her house around 3 in the afternoon, after about six hours together, and was now here again, three hours later.

His brows furrowed as he checked his watch again. Ami was always very punctual. But right now, she was actually several minutes late. With a sigh, he quickly fixed his bow tie.

Footsteps on the stairs suddenly caught his attention. He looked up quickly, happy that Ami had finally arrived.

The second Trowa saw her, he felt his mind go blank. All the control of the muscles in his face was gone as he suddenly found his jaw on the floor. His forest green eyes were wide open with shock, disbelief, and amazement. He managed to make a few sounds... which further added to his currently idiotic image.

Ami wore a black dress, silk to be more precise. It had a choker-like collar, which immediately traveled down her chest, covering her breasts and front, and a bit of the small of her waist. The rest of the dress clung to her, and reached half way down her calves. Slits were on either side, trailing upwards and halting a little above the middle of the thighs, leaving Trowa nothing but long legs to gawk at.

The blue haired girl, seeing the look on the normally calm and blank face, blushed deeply. Hearing his unintelligent mumbling, the blush deepened, though a satisfied look appeared in her eyes. She walked down the stairs slowly, feeling Trowa's eyes take in every inch of her body.

She smirked, something most people didn't think she knew how to do. She had picked something a bit... revealing for someone like her. But, seeing Trowa's reaction, the dress was a large success. She shuddered inwardly. His gaze made her feel completely naked, though part of her mind did not mind at ALL.

"Good evening Trowa."

"Ahhh... ya... uh... hnn..." 

Ami giggled. She has never seen Trowa Barton so flustered, and to think, by a bookworm like her. She placed a hand on his cheek, her skin tingling. She snaked the other around his neck, and pulled her slowly down to her level. She leaned toward, and smiled as her breath tickled his ear.

"Happy Valentine's Day..."

^^^^^^^^^

It took a lot to make a man like Trowa Barton completely dumbfounded. And tonight, was the first time it has happened in over 500 years. 

And god, did he love that sensation.

She was absolutely breath taking. Actually breath-taking belittled how beautiful she looked. There is no word and will never BE a word that could describe how she looked tonight. She looked absolutely... scandalous.

Not that he minded. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her all night, and probably won't until... well, the rest of the night is yet to be decided really.

He never knew she _liked_ those kinds of dresses, much less _owed_ one. It was revealing just enough in all the right places, but left certain things to the imagination. 

And boy, was his imagination working overtime tonight! 

He glanced at her again, only to meet blue eyes. The blue orbs were obviously amused and satisfied by his behavior. Blushing ever so slightly, he turned his eyes back on the road. Ami smiled and shook her head, suddenly feeling more like a woman than she ever really has before.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Quatre walked around Minako, eyeing her from head to toe. The blond girl fidgeted a bit and glared at Quatre nervously.

"Will you stop? I feel like I'm on display!"

Quatre sent her an apologetic look and stopped. He walked over to Minako and wrapped his arms around her from behind. Two pairs of blue eyes stared at the image in the large mirror.

Their blond hair matched perfectly, with Quatre's only a shade or two lighter than Minako's. Their blue eyes held the same innocence, and the same dark secrets hidden carefully behind the walls that they built up. Their skin tones were pale. Being winter, Minako's summer tan faded, leaving behind silky but pale skin. Quatre... well, Quatre's dead. The dead doesn't really need color.

"You look beautiful..."

Minako shuddered, feeling his lips brush against her ear. His low and husky whisper sent her brain reeling. She looked into his eyes in the mirror.

"Do you really think so?"

He smiled and brushed his lips against her cheek, before looking into her eyes through the image in the mirror.

"I know so."

She blushed, bring a pink tint to her cheeks. Quatre smiled at her, checking his watch quickly. 

"The ball's starting in two hours. Why don't we go to my apartment, and take a shower before going?"

Minako only nodded.

"I'll be right back."

As Quatre walked away to pay for the dress, Minako walked closer to the mirror. She placed a hand slowly, feeling the cool glass beneath her fingers. She inspected the image. The same blue eyes, the same long blond hair, the same secrets, but a different her. 

She sighed and looked away. She didn't belong in his world. The balls, the dresses... the wealth...

She was a lowly employee, someone that served him coffee every day. Can she honestly expect people to treat her with respect?

Shaking her head furiously, she sent a cascade of hair flying through the air. She couldn't afford to think of this right now. Perhaps later, yes that was it, later. After...

"Ready to go?"

Quatre appeared in the mirror. Minako looked at him, and quickly put on a smile. Quatre frowned and opened his mouth to say something. But then he closed it and shook his head.

Minako turned around and walked to him. Caressing his cheek, she smiled at him.

"Come on, I need a shower and make up."

Quatre crushed her small body to his own. He bent down and kissed her forehead tenderly before looking into her eyes.

"You looked beautiful no matter what."

~*~*~*~

Heero and Hotaru walked through the halls, the servants in the house bowing to them both. They reached the doorway that would lead them into the ballroom. Of course, a silky dark red curtain was draped over it so no one could see them, until they were ready.

"Hey you two, being fashionably late?"

Heero smiled as he and Hotaru turned around. A pair of dark green eyes as well as a pair of violet eyes stared at them in amusement. Duo was leaning against the wall, Makoto in his arms and leaning into him. Heero smirked a bit.

"You decided to be on time Duo... for once."

"Of course, my date here likes to be punctual." 

Makoto smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek. Hotaru smiled at them knowingly, finding the couple absolutely adorable, though they would probably kill her if they knew that was the word she used for them.

"Actually, I was surprised you two weren't here yet..."

Heero cleared his throat in embarrassment. Meanwhile, Duo only laughed at his girlfriend's teasing. 

"Maxwell, shut your mouth."

Wufei and Rei walked out of the shadows, a frown playing on the Chinese man's lips. Rei gave him a disapproving look, which Wufei simply shrugged off. Duo smiled, though it was obvious from the look in her eyes he was less than pleased with Wufei at the moment.

"It's Valentine's Day Wu-man, and I'm not feeling any love from you."

Wufei growled, hating that nickname. He stepped toward, but was stopped by the pull on his arm from Rei. He looked back at the violet-eyed girl, then looked at Duo, his eyes flaming.

"You two have fought enough, don't ruin Valentine's Day."

Four more people appeared from the way that Heero and Hotaru had. The three young men had quite the hard time not gawking at Ami. Trowa of course saw this, and hugged her closer to him protectively while glaring. Quatre laughed and clapped a hand on Trowa's shoulder.

"Trowa, please! We all know that if anyone touches Ami, you'll have our heads!"

Everyone laughed while Trowa blushed deeply. Ami's eyes twinkled as she turned to Trowa, pressing herself against him, and gazed at him through half closed eyes. Trowa, for the first time in centuries, gulped.

"Trowa," a shiver went down his spine at her voice, almost a sexy purr. "Don't you know that I only have eyes for you?"

The mighty Barton's friends were all laughing inwardly at the sight of the man. The normally stoic and calm man was trembling as he stared at his girlfriend with his jaw in China. He was paler than usual, if that was at all possible. He gulped and practically peed in his pants.

"Ahhh... ah.... hm.... uh...."

Unable to control it anymore, four of the five members of the G5 found themselves laughing like hyenas at their best friend. Trowa only blushed while Ami giggled, obviously satisfied at herself.

"Ami... you little devil you! Trowa Barton has certainly changed you!"

Ami turned to see Makoto winking at her while everyone else giggled. It was now Ami's turn to blush. None of them noticed the appearance of an old butler.

"Ahem! Masters and Mistresses!"

Everyone stopped. The girls stared at the butler in shock. Did he call them Mistresses?! They were the boys' girlfriends true, but they weren't MARRIED yet! Whoa! That was a dangerous thought...

"Yes Jacob?"

Everyone turned to Heero, now having composed himself. 

"I believe you all are about twenty minutes late. Time for your entrance..."

The group placed their masks on, staring at each other in excitement. As if automatically, Wufei and Rei stood in the front, smiling at each other tenderly.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! The hosts and hostesses of this ball!"

"Hostesses?" Hotaru hissed to Heero. The brunette only gave her a shrug, he was completely clueless as well.

"Mr. Wufei Chang and Miss Rei Hino."

The couple walked out of the dark red curtains and into the ballroom. Rei, having put up a fake smile, looked down from the tall balcony they were on. It was strange to be standing here again, after the last time she entered the party on this very balcony.

"Mr. Quatre Raberba Winner and Miss Minako Aino."

Quatre and Minako walked through right after them. The blond couple looked slightly unnerved, which surprised Wufei seeing as how Quatre was one that thrived in such environments.

"Mr. Trowa Barton and Miss Ami Mizuno."

The spotlight now focused on them as they appeared. A few cat calls where heard from the young men standing underneath, staring at Ami. The blue-haired girl heard Trowa growl, and only giggled while squeezing his arm. He looked at her and smiled gently.

"Mr. Duo Maxwell and Miss Makoto Kino."

The brunettes finally made their entrance. Surprisingly, neither did anything out of the ordinary, which shocked almost everyone. Hotaru's grip on Heero's arm tightened, much to the unease of the brunette. That girl had quite a grip.

"And finally, Mr. Heero Yuy and Miss Hotaru Tomoe."

With smiles plastered on their faces, they stepped into the spotlight. The crowd went silent with awe. The five couples stood above them with such grace and dignity that they doubted they were so young. Of course, five of them were young, while the other five have been around almost forever.

Hotaru stared out at the guests blankly. Her mind couldn't even comprehend where she was at that point. Here she was, the slayer, the girl who refused to let anyone came near her, at the social event of the year, with the one of the most eligible bachelors in the world. Who would have thought she would befriend a man such as Heero Yuy? who would believe that this cold and stubborn man would be so beautiful?

"Still nervous?"

She smiled unknowingly and turned her head to look at the man who whispered in her ear. A reassuring smile played on his lips as his dark eyes focused on her from behind the mask. She shook her head ever so slightly and looked out at the audience again.

"You wish."

Heero looked toward and let an amused chuckle escape. Fiery girl, never admitting her weaknesses. He saw Duo send him a knowing look, to which he responded with an annoyed glare. Duo chuckled, leaned over to Makoto, and whispered a few things in the brunette's ear. Makoto's eyes danced with mirth as she looked at Hotaru and Heero and giggled. 

Heero stepped toward, Hotaru a step behind him. The blue-eyed man smiled widely for the guests.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, to the annual G5 Valentine's Day Masquerade ball. Please, enjoy yourself. My friends and I hope that tonight, you'll have the time of your life."

The guests applauded the young businessman. Hotaru stepped toward. The crowd hushed, waiting for this beautiful woman to speak. Her ruby lips curled upwards into an enticing smile. 

"And for all the bachelors and bachelorettes out there, may you find love on this very magical night."

The crowd roared to life with applause and laughter. Hotaru looked over to find a rather shocked expression on Heero's face, though the amusement dancing in his eyes attracted her attention far more. Just then, she noticed that the other four couples who stood next to them not seconds ago were making their way down the marble stairs. Hotaru raised a brow at Heero teasingly.

"Would a true gentleman leave a lady unescorted? Appears to be rather rude."

Heero chuckled again, that cocky little smirk on his face as usual. He stepped toward and offered her his arm. Hotaru slipped her hand onto his arm with a victorious smile as they moved down the stairs gracefully.

"No," Heero said slowly, "a _gentleman_ would not leave a lady unescorted."

As they reached the bottom of the stairs, Heero turned to Hotaru slowly, one finger trailing down the cheek that had been left uncovered. A shiver went down Hotaru's spine, the contact reducing her to a childish schoolgirl.

Heero smirked upon seeing her reaction. He leaned toward, his cheek brushing against her mask. Hotaru's knees almost went out from under her as she felt his lips brush by his ear, though she caught herself quickly. His masculine scent mixed with light cologne invaded her senses.

"But then again, who said I was a gentleman?"

Hotaru felt a spark race through her. Hmmm... he was a delicious badboy wasn't he? She turned to look at him calmly as he pulled away. She leaned toward, making her sure he had a view of her chest. To her amusement Heero's eyes trailed from her face to her chest and his eyes widened ever so slightly. 

"Hmmm... I was always told never to play with bad men."

Heero closed his eyes and savored her low and sexy whisper. He opened them slowly, his eyes twinkling. His hand cupped her cheek as his other arm, which had snaked around her waist, crushed her roughly to him hard body.

"I have much to teach you then."

^^^^^^^^^^^

Duo's violet eyes scanned the crowd. Once the group reached the bottom of the stairs, they had gone their separate ways. He spotted Hotaru and Heero together, the lust in their eyes telling him that they wanted each other, and they wanted each other now. With another chuckle of amusement, he nudged Makoto.

The green-eyed woman looked at him, clearly annoyed for being disturbed when she was keeping tabs on Ami and Trowa. Duo cocked his head towards Hotaru and Heero. Makoto giggled, grabbed Duo's hand, and dragged him towards the dance floor. He looked at her in puzzlement.

"Don't do anything to those two," she scolded quietly. "They've been going through denial for long enough, they don't need you messing up anything."

Duo frowned as he threw Makoto a disbelieving look. "What makes you think I'll do anything to ruin them? I want them together as much as you do."

Makoto smiled apologetically and gave him a soft peck on the lips. "Sorry, I know you want them together. But, your plans tend to go wrong."

Duo scoffed indignantly. "How do YOU know that?"

"Wufei told me," Makoto responded with a teasing smile on her lips.

"Hn, Wufei. Remind me to repay him for his _kindness_ later."

Makoto giggled at his immaturity and kissed him again. "Duo! Leave Wufei alone. He's got enough to worry about with Rei being his girlfriend and all."

Duo chuckled again and bent down to kiss her. Makoto pressed a finger against his lips and pushed him back. Duo looked at her in confusion. She giggled again, unable to resist his cute but confused expression.

"Dance first."

"But one small kiss won't harm would it?"

"No, dance first, kiss later."

"I dance better if I get a kiss first."

Makoto smiled at his attempts. "Well let me warn you now, if you step on my feet, there will be no kissing at all."

Duo whimpered but finally nodded. He led his date out to the dance floor. A waltz came on as Duo stepped back and bowed to Makoto. Makoto smiled and curtsied as the violet eyes one scooped her into his arms quickly, one under her knees, and other hand under her shoulders. The green-eyed one gave let out a shriek of surprise as her boyfriend twirled her around.

"Duo! What are you doing?!" She screamed as laughter threatened to bubble out.

"This way I can't step on your feet!" 

Makoto's laughter filled the entire ballroom. Couples on the dance floor watched Duo's antics in amusement. The older couples smiled at the memory of how it feels to be young and in love.

~~~~~~~~

Trowa watched Duo and Makoto in amusement. He felt a pair of arms hugging him from behind. He smiled and placed his large hands on top of the much smaller ones. 

"They're adorable."

Trowa only nodded as a response. Ami, sensing his hesitation, loosened her grip so that she could appear in front of him. Feeling her blue eyes on him, he looked down. Ami reached up and ran a hand through his soft and silky hair.

"What." 

It was a demand and not a question.

Trowa sighed and looked back at Duo and Makoto. Ami followed his gaze, she pressed herself closer to him. Trowa looked down at her again, hesitant.

"Is it all right if I'm not like him?"

Ami blinked in confusion as her brows knitted together. He seemed so serious.

"Who do you mean by 'him'?"

Trowa pulled away and ran a hand through his hair. His body language was telling Ami that he was scared, deathly scared. Of what though?

"Duo, " he started heatedly. "I'm not like him. I can't express my emotions in public like he does. I'm not as charming. My personality and his are completely different. I know a girl like you want to be with a carefree guy like him. A girl like you deserves a guy like him."

Somewhere in the middle of his out of character ranting, Ami finally figured out what he was talking about. He was scared that she regretted being with him. He was afraid that she'd rather have someone carefree and free spirited. She sighed and walked over to him. She wrapped his arms around her neck and gave him a passionate kiss.

"That's just it Trowa," she whispered as she pulled away and gazed at him tenderly. "I'm not a girl, I'm a woman. And I need a man, not a guy."

Trowa stared at her in disbelief. Ami giggled at his expression and pulled him down for another kiss. This one was longer, since Trowa decided to kiss back. Finally, considering that Ami was human, Trowa pulled away and smiled at her.

"Thanks."

"It's okay. Even the smartest men in the world get confused sometimes."

He nibbled her ear before he whispered, "That's why we have the world's smartest women to set us straight."

Ami laughed, low and deep as she went in for yet another kiss. 

"You got that right."

~*~*~*~

Quatre held Minako closer as they danced. The blond woman looked at him in confusion. Her partner only smiled as a response. She smiled back and rested her head on his shoulder.

Quatre sighed and kissed her hair lovingly. He'd notice she's been acting differently. It was something he couldn't quite place. Her smiles didn't always reach her eyes anymore. She seemed hesitant about kissing him. She tensed slightly sometimes when he hugged her.

Quatre stopped dancing. He wanted answers, and he wanted them soon. Now was as good a time as any. Minako looked at him in wonder. What was going on?

"We need to talk."

Minako felt her throat close when she heard those words. She bowed her head and nodded calmly, while her hold on Quatre's arm tightened. She bit her bottom lip, here it was. She knew it would come eventually, she even prepared herself for it. She wanted to keep her dignity, to salvage whatever she could if... when Quatre needed to have a talk with her. But now, when it actually came the time to hear it...

She couldn't bear to hear those words. Forget her dignity, pride was only a figment of the imagination, and all that was important now, was to beg that he reconsider.

Quatre led her outside, away from the people, away from the dancing, away from the noise. Minako cautiously looked up and noticed the dark look on Quatre's face and quickly looked down again.

The two walked into the garden. Minako kept her head down, looking at the different flowers lining the stone path. The night was dark, with a bit of winter chill. Quatre led her to a fountain, one deep in the large gardens that he and the others owned. 

Minako looked up once she heard the sound of running water. She looked up to discover a large, white marble fountain. In the center was a sculpture of, so Minako thought, the Goddess of Love herself. She stood tall, her long hair flowing like waves since the sculptor had made it to appear as if the wind was blowing on the silky strands. Sash adorned her, showing her shoulders, stomach and long legs. By her head, to the left, was young Cupid. The cherubic baby had his wings spread out as if in flight, and his bow in hand. A mischievous smile played on his lips as he pulled the bowstring back, as if ready to fire the arrow at an unsuspecting person.

'If only,' she thought silently, 'love cam save me from this.'

Quatre cleared his throat awkwardly. He had noticed Minako deep in thought and the frown that marred her features. 

Slowly, Minako looked up at him. A pang of pain shot through Quatre's heart as he noticed the sad and almost dreadful look in Minako's eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, and took a step toward. Minako winced and backed up. 

The flash of pain and confusion that appeared in Quatre's eyes could be seen by anyone. Minako straightened.

"What do we have to talk about Quatre?"

Quatre winced inwardly at the calm tone she used. He would never let her see him wince, never, considering who he was.

"Minako, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean what's wrong?"

Quatre stepped closer, the concerned look on his face making Minako's knees weak. So caring...

"Minako, seriously, don't you think I'd notice all the changes in you?"

Confusion was now registering very high with Minako. Changes? What changes? She hasn't changed. Perhaps he means that her attitude's changed since she knows she doesn't fit in with his crowd.

"What changes?" 

Quatre looked at her. What changes? Did she think him stupid or did she not know of her changes? 

"The smiles that never reach your eyes anymore, the way you stiffen when I hug you, how you're hesitant when I kiss you and why you just seem more.. distant. Those changes!"

Minako was taken aback why Quatre's voice. She heard the anger, the annoyance, the hurt, and the confusion. Looking down, her long blond hair created a silky golden veil around her face.

"I... I don't know what you're talking about Quatre..."

Quatre let an uncharacteristic growl escape his lips. Minako winced, fear growing in her chest. She looked up hesitantly, afraid of what she'd see. 

The blond billionaire began to pace, running a hand through his neat golden hair. He was barely able to keep in his agitation. Did she think he was stupid? Or was she the one that was stupid?

"Minako... don't lie."

The words cut through her like a knife. She gasped and stepped back, a pain in her heart making itself known. She bit her lip and held back the tears.

"I-I am not lying!"

Quatre was silent, his blue eyes staring at her blankly. A lump formed in her throat as she held her hands up to her chest. He didn't believe her...

The pain in her heart grew.

"Minako... what's been going on lately?"

The blond secretary shrank from her boyfriend. What did he mean? Was he talking about how she has noticed that she does not belong to his circle?

"Why do you care?"

That's great Minako, push him away. When you can't handle someone, you push them away. When you are too scared to confess something, you push them away. You push them away to keep yourself from taking a chance. You do it to prevent yourself from the slightest chance of getting hurt.

She felt her heart stop, and backed away. God, why was she doing this? To him? To her? 

"What? How can you even say that?! Why do I care? Isn't it obvious Minako?"

In anger, Quatre stepped toward and grabbed Minako's wrist roughly. The blond woman let out a cry of pain as she felt his usually gentle hands crush her wrist. With a single movement, he pulled her forcefully to him. Losing her balance, Minako collapsed into his chest.

"Are you that stupid?"

Quatre watched as Minako tentatively turned his large blue eyes to him. His eyes widened, and if he were still alive, his blood would cease to circulate.

Fear.

Floating in those beautiful blue eyes was fear. He dropped her wrist and backed away. She was... afraid of him. The only person that he vowed to protect... was afraid of him.

He felt the world around him slip away.

~~~~

Minako shuddered as the tears fell. How could she be so stupid? How could she let herself trust him? How could she set herself up for the plunge? How could she think he was different...?

A pair of familiar arms wrapped themselves around her waist and pulled her to a solid chest. Soft lips placed tender kisses on her face as he whispered apologies. 

"I'm sorry Minako... oh god I'm sorry... I didn't mean it. I'm so sorry..."

Minako's arms snaked around Quatre's neck as she buried her face in his shoulder. The blond vampire's arms tightened around the small woman in his arms. How could he ever hurt her?

"Please forgive me... but tell me Minako, what's been on your mind lately?"

Minako pulled herself from his embrace, regretting it immediately, missing the warmth he provided. She turned to him, her anger appearing from no where.

"ARE YOU BLIND QUATRE?! YOU REALLY CAN'T SEE WHAT'S BOTHERING ME?"

Quatre stepped back, shocked by Minako's sudden anger. But his demonic side appeared before his mind could grasp what had happened. He was THE Desert Prince, one of the most powerful vampires in the entire world. Is he going to sit by while this...this _mortal_ insult his intelligence?!

"How am I supposed to know what you are thinking?"

Minako's anger faded, only to be replaced by fear. She expected him to yell at her, to hit her even, but not to be so calm. His voice was soft, almost peaceful, but from the dangerous glint in his eyes, Minako would think he were anything BUT peaceful.

"Answer me. How am I supposed to know? You don't tell me a damn thing. You never tell me what's on your mind, hell, I know almost nothing about you."

A slim form turned away from her accuser, the tears threatening to fall. God, what was happening?

"You haven't exactly volunteered any information about yourself either! How much do I really know about you?"

Quatre's eyes hardened. How dare she turn this around? How dare she make him feel guilty?

"Well, it's a good thing that I know what you're really like now, before we went any further."

The hurt swelled inside Minako, threatening to kill her. But death would be such a sweet escape at this moment. He does regret being with her. And here she thought he really was different. 

The anger pushed the hurt away. She was not going to allow him to hurt her, at least, not without punishing him.

"And to think I loved you!"

Silence.

Quatre looked up at her. The fire that held him had suddenly disappeared. He stood there, staring at her speechlessly. He felt the last of his heart slowly crumble. He staggered, unable to stand on his own.

That was it. It has ended. Two amazing months, the happiest in his life. His relationship with the woman he dreamed of having, the woman that he thought he would stay with him through eternity.

Why?

Because of his foolishness. Because of their foolishness.

Who was the winner?

~*~*~*~*~

Minako stared at his prone form. She turned slowly. Why did she feel as if she couldn't breathe?

The wind played with her golden locks. She lost the person she cared about the most on Valentine's Day. The night of all nights. 

A bitter laugh escaped her trembling lips. Was destiny really that cruel to her? Did it enjoy toying with her.

'Just walk away,' she told herself. 'Don't look back, never look back. You'll regret it, just keep walking.'

"Minako..."

She paused, her heart tightening. Why was he calling out to her? Was he just playing with her? Didn't he hurt her enough already?

"Minako... please..."

"What is it?"

"Don't walk away from me. Don't walk away from us."

"Do we have a future?"

Silence. The tears came again. Minako bit her bottom lip, her fists clenched.

"Do you want us to have a future?"

She strengthened her resolve.

"I learned long ago, it doesn't matter what I want. What matters is reality."

A sigh came from behind her. Before she knew it, a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her into an all too familiar chest.

"What's reality without hope?"

"Reality without hope is life."

"Why so cynical?"

"I'm being real."

She broke away from his embrace. If she stayed in his arms any longer, she'd want to stay with him. She would willingly forget how he hurt her, she would forget how he really was on the inside.

"Why are doing this to me?"

"Doing what? Loving you?"

She turned around, glaring at him with angry blue eyes. The billionaire winced, and took a step back.

"Were you loving me when you yelled at me? Were you loving me when you said all those things to me?"

Quatre took a step forward. He wasn't going to let her end it, not like this.

"Minako, you're not being fair."

"Fair? Fair Quatre?! Fair flew out the window the moment you brought me to that expensive boutique! Fair was gone the instant you decided to show me off to your high-class friends! Fair disappeared the SECOND I became your girlfriend!"

The confusion melted into shock, and finally into annoyance. 

"Minako, I've already told you, I don't care if you don't fit in. I don't care if you're not like the other aristocratic women! So what? All that matters is that I care about you. Don't you see that?"

She raised her gaze and looked at him. Quatre's dead heart almost shattered as he looked into those sad blue orbs. Why couldn't she just understand?

"Quatre, be realistic. How can you not care? Can you ignore the other aristocrats and CEO scuffing at the fact that you chose such an uneducated person to be your girlfriend? Can you ignore it when people that used to look up at you begin to look down on you? Will you be able to stand it when you see your friends and associates walking in with elegant wives and then look at me? Will you be able to stand it as your popularity goes down because of me? Because people will think you're not as classy as everyone thought you were?"

Quatre engulfed her in yet another hug, crushing her in his arms while kissing her face. Minako's arms snaked around his neck, holding on for dear life. 

"Idiot," he whispered. "Don't you get it? When I'm with you, none of that matter. I don't care what they say, I don't care what they think. When you're by my side, I feel like I can do anything I want. Forget everyone else. They aren't important."

The blond Huntress felt her broken heart come back together. The wounds were being healed as Quatre spoke. His eyes told her everything. He was serious. He really didn't care. He loved her.

"You're the most wonderful thing that's happened to me in years Minako. Don't you get it yet? I love you."

A bit of heaven was given to Minako. She was the happiest woman alive! She was on top of the world!

"Say it again." 

Quatre laughed, whole-heartedly. He buried his face in his lover's hair, taking in her scent. The vampire heard the beginnings of laughter in Minako's throat, though he knew she refused to let it out. 

That only made him laugh even harder.

Finally, Minako let the dams break. 

She laughed.

She felt the pain disappear. Her broken heart now healed by the very man that broke it. The self-consciousness she once felt now seemed foolish. The worries had been lifted from her shoulders. And what held her back from Quatre faded away.

"I love you, Minako Aino."

The second the words left his mouth, Minako stood on tiptoes and captured the golden haired man in a passionate kiss. Quatre, stunned momentarily, soon recovered and returned the kiss with as much, if not more passion.

Minako pulled away. Quatre gazed at her lovingly, knowing his love was trying to say what he has always wanted to hear. He bent down to kiss her again, letting her know that he would wait until she was ready. 

A single finger was placed on his lips, stopping his descent. He watched her, knowing she was still struggling. The arms around her waist tightened, supporting her. She smiled, her eyes half closed as she gazed tenderly at Quatre.

"I love you, Quatre."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Rei looked at Wufei and giggled. The man had an enraged expression on his face and was currently glaring at the mob of women that were fluttering their eyelashes at him. His onyx eyes soon turned onto her and glared, though it softened considerably. She fixed the black tie he had on, which had come loose after five dances. He shot her an appreciative smile.

"What would I do without you?"

Rei smiled back at him, buttoning the black vest he wore in place of a suit jacket.

"Let's hope we never have to find out."

The smile on the Chinese man's face faded, and became a dark frown. He was immortal. She was not. So perhaps, one day, he would have to find out what it's like to be without her.

Of course, he had been through that all before. But now, now that he has had a taste of her, enjoyed the smell of her hair, and fell in love with her, he never wanted to go back to that. Who would want to live once again in darkness after they have seen light? 

"Rei, don't you wish we could spend eternity together?"

The dark haired woman said nothing and dragged him onto the dance floor. What would he do if he knew of the existence of vampires. IS he the type to take that immortality? 

She shook her head quickly as she felt Wufei's arms around her waist. They swayed to the slow beat of the music. 

He would never. He had too much pride to even consider becoming one of the living dead. He would become a soulless creature, dependent on the blood of others. No, Wufei Chang had too much pride to do that. Either way, she had to give an answer.

"Yes, but wouldn't we get sick of each other after a while?"

Wufei chuckled despite feeling his heart slowly being crushed. Get sick of each other? Would she really get sick of him if she had eternity with him? If they were to spend eternity with each other, would she really consider being with another? 

The only thing he knew was, if he were asked the same thing, he would say yes. He would want to spend eternity with him. And although they may fight, he would never get sick of her. 

"Maybe."

She heard the hesitation and hurt behind his voice. Was he annoyed at her for saying that they'll get sick of each other? It was only a joke. Did she actually hurt his feelings? Guilt washed over the raven haired Huntress. She looked up at him and gave Wufei a smile.

"I was only joking Wufei. You know I would love to spend eternity with you. But... we're only human..."

Wufei felt his chest tighten. His hold on his lover tightened as he practically crushed her to his body. If she only knew...

If she only knew that he has been around for 2000 years. If she only knew there were other beings that COULD live forever. If she only knew that if she so wished, she could be with him for eternity.

"Wufei..."

The Chinese man gazed into her violet eyes. He saw a kind of understanding and sadness. Understanding? Of what? He couldn't help but feel fear when he thought of the possibility that she might know of the world of vampires. 

His rational side attacked that thought. How could something as beautiful and heavenly as the creature in his arms know of the dark side? How could a woman such as Rei Hino know of the monsters of the night?

But she might know. This woman was strong, one of the strongest he has ever met. She was dangerous, though she hid it well behind that seductive sway of her hips as she walked and that sexy smile of hers. He, the Solitary Dragon himself, have fought her and felt as exhausted after the battle as he did after a fight with the Huntress known as Phoenix.

Why had he never noticed that before?

Come to think of it, the two were alike in fight technique, VERY similar. The same moves, and the same lack of power behind her punches...

No, what WAS he thinking? How could the sweet woman in his arms be the enemy he has to fight night after night?

~^~^~^~^~^~

Hotaru sighed and turned around. She had been staring out the window that overlooked the garden. And she had seen the occurrence between Minako and Quatre.

"What's wrong?"

She focused on the man before her. Hotaru took the glass of champagne Heero was offering her and drained it immediately.

The blue-eyed man felt his lips tug downwards in a frown. He watched as Hotaru took his glass as well and drained the alcoholic liquid in one breath.

"Woah, where's the fire?"

She gave him a weary look at his lame attempt to get it out of her. He shrugged and grabbed another glass of champagne from a waiter passing by.

"Why did you just gulp down the two glasses of champagne? One of which, if I may add, was not yours." 

Hotaru said nothing and simply sat down on one of the chairs. Heero's brows knitted together as he took another sip of the champagne. Such a strange creature she was.

"Well?"

She turned to him, watching his dark orbs flicker with annoyance from behind his black mask that covered the top half of his face. 

"Why must there always be drama at one of these parties?"

Heero nodded calmly, understanding exactly what she was talking about. He sat down next to her, drawing a melodramatic sigh from his date.

"So you know what happened."

Giving another shrug, he felt Hotaru's violet eyes boring into him.

"I felt it coming on, the second I saw the two of them."

'Observant... as usual,' Hotaru commented to herself dryly. 

Of course, she had felt the strange vibes coming off the couple all night, but had simply dismissed it as a figment of her imagination. Minako and Quatre were the perfect couple. She was the sweet, beautiful secretary and he was the kind, generous, very handsome CEO.

Sounded like one of those romance novels.

But not all was well in paradise.

"What do you think they were arguing about?"

Hotaru looked up to discover Heero's questioning look. It was her turn to give a shrug.

"Beats me."

"You're horrible at lying."

The young Slayer couldn't help but glare at his cocky smirk. But of course, part of the reason for the glare was to cover up for her shock. Her classmate always had a way of putting the obvious up front so bluntly.

"You're horrible at being indirect."

This drew a snort from the blue-eyed man. 

"I never said I was being indirect..."

An annoyed growl escaped from pouting pink lips. A weary smile was given in hopes of preventing a physical display of her aggravation.

"You know what they're arguing about."

Heero winced slightly at her directness. However, any sign of his discomfort faded as quickly as it came as he regarded her impassively.

"So?"

"So why be an idiot and ask?"

Heero scoffed at her insult as Hotaru shot him a triumphant smirk. The score was now 1:1. The violet-eyed girl shifted as she voiced her thoughts hesitantly.

"Do you think they'll work it out?"

"They will."

Silence settled over the two. Finally one sighed, her fear etched clearly in her features.

"How do you know that?"

Slowly her companion turned to her, his eyes dark. Without pause, he turned away and stood. 

"Because they're in love."

~*~*~*~*~

A growl slipped as Makoto sent him a teasing look. 

"Getting tired, Duo?"

The braided vampire only snorted as he continued to sway to the beat of the music with his date in his arms. 

"You're not very light Mako," he stated dryly.

A pale hand gave him a soft slap on his head. Violet eyes sent an annoyed look at her, drawing a soft giggle.

"Then put me DOWN, Duo. You've been carrying me for almost two hours now..."

With a sigh, Duo finally relented. Of course, not only did the endless nagging of his lover contribute to that fact, but logic as well. Even if he were one of the most powerful vampires in the world, he did have a limit.

Gently placing Makoto down on a chair, Duo rubbed his shoulders painfully. 

"I'm not THAT heavy," came the indignant pout.

"No, but after almost two hours... you're like a block of lead Mako."

The response earned him yet another whap on the head. An annoyed glare appeared on his face as it rivaled with the one that Makoto was giving him. 

Finally, with a sigh, he relented and broke the glaring contest. He could never win against this particular female.

Arms wrapped themselves around his waist as soft lips pecked at his own apologetically. With a large grin, he bent down and captured her pink lips. A large hand found its way through her loose brown hair, the other rubbing teasing circles on the back of her neck.

"Duo," came the husky whisper. He shivered in pleasure.

"We should dance."

The braided one barely avoided crashing to the floor in disbelief. Makoto laughed as her lover tried to steady himself.

"THAT, was mean Mako."

The comment and the cute pout only made her laugh harder. Just as Duo was about to pounce on the girl in anger, a loud voice came over the speaker.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Now, since we are nearing midnight, is time for the Couple's Dance! Will all couples please proceed to the dance floor!"

Duo grabbed Makoto's hand and pulled her into his strong chest. He nibbled on her earlobe playfully.

"That's us."

Makoto only smiled as he led her to the dance floor.

~*~*~*~*~

"Have you ever wondered what the future holds?"

Trowa turned his head and looked at the woman besides him. Her blue eyes twinkled as they focused on the couples twirling on the dance floor. He smiled slightly, appreciating her beauty and intelligence.

"No, I can't say I have."

Blue eyes turned to him in astonishment. He cleared his throat casually. He did think of the future once, a long time ago, when he was still a young vampire. But after being around for a few centuries and actually seeing what the future is like... it became pointless to think about it. Why waste energy and time on something that you'll experience?

"I must say I'm surprised. I thought you'd be the type to think about that..."

Trowa shot Ami a quick smile before returning to his watch of the dancing couples. He felt the blue-haired beauty scoot closer to him, obviously curious. The man couldn't help but sigh inwardly. One of the bad things about having someone as intelligent as Ami for a girlfriend was that she was often curious. Quite unfortunately, curiosity might lead her into danger, and lead her to discover things Trowa thought best she did not know.

"Well, I figured it's pointless thinking about the future. Sometimes, people concentrate so much on what's to come, that they completely miss out on what they already have... what's already here..."

From the corner of his eyes, Trowa watched as Ami nodded. A sigh of relief escaped. The girl bought his explanation...

"But aren't you the least bit curious about the future?"

He sighed inwardly once again as he realized that her curiosity would not let her give up. A ghost of a smile played on his lips as he turned to her.

"I only think about one future..."

Ami's blue eyes danced as she waited expectantly at his response. He chuckled. Even in the sexy dress she worn tonight, no matter how beautiful she looked, the woman could still appear to be a curious and innocent little 5-year-old.

Ami watched as he leaned into her, his green eyes lustful. Fear made itself known, fear that she wasn't ready for him. But at the same time, she felt her own lust for him become apparent in her own eyes. She leaned into his touch as he placed one large hand on her cheek. 

"I only think about _our_ future..."

A groan was all he received from the woman. He licked his lips anxiously as he leaned downwards to capture her red lips.

" Ladies and Gentlemen! Now, since we are nearing midnight, is time for the Couple's Dance! Will all couples please proceed to the dance floor!"

Trowa groaned, having been interrupted from kissing the woman of his dreams. A soft giggle came from the woman in his arms, earning her a mild glare.

"Come on Trowa, let's dance..."

The tall man allowed himself to be dragged like a small child onto the dance floor. The couples parted for them as the two made their way to the middle. Trowa's arms wrapped around Ami's thin waist as the woman responded by wrapping her arms around the much taller man's neck. As he tucked her head under his chin, Ami sighed and closed her eyes, letting him guide her.

__

"If I should die this very moment  
I wouldn't fear  
For I've never known completeness  
Like being here  
Wrapped in the warmth of you."

Trowa's hold on Ami tightened. It was true. He has lived for centuries, yet he has never felt this way in any of those years. This woman, this mere mortal woman that he now held in his arms has made his heart stir in a way that he has never known. The feeling of being lost has always surrounded him. He never truly belonged anywhere, except with his fellow Gods. 

Yet none of them could make him feel as safe as it did right now, holding his precious creature in his arms. The centuries seemed so empty... and his few months with her seemed like his entire life. Before he met her, he had accomplished nothing. He felt so empty... and then she came. 

The darkness gave way to her light. The ice melted by her warmth... the emptiness filled by her love.

~^~^~^~^~

Duo couldn't help but sigh. IT was actually perfect. He was at a Valentine's Day party, one that he's hosting. The company was doing great. The Huntresses haven't been giving them much trouble. And of course, he was doing the woman of his dreams in his arms.

Life, or the undead life, was good.

__

"Loving every breath of you  
Still my heart this moment  
Or it might burst 

Could we stay right here  
Until the end of time  
Until the earth stops turning  
Wanna love you until the seas run dry  
I found the one I've waited for."

Duo Maxwell never knew he could fall in love. Even when he was alive, Duo Maxwell was more of the lady's man than most people he knew were. Tell anyone that knew, or knows him that he has fallen head over heels for someone, and they'll laugh in your face. The thought of Duo Maxwell settling down was preposterous.

But somehow, Makoto Kino managed to snare him, and knows how to keep him down.

He fell in love.

Sometimes when he wakes up by her side, he could barely believed it himself. Once in a while, he'd pinch himself, just to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

He loved moments like this. Who wouldn't? The perfect woman in his arms. A woman that loves him, not for this money, not for his looks, but for who he was. He never even knew he had been looking for her, until he found her. 

Everything was suddenly right. He finally understood why the sun shines so brightly, why the oceans were so blue, why people say love is the most beautiful thing in the world.

$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$

__

"All this time I've loved you  
And never known your face  
All this time I've missed you  
And searched this human race."

Makoto couldn't agree with the lyrics more. She always wanted someone like Duo. He was funny, charming, handsome, lively, caring yet utterly mischievous. She had thought that there was no one in the world for her. Each guy she looked at was completely wrong for her. They were never what they appeared to be.

Yet Duo came along with his flirtatious nature and swept her off her feet. 

How did her heart yearn for him if she never knew him?

He was her soul mate that's how.

Though she was the type to scoff at the idea of someone predestined for you, she had no other explanation for Duo. This guy was perfect for her in any way, and he loved her. He made her heart race, made her blush, made her stutter like a fool in front of her friends.

He made her feel special. He made her feel all fuzzy inside. He made her feel safe. He made her happy. He made the perfect love to her.

So was it so wrong now to think that he was her soul mate?

###################

Wufei Chang frowned in dismay. The whole, couple's dance thing had disturbed his train of thought. However, part of him was all too happy to be kept off track from his thoughts.

He didn't remember how he suddenly formed the idea that Rei and Phoenix were the same really. One thing led to another and pretty soon, he had compiled a rather long list of similarities.

Which made him notice that he pays as much attention to his enemy as he does to his girlfriend. If Rei knew, he would probably pound him into the floor for that one.

Unconsciously, he discovered that he was actually paying attention to the singing in the background.

__

"Here is true peace  
Here my heart knows calm  
Safe in your soul  
Bathed in your sighs."

The onna made him feel things he thought he'd never feel again. She calmed his raging heart, and gave him a sense of peace. She ignored his remarks, and found a way into his heart. And with the way they were now, he knew she would stay there.

How one woman was able to do this to him, he did not know.

It happened once, but that was ripped away from him. Now that he was blessed to have another taste of it, he would have to be an idiot to let it go. Who would let go of heaven?

He knew that he sounded like a weakling at that point. But who cares? Logic disappeared the second she waltzed in, interested in a job at his karate school.

The same woman that held her ground against him, punch after punch made him forget about his pride. The same hand that landed bruising blows soothed away his anger. The same violet eyes that challenged him portrayed her love for him. The same lips twisted up in triumphant smirks kissed his worries away. 

So he have learned to let his guard down. He has learned to throw caution in the wind and trust her. He has learned to trust her.

And what he found, was peace.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Heero Yuy and Hotaru Tomoe waltzed through the room. They held themselves perfectly, as everyone had expected. Their eyes were carefully guarded, nothing slipped from their expressions.

"Don't look now, but the lovebirds are back."

Hotaru stole a glance from the corner of her eyes. And sure enough, Quatre and Minako walked in from the gardens, the love in their eyes stronger than before. She looked back at Heero and allowed him to see her joy there.

"They're back to together... you were right..."

A smile was offered as a truce. He simply nodded and led her in another direction. He would not let her win that easily. 

"If I didn't know better Yuy, I'd say you're enjoying this whole being superior to me thing."

He gave her a cute smirk. 

"I choose to wisely remain silent at that comment."

Laughter escaped from Hotaru's lips. Her companion soon joined in with a deep and husky chuckle that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. That husky laugh of his... it drove her wild.

"So, does this mean we're a couple?"

Heero Yuy had trouble standing at that point. He groped for an answer while Hotaru basked in his loss for one. She loved teasing Heero Yuy.

Suddenly he looked up, and she froze. His eyes were hopeful... 

A hand found its way to her cheek while the other wrapped itself around her waist and pulled her to him. She could only gasp as she quickly placed her hands on his strong chest to balance herself. She watched in shock as Heero Yuy slowly bent down, centimeters away from her face.

"If you so wish..."

The blood pounded in her ears as she felt her cheeks warm. Looking away from his eyes, she tried to calm her rampaging thoughts.

Did Heero Yuy... say what she just think he said?

"Wha-what did you say?" Hotaru forced out hoarsely.

"I said, if you so wish... then we are a couple..."

She barely had time to think of how cute he looked as the blush appeared on his cheeks. He was saying what she subconsciously have been hoping he'd say.

With a thoughtful smile, Hotaru leaned into his chest and placed her head on his shoulder. Heero smiled and ran a hand through her hair.

"What do you want, Heero?"

Heero smiled tenderly as he swayed gently to the music. With his eyes closed, he moved closer so that his lips brushed her ear as he spoke.

"I want you to be happy..."

Hotaru pulled away, looking at him with bright violet eyes. At that moment, Heero knew that he had made the right decision. He smiled at her and leaned towards her.

Hotaru's heart hammered in her chest as she watched his descent, immobile. Part of her wanted to meet his lips greedily half way, while the other part was too shocked to act.

Heero could smell her. He could feel her heart beating... or more precisely, pounding. His smile widened. Finally...

Screams went up as the sound of glass shattering tore them from their kiss. Heero cursed in every language he knew and looked up quickly to the large stain-glass window. Heero's eyes widened.

Over forty vampires poured from the broken window. They landed gracefully on the marble floor of the ballroom, eyeing the guests with blood-lust eyes.

^^^^^^^

Hotaru's heart stopped. Vampires?! Here?! At THIS party? There were hundred of people here...

Her adrenaline started pumping through her body. No... she wouldn't let anyone get hurt...

^^^^^^^

Heero watched as a familiar vampire floated into the ballroom. Silver hair was left untied as usual as ice blue eyes gazed into his dark eyes from behind long bangs.

Then the blue eyes wandered over to Hotaru.

Heero's eyes narrowed dangerously, despite the fear he was feeling. He better not dare hurt her...

~*~*~*~*

The Gods moved closer to Heero, knowing that trouble was starting. They moved the girls closer together and behind them, so if need be, they could protect them. They didn't know what they were up against.

They didn't notice the looks that the girls were sending them, the fear in their eyes. The Huntresses knew that these beings were vampires... and they didn't like how they were looking at the boys. They tried to move in front of their lovers, but found the boys pushing them back despite the fact that they were using their superhuman strength.

"Well well well, the famous G5 Valentine's Day party... I just _had_ to crash it."

Heero let a growl escape his lips. He looked at the others from the corner of his eyes, and watched as his companions tensed, ready for battle. He stepped toward, ignoring Hotaru's tugs on his arm.

"Get out."

The vampire threw back his head and laughed, despite the clear warning he received from Heero's voice. He wiped a tear from his blue eyes as the laughter died down into a deep chuckle.

"I always KNEW you were insane, but this is ridiculous. The mighty Perfect Soldier dating the Slayer! And even better! The other gods are all dating the Huntresses!"

The world of ten people suddenly fell apart.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

HOW ABOUT THAT! HAH! HAH! 

I kept you guys waiting, SO NOW THERE'S THE FUN!

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!

The real fun starts!

BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!

Oh yeah, review please! Please! Tell me whether or not I should continue! 

Oh yea, the song I used is "Gorecki" by Lamb. 

__

  



	24. The Paths That Merge

Eye of the Midnight Storm

By: The Newly Risen From the Grave One

I'm joking, it's me, Rogue.

*Running away from angry mob* Ahhhhhh! Hey, everyone! Believe it or not, I'm not dead. I've just been away for a very, very, very long time. That and I've been totally uninspired. I mean, this is perhaps the most important chapter of this fic. And if I screw this up, then I'll feel like an idiot.

Well, the wait is over. It's FINALLY here.

The end of Eye of the Midnight Storm, Part I. It'll be explained at the bottom.

~*~*~*~*~

Do you know how it feels to feel your heart being ripped out of your chest, thrown into a fire, being hit 50 times by a sledge hammer, dragged behind a speeding car, and then thrown from a very tall building? At the same time being able to feel it?

That's how Hotaru Tomoe felt at that minute.

So, this is how heart break feels like. She thought she'd feel tears stinging her eyes and sorrow like she's never known.

But that's not what she was feeling. What was she feeling?

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

She was numb. Oh god, so numb. She couldn't think, couldn't blink, couldn't even breathe.

So this is what hell feels like.

~*~*~*~

Ami felt her world come apart around her. Everything she knew, her entire universe came crashing down. 

How could this possibly be? Trowa was... he was...

A vampire?

The vampire.

The one that killed Serena.

But there was no anger. There was only anguish. 

Images of her time with him flashed through her mind. His kisses, his gentle gazes, his dark eyes, and his loving caresses.

How could he be? How? He was so... so... perfect.

But it suddenly made sense. That day at the library... the day after they first met. Why he didn't want to go outside.

She now knows. The reason was so clear. Was she blind not to see it before? Her love for him blinded her. Her normally logical mind made excuses for everything she should have been suspicious of.

Ignorance was such bliss.

~^~^~^~

Duo Maxwell was a vampire. Great, just dandy.

The most cheerful and bright person she knew? The charming and flirtatious brunette? The man whose eyes twinkled with life and mischief?

He was dead?

Anger seized her heart. How dare he trick her? How dare he not tell her?

How dare she fall for him?

Yes, she admits it, she fell for him.

She loved his every smile, every look, every hair on his body. She felt her knees go weak when he smiles. Her heart fluttered at the thought of his beautiful eyes. Excitement coursed through her veins when she feels his lips on hers.

She loves him.

He told her he loves her.

He was evil, incapable of feeling love.

Then why does she still believe that he does love her?

~*~*~*~

Outward tranquility hid the internal storm. So, Wufei Chang was a vampire. Double serving of irony covering a healthy helping of harsh life. What a combination.

That would explain the bitter taste in Rei's mouth.

Life just hates her. Of course, fall in love. He turns out to be evil and dead. A thousand kicks to the stomach would be better than this.

Fate had given her a taste of Heaven, in the most unlikely form. If someone had told her a year ago that one day, in the future, she would meet a man and fall in love, she would have laughed in their face. If they had told her he would be arrogant, proud, sexist and stubborn, she would have punched them.

But she did. And now?

Now she wished she hadn't been given her own private piece of Heaven. Because it was being ripped away from her. Everything she has known for the last few months is going down the drain. Along with any chances of her being happy.

~^~^~^~

Haruka growled as she quickly assessed the situation. The platinum-haired vampire was powerful, very powerful. And from what she could feel, about fifty others were with him. Oh, and let's not forget about the five Gods standing in the room.

She would be lying if she said she didn't get a bad feeling from those guys from the start. But she'd also be lying if she said she hasn't hoped she was wrong.

Truth was, no matter how hard this was to admit, she didn't mind those guys that much anymore.

Don't misunderstand, she didn't like them, that was for sure. But she wasn't stupid, Haruka could see how happy all the girls were with them. She couldn't remember when was the last time they were all truly happy. The bounce back in their steps, the smiles on their faces genuine, and the utter happiness that shone in their eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

Haruka's blue eyes focused on the one who had spoken, Heero. His eyes were blazing with both disbelief and anger.

Cold and amused laughter shook the ballroom. The vampires were sealing the exits, the human guests scared out of their minds. 

"You mean you, the mighty Perfect Soldier, don't know?" The intruder mocked. "Your date, just happens to be the Slayer. And the other Gods' dates, the Huntresses."

Baby blue clashed with baby blue, violet with forest green, black with dark lavender, emerald green with ice blue and finally, Prussian blue with dark violet as eyes met. They all searched for anything that would prove the vampire's words wrong.

Yet they found nothing to do so.

"What? No hysterical crying? And here I was hoping for a nice sob feast, or killing, either one. No, both would be better."

Duo looked at the man and glared, violet eyes seething.

"Shut up, Merquise."

'Ooooh, did I upset Shinigami?"

Duo growled, a black aura suddenly surrounding him. Makoto couldn't move. There it was, evidence of who he was... what he was.

"Duo..."

The voice was low, a warning whispered by Heero. Hotaru felt her blood freeze. That was the voice of Soldier, and not the Heero Yuy she knew.

"Quatre..."

All eyes focused on the long haired blond, eyes wide as she stared at the blond to whom belonged the name just whispered. 

"Say it's not true."

Quatre opened his mouth. Oh god, never has he wished more than at that point that he wasn't who and what he was. He had been doing just fine. It's been centuries since he was turned, centuries since he accepted his existence. The years have gone by both quickly and slowly. Slowly in that it's been so many years, and quickly in that he knew this was just the beginning of his life. Most vampires lived to be only a few centuries at best, but he has lived for over 1000 years. 

Quatre has loved those years. He has amassed an amount of knowledge that most can only dream of. He has seen the world, thousands of cities, hundreds of countries, million of museums and befriended billions of people. He has lived out every dream he's ever had since he was a child, and the new ones that came to be as time passed.

But he would trade it all to be human. He would trade it all if it would drive away the fear, sadness and dread in Minako's eyes. 

But he couldn't.

"Mina-chan, I-"

"Shut up! How do you expect me to believe anything you say?! You jerk! You beast! You- you monster!"

As soon as the words were out of Minako's mouth, she wished she could take them back. The defeated, hurt and disbelieving expression tore her already broken heart to shreds.

"Look here, Aino," Duo said, quickly defending his friend.

"Shut up Maxwell, as if anything you have to say is any better than what he does."

"Mako-chan-"

"You have no right to call me that," Makoto spit out, each word dripping with venom.

"I have no right?" Duo screamed back, the hurt from her words quickly becoming anger. "And what? I go from your boyfriend to nothing in five seconds?"

"Who ever said you were my boyfriend?" Makoto asked coldly, her dark green eyes void of any emotion.

"Who said?!"

Duo's rage was barely contained. Black energy radiated from him, the room suddenly became much darker. Makoto's resolve wavered inwardly, but like hell was she going to give up now. She was hurting, who the hell cares if he was too?

"I'll tell you who said! You! When you were screaming out my name when we were fucking like god damn rabbits, that's wh-"

Duo never got to finish his sentence as an enraged Rei sent him flying across the room with a powerful right hook. Trowa caught his comrade in his arms before the stunned vampire had a chance to land most ungracefully. 

The tension in the room mounted quickly to a new high. The confused and scared humans could only watch as different colored auras, most of them dark, surrounded the hosts and the hostesses. 

"Watch it onna, don't hit Maxwell, only I can."

"Shut your mouth, Chang. I haven't even started giving _you_ a piece of my mind."

"What's that suppose to mean?! Giving me a piece of your mind, hah!"

"Exactly what I said!"

Before anyone could react, Rei and Wufei raced for each other. The last thing both wanted to do was fight, but given the circumstances, it was really the only thing to do. Wufei managed a hard kick to Rei's side. This caused Makoto to race into action as well.

Anticipating his lover's actions, Duo was more than prepared enough to intercept. As their other friends watched on, the four traded blows, the fight heating up second by second.

~*~*~

The vampire standing on the balcony smirked. Yes, the Gods and Huntresses were more than preoccupied. Blue eyes gazed at the ugly creature besides him.

"Let the feast begin."

At his words, over fifty vampires standing by rushed forward. A woman screamed as a female vampire grabbed her neck, ripping off her diamond necklace before biting down into her flesh. Soon, the ballroom was filled with screams of terror and the dying groans of men.

Heero Yuy tore his eyes from the fight between lovers. He was met with the complete carnage that had once been the happiest Valentine's Day Masquerade Ball of his undying life. He turned to the fight between the two Gods and two Huntresses. This wasn't right, not when the other vampires were butchering their guests.

"Enough!"

All eyes turned on him, four angry at the fact that he disrupted their fight and two pairs misty with unshed tears. He ignored the dull pain in his chest when he felt disgusted and hurt violet eyes on him.

"If you guys want to keep fighting, fine with me!"

To his anger, Wufei moved to strike another blow against Rei. Feeling his friend's heated gaze on him, the Chinese man stopped in his tracks.

"But, that won't solve anything, and it's not the best time for that right now."

"What do you mean?"

Heero winced inwardly at the sound of the flat and emotionless voice of one Hotaru Tomoe. But this was no time to rectify everything that's wrong between them. If they can ever be corrected. No, now was the time for the Perfect Soldier to show his detached face.

"What I mean is," he started, his voice held none of the emotions he was feeling inside, "the guests are being slaughtered."

Hotaru's eyes widened as she snapped around, looking at the ballroom instead of the area where her friends were fighting. TO her horror, the vampires were making quick work of the guests. The exits were all sealed, a few of the creatures of the night guarding each. 

"Guys! Let's move!"

Before the Gods could even blink, the Huntresses were on the move, weapons summoned and each heading for a different vampire. With a shared look, they moved out as well. 

A vampire groaned as a stake was put through its heart. Turning to dust, the victim fell to the ground. The delirious woman looked up. The last thing she saw was a pale face, framed by silky black hair. Violet eyes looked down at her, filled with the most unimaginable pain, covered by a smothering flame of anger. As everything went black, she thought she could see a man in the eyes of the girl, a man with the most beautiful blue eyes in the world.

^*^*^

Rei grunted as she felt a body tackle her to the ground. She could smell the rotting stench that belonged to all corpses. Before she could reach up to dust it however, a look of horror crossed its face. Soon after, it turned to dust and dirtied her dress. When she looked up, she found herself staring into a pair of angry but concerned onyx eyes.

Before her mind was able to process everything, a body went flying into Wufei, sending him half way across the ballroom. The Chinese man managed to land on his feet, though his ego was sorely bruised. As the vampire straightened to mock his opponent, a stake was slammed into his chest from behind. As it disintegrated, Wufei was able to see the narrowed eyes of Rei Hino.

"I don't need your help."

Lavender eyes narrowed even more, despite the ache in her heart at hearing his cold tone. The arrogant bastard, if it wasn't for the room full of people being attacked by vampires, she'd have a fight with him. So instead, she turned her back to him and walked calmly towards a woman being hit in the face repeatedly.

"Nor I yours."

Wufei's own eyes narrowed. He wanted nothing more than to walk over, grab her wrist, make her turn around and kiss those ruby lips before she could even comprehend what was happening. But given the circumstances, that would have to come later.

"Chang! Quite standing around and come help me!"

The vampire snapped out of his daze to see Trowa Barton being plowed into the wall by three vampires. With an annoyed growl, the angry Chinese charged.

~*~*~*~

Quatre grunted slightly as he threw a vampire off of an unconscious woman. It was one thing to suck their blood while they were awake, it's a completely different story when they're unconscious. The sword made no sound as it cut off the head.

"HELP!"

The blond cursed under his breath as he turned, ready to go help the one screaming. That is until he felt someone grab him by the collar of his shirt and throw him roughly against the wall. Blue eyes flashed silver for a split second before looking up to see who it was.

A short haired blond stood there, angry blue eyes staring down at the man in uncontained disgust. Stake in hand, she gazed at him like a piece of meat.

"Don't go charging in so recklessly."

With that, Haruka turned and disappeared into the fight. Quatre simply blinked a few times, trying to grasp what exactly just happened. 

~*~*~

Ami heard Trowa's cry for help and tried with every ounce of her being not to run to him. It was hard to keep her mind on the vampires she was killing and not on whether or not he was hurt. And it was like hell realizing that the same hands that caressed her were the ones killing one vampire after another. 

It also made her want to kill herself when she thought of the lips that kissed her with such a passion were the same ones that have drank the blood of thousands.

The urge to throw up was suppressed as Ami cut off the head of one of the vampires that charged her. A few wave of rage engulfed her as she renewed her attacks with vigor. 

Her boyfriend, her lover was nothing but a dead, savage beast. While she fought at night to eliminate the dirty scumbags that feasted on innocents, her lover was off drinking someone's blood. She bedded the very creature she had aimed to kill for the past few months.

Spotting a vampire heading for en elderly woman lying on the ground, the Huntress known as Ice jumped flipped onto the banquet tables, her high heels destroying the remains of the feast. Blue eyes calculated the distance between the tables and the vampire with amazing speed. With a soft grunt, Ami jumped, sailing towards the female vampire.

The blue-haired genius hit the undead beast with great force, forcing it to slam into the ground with a sickening 'thud.' Without giving her opponent a chance to rise, Ami rolled onto the ground and to her feet. Her sword sailed through the air and cut through the dead tissue of the blonde vampire with deadly efficiency.

'Good job, Ami. Just keep fighting. For once in your life, don't think. Just, don't think.'

~*~*~

Duo wove through the crowds of his 'fellow' beings, scythe gleaming as if mercilessly hacked through limbs and flesh. He didn't know how many he's killed, and quite frankly, he didn't care. There seemed to be an endless supply of these miserable wretches, far more than the fifty he had originally estimated. But no matter, the more the better.

Duo felt a strong arm wrap around his neck and another pinning his arms to his side. The other vampires saw this as a chance to attack and race towards the brunette. After all, whoever killed a Supreme God would be legendary.

The violet-eyed vampire smirked. Fools, did they think a God would be defeated to easily. As the first two minions of Zechs approached, Duo slammed his head back, breaking the nose of the beast that held him. The idiot screamed in pain and tipped backwards, though never letting go of his hostage. Shinigami allowed the beast to bring him back as well, using the momentum to kick the two vampires closest to him, sending them flying through the air.

As the muscular buffoon softened Duo's landing, he rolled backwards, using his arms to push himself into the air. Upon landing gracefully on his feet, he retrieved the scythe he had dropped just seconds ago to cut off the head of a charging undead.

His eyes flickered over the ballroom, checking for anymore dense areas of vampires. The many that he found were being taken care of by one of the Gods or the Huntresses.

But his eyes only thirsted for the sight of one person. And he found her fighting by the door with Haruka, trying to carve a way for the guests to escape.

"Duo!" 

The enraged voice of Quatre forced the brunette to turn his attention to his blond friend. The Desert Prince was currently defending a small group of guests.

~*~*~

Minako growled softly and used her dagger to cut off the end of her dress as several vampires surrounded her. Damn, the one time she chose a long dress was when she needed to kick some vampire butt.

'You weren't the one that wanted to wear this dress, Quatre did.'

Damn it, now was not the time to think about him. 

But why not now? She was fighting his kind.

His kind. Vampires. He was one of them. He was one of the blood sucking demons that she fought so hard to destroy.

The blond embedded her dagger in the Adam's apple of a brunette vampire that looked like he was a Goth while alive. Using his surprise to catch him off guard, Love slammed the stake in her other hand into its chest cavity. A short time later, the only thing that remained was dust staining her once white dress.

A hand suddenly grabbed her arm and she instinctively turned with her stake drawn, ready to end the miserable undead life of some mother fu-

Another strong hand caught her wrist as blue eyes focused on the creature that held her. Shock was the only way to describe it as Minako stared into the violet eyes of Duo Maxwell.

Her first instinct was to relax and calm down. It was Makoto's boy.

But then she remembered. He was a vampire as well, one of the beasts that she fought so hard to rid the Earth of. With renewed resolve, she narrowed her eyes.

"Hold it, don't stake me just yet," Duo said as he ducked the punch of a vampire that came at him from behind. He didn't dare let go of Minako, so he spun the blond around, the turn creating enough momentum for him to lift her into the air. The blonde's feet fit the vampire squarely in the jaw, sending him sprawling on the ground.

Blue eyes were wide with shock as she felt her feet touch the ground again. She looked up to see the smirk on the brunette vampire's lips. Anger coursed through her, giving her enough strength to rip her wrist from his grasp and slap him.

Duo winced slightly as he felt her hand make contact with his cheek. Damn, she was strong.

"You son of a-"

"Watch the language," Shinigami said with a smile. "I just wanted you to go help Quatre."

Love's baby blues narrowed at the mention of her boyfriend's name. Duo realized that was pretty much one of the dumbest things he's done in a while and held up his hands.

"He's protecting the hostages. Let me handle these idiots."

Minako looked over at her boss, who was single-handedly defending twenty guests from several attacking vampires. Despite her confusion towards her feelings for Quatre, the Huntress in her refused to allow her to stand by and do nothing if innocent people were in danger.

Without a look towards Duo, the blonde sprinted over to help Desert Prince.

~*~*~

Haruka and Michiru moved as one to eliminate a vampire with ease. The taller woman scanned the ballroom, looking for Hotaru.

"Where is she?"

"I don't know," the violinist replied. "I can't feel her."

"You don't think she's in trouble?"

Michiru placed a hand on Haruka's shoulder. Worried blue eyes met the reassuring aqua eyes of her girlfriend and sighed. 

"I guess it's a good thing we decided to come."

The blonde's bowtie was quickly loosened and abandoned. 

"This is a disaster."

"Hmm… I'm worried about them."

The elegant musician moved towards the center doors leading to the garden.

"Where are you going?" her blonde lover asked.

"I just felt Hotaru."

"Where is she?"

"In the garden… with Heero and that blonde vampire."

Haruka cursed under her breath as the two raced towards the garden.

~*~*~

Heero's eyes narrowed as chaos engulfed the ballroom. The Masquerade party was down the drain. Instead of a night of romance, this was becoming a disaster.

And he had been so close to kissing Hotaru.

'Zechs you damn bastard, you've gone too far this time.'

The brunette stalked towards the balcony, feeling the icy gaze of his enemy on him. Zechs was waiting for him, waiting for the fight.

'I'll give you a fight all right.'

A vampire foolishly charged at him. Without even a glance, Heero grabbed his collar and used the moron's own momentum to lift him into the air, over his head and go flying into a pillar. His eyes were set on Zechs Merquise. This ends now.

"Where the hell do you think you're going."

The voice caused him to freeze, his eyes shutting. Damn it, not now. Hotaru.

"I think I'm going to kill Merquise."

Hotaru tightened her grip on her glaive, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Turn around."

A growl escaped Heero's lips. He didn't have time for this, and he told her so.

"Make time, damn it," Hotaru whispered heatedly, her anger rising.

The Japanese man hung his head and his Prussian eyes opened, firm. So be it.

He turned, eyed training on his…

His what? Friend? Girlfriend?

They were to be a couple. They were close. After months of dancing around and teasing, they were actually going to be together. 

But that didn't matter now. Any chance they had of being together went down the drain the second that bastard of a vampire Zechs crashed the party.

They had everything to gain but instead lost everything. There was no way they can fix this, just because she didn't know. Just because Serena didn't tell her…

'Damn it, you're about to face her in battle, don't think about her sister, don't think about her eyes… her lips…' 

Okay, so that's not going to work very well. But what choice did he have? What choice did they have?

Their eyes met and Hotaru felt her heart drop. Those lovely blue eyes were not the mesmerizing orbs of the man she's come to care about. They were lifeless… the Slayer felt a shiver go down her spine.

"All right, so now you have my attention."

The raven-haired college student twitched upon hearing his bored tone. Feeling her anger spread through her limbs, causing her hold on her weapon to tighten.

"Let's get this over with."

Heero's eyes widened as Hotaru charged, summoning his sword just fast enough to block her Glaive. His feelings couldn't get involved. She was much faster and much stronger than the first time he fought her. He didn't know whether that was because she's been training hard or her emotions were fueling her. And if her emotions were…

'Does that mean she cares for me too? In that way?'

Heero felt the end of Hotaru's glaive make contact with his stomach, the metal rod hitting him with enough force to the break the rib of a normal person. All it caused him to do was take a step back and try to force all thoughts from his mind.

"You're wrong Yuy," Hotaru whispered, her eyes narrowing as she charged the brunette again.

"This will _never_ be over!"

The ancient vampire jumped to the side to dodge what would've been a crushing blow from his opponent. Deciding that the time for defense was over, Heero brought his sword over his head and let loose all his anger in a single swipe.

The Slayer rolled out of the way, fast enough to prevent herself from getting killed but not fast enough to avoid the strike completely. A long gash appeared on her arm as the vampire's blade met the marble floor, slicing straight through and causing the area immediately around them to quake.

Violet eyes stared in shock at the sword embedded in the ground. Her opponent simply gave a slight tug and his weapon was free from the solid rock. He turned his eyes to her and rested on the wound he had given her. Hotaru thought she saw a flash of regret but it disappeared so quickly she was sure she was imagining things.

"Nothing goes on forever."

Heero heard himself speak before he was even realized his mouth was moving. He saw an expression of pain flicker over her delicate features but couldn't decide whether it was from the gash or something else.

"You've done pretty well," Hotaru snapped back as she stood. She ignored her opponent's wince. "But like you said, nothing goes on forever."

The two just stood there, processing what the young woman had just said. She had just promised Heero's death , something that made her own blood run cold and made her brunette opponent stop.

So this was it. Enemies. That's what they were. The past few months were erased in a single second.

"That was so entertaining!"

Heero turned, his eyes burning as he regarded the man that had single-handedly ruined the best night of both his and his friends' lives. Zechs Merquise stood on the balcony, smirking in triumph. 

"I've finally done it. I've hurt the Perfect Soldier in a way no weapons can."

The brunette felt the hold on his emotions snap, his foe's words mixing with the devastating blow delivered by Hotaru.

"Damn you to hell, you bastard!"

Hotaru watched as her opponent turned and jumped… into the balcony. Zechs Merquise looked a bit surprised as he brought out his sword, the two blades creating sparks as they met. The two vampires stared each other down, the darker blue eyes pulsing with anger while the icy blue eyes stared back with sadist amusement.

"What's wrong? The Perfect Soldier can't handle the truth?"

"Shut up!"

"You got played, Yuy! You let this game of boy cares for girl get to you! You're pathetic!"

The platinum haired being accentuated his words with a kick to Heero's side, causing the brunette to lose his balance and grab onto the banister. Zechs brought his sword down with amazing speed, aiming for Heero's neck.

The vampire college student rolled to one side and knocked his light-haired assailant in the back with the hilt of his sword. The taller vampire cursed and turned, sword swinging. His opponent ducked and quickly made a move to stab the man that had ruined the night. The sound of metal against metal echoed in the ballroom as their blades met.

"What? Can't handle the truth? You shut yourself off for over two thousand years and a little girl, a Slayer no less, reawakes that 'caring' heart of yours. Don't you get it Yuy? You don't deserve to love!"

Heero growled and grabbed Zechs' around the waist, pushing them both through the stain glass window and sending them flying through the air.

Hotaru's eyes widened as she saw the two vampires crashing through the window. IN spite of the knowledge that Heero Yuy was the bastard that killed her sister, concern for his well-being raced through him. She ran for the exit, killing any vampire that dared get in her way.

She burst through the doors to see the two vampires at it again on the lawn. The flowers that Quatre had chosen to be planted that bloomed during late winters were all on the ground, either hacked off from their stems or crushed under the feet of the combating vampires.

Hotaru stood, rooted to the spot. What could she do? 

Here were two powerful vampires battling each other, out of blood from the looks of it. She wasn't a Slayer born yesterday, she's heard of Zechs Merquise. His name popped up endless times during her research of the Supreme Gods.

Zechs Merquise, better known as the Lightning Count was supposedly a vampire as old as the Perfect Soldier himself. For unknown reasons, the two were bitter enemies, fighting countless battles in their undead lifetimes. One of them lasted for as long as a week, leaving an entire village in Southern France destroyed.

So, it wasn't surprising that he be the one to break the news to Heero that Hotaru was the Slayer. The vampire took any chance to crush his rival, whether physically or emotional.

But that still didn't tell her what she should do. On the one hand, she could just watch them fight until they kill one another. Normally, that's what she would do. The Slayer loved nothing better than the scum of the Earth killing each other. 

But this was anything but normal.

Hotaru was … involved with Heero Yuy, whether or not she'd like to admit it. Though fortunately it wasn't romantic, they _were_ friends. They _were_ slowly becoming more than just friends. No matter how much she hated the Perfect Soldier, she couldn't break off ties with Heero Yuy just like that.

'You threatened to kill him, I don't think you're having any problems wanting to kill him. Remember what you said?'

~I was speaking to the Perfect Soldier then. This is Heero.~

'How do you differentiate the two?'

~Simple, the Perfect Soldier is an emotionless bastard that killed my sister. By the looks of it, the man fighting Zechs Merquise is anything _but_ emotionless right now. His eyes… they burn… only Heero's eyes burn like that.~

'He is fighting the _Lightning Count_, the Perfect Soldier's worse enemy.'

~Yeah, but still…~

'Snap out of it, Tomoe. Heero Yuy IS the Perfect Soldier. The Perfect Soldier IS Heero Yuy. You can't separate the two just like you can't separate Hotaru Tomoe and the Slayer. And as the Slayer, you need to kill the both of them.'

Hotaru felt her mouth go dry at the realization. The voice was right. She was the same person as the Slayer, there was no separating the tow of them. And Heero Yuy was the vampire that had killed her sister. And for that, he would die. NO matter how much it hurt.

~*~*~

Heero grunted when he felt Zechs slam into him from behind, sending him sprawling on the ground and his sword from his grasp. He moved just in time to avoid feeling the Lightning Count's sword in his stomach and scrambled to retrieve his sword.

This fight wasn't going well for him. Every time he looked at Zechs, his anger consumed him. Any slight chance he had of defeating his rival disappeared when he remembered what the vampire had caused. Instead of helping him, his anger caused his logic to go flying out the window. Emotions only hurt him in battle.

'And in everything else,' he growled as he felt the familiar feel of his sword in his hands.

"You're not even trying, Yuy. If the thought of killing you wasn't so pleasing, I'd almost be disappointed in your lack of effort."

The insult only added fuel to the fire. Heero lashed out, sword swinging left and right. His opponent only laughed at him and sent a world-shattering punch to his stomach. The brunette grunted softly and socked his rival in the jaw.

Zechs growled in annoyance as he charged his enemy. Heero was more than prepared for the meeting of their blades and braced himself.

Zechs' alarm bells went off as he stopped abruptly. He felt the chill of a breeze as a metal Glaive sliced through the air where he would've been if he hadn't stopped.

Ice blue eyes turned in annoyance to meet the void violet eyes of the Slayer. He reached out mentally to feel her aura and was slapped back most forcefully. She was stronger than any slayer he's met before.

'Damn it, Yuy just has to pick the strong one. No matter. The stronger she is, the easier she'll kill the bastard.'

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Slayer."

The comment meant to elicit a response didn't. Instead, Hotaru swung the Glaive at his head. He hadn't expected her to attack him. He figured she would go after Yuy if it came down to fighting the two of them.

When her strike missed, Hotaru turned her attention to an approaching Soldier. The brunette vampire barely brought his sword up in time to block the blow.

'And I was right.'

The Lightning Count watched in amusement as the fight in the ballroom continued on. The Slayer seemed to have every intention of hacking off the Prussian-eyed vampire's head, something Zechs was only too happy to watch.

Watch, until that Glaive of hers came swinging towards him again. Just like that, Zechs found himself in a three way battle with an enraged vampire and a Slayer out for blood, in a matter of speaking of course.

It was one thing to fight Yuy, but it was another to add a Slayer to the mix. If they were both trying to kill Yuy, Zechs had no doubt the brunette vampire would be dead. But she was focusing on both of them, and so the platinum-haired vampire couldn't even focus all of his attention on his rival in fear of being skewered by the Slayer's weapon.

~*~*~

Haruka grunted as she flipped another vampire over her shoulder and her partner quickly bring a stake into its chest.

Their journey to the doors was disturbed by the attack of several vampires. As they finished the last attacker, Haruka looked around.

All of the vampires had been eliminated. Minako and Quatre were evacuating the last of the guests. The other Huntresses and Gods were scattered around the room, eyeing each other in hesitation. What were they supposed to do?

The thought was answered when the doors leading to the garden flew open, the glass shattering.

~*~*~

Zechs growled in annoyance as the Slayer attacked him, destroying once again a chance of killing Yuy. Every time he had a chance, she would take it away from him by attacking.

"I've had enough of your interference!" He bellowed in anger.

Hotaru looked up to see a large, energy ball speeding towards her, courtesy of the Lightning Count. She could feel her hair stand on end. It was far more powerful than anything she's managed to create.

Just as she closed her eyes and readied herself for the blow, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her. She felt her head being tucked under someone's chin and the familiar musky smell.

'Heero…'

Hotaru bit the inside of her cheek when she felt her back slam into the double oak doors that led to the garden. Their flight continued as they sailed into the middle of the ballroom. The Slayer gripped the material of her protector's suit when she felt herself land roughly, his weight pinning her to the ground.

~*~*~

The Huntresses and Gods realized seconds after the entrance of the pair that they were actually their friends. Before they could run over to help, the sound of broken glass under someone's shoes. Every pair of eyes save two found their way to the vampire making his way into the ballroom, smirking.

"Isn't that sweet. Congratulations, Yuy, you saved her."

Hotaru groaned as she felt the pieces of glass dig into her back. She knew her back was going to be one giant bruise after that landing. Her ribs weren't feeling too great either.

A grunt from above her informed her that her savior was still conscious. 

"Heero?"

The brunette felt his mind work once again when he heard the woman beneath him whisper his name. The smell of burnt flesh reached them both, causing the urge to throw up to hit Hotaru.

"Heero?"

The ancient vampire forced himself to roll off the woman and onto his side. It hurt like a bitch to move. But with the dangerous vampire stalking towards them, he had no choice.

Zechs approached them eagerly, ready to finally kill his rival. The energy blast he had sent towards his enemy's little Slayer was far from what he would've used to kill Yuy, but more than enough to stun the little fool. He hadn't expected that the vampire would leap in front of his love interest. But then again, love made you do crazy things. Useless emotion.

And it was the reason he was finally going to be able to kill Yuy. It had some uses after all.

Hotaru could hear the click of Zechs' heel against the marble as he approached them. She looked over at Heero, who was having some difficulty standing at the moment.

"Hold it right there, ya bastard."

The Slayer practically sighed in relief when she heard the gruff and enraged voice of Duo Maxwell. Looking over at the brunette, she realized that the Gods and Huntresses were all standing on opposite sides of the room. And she was on the Gods' side.

"Watch your mouth, Maxwell."

Violet eyes simply narrowed at the arrogant tone of Zechs' voice. The damn vampire, always thought he was better than them. Well, he'll show him.

"Why you-"

"Duo."

Everyone's attention shifted to the brunette that was now on his feet, but swaying slightly. Hotaru winced upon seeing the carnage that was Heero's back. 

Zechs simply smirked. Good, he was back on his feet. It would make knocking him down again so much more fun.

"I don't think you want to stay here any longer, Count."

Ice blue eyes narrowed at the disrespectful use of his hard earned nickname. The smirk on the Prussian-eyed vampire's lips only him angered more as his grip of the hilt of his blade tightened.

"And why is that?"

Heero's eyes closed, though it was not from fatigue but to show his rival that he dared to close his eyes, even though he was weaker at this point and unarmed. As he intended, it pissed the Lightning Count off to no end.

"Look around."

It was then, for the first time, that Zechs noticed the presence of others. And none of them were his minions. His icy exterior cracked for a split second to show his realization that he was horrible outnumbered. Even if the Huntresses and Gods went for each other, they would make time to attack him.

"I win."

Zechs' angry roar shook the entire room, causing a few of the other people in the room to wince. The vampire's aura flared to life, sending a chill down Hotaru's spine.

"You win _nothing_, Yuy. You think that just because I don't kill you, you _win_? Face it Yuy, I win. Because even if you live tonight, your life has just become a living hell."

The brunette vampire tried not to let how much Zechs' words affected him show as the platinum haired vampire disappeared. He felt a sigh escape his lips and his shoulders to sag before he fell forward.

Trowa was there in a flash to catch his fallen comrade, careful not to touch the wound on his back. Everyone else stayed where they were, eyeing each other.

Haruka growled softly as she made her way over to Hotaru. The girl sat up and stood with the help of the tall blonde. 

Silence settled over all of them and no one dared to break the silence. NO one even asked what the hell Haruka and Michiru were doing at the party, but that hardly seemed important at this time.

The Slayer and the Perfect Soldier locked onto one another, one leaning on her friend for support while the other was basically being carried by his companion.

Hotaru could tell all her friends were waiting for her to tell them what to do. Should they attack? Or should they just leave? She was in far better shape than Heero was, and since the Huntresses outnumbered the Gods, they could very well win.

But that would involve her friends killing their boyfriends, and she killing Heero, He wasn't her boyfriend but he was…

'Don't go there right now.'

But she could kill them right now. Avenge Serena. 

'Oh god, Serena. What am I supposed to do?'

She heard Heero grunt and the smell of burnt flesh reached her nose again. He was hurt. He was weak enough for her to kill him. He got hurt while saving her.

'Are you as low as them? Killing him after he saved you?'

But he wasn't human. It wasn't like stabbing someone in the back. It was giving the scum of the Earth what he deserved. So did he deserve death after his act of kindness?

Heero could see the gears turning in the short girl's head. She was trying to decide whether or not to attack. One quick look around the room and he prayed that she wouldn't decide to fight. From the looks of it, none of them could stand the thought of fighting one another.

The couples were staring into each other's eyes, trying to find a way to undo the knowledge they had gained. Yet at the same time, they knew the newest information had held an important part of their lover's personality. It explained so much and made up so much of who they were. And that killed them.

"Let's go."

Hotaru's sharp command shattered the silence that reigned for what seemed like years. Slowly, the Huntresses seemed to awake one by one from their trance and broke their gazes with their boyfriends. The boys almost seemed hesitant to let them leave, but knew it would be for the best. 

Hotaru looked at the five men she has come to know and to like. These were the Supreme Gods. The beast that had killed her sister. And yet, why did it hurt to finally know who they were? It wasn't supposed to hurt. She was supposed to feel pleased, pleased that she finally found her sister's murderers and kill them.

But she just felt empty. And her heart wrenched at the thought of fighting them and eventually killing them. But she was a Slayer. Her job was to fight vampires and her destiny to kill them. No matter who they were.

"Next time we meet," Hotaru said as she and the others reached the door, "we meet as enemies."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There ya go! THE END!

*Ducks as readers threaten to kill her* Not the end of the fic! The end of the first part of the trilogy! I did tell you guys I'm splitting up the stories into three sections, right? 

Well, this is the end of the first section, Eye of the Midnight Storm: The Paths That Merge. The next part will be EotMS: Fighting for Survival. It will document the struggle of the couples as they try to decide what to do with the love they have discovered while battling each other. It's a fight to make their loves work and a fight to stay alive while the people that you love try to kill you.

The last part of the trilogy will be EotMS: Plunge Into Darkness. It'll pick up from the dramatic ending of Fight For Survival.

This fic is a lot longer and complicated than I originally planned when I decided to write a SM/GW story revolving around vampires. And I really do apologize for taking so long to update. This isn't the best chapter I've ever written and I'm sorry if this disappointed any of you. But my writing style is changing, for better or for worse is your call.

Well, thanks for reading. And look out of the second part of the Eye of the Midnight Storm Trilogy, Fighting For Survival.


	25. Don't REad this, This is Nonsense to mak...

Eye of the Midnight Storm

By: The Newly Risen From the Grave One

I'm joking, it's me, Rogue.

*Running away from angry mob* Ahhhhhh! Hey, everyone! Believe it or not, I'm not dead. I've just been away for a very, very, very long time. That and I've been totally uninspired. I mean, this is perhaps the most important chapter of this fic. And if I screw this up, then I'll feel like an idiot.

Well, the wait is over. It's FINALLY here.

The end of Eye of the Midnight Storm, Part I. It'll be explained at the bottom.

~*~*~*~*~

Do you know how it feels to feel your heart being ripped out of your chest, thrown into a fire, being hit 50 times by a sledge hammer, dragged behind a speeding car, and then thrown from a very tall building? At the same time being able to feel it?

That's how Hotaru Tomoe felt at that minute.

So, this is how heart break feels like. She thought she'd feel tears stinging her eyes and sorrow like she's never known.

But that's not what she was feeling. What was she feeling?

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

She was numb. Oh god, so numb. She couldn't think, couldn't blink, couldn't even breathe.

So this is what hell feels like.

~*~*~*~

Ami felt her world come apart around her. Everything she knew, her entire universe came crashing down. 

How could this possibly be? Trowa was... he was...

A vampire?

The vampire.

The one that killed Serena.

But there was no anger. There was only anguish. 

Images of her time with him flashed through her mind. His kisses, his gentle gazes, his dark eyes, and his loving caresses.

How could he be? How? He was so... so... perfect.

But it suddenly made sense. That day at the library... the day after they first met. Why he didn't want to go outside.

She now knows. The reason was so clear. Was she blind not to see it before? Her love for him blinded her. Her normally logical mind made excuses for everything she should have been suspicious of.

Ignorance was such bliss.

~^~^~^~

Duo Maxwell was a vampire. Great, just dandy.

The most cheerful and bright person she knew? The charming and flirtatious brunette? The man whose eyes twinkled with life and mischief?

He was dead?

Anger seized her heart. How dare he trick her? How dare he not tell her?

How dare she fall for him?

Yes, she admits it, she fell for him.

She loved his every smile, every look, every hair on his body. She felt her knees go weak when he smiles. Her heart fluttered at the thought of his beautiful eyes. Excitement coursed through her veins when she feels his lips on hers.

She loves him.

He told her he loves her.

He was evil, incapable of feeling love.

Then why does she still believe that he does love her?

~*~*~*~

Outward tranquility hid the internal storm. So, Wufei Chang was a vampire. Double serving of irony covering a healthy helping of harsh life. What a combination.

That would explain the bitter taste in Rei's mouth.

Life just hates her. Of course, fall in love. He turns out to be evil and dead. A thousand kicks to the stomach would be better than this.

Fate had given her a taste of Heaven, in the most unlikely form. If someone had told her a year ago that one day, in the future, she would meet a man and fall in love, she would have laughed in their face. If they had told her he would be arrogant, proud, sexist and stubborn, she would have punched them.

But she did. And now?

Now she wished she hadn't been given her own private piece of Heaven. Because it was being ripped away from her. Everything she has known for the last few months is going down the drain. Along with any chances of her being happy.

~^~^~^~

Haruka growled as she quickly assessed the situation. The platinum-haired vampire was powerful, very powerful. And from what she could feel, about fifty others were with him. Oh, and let's not forget about the five Gods standing in the room.

She would be lying if she said she didn't get a bad feeling from those guys from the start. But she'd also be lying if she said she hasn't hoped she was wrong.

Truth was, no matter how hard this was to admit, she didn't mind those guys that much anymore.

Don't misunderstand, she didn't like them, that was for sure. But she wasn't stupid, Haruka could see how happy all the girls were with them. She couldn't remember when was the last time they were all truly happy. The bounce back in their steps, the smiles on their faces genuine, and the utter happiness that shone in their eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

Haruka's blue eyes focused on the one who had spoken, Heero. His eyes were blazing with both disbelief and anger.

Cold and amused laughter shook the ballroom. The vampires were sealing the exits, the human guests scared out of their minds. 

"You mean you, the mighty Perfect Soldier, don't know?" The intruder mocked. "Your date, just happens to be the Slayer. And the other Gods' dates, the Huntresses."

Baby blue clashed with baby blue, violet with forest green, black with dark lavender, emerald green with ice blue and finally, Prussian blue with dark violet as eyes met. They all searched for anything that would prove the vampire's words wrong.

Yet they found nothing to do so.

"What? No hysterical crying? And here I was hoping for a nice sob feast, or killing, either one. No, both would be better."

Duo looked at the man and glared, violet eyes seething.

"Shut up, Merquise."

'Ooooh, did I upset Shinigami?"

Duo growled, a black aura suddenly surrounding him. Makoto couldn't move. There it was, evidence of who he was... what he was.

"Duo..."

The voice was low, a warning whispered by Heero. Hotaru felt her blood freeze. That was the voice of Soldier, and not the Heero Yuy she knew.

"Quatre..."

All eyes focused on the long haired blond, eyes wide as she stared at the blond to whom belonged the name just whispered. 

"Say it's not true."

Quatre opened his mouth. Oh god, never has he wished more than at that point that he wasn't who and what he was. He had been doing just fine. It's been centuries since he was turned, centuries since he accepted his existence. The years have gone by both quickly and slowly. Slowly in that it's been so many years, and quickly in that he knew this was just the beginning of his life. Most vampires lived to be only a few centuries at best, but he has lived for over 1000 years. 

Quatre has loved those years. He has amassed an amount of knowledge that most can only dream of. He has seen the world, thousands of cities, hundreds of countries, million of museums and befriended billions of people. He has lived out every dream he's ever had since he was a child, and the new ones that came to be as time passed.

But he would trade it all to be human. He would trade it all if it would drive away the fear, sadness and dread in Minako's eyes. 

But he couldn't.

"Mina-chan, I-"

"Shut up! How do you expect me to believe anything you say?! You jerk! You beast! You- you monster!"

As soon as the words were out of Minako's mouth, she wished she could take them back. The defeated, hurt and disbelieving expression tore her already broken heart to shreds.

"Look here, Aino," Duo said, quickly defending his friend.

"Shut up Maxwell, as if anything you have to say is any better than what he does."

"Mako-chan-"

"You have no right to call me that," Makoto spit out, each word dripping with venom.

"I have no right?" Duo screamed back, the hurt from her words quickly becoming anger. "And what? I go from your boyfriend to nothing in five seconds?"

"Who ever said you were my boyfriend?" Makoto asked coldly, her dark green eyes void of any emotion.

"Who said?!"

Duo's rage was barely contained. Black energy radiated from him, the room suddenly became much darker. Makoto's resolve wavered inwardly, but like hell was she going to give up now. She was hurting, who the hell cares if he was too?

"I'll tell you who said! You! When you were screaming out my name when we were fucking like god damn rabbits, that's wh-"

Duo never got to finish his sentence as an enraged Rei sent him flying across the room with a powerful right hook. Trowa caught his comrade in his arms before the stunned vampire had a chance to land most ungracefully. 

The tension in the room mounted quickly to a new high. The confused and scared humans could only watch as different colored auras, most of them dark, surrounded the hosts and the hostesses. 

"Watch it onna, don't hit Maxwell, only I can."

"Shut your mouth, Chang. I haven't even started giving _you_ a piece of my mind."

"What's that suppose to mean?! Giving me a piece of your mind, hah!"

"Exactly what I said!"

Before anyone could react, Rei and Wufei raced for each other. The last thing both wanted to do was fight, but given the circumstances, it was really the only thing to do. Wufei managed a hard kick to Rei's side. This caused Makoto to race into action as well.

Anticipating his lover's actions, Duo was more than prepared enough to intercept. As their other friends watched on, the four traded blows, the fight heating up second by second.

~*~*~

The vampire standing on the balcony smirked. Yes, the Gods and Huntresses were more than preoccupied. Blue eyes gazed at the ugly creature besides him.

"Let the feast begin."

At his words, over fifty vampires standing by rushed forward. A woman screamed as a female vampire grabbed her neck, ripping off her diamond necklace before biting down into her flesh. Soon, the ballroom was filled with screams of terror and the dying groans of men.

Heero Yuy tore his eyes from the fight between lovers. He was met with the complete carnage that had once been the happiest Valentine's Day Masquerade Ball of his undying life. He turned to the fight between the two Gods and two Huntresses. This wasn't right, not when the other vampires were butchering their guests.

"Enough!"

All eyes turned on him, four angry at the fact that he disrupted their fight and two pairs misty with unshed tears. He ignored the dull pain in his chest when he felt disgusted and hurt violet eyes on him.

"If you guys want to keep fighting, fine with me!"

To his anger, Wufei moved to strike another blow against Rei. Feeling his friend's heated gaze on him, the Chinese man stopped in his tracks.

"But, that won't solve anything, and it's not the best time for that right now."

"What do you mean?"

Heero winced inwardly at the sound of the flat and emotionless voice of one Hotaru Tomoe. But this was no time to rectify everything that's wrong between them. If they can ever be corrected. No, now was the time for the Perfect Soldier to show his detached face.

"What I mean is," he started, his voice held none of the emotions he was feeling inside, "the guests are being slaughtered."

Hotaru's eyes widened as she snapped around, looking at the ballroom instead of the area where her friends were fighting. TO her horror, the vampires were making quick work of the guests. The exits were all sealed, a few of the creatures of the night guarding each. 

"Guys! Let's move!"

Before the Gods could even blink, the Huntresses were on the move, weapons summoned and each heading for a different vampire. With a shared look, they moved out as well. 

A vampire groaned as a stake was put through its heart. Turning to dust, the victim fell to the ground. The delirious woman looked up. The last thing she saw was a pale face, framed by silky black hair. Violet eyes looked down at her, filled with the most unimaginable pain, covered by a smothering flame of anger. As everything went black, she thought she could see a man in the eyes of the girl, a man with the most beautiful blue eyes in the world.

^*^*^

Rei grunted as she felt a body tackle her to the ground. She could smell the rotting stench that belonged to all corpses. Before she could reach up to dust it however, a look of horror crossed its face. Soon after, it turned to dust and dirtied her dress. When she looked up, she found herself staring into a pair of angry but concerned onyx eyes.

Before her mind was able to process everything, a body went flying into Wufei, sending him half way across the ballroom. The Chinese man managed to land on his feet, though his ego was sorely bruised. As the vampire straightened to mock his opponent, a stake was slammed into his chest from behind. As it disintegrated, Wufei was able to see the narrowed eyes of Rei Hino.

"I don't need your help."

Lavender eyes narrowed even more, despite the ache in her heart at hearing his cold tone. The arrogant bastard, if it wasn't for the room full of people being attacked by vampires, she'd have a fight with him. So instead, she turned her back to him and walked calmly towards a woman being hit in the face repeatedly.

"Nor I yours."

Wufei's own eyes narrowed. He wanted nothing more than to walk over, grab her wrist, make her turn around and kiss those ruby lips before she could even comprehend what was happening. But given the circumstances, that would have to come later.

"Chang! Quite standing around and come help me!"

The vampire snapped out of his daze to see Trowa Barton being plowed into the wall by three vampires. With an annoyed growl, the angry Chinese charged.

~*~*~*~

Quatre grunted slightly as he threw a vampire off of an unconscious woman. It was one thing to suck their blood while they were awake, it's a completely different story when they're unconscious. The sword made no sound as it cut off the head.

"HELP!"

The blond cursed under his breath as he turned, ready to go help the one screaming. That is until he felt someone grab him by the collar of his shirt and throw him roughly against the wall. Blue eyes flashed silver for a split second before looking up to see who it was.

A short haired blond stood there, angry blue eyes staring down at the man in uncontained disgust. Stake in hand, she gazed at him like a piece of meat.

"Don't go charging in so recklessly."

With that, Haruka turned and disappeared into the fight. Quatre simply blinked a few times, trying to grasp what exactly just happened. 

~*~*~

Ami heard Trowa's cry for help and tried with every ounce of her being not to run to him. It was hard to keep her mind on the vampires she was killing and not on whether or not he was hurt. And it was like hell realizing that the same hands that caressed her were the ones killing one vampire after another. 

It also made her want to kill herself when she thought of the lips that kissed her with such a passion were the same ones that have drank the blood of thousands.

The urge to throw up was suppressed as Ami cut off the head of one of the vampires that charged her. A few wave of rage engulfed her as she renewed her attacks with vigor. 

Her boyfriend, her lover was nothing but a dead, savage beast. While she fought at night to eliminate the dirty scumbags that feasted on innocents, her lover was off drinking someone's blood. She bedded the very creature she had aimed to kill for the past few months.

Spotting a vampire heading for en elderly woman lying on the ground, the Huntress known as Ice jumped flipped onto the banquet tables, her high heels destroying the remains of the feast. Blue eyes calculated the distance between the tables and the vampire with amazing speed. With a soft grunt, Ami jumped, sailing towards the female vampire.

The blue-haired genius hit the undead beast with great force, forcing it to slam into the ground with a sickening 'thud.' Without giving her opponent a chance to rise, Ami rolled onto the ground and to her feet. Her sword sailed through the air and cut through the dead tissue of the blonde vampire with deadly efficiency.

'Good job, Ami. Just keep fighting. For once in your life, don't think. Just, don't think.'

~*~*~

Duo wove through the crowds of his 'fellow' beings, scythe gleaming as if mercilessly hacked through limbs and flesh. He didn't know how many he's killed, and quite frankly, he didn't care. There seemed to be an endless supply of these miserable wretches, far more than the fifty he had originally estimated. But no matter, the more the better.

Duo felt a strong arm wrap around his neck and another pinning his arms to his side. The other vampires saw this as a chance to attack and race towards the brunette. After all, whoever killed a Supreme God would be legendary.

The violet-eyed vampire smirked. Fools, did they think a God would be defeated to easily. As the first two minions of Zechs approached, Duo slammed his head back, breaking the nose of the beast that held him. The idiot screamed in pain and tipped backwards, though never letting go of his hostage. Shinigami allowed the beast to bring him back as well, using the momentum to kick the two vampires closest to him, sending them flying through the air.

As the muscular buffoon softened Duo's landing, he rolled backwards, using his arms to push himself into the air. Upon landing gracefully on his feet, he retrieved the scythe he had dropped just seconds ago to cut off the head of a charging undead.

His eyes flickered over the ballroom, checking for anymore dense areas of vampires. The many that he found were being taken care of by one of the Gods or the Huntresses.

But his eyes only thirsted for the sight of one person. And he found her fighting by the door with Haruka, trying to carve a way for the guests to escape.

"Duo!" 

The enraged voice of Quatre forced the brunette to turn his attention to his blond friend. The Desert Prince was currently defending a small group of guests.

~*~*~

Minako growled softly and used her dagger to cut off the end of her dress as several vampires surrounded her. Damn, the one time she chose a long dress was when she needed to kick some vampire butt.

'You weren't the one that wanted to wear this dress, Quatre did.'

Damn it, now was not the time to think about him. 

But why not now? She was fighting his kind.

His kind. Vampires. He was one of them. He was one of the blood sucking demons that she fought so hard to destroy.

The blond embedded her dagger in the Adam's apple of a brunette vampire that looked like he was a Goth while alive. Using his surprise to catch him off guard, Love slammed the stake in her other hand into its chest cavity. A short time later, the only thing that remained was dust staining her once white dress.

A hand suddenly grabbed her arm and she instinctively turned with her stake drawn, ready to end the miserable undead life of some mother fu-

Another strong hand caught her wrist as blue eyes focused on the creature that held her. Shock was the only way to describe it as Minako stared into the violet eyes of Duo Maxwell.

Her first instinct was to relax and calm down. It was Makoto's boy.

But then she remembered. He was a vampire as well, one of the beasts that she fought so hard to rid the Earth of. With renewed resolve, she narrowed her eyes.

"Hold it, don't stake me just yet," Duo said as he ducked the punch of a vampire that came at him from behind. He didn't dare let go of Minako, so he spun the blond around, the turn creating enough momentum for him to lift her into the air. The blonde's feet fit the vampire squarely in the jaw, sending him sprawling on the ground.

Blue eyes were wide with shock as she felt her feet touch the ground again. She looked up to see the smirk on the brunette vampire's lips. Anger coursed through her, giving her enough strength to rip her wrist from his grasp and slap him.

Duo winced slightly as he felt her hand make contact with his cheek. Damn, she was strong.

"You son of a-"

"Watch the language," Shinigami said with a smile. "I just wanted you to go help Quatre."

Love's baby blues narrowed at the mention of her boyfriend's name. Duo realized that was pretty much one of the dumbest things he's done in a while and held up his hands.

"He's protecting the hostages. Let me handle these idiots."

Minako looked over at her boss, who was single-handedly defending twenty guests from several attacking vampires. Despite her confusion towards her feelings for Quatre, the Huntress in her refused to allow her to stand by and do nothing if innocent people were in danger.

Without a look towards Duo, the blonde sprinted over to help Desert Prince.

~*~*~

Haruka and Michiru moved as one to eliminate a vampire with ease. The taller woman scanned the ballroom, looking for Hotaru.

"Where is she?"

"I don't know," the violinist replied. "I can't feel her."

"You don't think she's in trouble?"

Michiru placed a hand on Haruka's shoulder. Worried blue eyes met the reassuring aqua eyes of her girlfriend and sighed. 

"I guess it's a good thing we decided to come."

The blonde's bowtie was quickly loosened and abandoned. 

"This is a disaster."

"Hmm… I'm worried about them."

The elegant musician moved towards the center doors leading to the garden.

"Where are you going?" her blonde lover asked.

"I just felt Hotaru."

"Where is she?"

"In the garden… with Heero and that blonde vampire."

Haruka cursed under her breath as the two raced towards the garden.

~*~*~

Heero's eyes narrowed as chaos engulfed the ballroom. The Masquerade party was down the drain. Instead of a night of romance, this was becoming a disaster.

And he had been so close to kissing Hotaru.

'Zechs you damn bastard, you've gone too far this time.'

The brunette stalked towards the balcony, feeling the icy gaze of his enemy on him. Zechs was waiting for him, waiting for the fight.

'I'll give you a fight all right.'

A vampire foolishly charged at him. Without even a glance, Heero grabbed his collar and used the moron's own momentum to lift him into the air, over his head and go flying into a pillar. His eyes were set on Zechs Merquise. This ends now.

"Where the hell do you think you're going."

The voice caused him to freeze, his eyes shutting. Damn it, not now. Hotaru.

"I think I'm going to kill Merquise."

Hotaru tightened her grip on her glaive, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Turn around."

A growl escaped Heero's lips. He didn't have time for this, and he told her so.

"Make time, damn it," Hotaru whispered heatedly, her anger rising.

The Japanese man hung his head and his Prussian eyes opened, firm. So be it.

He turned, eyed training on his…

His what? Friend? Girlfriend?

They were to be a couple. They were close. After months of dancing around and teasing, they were actually going to be together. 

But that didn't matter now. Any chance they had of being together went down the drain the second that bastard of a vampire Zechs crashed the party.

They had everything to gain but instead lost everything. There was no way they can fix this, just because she didn't know. Just because Serena didn't tell her…

'Damn it, you're about to face her in battle, don't think about her sister, don't think about her eyes… her lips…' 

Okay, so that's not going to work very well. But what choice did he have? What choice did they have?

Their eyes met and Hotaru felt her heart drop. Those lovely blue eyes were not the mesmerizing orbs of the man she's come to care about. They were lifeless… the Slayer felt a shiver go down her spine.

"All right, so now you have my attention."

The raven-haired college student twitched upon hearing his bored tone. Feeling her anger spread through her limbs, causing her hold on her weapon to tighten.

"Let's get this over with."

Heero's eyes widened as Hotaru charged, summoning his sword just fast enough to block her Glaive. His feelings couldn't get involved. She was much faster and much stronger than the first time he fought her. He didn't know whether that was because she's been training hard or her emotions were fueling her. And if her emotions were…

'Does that mean she cares for me too? In that way?'

Heero felt the end of Hotaru's glaive make contact with his stomach, the metal rod hitting him with enough force to the break the rib of a normal person. All it caused him to do was take a step back and try to force all thoughts from his mind.

"You're wrong Yuy," Hotaru whispered, her eyes narrowing as she charged the brunette again.

"This will _never_ be over!"

The ancient vampire jumped to the side to dodge what would've been a crushing blow from his opponent. Deciding that the time for defense was over, Heero brought his sword over his head and let loose all his anger in a single swipe.

The Slayer rolled out of the way, fast enough to prevent herself from getting killed but not fast enough to avoid the strike completely. A long gash appeared on her arm as the vampire's blade met the marble floor, slicing straight through and causing the area immediately around them to quake.

Violet eyes stared in shock at the sword embedded in the ground. Her opponent simply gave a slight tug and his weapon was free from the solid rock. He turned his eyes to her and rested on the wound he had given her. Hotaru thought she saw a flash of regret but it disappeared so quickly she was sure she was imagining things.

"Nothing goes on forever."

Heero heard himself speak before he was even realized his mouth was moving. He saw an expression of pain flicker over her delicate features but couldn't decide whether it was from the gash or something else.

"You've done pretty well," Hotaru snapped back as she stood. She ignored her opponent's wince. "But like you said, nothing goes on forever."

The two just stood there, processing what the young woman had just said. She had just promised Heero's death , something that made her own blood run cold and made her brunette opponent stop.

So this was it. Enemies. That's what they were. The past few months were erased in a single second.

"That was so entertaining!"

Heero turned, his eyes burning as he regarded the man that had single-handedly ruined the best night of both his and his friends' lives. Zechs Merquise stood on the balcony, smirking in triumph. 

"I've finally done it. I've hurt the Perfect Soldier in a way no weapons can."

The brunette felt the hold on his emotions snap, his foe's words mixing with the devastating blow delivered by Hotaru.

"Damn you to hell, you bastard!"

Hotaru watched as her opponent turned and jumped… into the balcony. Zechs Merquise looked a bit surprised as he brought out his sword, the two blades creating sparks as they met. The two vampires stared each other down, the darker blue eyes pulsing with anger while the icy blue eyes stared back with sadist amusement.

"What's wrong? The Perfect Soldier can't handle the truth?"

"Shut up!"

"You got played, Yuy! You let this game of boy cares for girl get to you! You're pathetic!"

The platinum haired being accentuated his words with a kick to Heero's side, causing the brunette to lose his balance and grab onto the banister. Zechs brought his sword down with amazing speed, aiming for Heero's neck.

The vampire college student rolled to one side and knocked his light-haired assailant in the back with the hilt of his sword. The taller vampire cursed and turned, sword swinging. His opponent ducked and quickly made a move to stab the man that had ruined the night. The sound of metal against metal echoed in the ballroom as their blades met.

"What? Can't handle the truth? You shut yourself off for over two thousand years and a little girl, a Slayer no less, reawakes that 'caring' heart of yours. Don't you get it Yuy? You don't deserve to love!"

Heero growled and grabbed Zechs' around the waist, pushing them both through the stain glass window and sending them flying through the air.

Hotaru's eyes widened as she saw the two vampires crashing through the window. IN spite of the knowledge that Heero Yuy was the bastard that killed her sister, concern for his well-being raced through him. She ran for the exit, killing any vampire that dared get in her way.

She burst through the doors to see the two vampires at it again on the lawn. The flowers that Quatre had chosen to be planted that bloomed during late winters were all on the ground, either hacked off from their stems or crushed under the feet of the combating vampires.

Hotaru stood, rooted to the spot. What could she do? 

Here were two powerful vampires battling each other, out of blood from the looks of it. She wasn't a Slayer born yesterday, she's heard of Zechs Merquise. His name popped up endless times during her research of the Supreme Gods.

Zechs Merquise, better known as the Lightning Count was supposedly a vampire as old as the Perfect Soldier himself. For unknown reasons, the two were bitter enemies, fighting countless battles in their undead lifetimes. One of them lasted for as long as a week, leaving an entire village in Southern France destroyed.

So, it wasn't surprising that he be the one to break the news to Heero that Hotaru was the Slayer. The vampire took any chance to crush his rival, whether physically or emotional.

But that still didn't tell her what she should do. On the one hand, she could just watch them fight until they kill one another. Normally, that's what she would do. The Slayer loved nothing better than the scum of the Earth killing each other. 

But this was anything but normal.

Hotaru was … involved with Heero Yuy, whether or not she'd like to admit it. Though fortunately it wasn't romantic, they _were_ friends. They _were_ slowly becoming more than just friends. No matter how much she hated the Perfect Soldier, she couldn't break off ties with Heero Yuy just like that.

'You threatened to kill him, I don't think you're having any problems wanting to kill him. Remember what you said?'

~I was speaking to the Perfect Soldier then. This is Heero.~

'How do you differentiate the two?'

~Simple, the Perfect Soldier is an emotionless bastard that killed my sister. By the looks of it, the man fighting Zechs Merquise is anything _but_ emotionless right now. His eyes… they burn… only Heero's eyes burn like that.~

'He is fighting the _Lightning Count_, the Perfect Soldier's worse enemy.'

~Yeah, but still…~

'Snap out of it, Tomoe. Heero Yuy IS the Perfect Soldier. The Perfect Soldier IS Heero Yuy. You can't separate the two just like you can't separate Hotaru Tomoe and the Slayer. And as the Slayer, you need to kill the both of them.'

Hotaru felt her mouth go dry at the realization. The voice was right. She was the same person as the Slayer, there was no separating the tow of them. And Heero Yuy was the vampire that had killed her sister. And for that, he would die. NO matter how much it hurt.

~*~*~

Heero grunted when he felt Zechs slam into him from behind, sending him sprawling on the ground and his sword from his grasp. He moved just in time to avoid feeling the Lightning Count's sword in his stomach and scrambled to retrieve his sword.

This fight wasn't going well for him. Every time he looked at Zechs, his anger consumed him. Any slight chance he had of defeating his rival disappeared when he remembered what the vampire had caused. Instead of helping him, his anger caused his logic to go flying out the window. Emotions only hurt him in battle.

'And in everything else,' he growled as he felt the familiar feel of his sword in his hands.

"You're not even trying, Yuy. If the thought of killing you wasn't so pleasing, I'd almost be disappointed in your lack of effort."

The insult only added fuel to the fire. Heero lashed out, sword swinging left and right. His opponent only laughed at him and sent a world-shattering punch to his stomach. The brunette grunted softly and socked his rival in the jaw.

Zechs growled in annoyance as he charged his enemy. Heero was more than prepared for the meeting of their blades and braced himself.

Zechs' alarm bells went off as he stopped abruptly. He felt the chill of a breeze as a metal Glaive sliced through the air where he would've been if he hadn't stopped.

Ice blue eyes turned in annoyance to meet the void violet eyes of the Slayer. He reached out mentally to feel her aura and was slapped back most forcefully. She was stronger than any slayer he's met before.

'Damn it, Yuy just has to pick the strong one. No matter. The stronger she is, the easier she'll kill the bastard.'

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Slayer."

The comment meant to elicit a response didn't. Instead, Hotaru swung the Glaive at his head. He hadn't expected her to attack him. He figured she would go after Yuy if it came down to fighting the two of them.

When her strike missed, Hotaru turned her attention to an approaching Soldier. The brunette vampire barely brought his sword up in time to block the blow.

'And I was right.'

The Lightning Count watched in amusement as the fight in the ballroom continued on. The Slayer seemed to have every intention of hacking off the Prussian-eyed vampire's head, something Zechs was only too happy to watch.

Watch, until that Glaive of hers came swinging towards him again. Just like that, Zechs found himself in a three way battle with an enraged vampire and a Slayer out for blood, in a matter of speaking of course.

It was one thing to fight Yuy, but it was another to add a Slayer to the mix. If they were both trying to kill Yuy, Zechs had no doubt the brunette vampire would be dead. But she was focusing on both of them, and so the platinum-haired vampire couldn't even focus all of his attention on his rival in fear of being skewered by the Slayer's weapon.

~*~*~

Haruka grunted as she flipped another vampire over her shoulder and her partner quickly bring a stake into its chest.

Their journey to the doors was disturbed by the attack of several vampires. As they finished the last attacker, Haruka looked around.

All of the vampires had been eliminated. Minako and Quatre were evacuating the last of the guests. The other Huntresses and Gods were scattered around the room, eyeing each other in hesitation. What were they supposed to do?

The thought was answered when the doors leading to the garden flew open, the glass shattering.

~*~*~

Zechs growled in annoyance as the Slayer attacked him, destroying once again a chance of killing Yuy. Every time he had a chance, she would take it away from him by attacking.

"I've had enough of your interference!" He bellowed in anger.

Hotaru looked up to see a large, energy ball speeding towards her, courtesy of the Lightning Count. She could feel her hair stand on end. It was far more powerful than anything she's managed to create.

Just as she closed her eyes and readied herself for the blow, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her. She felt her head being tucked under someone's chin and the familiar musky smell.

'Heero…'

Hotaru bit the inside of her cheek when she felt her back slam into the double oak doors that led to the garden. Their flight continued as they sailed into the middle of the ballroom. The Slayer gripped the material of her protector's suit when she felt herself land roughly, his weight pinning her to the ground.

~*~*~

The Huntresses and Gods realized seconds after the entrance of the pair that they were actually their friends. Before they could run over to help, the sound of broken glass under someone's shoes. Every pair of eyes save two found their way to the vampire making his way into the ballroom, smirking.

"Isn't that sweet. Congratulations, Yuy, you saved her."

Hotaru groaned as she felt the pieces of glass dig into her back. She knew her back was going to be one giant bruise after that landing. Her ribs weren't feeling too great either.

A grunt from above her informed her that her savior was still conscious. 

"Heero?"

The brunette felt his mind work once again when he heard the woman beneath him whisper his name. The smell of burnt flesh reached them both, causing the urge to throw up to hit Hotaru.

"Heero?"

The ancient vampire forced himself to roll off the woman and onto his side. It hurt like a bitch to move. But with the dangerous vampire stalking towards them, he had no choice.

Zechs approached them eagerly, ready to finally kill his rival. The energy blast he had sent towards his enemy's little Slayer was far from what he would've used to kill Yuy, but more than enough to stun the little fool. He hadn't expected that the vampire would leap in front of his love interest. But then again, love made you do crazy things. Useless emotion.

And it was the reason he was finally going to be able to kill Yuy. It had some uses after all.

Hotaru could hear the click of Zechs' heel against the marble as he approached them. She looked over at Heero, who was having some difficulty standing at the moment.

"Hold it right there, ya bastard."

The Slayer practically sighed in relief when she heard the gruff and enraged voice of Duo Maxwell. Looking over at the brunette, she realized that the Gods and Huntresses were all standing on opposite sides of the room. And she was on the Gods' side.

"Watch your mouth, Maxwell."

Violet eyes simply narrowed at the arrogant tone of Zechs' voice. The damn vampire, always thought he was better than them. Well, he'll show him.

"Why you-"

"Duo."

Everyone's attention shifted to the brunette that was now on his feet, but swaying slightly. Hotaru winced upon seeing the carnage that was Heero's back. 

Zechs simply smirked. Good, he was back on his feet. It would make knocking him down again so much more fun.

"I don't think you want to stay here any longer, Count."

Ice blue eyes narrowed at the disrespectful use of his hard earned nickname. The smirk on the Prussian-eyed vampire's lips only him angered more as his grip of the hilt of his blade tightened.

"And why is that?"

Heero's eyes closed, though it was not from fatigue but to show his rival that he dared to close his eyes, even though he was weaker at this point and unarmed. As he intended, it pissed the Lightning Count off to no end.

"Look around."

It was then, for the first time, that Zechs noticed the presence of others. And none of them were his minions. His icy exterior cracked for a split second to show his realization that he was horrible outnumbered. Even if the Huntresses and Gods went for each other, they would make time to attack him.

"I win."

Zechs' angry roar shook the entire room, causing a few of the other people in the room to wince. The vampire's aura flared to life, sending a chill down Hotaru's spine.

"You win _nothing_, Yuy. You think that just because I don't kill you, you _win_? Face it Yuy, I win. Because even if you live tonight, your life has just become a living hell."

The brunette vampire tried not to let how much Zechs' words affected him show as the platinum haired vampire disappeared. He felt a sigh escape his lips and his shoulders to sag before he fell forward.

Trowa was there in a flash to catch his fallen comrade, careful not to touch the wound on his back. Everyone else stayed where they were, eyeing each other.

Haruka growled softly as she made her way over to Hotaru. The girl sat up and stood with the help of the tall blonde. 

Silence settled over all of them and no one dared to break the silence. NO one even asked what the hell Haruka and Michiru were doing at the party, but that hardly seemed important at this time.

The Slayer and the Perfect Soldier locked onto one another, one leaning on her friend for support while the other was basically being carried by his companion.

Hotaru could tell all her friends were waiting for her to tell them what to do. Should they attack? Or should they just leave? She was in far better shape than Heero was, and since the Huntresses outnumbered the Gods, they could very well win.

But that would involve her friends killing their boyfriends, and she killing Heero, He wasn't her boyfriend but he was…

'Don't go there right now.'

But she could kill them right now. Avenge Serena. 

'Oh god, Serena. What am I supposed to do?'

She heard Heero grunt and the smell of burnt flesh reached her nose again. He was hurt. He was weak enough for her to kill him. He got hurt while saving her.

'Are you as low as them? Killing him after he saved you?'

But he wasn't human. It wasn't like stabbing someone in the back. It was giving the scum of the Earth what he deserved. So did he deserve death after his act of kindness?

Heero could see the gears turning in the short girl's head. She was trying to decide whether or not to attack. One quick look around the room and he prayed that she wouldn't decide to fight. From the looks of it, none of them could stand the thought of fighting one another.

The couples were staring into each other's eyes, trying to find a way to undo the knowledge they had gained. Yet at the same time, they knew the newest information had held an important part of their lover's personality. It explained so much and made up so much of who they were. And that killed them.

"Let's go."

Hotaru's sharp command shattered the silence that reigned for what seemed like years. Slowly, the Huntresses seemed to awake one by one from their trance and broke their gazes with their boyfriends. The boys almost seemed hesitant to let them leave, but knew it would be for the best. 

Hotaru looked at the five men she has come to know and to like. These were the Supreme Gods. The beast that had killed her sister. And yet, why did it hurt to finally know who they were? It wasn't supposed to hurt. She was supposed to feel pleased, pleased that she finally found her sister's murderers and kill them.

But she just felt empty. And her heart wrenched at the thought of fighting them and eventually killing them. But she was a Slayer. Her job was to fight vampires and her destiny to kill them. No matter who they were.

"Next time we meet," Hotaru said as she and the others reached the door, "we meet as enemies."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There ya go! THE END!

*Ducks as readers threaten to kill her* Not the end of the fic! The end of the first part of the trilogy! I did tell you guys I'm splitting up the stories into three sections, right? 

Well, this is the end of the first section, Eye of the Midnight Storm: The Paths That Merge. The next part will be EotMS: Fighting for Survival. It will document the struggle of the couples as they try to decide what to do with the love they have discovered while battling each other. It's a fight to make their loves work and a fight to stay alive while the people that you love try to kill you.

The last part of the trilogy will be EotMS: Plunge Into Darkness. It'll pick up from the dramatic ending of Fight For Survival.

This fic is a lot longer and complicated than I originally planned when I decided to write a SM/GW story revolving around vampires. And I really do apologize for taking so long to update. This isn't the best chapter I've ever written and I'm sorry if this disappointed any of you. But my writing style is changing, for better or for worse is your call.

Well, thanks for reading. And look out of the second part of the Eye of the Midnight Storm Trilogy, Fighting For Survival.


	26. Don't REad this, This is Nonsense to mak...

I hate FF.net right now, because it chooses to believe that I didn't updated yesterday, Jan. 5 as I had promised. I actually updated on Jan. 4, but the systems didn't seem to acknowledge that since I removed a few teasers. Sorry this had to take up your time. I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter of the first part of the Trilogy. Please Email me or IM me with any questions or suggestions. My email is HighOnMilk@yahoo.com and my IM is Rchan No Baka at AIM. 

The second part of the EotMS Trilogy will be up in a month or sooner, if I can manage it.


End file.
